Fear Is the Enemy
by lyubov
Summary: AO Femslash, Alternate Universe: Alex and Olivia fall in love in high school. Olivia struggles with coming out.
1. Take a Shot

_Title: _**Fear Is the Enemy**_  
Pairing: _Alex/Olivia_  
Fandom: _Law and Order SVU_  
Rating: _G to NC-17, depending on the chapter_  
Disclaimer: _All characters are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC (except for the few I created)._  
Author's Notes: _Olivia's look is from first season SVU; Alex's look is without the bangs. There will be a sequel to this story when it's (finally) complete.

**Chapter 1: Take a Shot**

Olivia Benson looked at the scoreboard for the nth time, as if she needed another reminder of just how close the game was. _54-53. _"Shit," she muttered exasperatedly. She dribbled the ball from left to right, stalling for time until she could make an open pass to her teammate without losing the ball to the Riverdale player directly blocking her access. Finally finding an opening, she made a swift pass to Mandi, who made a shot for the basket. The ball passed through the net with a soft _swoosh_ 2 seconds before the buzzer went off. Madison had made their comeback—barely.

The crowd on the Madison side of the bleachers erupted into cheers. Madison High cheerleaders sprung forth with their "Victory" cheer, with Alexandra Cabot leading the girls in a series of toe touches and back tucks. She was especially spirited since there was a certain girl on their basketball team who gave her butterflies whenever she was within 20 feet of her. She watched as Olivia and her teammates huddled around Mandi, slapping her on the back for the winning hoop. Sighing and wondering when she could get Olivia alone, Alex flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and turned to go put her pompoms in her sports bag. She then made impatient small talk with some of the other cheerleaders while waiting for most people to clear off the court.

When the pack finally broke up, Olivia went to get her stuff from the sidelines before heading to the locker room. Alex trotted over to her with a huge smile on her face, admiring the sweat glistening off her heated skin and the way her jersey and shorts clung to her muscular frame. Olivia tried unsuccessfully to blow a few wisps of dark brown hair that had escaped from her short ponytail off her wet forehead. Suddenly looking up as she took a swig from her water bottle, she managed to ask, "What's up?" after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

_God, I could melt in those intense chocolate eyes, _Alex thought. She looked down shyly and replied, "Not much, just thought I'd come over and congratulate the star player on a great win."

Olivia looked intently into clear blue eyes with a smirk on her face. Jerking her head toward the locker room, she quipped, "Well in that case you should be in there talking to Mandi. She's the one who won it for us."

Alex smiled and said, "Well, she couldn't have made the shot without that awesome pass you made."

Olivia shrugged and stood up with her bag on her shoulder. "Eh, I got lucky."

Alex shifted her own bag and replied, "That wasn't luck. That was pure skill."

Olivia smirked again and said, "Whatever."

_Man, she's so hot when she does that smirk, _Alex thought. Finally working up the nerve to ask if she wanted to hang out, she gushed out, "So Olivia…what are you up to now?"

Olivia began walking with Alex keeping in step right beside her. "Well, right now I'm headed to the showers. After that we're all going to Pizza Hut to celebrate." Turning once again to look at her companion, she asked, "Why?"

Suddenly shy again, Alex stuttered, looking down, "Well, I…um, I just, um, wanted to see if you wanted to hang out sometime. Maybe we can study or something."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Study?"

Alex looked up, feeling the blood rush to her face. "Well, you know…it might be fun."

Olivia laughed—a carefree laugh that took Alex's breath away. "Hmm…studying really doesn't sound like my kind of fun. How about the movies or the lake sometime, though?"

Alex smiled, thankful the topic of studying had passed. She didn't want Olivia to think she was some type of big nerd. "That would be great, Olivia. When do you wanna go?"

Olivia gave Alex her best smile and responded, "Well, I'm free Saturday. Can you make it then? Or do you have some books you'd rather hang out with?"

Alex slapped Olivia playfully on the arm and giggled. "I think I can manage to reschedule my date with AP bio."

Olivia wrinkled her nose at the mention of the subject. "AP bio? Ew. Do you have Mr. Jenkins?"

"Yeah. He's a real pain in the ass," Alex responded with a quick roll of her eyes.

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah, I had him last year when I was a sophomore. His tests are nightmares."

"Don't remind me," Alex stated dryly. "So Saturday?"

"Yeah. Give me your phone so I can put my number in." Alex reached into her bag, taking her phone out and handing it to Olivia. Their fingers brushed slightly, sending a shiver of electricity up Alex's arm. Olivia programmed her number in Alex's phone and handed it back to her. Alex called Olivia, who silenced her phone and saved Alex's number. "Ok, I'll give you a call on Saturday. Until then, I guess I'll see you in class?"

Alex smiled and started walking backwards, her blonde ponytail swinging from side to side beneath her shoulders. "Yeah. Later."

Olivia gave a quick wave of her hand before disappearing into the locker room. She stripped her clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water splash over her. She couldn't help letting a smile creep to her face as she thought of the upcoming weekend with the blonde cheerleader.


	2. Lighten the Load

**Chapter 2: Lighten the Load**

Alex slammed her locker shut and struggled to balance all her books in her arms. Just as one was about to topple to the floor, a hand reached out and grabbed it. Alex looked up from her predicament into dark brown eyes. Olivia grabbed another book off her stack and said, "Just thought I'd lighten your load."

Alex smiled sheepishly and exclaimed, "Thanks! I think all these books weigh more than I do!"

Olivia gave Alex's thin frame a good once-over. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with you there." Shifting the books to one arm, she asked, "So…where are you headed now?"

Alex turned to look at her and responded, "AP Euro History. What about you?"

"Brit Lit. My class is right across the hall from yours, so I'll walk you there."

The two strode down the hall in silence until they were outside Alex's classroom. "So, where do you sit?" Olivia asked.

"Why?" Alex responded curiously.

Olivia looked at her with her signature smirk. "Cuz I don't want you to break in half trying to carry all these books to your desk by yourself."

Alex playfully hit Olivia's arm and said, "I'm not _that _fragile you know."

Olivia looked the blonde up and down again and retorted, "Could've fooled me." Alex's mouth dropped open in mock anger as she walked into class, Olivia following closely behind her. When she stopped at a desk in the second row, Olivia snorted and teased, "I should've known you'd be near the front of the room."

Alex turned to face her and responded dryly, "Ha ha." Putting her books down, she reached to take the remaining ones from her and stated, "Thanks for carrying my books."

Olivia smiled and assured her, "No problem. Maybe you can return the favor, somehow." She winked at her and then left the room.

As Alex took notes, her mind kept drifting back to Olivia. She could barely wait until the bell rang so she'd see her in Psychology. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of the way Olivia's muscles flexed as she held her books or the way her smile seemed to give her eyes a certain twinkle. She was nudged out of her reverie by her best friend, Serena. "Hey, pay attention. Stevens is giving you a really dirty look right now," Serena whispered.

Alex turned to face her friend and stated simply, "I am paying attention."

Serena rolled her eyes and responded, "No you aren't. You're staring into space with this huge dopey grin on your face and I know it's not from hearing about Charlemagne's conquests of western Europe." Alex giggled.

Just then Mr. Stevens turned to look at Serena and Alex. "Miss Southerlyn, Miss Cabot. You will stay after class five minutes and inform me as to what it is about my class that bores you so much that you cannot give me your complete undivided attention."

With a groan from Alex and Serena and snickers from a few of their classmates, Mr. Stevens turned back to his map of Europe and began lecturing again. Alex flipped him off behind his back, which brought about even more snickers from those who saw.

As the rest of the period dragged on, Alex found herself daydreaming many more times about Olivia. Her full lips, olive skin, those chocolate brown eyes, the way the sweat glistened off her muscles the day before….

"Miss Cabot! I asked you what was the main monetary reform made by Charlemagne?"

Annoyed at being caught off guard and even more annoyed at having her daydreaming of Olivia interrupted for the _second _time, Alex flippantly answered, "The replacement of the sou by the livre."

Mr. Stevens frowned—disappointed at Alex's correct answer—and turned to write more on the dry-erase board. "That is correct, Miss Cabot. Maybe next time I won't have to ask you twice."

Alex rolled her eyes and willed the clock to go faster.

Ten minutes later, Alex and Serena got a verbal ass chewing from Mr. Stevens before they could go to their next classes. The bell had already rung, so Alex slinked into Psych after everyone else had been seated. Three seats away from her, Olivia raised an eyebrow at her and Alex shrugged. "Stevens," she mouthed, letting out a deep sigh.

Olivia let out a chuckle and continued writing. She felt the blonde's eyes on her and smiled without looking up. When she was confident Alex was no longer looking at her, she darted her eyes in her direction to appreciate the blonde's delicate profile. _She has great bone structure, _Olivia thought.

After class ended, she made her way over to Alex's desk. "So did Stevens ream you or what?"

Alex gathered her things and responded, "Yeah, he made Serena and me stay after class when he caught us talking."

"Wow, Alex Cabot had to stay after class for talking? Impressive."

Alex rolled her eyes at Olivia and retorted, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a goody two-shoes."

Olivia reached down to grab two of Alex's books and replied innocently, "Whatever you say. Where to next?"

Alex turned her head slightly to glance at her. "Are you going to carry my books to every class Miss Benson?"

Olivia smiled and responded, "It may be a special treat every now and then. So…what class do you have now?"

"Actually, I have lunch. I just need to put my history and psych books back in my locker," Alex responded.

"Okay."

They began walking toward Alex's locker. Alex quickly entered the combination and opened it up, shoving her workbooks inside while Olivia placed the textbooks beside them. She closed her locker and turned to face Olivia. "So…where are you going now?" she asked.

"French," Olivia responded. "I guess I'll see you later?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I'll need a strong basketball star to make sure my books don't break me in half."

Olivia laughed and replied, "I'll go find Mandi for that."

Alex turned her head to look over her shoulder and shot back, "She wasn't the star I was referring to!" Olivia just smiled and turned around to go to class as Alex headed for the cafeteria.


	3. Anticipation

**Chapter 3: Anticipation**

It was the end of the day and Olivia was waiting for her best friend Elliot by her car. After looking at her watch for the 5th time in the past 10 minutes, she finally saw Elliot sauntering over.

"Sorry about that. Kathy needed to see me and it took longer than expected."

Olivia rolled her eyes and responded, "Yeah, sucking face tends to make you later than usual."

Elliot blushed and opened the door, throwing his backpack in the backseat next to Olivia's. Looking for an abrupt change of subject, he asked, "So what are your plans for the weekend?"

Olivia put her car in reverse and backed out of her parking spot. "Well, I'm gonna hang out with Alex Cabot tomorrow."

Elliot turned to face her, shock registering on his face. "Alex Cabot? Varsity cheerleader and daughter of the wealthiest man in town, Alex Cabot?"

"Yep. What's the problem?" Olivia asked, sparing a glance at Elliot.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably in his seat and mumbled, "Nothing really. It's just…I didn't think…I mean…"

"Spit it out Elliot," Olivia ordered, getting slightly annoyed.

"She just seems really stuck up. That's all."

Olivia glanced at him again, feeling the need to defend Alex. "Well, she's not. She's actually really sweet."

Suddenly, realization dawned on him. "You're interested in her, aren't you?"

Olivia blushed furiously. "No, I'm not. She asked me if I wanted to hang out sometime after the game and I told her I was free Saturday. That's all."

Smirking, Elliot said, "Uh huh."

"Enough Elliot!" Olivia snapped, her face turning redder.

Elliot raised his hands up in defeat, knowing the conversation was over. "Ok, ok. Forget I said anything."

They drove the rest of the way to Elliot's house in silence. When Olivia pulled up in Elliot's driveway, he got his stuff from her backseat and got out the car. Turning around, he said, "Hey, let me know how it goes this weekend with the ice princess."

Olivia rolled her eyes and responded, "Don't count on it" before pulling off.

Ten minutes later, Olivia pulled into her own driveway. Putting her key in the lock, she turned the knob carefully, hoping her mother wasn't home yet. She really didn't feel like cleaning up vomit that evening. After surveying the house and discovering that Serena Benson was nowhere to be seen, Olivia headed down the hall to her room and flopped down on her bed. She decided to take a quick nap before waking up to plan her weekend outing with Alex.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex Cabot lay on her bed, looking dreamily up at the ceiling. She couldn't keep the huge smile from spreading on her face as she thought of what the next day held in store for her and Olivia. Not able to keep the butterflies from fluttering in her stomach, she grabbed her cell phone and scrolled down to Olivia's entry in her contact list. Smiling at the sight, she debated calling Olivia. But not wanting to seem too eager and freak Olivia out, she put her phone on her nightstand and hugged her pillow, soon drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

A couple hours later, Alex awoke to the sound of her phone ringing. She absently reached to grab it from her nightstand and when she saw that the caller was Olivia, she quickly answered. "Hello?" she said almost a little too excitedly for someone who had just woken up.

"Hi Alex. It's me, Olivia. Are you busy right now?"

"No, I just woke up. What's up?" Alex responded.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I can give you a call back later?"

"No, no, it's fine," Alex said a little too quickly. "I'm fully awake now. Besides, I needed to get up anyway."

Olivia smirked on her end of the line. _So she's excited to hear from me_, Olivia thought. _That's a good sign_. Pleased with herself, Olivia went on with her plans for the next day. "Ok, cool. So…I was thinking that we could have a picnic at the lake and then maybe catch a movie later?"

Alex grinned, fighting the urge not to squeal into the phone. "That sounds perfect! What should I bring for our picnic?"

"Well, you can bring dessert and I'll take care of the rest. Oh, and bring some sunscreen and some _Off_. And a frisbee or football if you want." Olivia snorted and said sarcastically, "Well, not that I would expect you to have a football."

Alex giggled and said, "Hey now! I may not have a football but I do have a frisbee."

"Good, good," came the reply from the other end of the line. "I'll come by and pick you up tomorrow at 1:30?"

"1:30 is fine. Any preference for dessert?"

Olivia smiled, fighting down any naughty thoughts or snide remarks that came to mind. After deciding on a safe answer, she responded, "Something with chocolate."

_Just like the color of your eyes_, Alex thought. "Ok, chocolate it is. I'll see you tomorrow."

Just as she was about to hang up the line, Olivia remembered that she didn't know Alex's address. "Hey, wait!"

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Uh, I just realized I have no clue how to get to your house," Olivia answered.

Alex smiled and gave her directions. After they got off the phone, she ran in the kitchen to look for items to make dessert. She decided on chocolate chip cookie bars. As she was mixing the dough, her mother, Madeline Cabot, walked in the door.

"Hello, Alexandra," Mrs. Cabot said as she gave her daughter a quick kiss on the cheek. "Whatever are you trying to make, dear?"

"Chocolate chip cookie bars, mom. I'm going on a picnic tomorrow with my friend Olivia Benson and I'm bringing dessert," Alex said over her shoulder as she continued to mix ingredients.

Mrs. Cabot laughed and responded, "Well dear, just don't set the stove on fire this time." Alex rolled her eyes as her mom continued. "Olivia Benson. That name sounds familiar. Is that Serena Benson's daughter who plays on the basketball team?"

"Yeah. She's really good, too," Alex said, smiling.

"So I hear." Giving her daughter's shoulder a quick squeeze and turning to leave the kitchen, Mrs. Cabot called back, "Your father will be late tonight, so dinner won't be served until 8. Do have the kitchen cleaned up so Janice can begin the meal soon."

"Ok, ok mom. These things don't take that long to bake," Alex said with a sigh.

Smiling over her shoulder, her mother turned and laughed. "They may if you are doing the baking." Throwing a towel at her mother, Alex finished her creation and then spread the mixture in the pan to bake. Setting the timer, she then bounded upstairs to begin looking through clothes to wear. After trying on various outfits and discarding them all, she heard her mother screaming from downstairs, "Alexandra! Alexandra! Your cookies are done!"

Alex rushed downstairs just as her mother was turning off the oven. "Dear, you have to keep better watch over your cooking." Alex pulled out her cookies, thankful that they weren't burned, and sat them down to cool. She then ran back upstairs to try picking out another outfit that she thought Olivia might appreciate her in. _Hell, what am I thinking? For all you know she could be straight. Just because she plays on the basketball team doesn't mean she likes girls. Plus, you've seen her with Elliot Stabler a lot. They may be dating_, Alex thought.

Not coming to a conclusion about what to wear, Alex sat down on her bed and began outlining her notes for AP bio. Quickly getting bored, she threw down her textbook and notebook and trotted back downstairs to clean up before dinner.


	4. Sundance

**Chapter 4: Sundance**

Olivia woke up with a jolt at the blaring of her alarm clock. Frowning and automatically reaching out to smash the snooze on the offending device, she managed to turn her head to get a look at the time. _6:45 a.m. _"Shit! I forgot to turn the damn thing off last night," Olivia muttered. Upset to be woken up at that hour on the weekend, Olivia turned the alarm off and then turned back over to try to catch a few more hours of sleep. Just as she was drifting back to sleep, she heard a loud crash coming from the living room, followed by a string of expletives from her mother. Groaning and realizing she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, Olivia pulled herself out of bed and went to see what all the commotion was about.

As she walked into the living room, she was hit by the stench of alcohol. Wrinkling her nose, Olivia looked across the room to see an overturned table, broken vase, and her mother unsuccessfully trying to right the table again. Rushing over to the mess, Olivia turned the table back upright and then grabbed a dustpan to begin scooping up the broken pieces of the vase. Her mother began groaning and trying to pick herself up off the floor. Olivia grabbed her under her arms and muttered, "Come on, Mom, get up. You have to get up!" Struggling to pick the older woman up, she sat her on the couch and then went into the kitchen to get a wet towel. Wiping the remnants of vomit from her mouth, she told her, "Mom, you've got to stop doing this! This is disgusting!"

Her mother looked at her with a snarl and growled, "You're disgusting, you little bitch! Fuck you! Get the hell away from me!" She threw out her hand to slap Olivia, but Olivia caught her arm.

Through gritted teeth, she exclaimed, "Calm down, Mom! Just lay here and sleep it off, ok?" Serena Benson snatched her arm out of Olivia's tight grasp and turned over on the couch, while Olivia went to the hall closet to retrieve a blanket. Covering her mother with it, she then dumped the pieces of the vase in the trash and threw the dirty dishtowel in the washer. Realizing she had gotten some of the vomit on her own tank top, she took off the tank and angrily threw it in as well. Trudging back down the hall to her room topless, she raked through her pile of clothes on the floor until she found a clean tank to replace it, pulling it over her head and climbing back into her bed.

After several hours of restless sleep, Olivia awoke to the sunlight beating down on her face. She turned to look at her bedside clock and cursed at the time. _12:20 p.m. _"Shit! I have to pick Alex up soon!" She scrambled out of bed and went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower. Walking back into her room, she began throwing things out of drawers for something fitting to wear. Settling on a white bikini, navy blue tank top, and khaki shorts, she threw on her clothes and brushed out her hair.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Cabot residence, Alex was frantically throwing around her own clothes, still not having been able to find the perfect outfit. Giving up again, she stalked into the shower. As the warm water ran over her pale skin, she began thinking about her collection of bikinis. Thinking of the hot pink one with the white flowers, Alex smiled as she turned off the water and began drying herself off. _Now all I have to find is something suitable to wear on top of the bikini_, she thought.

Once back in her bedroom, Alex gave her closet one last run-through. In the back of her closet she came across her white frilly skirt. "Perfect," she mumbled. A few hangers down, she came across a pink v-neck halter top. Smiling, she retrieved her bikini from her drawer and then pulled on the halter top and skirt. Admiring herself in her full-length door mirror, she turned around, causing the skirt to flare out. She didn't fill out the halter top much but was thankful that the bikini top gave her a slight boost. Putting her hair up in a ponytail, she smiled at herself in the mirror. Realizing she had about 20 minutes before Olivia was supposed to pick her up, she went to pack her bag. Unable to contain a squeal of excitement any longer, she let out a shriek.

"Alexandra! Heavens, child! What is going on up there?" her mother exclaimed from downstairs.

"Nothing, Mom! I'm just excited!" Alex yelled back.

Grabbing her bag and running down the stairs to the media room, she plopped down on the couch and began surfing through channels to entertain herself until Olivia called.

Just a few minutes later, her cell phone went off. Looking at the caller ID, she gave another squeal of excitement and was thankful that Olivia couldn't see the big goofy grin on her face.

"Hello?" Alex asked, trying to quell the tone of excitement in her voice.

"Hey, Alex. I'm about 5 minutes from your house now."

"Really? Ok, cool. So I take it that I gave good directions?"

Smiling into the phone herself, she said, "You could say that. Did you remember dessert, Alex?"

Laughing, Alex responded, "Yep, I sure did! That's really why you're calling isn't it?"

Olivia just laughed in response. Alex continued, "Well, when you get to the gate, just press the buzzer and announce who you are and I'll buzz you in."

"Ok. See you in a few." Closing her phone, Olivia grinned and felt her stomach do a slight flop at the thought of getting to spend the entire day with Alex.

In no time, Alex heard the buzzer go off and rushed to answer it. "I got it, Mom!" she called. "Is that you, Olivia?"

Olivia started to make a sarcastic remark but thought better of it. Instead she just answered, "Yeah."

Alex buzzed her in and told her to drive up to the front of the house. Then grabbing her bag, she yelled goodbye and ran out the house to Olivia's car. Just as she was about to get in, she realized that she had forgotten the cookies. "Shit! Be right back!" she exclaimed and ran back to get them.

Returning with the dessert, she saw Olivia raise her shades to the top of her head and push her hair back. Giving her a grin, Olivia said, "Yeah, we aren't leaving without dessert!" Alex blushed lightly and started buckling her seatbelt. Olivia tried to reach over and snag a bite, but Alex slapped her hand away.

"Hey! No dessert for you, yet! You'll spoil your appetite!"

Olivia glanced over at her and smirked. "Whatever you say, Mom." She then cranked her car back up and began heading towards the lake.

They made small talk on the ride over. Every chance she got, Alex turned to admire how hot Olivia looked. Finally working up some nerve, she managed to say, "You know, you look really nice today."

Olivia turned towards her and smiled. "Hey, you're not so bad yourself." Blushing again, Alex turned her head, hoping Olivia wouldn't catch the blush. She hoped in vain, though. Olivia thought to herself, _She's so cute when she blushes. _

Glancing over at Alex again, she said, "Hey, you know you don't have to be shy around me. I don't bite." Then with a wag of her eyebrows she continued, "Unless you want me to."

Alex felt her stomach flip-flop but smiled despite the fact. "Ok," she just said in response.

In a few minutes they arrived at the lake. Olivia began pulling out the picnic basket along with her bag as Alex grabbed her own stuff. They found a nice, grassy spot under a tree that gave them an excellent view of the lake and that was also near the docks. Going back to the car, they both reached for the cooler but Olivia assured her, "It's ok, I got it. I'm sure it weighs more than you."

Alex swatted her but laughed it off. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

Olivia smirked at her and then flexed her right arm muscles. Alex couldn't resist reaching over and grasping the firm biceps. She instantly felt butterflies creep up in her stomach at the touch. Olivia felt a spark at the touch as well but managed to respond, "Do these look like they can't handle a little cooler?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Alex finally fixed her gaze back to Olivia's eyes and responded, "No."

"Good, that's what I thought." Before turning to walk away and set the cooler down, Olivia held Alex's gaze for a few seconds and thought, _Her eyes are the exact color of the ocean. So beautiful_.

As they sat down and started pulling out food, Olivia got a good look at the copious amount of leg that Alex's position on the grass as well as her skirt afforded. Munching on the ham and cheese sandwiches and Doritos that Olivia had fixed, the two ate in happy silence, both girls just wanting to bask in the comfort of each other's presence. However, soon enough the girls were jarred out of their reverie by the sound of Olivia's phone going off. Looking annoyed at the caller, Olivia flipped open her phone and barked, "What is it, Elliot?"

Elliot smiled on the other end of the phone and responded, "Whoa…easy there partner. I just wanted to see how you were enjoying your day."

"Just fine," Olivia responded curtly.

"Well, well. I can tell someone's in a good mood. Get a chance to thaw the ice princess, yet?" he quipped.

"I _was _in a perfect mood until you called," Olivia snapped. "And stop saying that."

"Well, all right. I take it things are going well, then. I'll let you two get back to your makeout session," Elliot teased.

"Elliot…" Olivia started, the warning apparent enough in her tone to make him lay off.

"Ok, ok. Bye," he said, getting the hint.

Olivia slammed her phone shut and slowly let the frown disappear from her face. Looking at Alex, she said, "That was Elliot."

Swallowing a bite, Alex felt her stomach sink a little. "Oh, is everything all right?"

"Yeah," Olivia said with a roll of her eyes. "He's just being a prick."

Wiping her mouth with a napkin and taking a swig of her Coke, Alex finally breached the topic that had been in the back of her mind. "So…are you and Elliot, um, dating?"

Olivia almost choked on her food. Finally managing to swallow, she assured Alex, "Dating? Eww. Elliot and me? Gross!" Alex let out the breath she was holding in a sigh of relief. Olivia made a quick note of Alex's response and smiled. "Nah, we've been best friends since third grade. He's like a brother to me so that would be like what? Incest?" She shuddered at the thought.

Alex giggled. Olivia decided to press further. "So what made you think we were dating?"

Alex shrugged and replied, "Well, I always see you two together at school."

Olivia snorted and teased, "What? Do you stalk me or something?"

Alex blushed furiously and stuttered, "N-no. It's just that I've um, noticed…um, sometimes on the way to class."

Seeing that Alex was embarrassed, Olivia decided to have a little mercy on her. "It's ok, Alex. I was just teasing." Brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, she reached out with her other hand and softly touched Alex's arm. Alex felt herself get warm at the contact. Their eyes locked and for a minute, they were lost in the depths of each other's eyes.

Wondering precisely the same thing about Alex that Alex had been wondering about her, Olivia asked, "So…what about yourself? I'm sure lots of guys vie for the affections of the hot blonde cheerleader."

Alex smiled and thought, _So she thinks I'm hot_? Leaning in closer to Olivia, Alex responded, "Well, that doesn't mean the cheerleader has to vie for the affections of the guys. Maybe her affections are…elsewhere."

Smiling, Olivia thought, _Is she flirting with me?_ Deciding to continue with their little game, Olivia leaned in closer to Alex and responded, "Oh yeah? Do I get to be enlightened as to where these affections are?"

Alex playfully tapped her on the nose and said, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh, I plan on it, Miss Cabot," Olivia grinned. "So, shall we have dessert?"

"I don't know," Alex teased. "I have to decide if you've been a good girl."

"Well, what do I get if you think I've been good?" Olivia asked.

"A cookie bar," Alex responded simply.

"And are you gonna spank me if I've been bad?" Olivia asked sultrily.

Alex felt a heat wave wash over her again and managed to get out, "I don't believe in corporal punishment."

Olivia chuckled and gave a lopsided grin. _God, she's so cute! _Alex thought, marveling at Olivia's dark tresses, which fell about an inch below her chin. _And I love the way her hair frames her face. So sexy._

Grabbing the pan, she took the top off it and pushed it toward Olivia. "Help yourself."

"It's about time," Olivia stated as she excitedly reached for a cookie bar. Taking a bite, she exclaimed, "These are really good, Alex!"

"Thanks," Alex responded softly. She noticed that Olivia had a little chocolate on the side of her mouth and reached out with one finger to brush it away. Sucking the chocolate off her finger, Alex smiled sweetly at Olivia. Olivia felt her breath momentarily catch in her chest.

"Did I shock you, Olivia?" Alex asked innocently.

This time it was Olivia's turn to stutter. "N-no. By the way, you can call me Liv."

Smiling at the shortened version of Olivia's name, she responded, "Ok, Liv."

By the time Alex had finished her first cookie bar, Olivia was on her third. Quickly shoving the rest of it into her mouth and then licking her fingers, Olivia patted her stomach and said, "Ugh. I'm so full."

"I can see why," Alex replied.

Looking at Alex's slender frame, Olivia joked, "You could stand to eat a little more, you know."

"I have to be light enough so the girls can catch me," Alex stated matter-of-factly.

Simply smiling in response, Olivia stretched out her legs. Alex took note of how toned her thighs and calves were. Raising her arms above her head, Olivia stood up and held out her hand for Alex. Alex reached out to take her hand and let Olivia pull her up. "So, Alex. Wanna join me for a swim?"

"Sure," Alex responded as she began pulling off her top. Soon, both girls were stripped down to their bikinis, and both gave each other's bodies appreciative glances.

"Wow! I never knew basketball players had such sexy bodies!" Alex exclaimed. _I also never knew how full your breasts were_, she thought.

Aware of Alex's intent gaze at her chest, Olivia chuckled and flexed her muscles. Alex felt her heart skip a beat and her knees almost get weak. Olivia then asked, "Did you remember to bring the sunscreen?"

Alex snapped out of her daze and shook her head quickly. "Yeah, it's in my bag." Reaching down to get the sunscreen out, Olivia got a good look at her ass. _Nice_, she thought. When Alex passed her the sunscreen, their fingers touched, sending a warm rush through both girls.

Olivia put an ample amount of sunscreen on and then asked, "Think you could get my back?"

Alex gulped loudly and just nodded. She squirted a big glob of the sunscreen in her hands and then rubbed them together. In swift long strokes, she smoothed the sunscreen into Olivia's toned back, carefully going under the thin strip of material that was the back of her bikini. Olivia relaxed into the feeling of Alex's soft, slender hands moving over the contours of her back.

When Alex was done, she turned around and said, "Ok, my turn." Olivia returned the favor, repeating Alex's gestures but adding her own circular motions, which elicited a contented sigh from Alex. _Was that a moan_? Olivia thought. Pleased with herself, Olivia handed the sunscreen back to Alex, who gave her a surprised look.

"What? You didn't expect me to do your whole body, did you?" Olivia asked with the smirk that made Alex melt.

Alex blushed furiously, which pleased Olivia even more. Silently rubbing sunscreen over the rest of her body, Alex blushed even more under Olivia's gaze. Holding her hand out to the blonde, Olivia jerked her head in the direction of the docks and said softly, "Come on."

Wordlessly following behind the brunette, Alex couldn't help but think about how soft Olivia's hands were. When they reached the end of the dock, Alex gasped in shock as Olivia reached down and scooped her up in her arms. "Wow, you are light!" she observed. Looking into Alex's eyes, Olivia realized their lips were mere inches apart. Smiling wickedly, she threw Alex into the water without warning.

Alex soon surfaced, spitting out water. "Liv!" she spluttered. Olivia stood on the edge of the dock giggling. Alex pulled herself back onto the dock and playfully punched her in her arm. Olivia laughed harder and grabbed Alex by the hand, tugging her toward the end of the dock again. Alex tried to firmly plant her feet on the dock but felt her feet slipping with each tug of Olivia's hand. Grabbing onto Olivia's shoulders, she tried to keep herself from being thrown in the water again.

"No! Liv, no! I'm serious! No, don't! Liv, I swear to God!" Alex struggled against Olivia but found that she was too strong. Ignoring Alex's protests, Olivia pushed her into the water and then jumped in behind her. As they both surfaced to the top, Alex frantically splashed water in Olivia's face.

"Stop! Alex, stop! I can't see! Stop!" Ignoring Olivia's pleas, Alex looked at her with a smug expression on her face and then swam off. Olivia started swimming after her and grabbed her foot. Alex kicked hard, trying to loosen Olivia's grip but to no avail. Eventually, Olivia let go and then swam up face to face with Alex. Alex turned around and folded her arms.

"You don't play fair!" she told Olivia and pouted.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Olivia wrapped her arms around the wiry blonde, holding tight. Alex tried to get out of her grasp, but Olivia snuggled closer. "Going somewhere?" she asked right next to the blonde's ear.

Alex gulped, both excited and somewhat scared at the close proximity of their bodies. She shivered at the feeling of Olivia's hard nipples pressed against her back and felt her breathing quicken. Olivia was not oblivious to this matter either and enjoyed the sensations rippling through her body at that moment.

Alex managed to turn around in her arms. Feeling as if she would drown in the chocolate depths of Olivia's eyes and not be able to fight the urge to kiss her, she chose to bury her face in the crook of Olivia's neck instead. Trying to release some of her nervous energy, she giggled. "You're soft," Alex observed.

Olivia just held her in her embrace, somewhat disappointed at the missed chance to kiss Alex. _Holding her feels so natural_, she thought. Rubbing her back a little, she then chose to play with a few strands of Alex's soaked hair. "Come on, let's get out," she told her.

Olivia pulled herself up onto the dock first and then helped Alex up. With both dripping wet and shivering from the cold water, Alex let her eyes drift to Olivia's chest. Her white swimsuit was clinging to her like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination. Olivia's nipples were even more erect than she'd felt in the water. Alex's breath caught in her chest at the sight, and she felt a series of warm sensations course through her body.

Alex's gawking at her chest did not go unnoticed. Olivia smirked and asked slyly, "See something you like, Alex?"

Blushing, Alex stammered embarrassedly, "I, I'm s-sorry. It's just that the water…your…your…" At a loss for words and feeling like a blubbering idiot, she turned beet red.

Olivia stepped closer to her and gave Alex her best shit-eating grin. Deciding not to let her off the hook, she asked softly, "My what?"

Alex turned redder and looked everywhere but at Olivia's face. "You know…your…"

Olivia shook her head and tilted it so her eyes were level with Alex's. Wanting to give her no escape, she lightly held Alex's chin so she couldn't turn away and prodded, "No, I'm not sure I do know…"

Lowering her voice and wanting to melt into the dock along with the water dripping off her skin, she cast her eyes downward and said, "Your…pokies."

Olivia laughed and let go of Alex's chin. Alex blushed furiously and refused to make eye contact. "My pokies? You mean my nipples are hard?" Olivia questioned, raising her voice slightly.

Gasping at Olivia's bluntness about one of the more _erotic_ areas of her body, Alex exclaimed, "Liv!"

Olivia smirked again. "Hey, that's the formal terminology. Not 'pokies,'" she responded, making air quotes to emphasize Alex's use of the word. Letting her eyes drift down to Alex's chest, she continued, "Looks like the water was a little cold for someone else, too."

Gasping again, Alex covered her chest with her arms. Olivia just laughed at her. Rubbing her back, she said, "Come on, let's go get dried off."

The two walked to get their towels and proceeded to dry off. Alex was still embarrassed from their previous conversation and turned her back to Olivia. Olivia came up to her and draped an arm across her shoulders. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are when you blush?"

Alex giggled shyly and worked up enough courage to slide her arm around Olivia's waist. "I think you just like seeing me squirm."

"That, too," Olivia answered matter-of-factly.

Suddenly, Alex turned toward her and looked down at her muscled stomach. With one hand firmly planted around Olivia's waist, Alex used her other to gingerly finger her abs. "Nice six pack," she complimented.

Shivering at the touch, Olivia managed to say, "Thanks."

Alex giggled. "Now I know what makes you squirm," she purred in Olivia's ear. Now it was Olivia's turn to do some blushing. Pleased with herself, Alex continued, "Do you work out a lot?"

"Yeah, we have to for basketball," Olivia mumbled, looking down and concentrating on the movements Alex's nimble fingers were making over the plains of her stomach.

Stilling her movements and moving in closer to Olivia, she nuzzled her face in her neck. "You smell good," she said softly. Alex lowered her hand slightly so that it rested at the small of Olivia's back. Olivia jumped a little at the contact, her breath catching. Alex's hand was dangerously close to her firm yet supple ass.

Swallowing hard, Olivia pulled out of Alex's grasp. Deciding to change the subject, she asked, "Did you bring a frisbee?"

Slightly disappointed at the loss of contact with Olivia, Alex muttered absently, "Yeah, I'll go get it."

When she returned with the frisbee, Olivia took it from her and motioned for her to spread out. When she thought Alex was at a far enough distance, she threw the frisbee, watching as it effortlessly sliced through the air. Alex easily caught it and then threw it back to Olivia like an expert.

"Wow, I'm impressed. So the cheerleader can throw a frisbee!" Olivia teased.

"I can do a lot of things you don't know about!" Alex yelled back across the grass as she threw the frisbee again.

Olivia smiled at the thoughts that were formulating in her brain. "Oh yeah? We'll just have to see about that!"

Alex giggled at Olivia's statement. They threw the frisbee back and forth a few more times before Alex said, "Ok, I'm kinda tired. Can we lie down for a bit?"

"Sure," Olivia called to her, walking over. They lay down on their towels side by side, the hot sun beating down on their skin. Alex shyly reached over and grasped Olivia's hand. Olivia looked over at her and smiled, watching the sun dance off her face. She then turned her head back and closed her eyes. _I wish I could just lie here forever_, she thought.


	5. Be Aggressive

**Chapter 5: Be Aggressive**

A couple hours later, Olivia awoke to find Alex still sleeping. Edging closer to her and leaning on her elbow, she marveled at how peaceful and innocent Alex looked. The sun reflected off her blonde hair, reminding Olivia of images she'd seen of halos. _She looks like an angel_, she thought.

Before she realized what she was doing, her hand was stroking Alex's face. Alex stirred from the contact and slowly opened her eyes. Olivia's hand froze. Alex smiled when she saw Olivia leaning over her. Slowly bringing Olivia's hand back down to her face, she said, "Don't stop. That feels good."

Olivia blushed slightly and cautiously began stroking Alex's face again. Feeling somewhat uncomfortable, she stopped again. Alex reached up and began stroking Olivia's face, letting her fingers trail along her firm jaw line. Olivia felt a smile creeping across her face and turned her face slightly so that her lips softly brushed Alex's fingertips. Trailing one long slender finger down Olivia's lips, Alex removed her hand and raised herself a bit so that she was closer to her face. Olivia's breath quickened at the mere proximity that their lips once again found themselves in. Both leaned in closer. Alex's heart began pounding wildly at the thought of what was inevitably bound to occur. She could almost taste the softness of Olivia's lips when she was startled out of her reverie by her cell phone ringing. "Shit!" Alex responded, clearly disappointed at the intimate moment that was lost. Scrambling to retrieve her phone, she sat up and leaned back against the tree. Seeing that it was Serena, she flipped open the phone and couldn't keep the annoyance out of her voice. "Yes?"

"Well, hello to you too, babe!" Serena quipped. "What are you doing?"

Looking down at Olivia, she mouthed silently, "Serena." Olivia gave a brief nod and Alex continued. "I'm at the lake with Olivia Benson."

"Olivia Benson?" Serena asked. "She's one of the players on the girls' basketball team, right?"

"Yeah," Alex responded impatiently.

"So what made you guys wanna hang out?" Serena pressed on.

Getting more frustrated by the second, she responded, "I asked her if she wanted to hang out after Thursday's game. She just seemed really cool, and I wanted to get to know her better. What is this, 20 questions?"

Serena laughed on the other end of the line. "You like her, don't you?"

"Serena! I'm serious, stop it," Alex demanded, blushing.

"Alex likes Olivia! Alex likes Olivia!" Serena chanted.

"Goodbye, Serena," Alex said through gritted teeth, closing her phone.

"So what did Serena have to say?" Olivia asked, smiling.

"Nothing important," Alex mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" Olivia asked, sitting up. "So why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," Alex replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, you are," Olivia responded simply. "So. What did she say?"

Giving in, Alex finally replied, "Nothing really. She just asked if you were one of the basketball players."

Raising an eyebrow, Olivia chuckled and asked incredulously, "And that made you blush?"

"No…" Alex said, trailing off.

"Ok, so then spill. What did?" she demanded.

Alex couldn't help but smile at Olivia. "You're very persistent, aren't you?"

Olivia scooted closer to her. "You could say that."

Realizing Olivia wasn't going to let this one go, Alex sighed and said, "She…she said I liked you." Alex immediately looked down, afraid of what Olivia's reaction to her words might be.

But Olivia wasn't willing to let her get away with it that easily. She lifted Alex's chin and turned her head so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "Well…do you?"

Olivia melted at Alex's deer-caught-in-headlights expression. Alex shrugged and blushed harder. "Maybe…"

Olivia grinned widely and began stroking Alex's face again. Leaning in closer, she whispered in her ear, "Well…maybe I like you too."

Now it was Alex's turn to grin like a Cheshire cat. Looking back up at Olivia she inquired quietly, "Really?"

Olivia just shrugged, mimicking Alex's earlier one. Alex giggled as Olivia pulled her closer. Resting her head on her shoulder and draping one arm across Olivia's stomach, she sighed contentedly. Olivia looked down at her and smiled, lightly brushing her hair. She then placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head, causing Alex's grin to broaden. All of a sudden, Alex's stomach growled. "What a great way to ruin the moment," Alex grumbled.

Olivia giggled and teased, "Aw, is it time for someone's feeding?" Alex responded by lightly tickling Olivia's stomach, which brought forth another set of giggles from Olivia.

"I love your laugh," Alex said, looking up at her.

Not being able to resist making a dirty remark, Olivia said, "Yeah, and you also love my pokies."

"Liv!" Alex slapped her on the arm and sat up.

Olivia laughed again and replied, "Well, it's true."

Blushing, Alex didn't answer her. Olivia pulled her close to her again and gave her a quick squeeze. "Come on. Let's get you fed."

They stood up and pulled on their clothes again. Gathering up their things and walking back to the car, Olivia asked her, "So where do you wanna get dinner?"

"How about T.G.I. Friday's?"

"Sounds good to me," Olivia said, loading the last of her stuff into her car.

Fifteen minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot at T.G.I. Friday's. Once they were seated, Alex began looking at the list of smoothies. "Hey, do you wanna share a smoothie with me?"

"Sure," Olivia said, looking up from her own menu.

"Ok. What kind do you want?"

"Whatever you choose is fine with me," Olivia responded, smiling.

Alex ordered a Citrus Freestyle and asked for two straws, and the waitress asked if they were ready to order. After telling the waitress that they needed a few more minutes, Alex asked Olivia, "So what kinda movies do you like?"

Olivia shrugged and replied, "Um…pretty much anything and everything. Action flicks, comedy, sappy romance, foreign films, horror…as long as it has a good plot."

"Cool. Me too," Alex said, smiling. "I just don't like stuff with a lot of blood," she continued, shuddering.

Olivia nodded in understanding and looked down at the menu again before speaking. "Hmm…blood doesn't really bother me that much."

In a few minutes, the waitress returned with their smoothie. "Are you ladies ready to order now?"

Olivia and Alex both gave the waitress their orders and then their menus. Each taking a straw, they began sipping their smoothie. "Wow, Alex. This is good. Great choice," Olivia said between sips.

"I aim to please," Alex responded, sipping happily.

"Ah, is that so now?" Olivia asked innocently.

Leaning forward, Alex lowered her voice and replied, "I guess you'll just have to find out."

"I plan on it," Olivia said, winking.

Alex moved her foot under the table until it came into contact with Olivia's. "Why, Alex. Are you playing footsie with me?" she asked, grinning.

"Perhaps," Alex said in response, continuing to rub her foot against Olivia's.

They continued sipping their smoothie and gazing silently into each other's eyes. Several minutes later, the waitress returned with their entrées.

"Oh my god, I'm starved!" Alex exclaimed as she dug into her chicken.

"I can tell," Olivia replied, smirking. She took a bite of her ribs and dipped a fry into her Jack Daniel's sauce. Dipping another fry in, she held it across the table to Alex. Alex leaned in and took the fry into her mouth.

"Are you gonna get into the habit of feeding me?" she asked.

"Perhaps," Olivia quipped, imitating Alex from earlier.

Alex speared a piece of chicken with her fork and held it across the table to Olivia. "Mmm…yummy," Olivia said, wiping her mouth.

After they had finished their meals, Olivia leaned back in the booth and patted her stomach. "If I eat anything else tonight, my stomach is gonna pop!" she exclaimed.

"Aw, no popcorn tonight at the movies?" Alex asked, pretending to pout.

"Maybe next time," Olivia said, winking.

_Hmm, she said next time_, Alex thought as she let a smile spread across her face.

When the waitress returned with the check, both girls started throwing money on the table. "No, no, no. I got it, Liv," Alex insisted.

"It's ok, Alex. I'll pay," Olivia said, pushing her money farther across the table.

Alex stilled Olivia's hand. "No, Liv. Let me pay this time. I insist."

Slowly dragging her money back, Olivia replied, "Ok. But I'm paying for our movie tickets!"

"Deal," Alex accepted, smiling.

As they left the restaurant, Alex linked her arm through Olivia's. "So where do you like to sit in theaters?" Alex asked her.

Olivia turned to Alex and with a knowing look responded, "Back. Definitely the back."

"Cool. Me too." _What does Liv like to do in the back of theaters?_ Alex wondered. _Hopefully I'll find out_.

On the drive to the theater, they discussed what movies were out and which ones they'd already seen. When they pulled into the parking lot, they discovered that the place was packed. _So much for privacy_, Alex thought.

After circling the lot three times, Olivia finally found a parking space. "Now we just have to remember where I parked," she said jokingly.

Walking up to the ticket booth, they decided on a movie and Olivia paid for the tickets. Having about fifteen minutes before the movie was supposed to start, they walked to their screening room and luckily managed to find seats in the third row from the back. "Well, it's not the very last row but hopefully this will do," Alex said, turning to Olivia.

"This is fine," Olivia responded, patting Alex's hand.

When the movie finally started, Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia reached her arm around the back of the seat to hug her closer to her. Alex smiled and snuggled in contentedly, placing her hand on Olivia's stomach.

An hour and forty minutes later, the credits began to roll. As people began filing out of the theater, Alex stood up and stretched, followed by Olivia. When they walked out into the crisp night air, Alex asked her if she wanted to spend the night.

"Well…I don't have anything to sleep in. Well, other than my birthday suit," Olivia said, waggling her eyebrows.

Alex blushed at the thought of Olivia sleeping naked. "That's ok. You can borrow something of mine. I'm sure something will fit you," she assured her.

Olivia was secretly thankful at hearing this. She wanted more than anything to spend the night with Alex but didn't want to go home and get clothes for fear of walking in on another of her mother's drunken episodes. It was one thing to deal with her mother's drinking alone but another to expose someone else to that, especially someone like Alex.

After they arrived at Alex's house, Alex got out her key to let them in and then led Olivia up to her room. "Wow. Your house is absolutely gorgeous, Alex," Olivia said, looking around appreciatively.

"Thanks," Alex replied simply, opening the door to her room. Upon seeing Alex's queen sized bed, Olivia thought to herself, _Well doesn't that look nice and comfy_? She kicked off her shoes and flopped down backwards on her bed. Alex joined her and they turned to face each other.

"So how long have you been playing basketball?" she asked Olivia.

"Five years," Olivia answered her. "How long have you been cheerleading?"

"Since I was third grade," Alex replied. "Think you can teach me how to play sometime?"

"Sure, if you want."

"You know something?" Alex asked as she laced her fingers with Olivia's. "You looked really hot when you were all sweaty after the game."

"Is that so?" Olivia asked teasingly. "Maybe I'll have to be sweaty more often."

"Maybe," Alex teased back. "So you have practice Monday afternoon?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered. "We might just run into each other."

"Do you think you're ready for Wednesday's game?" Alex inquired.

Olivia shrugged. "Eh, as ready as I'll ever be. Sometimes no matter how hard you train, you can still be thrown for a loop at a game."

"Yeah, I know how hard you guys work. Your practices seem brutal," Alex sympathized.

"Ha, brutal isn't even the word," Olivia responded dryly.

"You're an aggressive player," Alex observed. "I like that."

Shrugging again, Olivia replied, "You have to be if you wanna score."

Alex smiled, thinking of another meaning for what Olivia had just said. Deciding to do something impulsive, she leaned in and quickly kissed Olivia on the lips.

Clearly shocked, Olivia asked, "What was that for?"

Shrugging, Alex answered matter-of-factly, "Well, you said you have to be aggressive if you wanna score. So how's that for aggressive?"

Smirking, Olivia responded, "Nah. I think aggressive is more like this." With that, she wrapped her hand around the back of Alex's neck and quickly pulled her mouth to hers for a long, hard kiss. Bracing her other hand against the side of Alex's face, Olivia recaptured her lips with her own again and again. Alex felt herself melting in the intensity of the kiss and the softness of Olivia's lips. When Olivia finally pulled away, gently pulling on Alex's bottom lip with her teeth, Alex was left completely breathless.

"Oh my," she said simply, for lack of better words since Olivia's kiss had somehow robbed her speech of anything more articulate at the moment.

With a self-satisfied smirk, Olivia asked her, "So did I score pretty high on the aggressive scale?"

Still trying to catch her breath and stop her chest from heaving, Alex responded, "Indeed."

"Good." Olivia ran her hand up and down Alex's arm and then asked, "Are you sure your parents are ok with me staying over?"

Finally coming back to her senses, Alex assured her, "Oh totally. They're happy as long as I stay outta their hair."

Laughing, Olivia said, "Well, that's cool, I guess." Giving Alex a sly grin, she continued, "I can think of plenty to do to keep you outta their hair."

Alex blushed and giggled. "Speaking of parents, don't you need to call home to tell yours that you're spending the night? I don't want them to be worried."

Olivia frowned slightly. "Nah. It's just me and my mom. A lot of the time she doesn't come home until really late. She won't care."

"Are you sure?" Alex questioned.

"Positive," Olivia said with a tight smile.

Sensing that it was a touchy subject for Olivia, Alex decided not to ask anymore questions at the time. Instead, she got up off the bed and began looking through her drawers for something Olivia could wear to bed. Picking out some panties, a white wife beater, and some navy shorts, she brought the clothing items over to Olivia. "Here. You can shower in my bathroom and I'll shower down the hall. There's an extra toothbrush in the medicine cabinet."

Smiling, Olivia simply responded, "Thanks." Alex nodded and went back to her dresser to pull out her own items for bed. She then left the room to shower. Smiling wider at the thought of the kiss she had shared with Alex, Olivia got off the bed and went to Alex's bathroom to shower as well.

When Olivia returned from her shower, she found Alex in a pink tank top with matching pajama bottoms. Blow drying her hair, she had her back turned to Olivia. Olivia snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around Alex's small waist, rubbing her belly. Alex giggled and turned off the dryer. Turning in Olivia's embrace, Alex gave her a quick peck on the lips. Olivia pulled her close and placed several more quick kisses on her lips. Backing them towards her bed, Olivia pushed her down, gently settling on top of her. Alex felt herself relaxing into their kiss, tangling her hands in Olivia's hair.

Olivia's tongue flicked at Alex's lips, silently begging entry. Alex's mouth dropped open effortlessly, and soon they were intensely involved in a battle of tongues. Alex moaned into her mouth, desperately trying to explore every texture of the intricate cave. Sliding her hands under the back of Olivia's shirt, Alex let them roam freely over her bare skin. Feeling the toned muscles of her back, Alex gently sucked on her tongue, eliciting a moan of pleasure from Olivia. When they finally broke the kiss, both girls' chests were heaving heavily.

"Wow…that was amazing, Liv!" Alex exclaimed.

Rolling onto her back beside Alex, Olivia replied, "And I never would've expected Alexandra Cabot to be the best kisser I've ever known. That was one intense mouthgasm."

Alex playfully hit Olivia's arm and looked down at her chest. "Yeah, I can tell."

Following Alex's gaze, Olivia made note of her own erect nipples. "Admiring my pokies, huh?" she teased.

"Yeah. I'm definitely glad I chose the white wife beater for you," she giggled.

This time it was Olivia's turn to hit Alex on the arm. "Hey, I wouldn't talk if I were you," she said, looking down at the smaller peaks poking through Alex's tank.

Alex blushed and responded by grabbing the front of Olivia's shirt and bunching it tightly together. Flushing at Olivia's even more pronounced nipples, she placed a quick kiss on her tummy. Olivia felt herself get warm with the sensation of the fabric tightening around her nipples. She gulped but managed to find her voice somehow. "You're such a tease, Alex."

Laying her head on Olivia's stomach, she responded, "I just like finding out what makes you squirm."

Trailing her fingertips up and down her spine, Olivia noticed Alex's slight trembles. "Likewise," she said, pleased with herself.

Alex got up to turn off the light and then jumped back in the bed, resuming her position on Olivia's stomach. They lay in comfortable silence as Alex was gently lulled to sleep by the steady up and down rhythm of Olivia's breathing. Smiling, Olivia continued stroking Alex's back until she fell into a sleep more restful than she'd had in months.


	6. Meet the Parents

**Chapter 6: Meet the Parents**

When Alex awoke, Olivia was still sleeping. _Aww, she looks so adorable and innocent_, she thought. _Well, I know better now after those kisses_. Just then, there was a knock at her door. Quickly moving to the other side of the bed, she answered, "Come in!"

Janice opened the door and peered in. "Miss Alexandra, breakfast will be served in 20 minutes."

"Hey, Janice, can you set another place at the table?" Alex requested.

"Yes, Miss Alexandra. I will see to it," Janice answered.

As Janice turned to leave, Alex called out to her again. "Oh, and Janice? Tell Mom and Dad that Olivia Benson spent the night and will be joining us for breakfast, please."

Nodding, Janice responded, "Yes, of course, Miss Alexandra."

At the sound of her name, Olivia stirred. Looking sleepily up at Alex, she asked, "Mmm…what time is it, Alex?"

"7:10. Come on, we need to get up. Breakfast is at 7:30," Alex said, jumping out of bed to go brush her teeth.

Olivia yawned and groggily got out of bed, following Alex into the bathroom. "We need to get dressed," Alex said, spitting out toothpaste. "I'll find something, um, more suitable for you to wear."

Olivia smirked and Alex went back into her bedroom to look for clothes. Throwing Olivia a green button down t-shirt and some black slacks that had proven too big for her, she began pulling on a blue skirt and white blouse. Then grabbing Olivia by the hand, she started tugging her towards the door. "Come on, we have 5 minutes!"

As they entered the dining room, John and Madeline Cabot turned to look at them. Standing up, they walked over to kiss and greet both girls. Olivia was seated next to Mr. Cabot but across from Alex. Alex felt for Olivia's foot under the table and flashed her a reassuring smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Cabot asked Olivia a series of questions, which she answered as cordially as possible. Alex smiled apologetically as she spread jam on a croissant. When breakfast was finally over, the Cabot elders wished Olivia good luck on her remaining basketball season and in her studies then walked out of the dining room.

Standing up from her seat, Alex apologized, "Well, I hope that wasn't too painful. Don't worry, all my friends get the third degree. It's just a one time thing, though, so don't be scared off."

"Thank God," Olivia muttered, standing up.

"Was it that bad?" Alex asked, draping her arm across Olivia's shoulder.

"Nah, they seem really nice. They just made me a little nervous, that's all," Olivia said, smiling.

"Hell, they make _me _nervous, and I've been with them all my life!" Alex joked. Linking her arm through Olivia's, she continued, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think they like you."

"How do you know?"

"Because when Dad left the kitchen, he looked at you and then nodded at me. That's his way of telling me he approves of my friends," Alex answered matter-of-factly.

"Ah, the silent approval method, huh?" Olivia teased.

Alex just smiled in response. When they entered her room again, she asked, "So what are your plans for today?"

"Hmm…I dunno. I need to go workout and I'll probably run around the track a few times," Olivia shrugged.

Draping her arms across Olivia's shoulders, she asked, "So does that mean you'll be hot and sweaty?"

Smirking, Olivia responded, "Most likely."

Alex reached under Olivia's shirt and placed her hands on her stomach. "God, I love touching your abs. I bet these are great to do body shots off of."

"Maybe you'll get to find out," Olivia said with a sly grin.

"You know, you look great in this shirt," Alex complimented her. "But you look even hotter in that wife beater." With that, Alex picked it up off the floor and threw it back to Olivia. "Come on, let's catch a few more hours of sleep. I want my basketball star to be well rested before her workout."

Alex went into the bathroom to change into her tank and pajamas, leaving Olivia her room. When she came back out, Olivia was already under the covers. Cuddling up in her arms, Alex drifted back off to sleep.

Several hours later, Olivia carefully eased herself out of Alex's embrace and began putting on her clothes from the day before. Walking back over to the bed, she gently shook her awake. "Hey, Alex, I'm gonna get going now."

As understanding registered on Alex's face, she groaned. "Why are you leaving so soon?" she pouted.

Bending down to give Alex a quick kiss on the lips, she said, "Sweetie, it's almost one. I'll call you later on tonight, ok?"

"You promise?" Alex whined, pulling Olivia down for another kiss.

"Cross my heart," Olivia promised, doing the motion over her chest.

"Ok, I'll walk you downstairs," Alex mumbled, throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

Seeing her off, Alex blew her a kiss and Olivia honked in response. Then Alex trudged back up to her room and climbed in her bed, which felt abnormally bigger than usual without Olivia there.


	7. Something Special

**Chapter 7: Something Special**

After her run, Olivia went back to her car and saw that she had two missed calls from Elliot. _He probably wants to know how yesterday went_, she thought.

Elliot picked up on the second ring. "Well, well. To whom do I owe the pleasure for this call?"

Smiling, Olivia threw her bag in and went around to the driver's side. "Alex," she said simply.

"Well you're in a good mood. I take it things went well yesterday?" he asked.

"Better than well. I can't remember when I've had such a great time. Alex is amazing," Olivia said dreamily.

"So you like spending time with her?" Elliot continued.

"I adore spending time with her. She's a really sweet girl, Elliot."

Trying to think of the best way to approach the real reason he had called, Elliot took a deep breath and said, "So…"

Guessing where Elliot was headed, Olivia warned him. "Elliot, don't even…"

"Oh come on, Liv. Just admit that you like her," he prodded.

Sighing and deciding to give him that much, she replied, "Ok, ok. Yeah, I like her."

Concerned, Elliot asked, "Are you sure she isn't straight?"

Smirking, Olivia blurted out before she could stop herself, "Straight? Not the way she was kissing me last night and staring at my boobs." Realizing it too late, Olivia exclaimed, "Ah, shit! El, keep your mouth shut about this, please."

"Don't worry, Liv. Your secret's safe with me," he promised. "So what time did you get home last night?"

"Actually, I got home _this afternoon_ after one," Olivia answered.

"What?! Holy shit, Liv! Don't tell me you and Alex actually—" Elliot began.

"No, Elliot. We didn't," Olivia said, cutting him off. "I just spent the night."

"Yeah, sucking face," he snorted. "So how far did you get?"

"We just made out a little, El. That's all," Olivia responded, rolling her eyes.

"How much?" Elliot prodded. "Any groping going on?"

"Elliot, Alex and I will not be the subject of your girl-on-girl fantasies," Olivia replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Come on, Liv. I'm your best friend. I'm not asking you for a play by play of last night," he insisted.

"Ha, yeah you are, El. I know you too well by now," she retorted. Sighing, she continued, "But just so you know, there was no groping. I like what we started. I don't wanna rush anything. There's something special here, El. I just know it."

"Is that so?" Elliot asked sincerely.

"Yes, El. I dunno…I just feel _different _around her. In a good way. It's something I've never felt before. I can't really place my finger on it though—at least not yet," Olivia explained.

"So when is the next time you guys are gonna hang out?" he asked, happy to hear that Olivia was happy.

"I dunno. I'm supposed to call her tonight, though. And she'll be in Psych with me tomorrow."

"Are you coming over for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Sure," Olivia said, fumbling with balancing the phone, her gym bag, and trying to unlock the door. "I just need to take a shower and then I'll head out. Talk to you then?"

"Yeah, see you soon, Liv," Elliot said, pressing the end button on his cell.

Olivia walked into the house with a smile on her face. _I can't wait to call Alex tonight_, she thought. She stripped off her sweaty clothes and walked into the shower. Ten minutes later, she got out and looked at herself in the mirror. Seeing that her nipples were erect, she lightly circled her areolas with her fingertips and chuckled at the thought of Alex calling her nipples "pokies." Drying off, she left the bathroom and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, then grabbed her keys off the table and headed to Elliot's house.

After dinner, she and Elliot went outside to sit on the steps. "So how's Kathy doing?" Olivia asked him.

"Wonderful," he said, smiling. "It'll be two months Friday."

"Aww, look at you two lovebirds," Olivia cooed, ruffling Elliot's hair. "Congrats."

"Thanks," he responded, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm gonna take her out to dinner."

"Oh yeah? That'll be nice," Olivia replied, plucking a blade of grass from the ground. Turning to look at Elliot, she asked, "You know where?"

Shaking his head, he answered, "Nah. Not yet. But hey, I have the whole week to figure that out now don't I?"

"Procrastinator," Olivia teased, throwing the blade of grass at him. Standing up, she said, "Well, I better be getting home. I need to call Alex before it gets too late."

Chuckling, Elliot nodded. "Ok, pal. Don't stay on the phone talking too late."

Waving, Olivia got in her car and drove back to her house. Grinning, she sat down on her bed and dialed Alex's number.

Seeing that it was Olivia, Alex answered on the first ring. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself," Olivia teased. "What's up?"

"Just going over some notes. I was bored to tears waiting for you to call," Alex said gratefully.

"Aww, do you miss me, Alex?" Olivia cooed into the phone.

"Yes. I wish you were here right now."

Smiling, Olivia replied, "Yeah, me too. You know, I had a really great time yesterday."

"Me too," Alex agreed. "And this morning."

"That too," Olivia said, grinning into the phone. "It was worth braving the Cabot gauntlet."

"Hey now," Alex started.

They talked for several more minutes before Olivia's mother began yelling her name. "Shit, Alex! I gotta go. I'll meet you tomorrow morning by your locker, ok? Bye," she said, quickly closing her phone.

Groaning, she got up and went into the living room to see what her mother wanted. "Yes mom?" she asked, frowning.

"Where the hell is my porcelain vase?" her mom demanded.

"You knocked it over and broke it yesterday," Olivia answered, clearly irritated at having her phone call with Alex interrupted for something so trivial.

Staring at Olivia like she had lost her mind, her mother asked suspiciously, "When? I don't remember breaking it."

"That's because you were too drunk, mom," Olivia snapped, glaring at her.

Her mother didn't say anything. Instead, she turned around and went to the kitchen, angrily banging around pots and pans. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry. I ate at Elliot's," Olivia said, turning to go back to her room.

"Olivia, wait!" her mom said, coming out of the kitchen. Slowly, Olivia turned back around. "Sweetie, I'm sorry."

Looking down, Olivia gave a half-hearted smile. "I know, Mom. I know." And with that, she walked back down the hall to her room. Turning on her tv, she flipped through the channels, desperately wishing Alex were with her.


	8. It's Official

**Chapter 8: It's Official**

Sure enough, as Alex was pulling books out of her locker, Olivia came strolling up to her. "Why hello, Miss Cabot. May I carry your books for you?"

Giggling, Alex shut her locker and held out her books to Olivia. Taking a couple off the stack, Olivia walked Alex to her desk. "Try to stay outta trouble today, Alex," she said, winking as she walked out the door.

"Just for you," Alex said, waving.

Seeing the exchange between Olivia and Alex, Serena rushed over to her. "Okay, spill."

"Spill what?" Alex asked innocently.

"Oh puh-leaseeeeeee," Serena said, rolling her eyes and sitting down at her desk. "I wanna hear all the juicy details."

"Not here," Alex replied. "I'll tell you about it later."

Frowning, Serena pulled off a piece of paper and threw it at her. "You're no fun!"

Grinning wickedly, she said slyly, "I bet Olivia would beg to differ."

Gasping, Serena's eyes got wide. Just then, Mr. Stevens walked in and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Consider yourself saved this time Cabot," Serena whispered.

Alex laughed softly and opened up her notebook. Looking at the clock, she willed 2nd period to come sooner so she could see Olivia again.

When the bell rang, Alex gathered up her books and dashed out the door. Seeing that she had made it to class before Olivia, Alex settled in her desk. She took several deep breaths to stop her heart from racing in anticipation of Olivia's entrance. When she saw Olivia walk in, she motioned for her to come sit beside her. Sliding into the desk next to Alex, she teased, "So I take it you didn't have to stay after class today?"

"Nope," Alex said, giddy with excitement. "In fact, I didn't get a single dirty look from Stevens."

"Hmm. Maybe you need a reward for good behavior," Olivia said, winking.

Giggling, Alex bent over to pull out her notebook. When she sat back up, she was shocked and annoyed to find Jake Matthews sitting on the edge of her desk. Groaning, she asked, "Can I help you with something Jake?"

"Yeah. See, there's this really cute blonde that I've been digging for awhile now, and I was wondering when she'd let me take her out on a date," Jake said, grinning.

Turning to look at Olivia, Alex rolled her eyes. Looking back at Jake, she said dryly, "I have a proposition for you, Jake. You stop pestering me, and I'll let you take me out on a date on the twelfth of never. Sound good?"

Olivia giggled as Jake got off Alex's desk. Turning red, he mumbled "Whatever" and went to his seat.

"Well that was easier than I expected," Alex said, smiling at Olivia.

"Ouch, Alex. I hope you don't turn down everyone like that. Kid will probably be crying his eyes out tonight."

Alex smiled again at her. "Nah, I do accept special offers," she replied, winking at her. Olivia winked back and turned to face the front of the room.

* * *

Alex spent the rest of her day daydreaming about Olivia. When it was finally time for cheerleading practice, she practically sped down the halls to the gym. By the time she got to the locker room to change, Coach Cragen already had the girls' basketball team doing suicides. Quickly changing into her uniform, Alex ran outside to meet the other cheerleaders on the field. 

When Coach Donnelly finally let them go, Alex walked back in the gym to find the team still practicing. Wanting to sit and watch Olivia without looking out of place, she convinced Serena to sit with her.

"You owe me, Cabot," Serena stated. "I'm calling you tonight and I want every single detail of what happened between you two this weekend."

"Ok, ok," Alex assured her. Watching Olivia do a layup, Alex sighed contentedly. "How perfect was that? God, she's so hot when she plays."

"Careful, Alex. Drooling isn't becoming of you," Serena teased.

Slapping Serena on the arm, Alex giggled. "I just wanna run over and kiss her!"

Raising an eyebrow, Serena said, "I dunno about that. Cragen would probably make her do more suicides for that."

"It would be worth them if he made her do them naked," Alex said, smiling wickedly.

Serena gaped at her in shock. "Alexandra Cabot! What has gotten into you?"

Alex just grinned. When Olivia changed sides, she waved to Alex and Serena. Alex burst out giggling again.

Fifteen minutes later, Cragen released them from practice. Olivia jogged over to the girls. "So I hope you girls enjoyed the show?"

"I know I did," Alex said, giving her a sly grin. Realizing Serena was still there, she said quickly, "Oh, Olivia. Sorry, let me formally introduce you two. Serena, this is Olivia Benson, the hottest basketball star on earth, and Olivia, this is Serena Southerlyn, my best friend."

Holding her hand out, Serena said, "Hi Olivia. Nice to meet you. I hear Alex here is quite fond of you."

Alex shot Serena a warning look. Olivia just laughed and shook her hand. "Yeah, I've seen you around a lot."

"Same here," Serena said, grinning. Turning to leave, she said over her shoulder, "Keep Cabot in line for me, ok?"

Olivia laughed again and assured her, "Oh I will. Don't worry."

As soon as Serena was out of sight and the other players had left, Alex draped her arms across Olivia's shoulders. "So how exactly are you gonna keep me in line?" she asked in a sultry voice.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," Olivia responded, waggling her eyebrows. Holding out her arm, she continued, "Accompany me to the locker room, Miss Cabot?"

Looping her arm through Olivia's, Alex replied, "It would be my pleasure."

Looking down at Alex's cheerleading uniform, Olivia remarked, "You know you look cute with your little uniform on. Especially the skirt."

Alex giggled. "Well if you're good, maybe I'll do some back handsprings for you. Or maybe I'll let you throw me in the air and catch me. Think those muscles could handle that?"

Olivia stopped and flexed her arms. Almost like an automatic response, Alex reached out to touch them. "Ooh…they're all sweaty."

"Isn't that how you like them?" Olivia joked.

"Definitely," Alex responded, giving her a knowing grin. Then she dragged them into the locker room. "Come on!" she exclaimed excitedly. "We can get showers right next to each other."

With an eye shag, Olivia stripped down to her sports bra and panties. Alex's eyes immediately gravitated to Olivia's chest. Following Alex's gaze, Olivia smirked. Leaning in near Alex's ear, she whispered, "Are they to your liking today?"

Looking around to make sure none of the other girls were watching, Alex quickly pulled Olivia to her and kissed her. Watching as Olivia's nipples hardened even more, Alex said satisfactorily, "Now they are."

Olivia shook her head and chuckled. "You're incorrigible, Alex. You know that?"

Alex just smiled and began taking off her uniform. Admiring Alex's slender body, Olivia ran her hand over her flat stomach. Giggling, Alex complained, "That tickles!"

Stepping closer to her and applying more pressure, Olivia stroked Alex's stomach again. "Does that tickle?" she said in a low voice.

Alex pulled Olivia to her and kissed her again. Reluctantly pulling away, Olivia said, "Come on. Let's shower before we get caught."

In the dressing areas before their respective shower stalls, the girls stripped off their underwear. As they were showering, Alex turned her shower head so that it sprayed into Olivia's stall. "Hey!" Olivia exclaimed. She retaliated by aiming her own shower head into Alex's stall, which elicited a squeal from the girl.

Alex dressed and waited for Olivia to come out. Pleased to see her in nothing but a towel, she went over to her and wrapped her arms around her. "Well, you're no longer hot and sweaty but hot and steamy will just have to do."

Olivia grinned and kissed her. Alex ran her hands through Olivia's wet locks and said, "You know, Liv, we're the only ones in here now."

Looking around, Olivia teased, "Is that so?" And with that, she pulled Alex's mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. When Alex moaned, she took the opportunity to slip her tongue in, letting it roam over the delicate textures of Alex's mouth. Sucking on her tongue, she ran her hands up and down Alex's back and then under her shirt to touch her bare sides.

"God, you're so beautiful," she mumbled into Alex's mouth. She left her mouth, trailing kisses down her long neck. When she got to the base of her throat, she flicked her tongue out and began sucking gently.

"God, Liv. Ohh goddddddd," Alex moaned in pleasure, rubbing her hands over her bare shoulders.

The girls were so engrossed in their kissing that they didn't even notice anyone come in. Serena smirked and said, "Damn, Alex! With a girl who kisses you like that I can see why you were practically drooling watching her practice."

Astonished, the girls jumped back from one another, their chests heaving heavily. Serena just snickered. "Don't let me stop you, girls. I just realized that I left my geometry book in my locker and came back to get it."

Still gasping for air, Alex demanded, "How long have you been standing there watching us?"

"Don't worry, I just got here. But I _wish_ I'd gotten here sooner," she said, getting her book out of her locker.

Turning to leave, she said over her shoulder, "You know…if you girls started selling tickets, you'd have guys lined up around the school to watch." Winking at them, she added, "And girls."

When Serena had exited the locker room, Alex sat down on the bench. "Oh God," she said, looking up at the ceiling.

Pretty pleased with herself, Olivia gave Alex her best shit-eating grin. "Is there a problem, Alex?" she teased.

Looking at her, Alex exclaimed, "Yes! My best friend just saw my girlfriend vacuuming my face!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Your girlfriend?"

Realizing what she'd just said, Alex looked at Olivia in horror. "Geez Liv, I'm sorry! That just slipped! I swear that was the first time I called you that!"

Seeing Alex panic, Olivia gave a soft chuckle as she began walking closer to her. "Well I would hope that only your girlfriend was allowed to kiss you like that. If not, I must say I'd be a tad bit jealous," she said, waggling her eyebrows at Alex.

Looking at Olivia incredulously, she stammered, "So you…you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Smiling at her, Olivia answered, "I'd like that a lot, Alex."

Sighing, the relief evident on her face, Alex replied, "Whew! I was afraid I was gonna scare you off when I said that."

Sitting down beside her, Olivia assured her, "You're too beautiful and sweet to scare me off, Alex."

Blushing, Alex turned to look at her. "You really think that?"

Taking Alex's hands into her own, she responded, "Yes, really." Giving her a quick kiss on the lips, she stood up. "I need to get dressed. No peeking," she said, smiling as she went around the corner.

As she was dressing, she heard Alex exclaim, "Oh my god, Olivia!"

"What is it?" Olivia asked, running around the corner in jeans and a bra.

Alex pointed to the sizeable discoloration at the base of her neck. Olivia burst into giggles. Alex gaped at her with mock anger on her face. "You left a colossal hickey on me! My mom is gonna see this!"

"Use concealer," Olivia said matter-of-factly, walking back around the corner laughing. Alex scrambled for her makeup bag and applied a small amount of concealer to the area.

Coming back shortly afterwards with her bag on her shoulder, Olivia asked, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Alex said, standing up and gathering her things. Olivia reached for her hand and Alex gladly took it. Once they got outside, Alex said, "I need to call my mom to tell her I'm done with practice. Will you wait with me until she comes?"

Waving her hand, Olivia said, "You don't need to tell her to pick you up. I'll drop you off."

"Are you sure?"

"It would be my pleasure," Olivia answered, smiling sweetly. "Besides, I don't mind driving my girlfriend around."

Giggling, Alex kissed Olivia on the cheek and they set out for the parking lot.


	9. Girl, Interrupted

**Chapter 9: Girl, Interrupted**

Wednesday came before Alex knew it. Alex wore her uniform to school since it was a game day, and Olivia wore her jersey. After Monday, Olivia had begun picking her up and taking her home from school.

At the beginning of 7th period, an announcement was made for all the cheerleaders and basketball players to be released. Alex went to meet the other cheerleaders for a pre-game meeting with Donnelly. Donnelly made the girls go through some of their routines for her before explaining other procedures. Alex kept glancing at her watch, growing impatient in the hopes of seeing Olivia before the game. When Donnelly finally finished and left the room, Alex got up and headed for the locker room. She peeked her head in to listen and swore under her breath when she heard Cragen still lecturing the girls. _Come on, come on! Hurry up_, she thought, getting annoyed by the minute.

When the meeting finally broke up, the girls filed out of the locker room. Seeing Alex, Olivia walked over to her. "Hey, what's up?"

Smiling shyly, Alex said, "Nothing. Just waiting for you to kick some ass today!"

Draping her arm around Alex's shoulders, Olivia replied, "How can I not when I have the hottest cheerleader on the squad cheering for me?"

"Yeah…and if you win, you'll get a special treat," Alex said, grinning.

"Oh yeah? What do I get?" Olivia asked, grinning back.

"I'm not telling," Alex said, turning to walk away. "Hey, I have to run now. Donnelly is probably back by now and will shit a brick if I don't turn up soon."

Waving bye to her, Olivia walked to meet the rest of her teammates. Turning back, she watched Alex running off. _Wow, she has great legs_, she thought.

In a little over an hour and a half, the game started. Madison got the ball first. Before long, Madison was in the lead, 22-12. Olivia had scored 10 points, which caused Alex to be extra spirited in her cheering each time. _I should make up my own impromptu cheer just for her_, she thought, grinning.

By the third quarter, Olivia had scored 5 more points. As she was dribbling the ball down the court, a player from Scottsdale unsuccessfully tried to steal the ball. Quickly turning back and forth to get the ball out of the girl's reach, Olivia looked for a teammate to pass the ball to. Seeing that Monique was open, she raised her hands to throw the ball when the other girl deliberately barreled into her, forcing her to the ground hard. Alex sucked in a sharp breath, hoping Olivia was ok. The referee called a foul on the other player, but Olivia was quickly on her feet, shoving the girl hard. The girl swung at her and missed as Olivia dodged her blow. Lunging at her legs, Olivia had them both on the ground again in no time. Quickly gaining the upper hand, she began punching the girl repeatedly in the face until Cragen, the other coach, and a few players successfully broke them up.

"Get off of me!" Olivia yelled angrily, yanking her arm out of Cragen's grasp.

Infuriated with Olivia's behavior, Cragen yelled back, "You're out of the game, Olivia! Hit the showers! _Now_!"

Olivia angrily stalked off to the locker room. Alex stood watching the entire scene in disbelief, her mouth open in horror. Initially, seeing Olivia scuffle with the girl had been arousing, but those thoughts were quickly pushed down by fear for Olivia's safety. Gathering her wits, Alex immediately ran off after her.

When Alex came in the locker room, Olivia was running cold water over her torn knuckles. "Liv? Are you ok?" Alex asked, cautiously touching her shoulder.

Olivia snatched her shoulder away from Alex and turned to face her with fury in her eyes. "What are you doing here? I'm the one who got kicked off the court, not you! Go back and cheer!" she snarled.

Shocked at Olivia's tone with her, Alex said, "If you aren't out there, then there isn't anyone worth cheering for! The team is nothing without you! You scored more points out there than anyone today!"

"Yeah, well tell that to Cragen. I'll probably be suspended for the rest of the season," Olivia said dejectedly.

"No, you won't, Liv! Everyone knows that girl started the fight when she pushed you down! You were just defending yourself!" Alex exclaimed, trying to reason with her.

"I punched the shit out of her face, Alex," Olivia argued.

"And she deserved it!" Alex yelled exasperatedly. "She swung at you first!"

Sighing, Olivia said, "Please, Alex. Just go. I won't be responsible for you getting in trouble, too."

"I'm not gonna get in trouble, Liv! And I'm not gonna leave my girlfriend to go through this alone, either," Alex said sincerely. She gently took Olivia's hand, surveying the damage. "You need to go to the nurse, Liv. Come on, I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine, Alex. It's just a few cuts," Olivia insisted. "Seriously, Alex. You need to go back out there before someone comes looking for you."

"No!" Alex yelled angrily. "I'm not leaving until I know you're ok!"

"I'll be fine," Olivia repeated herself. "I just need to be alone sometimes, Alex."

"Not now you don't!" Alex insisted. "You're angry and you're hurt and—"

"Alex…" Olivia warned, her tone menacing.

"Why won't you let me take care of you, Liv?" Alex asked, almost to the point of tears.

"Because I don't need a fucking babysitter, Alex. I'm a big girl," Olivia snapped angrily.

"I'm just trying to help…" Alex pleaded, the tears freely streaming down her face now.

Stepping closer to her, Olivia snarled, "You wanna know how you can help me, Alex? By leaving me the fuck alone."

"Stop it, Olivia!" Alex reached out, gently stroking her face.

Olivia slapped her hand away, screaming, "_For the last time, Alex, leave me the fuck alone!_"

Crying harder, Alex ran out of the locker room. Feeling horrified for her behavior to Alex, Olivia angrily picked up her water bottle and threw it across the room. The plastic shattered open, spilling water everywhere. _Great, now I've lost my season and my girl._ _Alex will probably never want to speak to me again_, she thought, feeling sick. Disgusted with herself for her treatment of Alex, she ran into a bathroom stall and heaved up the contents of her stomach.

When there was nothing left to throw up, Olivia stripped off her sweaty clothes and stepped into the shower. She let the scalding hot water run over her until it turned cold. After dressing and getting her stuff, she stalked out the back door and made her way to the nurse's station.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elliot saw Alex run out of the locker room. Wondering what the hell was going on, he made his way down the bleachers and ran after her.

"Alex!" he called out. Alex turned around, letting Elliot catch up with her. Noticing the girl's tear-streaked face, he asked, "What's going on?"

Alex just shook her head, crying harder. Gently grabbing her by the arm, he led her around the corner. "Is Olivia ok?"

At the mention of Olivia's name, Alex slumped down to the ground, her slender frame wracking with sobs. Bending down so that he was level with Alex and wrapping his arms around her shaking shoulders, Elliot continued, "Alex, it'll be ok. Don't cry. Shh."

Wiping her hands across her eyes, Alex stammered, "She…she…"

"It's ok, Alex. Take your time. Tell me what happened," Elliot coaxed.

Sadly, Alex recounted what happened to Elliot. With a look of understanding, he said, "Alex…Liv gets like that sometimes. She gets angry and she flies off the handle at you because she thinks letting you comfort her is a sign of her weakness. Just give her some time to calm down. She'll come around."

"No, she won't," Alex said, shaking her head slowly. "Elliot, you don't understand. She was yelling and screaming at me…and that look. You should've seen the look in her eyes. It was like she hated me. Hated me because I was trying to help her."

"She doesn't hate you, Alex. When she called me before dinner Sunday night, she was talking about you and she said there was something special between you—something she's never felt before," Elliot told her.

Looking up with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, Alex asked shyly, "Really? She said that?"

"Yeah," Elliot said, smiling at her. "I can tell she really cares about you, Alex. I've never heard her say that about anyone before."

Smiling despite herself, Alex asked, "So do you think she'll be around later tonight?"

"I dunno. Usually when she's really pissed off she goes and takes it out on the punching bag at the gym," Elliot replied, shrugging.

Nodding, Alex gave him a hug. "Thanks for everything, Elliot. Liv's really lucky to have you as her best friend."

"No prob, Alex. And she's really lucky to have you as her girlfriend," he said, smiling.

After Elliot left, Alex showered and changed, then called her parents' driver to pick her up. Once at home, she ran upstairs and left her things in her room. After that, she instructed Sam to drive to McDonald's to pick up some food and then drop her off at Gold's.

Inside the gym, she looked around for Olivia. Not seeing her, she began walking around. Finally coming to a room with punching bags, she peeked in the door window and saw Olivia pummeling away in a gray wife beater and navy shorts, her back turned to her. Slowly opening the door, she went in and said, "Wow…I'm glad I'm not that bag."

Olivia turned around, her eyes revealing a mixture of shock, sadness, hope, and shame. "Alex…how…how did you know I was here?"

"Elliot told me," she said, walking over to Olivia and handing her the bag of McDonald's. "Here, I brought you some food. I thought you might have worked up an appetite by now. I know this isn't the healthiest thing to bring to a gym, but I figured you deserved a break."

Setting the food down on a nearby bench, Olivia looked back at Alex, her face full of remorse. "Alex…you shouldn't have done this. Not after the way I treated you. I used you as a verbal punching bag and…and…" Olivia's voice broke and tears started streaming down her face. Looking Alex in the eye, she continued, "Alex, I'm so sorry. When I saw you burst into tears, I…I felt so sick. Knowing I was the one who put the pain on that beautiful face, I'd never felt so horrible in my life." Olivia reached up to stroke Alex's cheek with the back of her hand.

Alex pulled Olivia to her and hugged her. "Shh, it's ok. It's ok," Alex said, rubbing her back.

Sobbing into Alex's neck, Olivia exclaimed, "It's not ok! I thought you'd never speak to me again!"

Pulling herself back from Olivia, Alex planted her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "But I'm here now, Liv. And I'm not going anywhere."

Shaking her head, Olivia replied in a small voice, "But I don't deserve you, Alex. We've only been official two days and look at what I've done!"

"Liv, you deserve to be happy. But you're not perfect, Liv. Everyone makes mistakes," Alex said calmly.

"You're so good to me, Alex," Olivia said, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

Alex returned the embrace and wiped Olivia's tears away. Olivia took the hand she'd earlier slapped away and kissed her wrist gently. Alex lifted Olivia's now bandaged hand and kissed it in response. "Thanks for going to the nurse for me," she said.

Olivia smiled, her eyes glistening with happiness and the remnants of her tears. She leaned in to kiss Alex, a kiss filled with longing, gratitude, and warmth. Slipping her hand under Alex's shirt, she began rubbing circles on her stomach. Moaning into Olivia's mouth, Alex slipped her own hand under Olivia's shirt, slowly easing it up to the curve of her bare breast.

"Well, well. Someone decided to wing it," she teased.

Reluctantly, Olivia broke away from the kiss and looked down. Smiling, she replied, "Couldn't you already tell by the way my 'pokies' are making their presence known?"

Removing her hand from under Olivia's shirt, she dodged the question. "You should eat before the food gets cold."

"Wait a minute. Come back here," Olivia protested. Pulling on Alex's arm and turning her back around, she once again consumed her mouth hungrily. Tangling her hands in her hair, Olivia pressed her breasts up hard against Alex's.

Reveling in the flood of sensations she was feeling at the gesture, Alex ran her hands up and down Olivia's back, deepening their kiss. Olivia pulled back to gasp for breath. Alex looked down at Olivia's chest and swallowed hard. Following her gaze, Olivia took Alex's hands and gently placed them on her breasts. Alex looked back up at Olivia and gasped sharply.

"Go ahead, Alex. It's ok," she encouraged softly.

Slowly, Alex started to move her hands in circular motions over Olivia's breasts. She let her fingertips travel downward slightly. As Alex fingered her nipples, they hardened painfully, straining against the fabric of Olivia's shirt. Olivia bit her lip and sighed.

"They're so…they're so…" Alex stammered, at a loss for words.

"Hard?" Olivia asked, smirking. However, Olivia's smirk didn't last for long. Alex took Olivia's nipples between her thumbs and forefingers and squeezed gently through the fabric. Olivia closed her eyes and moaned loudly, shivering at the contact. "Oh god, Alex…ohhh god."

Olivia grabbed her and devoured her mouth. She lifted the ends of Alex's shirt and started to pull it up. Alex broke the kiss and gently pushed Olivia's hands away. "Not here, Olivia. Someone might walk in."

Nodding, Olivia sighed. Grabbing the food and her keys, she said, "Come on. Let's get outta here."

Following her out, Alex said, "We can go back to my house. My parents won't be home until late."

Once at Alex's house, Olivia practically dragged her upstairs. Closing the door and kicking off her shoes, Olivia backed Alex up against her bed and settled down on top of her. Lifting up Alex's shirt, she began placing several kisses on her stomach. Alex tugged at the ends of Olivia's shirt; Olivia got the hint and sat up, pulling it off in one swift motion. Alex gasped loudly at her first sight of Olivia's bare breasts.

"They're…beautiful," Alex admired in awe. Reaching out to cup them in her hands, she tentatively weighed them and then rubbed her thumbs over the nipples. Olivia shuddered at the motion as Alex watched them grow in size. She began rubbing her fingers in circular motions over Olivia's nipples, then tugged gently, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Olivia.

"Oh god, Alex! That feels so good…" Olivia murmured as the sensations shot straight down to her sex.

Alex was well aware of the throbbing in her own center. She lifted up her shirt cautiously, feeling inadequate next to Olivia. Olivia sensed her reservation and gave her an encouraging smile. "You're beautiful, Alex," she breathed.

Alex pulled off her shirt, revealing a white bra underneath. Blushing at Olivia's admiring gaze, Alex mumbled, "Mine aren't as big as yours."

Olivia reached around behind her back and rested her fingers on Alex's clasp. Looking into her eyes, she asked, "Is this ok?"

Alex nodded. Olivia undid her clasp and slowly pulled Alex's bra down her arms. Her heart began racing at the sight of her breasts. Alex blushed furiously, feeling shy underneath Olivia's intent gaze. Olivia reached up to touch her face and breathlessly said, "Sweetie, they're beautiful."

She gingerly ran her fingers over the girl's smaller breasts, stopping to play with her nipples. Looking up at Alex, she smiled and said softly, "Pokies." Alex giggled. Olivia pressed her breasts up against Alex's, both girls shivering at the sensations running through them at their nipples touching. She enveloped her mouth in a passionate kiss, getting more aroused by the moment. Moaning, she attacked Alex's neck, slowly running her tongue up the side. Alex gasped in pleasure. Kneading Alex's breasts, she began nipping at an earlobe. Just then, Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Shit!" Olivia yelled, clearly agitated at the interruption.

"Don't answer it," Alex moaned, kneading Olivia's breasts.

Olivia moaned in pleasure, complying with Alex's request. Soon enough the phone stopped ringing and the girls continued their kissing and exploration of each other's torsos. Alex had just let her hand slide down to caress her hip when Olivia's cell phone rang again.

"Damn it!" Olivia yelled angrily. She rolled off Alex to pick up her cell. Looking back at Alex, she explained, "Shit! It's my mom!" Flipping it open, she said breathlessly, "Yes?"

"Olivia, I was called about your little fight at school today," her mother said on the other line.

Rolling her eyes, Olivia responded, "Some girl on the other team pushed me down and we ended up fighting. It's not a big deal."

"Well, it's a very big deal to Coach Cragen and Principal Munch. You're being suspended for the next three games," her mother said dryly.

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "What, Mom?! That's complete bullshit! They can't do that!"

"Well, they can and they have," her mother said angrily. "You're lucky you didn't get suspended from school, too."

"What a perfect ending to a perfect day," Olivia muttered sarcastically.

"I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, Olivia. I want you home now so we can discuss your punishment," her mother replied.

"Punishment?" Olivia asked incredulously. "Haven't I already been punished enough, Mom?"

"This is not up for debate. Get home _now_," Serena Benson said, hanging up the phone.

Swearing, Olivia reached for her shirt. Giving Alex an apologetic look, she said, "Sweetie, I gotta go. My mom's being a complete bitch and is making me come home."

Nodding, Alex leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Call me if you need anything at all, ok?"

Olivia smiled and captured Alex's lips momentarily. Reluctantly pulling away, she kissed her forehead and replied, "Thanks." Getting dressed, she made her way down the stairs with Alex following close behind. She kissed Alex one last time before getting in and driving off.

When she walked in the door, she found her mom on the couch, swirling a dark liquid in a glass with ice cubes. Her mother turned to face her, her eyes bloodshot. "Olivia Benson," she slurred. "You're grounded."

Olivia went over to her. Wrinkling her nose at the smell of whiskey, she tried to take the glass from her. Her mother snatched her hand away, spilling some of the liquid on the floor. Olivia reached for the glass again, prying it out of her mother's hands. Her mother backhanded her across the mouth.

"You little bitch!" she snarled. "You've been nothing but a problem to me since the day you were born! Now you're getting in fights at school! You worthless piece of trash!"

Olivia glared at her mother before taking the glass and dumping it out in the sink. Grabbing her keys, she started to walk out the back door.

Her mother stumbled into the kitchen. "Where are you going? I told you you were grounded!"

Turning back, Olivia glared at her again. "Fuck you, Mom!" she said as she slammed the door.

Getting in her car, she drove to Elliot's. Elliot opened the door, surprised to see Olivia. "Liv…what happened?" he asked, eyeing her cut lip.

"My…my mom. She hit me," Olivia mumbled, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Pulling her into an embrace, Elliot said, "It's ok, Liv. It's gonna be ok. Come inside."

After sitting Olivia down on the sofa, he asked, "Can I get you anything? A soda? Water?"

Shaking her head, Olivia replied, "No, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Wanna talk about it?" Elliot asked gently.

"I've been suspended for three games," Olivia said angrily.

"Liv, I'm sorry," Elliot responded apologetically.

"Yeah, me too," she replied dejectedly.

Changing the subject, Elliot asked, "So…did you talk to Alex yet?"

Smiling for the first time since she'd been there, Olivia answered, "Yeah. She stopped by the gym and brought me food. I apologized and she accepted. Now we're good again."

"Good," Elliot said, patting her on the back.

"She's so good to me, Elliot. I was so afraid I was going to lose her. She didn't deserve what I said to her. She's a great person," Olivia sighed.

"Yeah, well, so are you."

"I…I just am afraid that I'm gonna mess this up somehow. I care about her so much, El. I still feel like shit even though we've made up," Olivia confessed.

"You can't beat yourself up about it, Liv. You're human. If Alex forgives you, then why can't you forgive yourself?" he questioned.

"I dunno, Elliot. I dunno," Olivia said, shrugging.

"Are you gonna call Alex?" he asked.

"About what?" Olivia questioned back.

"This. This whole thing with your mom," Elliot explained.

"I dunno if I should, Elliot. She told me to call her if I needed anything, but I don't wanna burden her with my problems," Olivia confessed.

"Well, you do need something, Liv. Her," he responded simply.

"I don't want her feeling sorry for me, Elliot," Olivia said sternly.

"She won't, Liv. She'll understand. Don't you think she'd want you to open up with her? Just let her be there for you, Liv. If the same thing happened to her, wouldn't you want her to tell you about it?" Elliot prodded.

"Yeah, I guess," Olivia replied, looking down.

"So call her, Liv," he encouraged.

Standing up, Olivia called Alex. She answered on the first ring. "Hey, Liv. What's up?"

"Um, hi Alex. Are you busy?" she asked nervously.

"Busy thinking about the hot makeout session we had. But otherwise, no," Alex said slyly.

Olivia smirked then continued. "Well, I was, uh, I was…just wondering if I could come over again."

Getting excited, Alex replied, "Um, sure. Is everything ok?"

Pausing, Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. "Sorta. I'll tell you when I get there. Give me 20 minutes, ok?"

"Ok," Alex replied, getting worried. "See you soon."

Closing her phone, Olivia turned to Elliot. "I'm going back over to her place. I'll let you know how it goes," she said, slapping him on the back.

"Ok, Liv. Everything will be all right," he assured her.

"Thanks for everything, Elliot," she said, giving him a tight hug. Elliot nodded. Olivia then went to her car and drove off, heading first to the grocery store and then to Alex's house. _Here goes_, she thought.


	10. Confessions

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

Alex was surprised to see Olivia at her door with a single lavender rose in her hand. Taking the rose and motioning for Olivia to follow her into the kitchen, Alex asked, "What's this for? And what happened to your lip?"

"Well, the rose is for earlier. And the lip…yeah, well, that's what I came to talk to you about," Olivia said, looking down.

Putting the rose in a slim vase with some water, Alex said, "Well thank you for the rose, Liv. It's beautiful. Come on, let's go up to my room."

As they sat down on Alex's bed, Alex carefully reached out to touch Olivia's cut. "Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore," Olivia replied.

Grabbing a tube of Neosporin, Alex applied a tiny dab to the cut—after she got Olivia to stop protesting, that is.

"So what happened?" Alex asked her again.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia began, "Well, I came home and my mom told me I was grounded. She was…drinking, and I tried to take the glass away from her. That's when she hit me. So I left."

"Oh my God, Liv. That's so horrible…does she, does she drink a lot?" Alex asked cautiously, stroking Olivia's arm.

Olivia looked down embarrassed, not knowing how to approach the subject. But then she figured that she'd rather tell her right at that moment than have her over one day and accidentally witness one of her mom's drunken tirades. "Yeah," Olivia finally mumbled.

Alex wrapped her in a tight hug. "You'll spend the night here, ok?"

"I dunno, Alex…I don't want to impose," Olivia began.

"No. I'm not gonna let you go back there where she can hurt you again," Alex insisted.

"But it's a school night, sweetie. And I don't have any clothes for tomorrow," Olivia protested.

Alex stopped to think. When she finally spoke she asked, "Is there any time she's not gonna be there tonight?"

Olivia shrugged. Alex continued, "Well…maybe we can sneak in sometime tonight and get some of your things."

Olivia stopped to ponder what Alex had said. Remembering she left her window partially open to let the night air in, she said, "Well I do keep my window cracked. I could lift it."

Smiling, Alex replied, "Good. Then it's settled."

Olivia smiled back and teased, "You just wanna get the opportunity to go through my underwear drawer."

Kissing Olivia on the cheek, Alex responded, "Ok, we are _definitely_ sneaking in now."

Leaning in closer to Alex, Olivia said in a sultry voice, "I dunno, Alex. Seeing you touch my underwear might make me a little horny."

Alex felt her heart begin to race. Finally finding her voice, she asked Olivia, "Do I make you horny a lot?"

"I dunno. You tell me," Olivia replied, leaning in to kiss Alex and pulling Alex's hand under her shirt to cup her breast. Guiding Alex's fingers over her nipple, which instantly hardened, Olivia asked, "So what do you think?"

Alex gulped loudly. Her eyes locked with Olivia's. "I think I'm gonna need a cold shower if you keep this up."

"What? This?" Olivia asked innocently, reaching out to cup Alex's breast under her shirt.

Alex responded by engulfing Olivia's mouth with her tongue. Olivia kissed back with equal force. Alex left Olivia's mouth to trail kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping along the way. Olivia ran one hand over Alex's breast, across her stomach, around to her hip, and let it finally rest at the front hem of her pajama bottoms. As Olivia let her fingertips begin to slide under the hem, Alex suddenly pulled away from her mouth and said, "Olivia, wait!"

Startled, Olivia stilled her movements. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Flushing deeply, Alex said, "I…it's too soon."

"Ok…" Olivia said, removing her hand and backing away from Alex.

Alex reached for her arm. "No, Liv. I want you. I really do. It's just that I…I've never…I've never…"

"Had sex with a girl?" Olivia finished for her.

Turning redder and looking down, Alex answered, "Well…no. But I've also never, um…um…oh god this is so embarrassing."

Suddenly, realization dawned on Olivia's face. "You-you've never slept with a guy either?"

Ashamed, Alex let a single tear fall down her cheek. "No…" she said almost inaudibly.

Pulling her into a hug, Olivia began stroking her hair. "Alex…sweetie, it's ok. I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

Alex looked up with tears glistening in her cerulean eyes. "I can understand if you don't want to be with someone who's so inexperienced," she said sadly.

Kissing her forehead, Olivia assured her, "Sweetie, no. No. I don't care about that. I don't wanna be with anyone but you."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked softly.

"Positive. And we don't have to do anything if you're not ready," Olivia responded.

Moving down to lay her head on Olivia's chest, Alex wrapped her arms around her waist. "I wanna lose my virginity to you," she said.

Stunned but also happy at Alex's revelation, Olivia asked, "Baby, are you sure? I mean…that's a pretty big thing."

"I'm sure," Alex replied.

"Wow. Well, I'd be honored to be given such a precious gift by you," Olivia smiled and said. "And I promise I'll be gentle."

Smiling, Alex cuddled into Olivia's chest. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you? No, silly. Why would I be mad?" Olivia asked.

"Because I got you all worked up for nothing."

Rubbing her back, Olivia responded, "That's ok, sweetie. It really is. Besides. I wouldn't say it was for nothing. I have the most beautiful girl in the world lying on my chest right now. And my pokies are happy. I'd say that's something."

Alex giggled and hugged her waist tighter. "You're so silly, Liv."

The two remained in that position for a few more minutes in comfortable silence. Then Alex got up and said, "Come on. Let's go get your stuff."

Arriving at Olivia's house, the two crept over to her bedroom window. Olivia hoisted her window up and climbed inside then helped Alex through the window. Being as quiet as they could, the girls tiptoed over to Olivia's dresser and her closet, pulling out items. Then they snuck back out her window just as quietly and hurried over to the car. Olivia sped backwards out of the driveway, and the two made their way back to Alex's house.

Once back in Alex's bedroom, Alex confessed, "You know, you looked pretty hot when you were kicking that girl's ass today."

"Is that so?" Olivia asked, smirking. She pulled Alex closer to her.

"Yes," Alex breathed, looking intently into Olivia's eyes.

"Well, I wonder how hot Cragen thought I looked when he suspended me for three games," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"You're suspended for three games?" Alex asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Olivia replied bitterly, stepping back from Alex. "This really sucks," she continued, frowning.

"It's not your fault, Liv." Alex moved closer to her and hugged her sympathetically.

"Yeah it is," Olivia argued. She moved out of Alex's embrace and said, "I'm gonna go take a shower now."

Nodding, Alex sat down on her bed and curled up to her pillow. Listening to the shower running, she was almost lulled to sleep until she heard her bathroom door open and Olivia come out. At the sight of Olivia in just a tank top and panties with her hair and skin still damp, Alex became wide awake. Olivia walked over to the bed and got underneath the covers. She noticed Alex staring at her and asked, "What?"

Alex responded by kissing her hard. "You look so incredibly sexy right now, Liv."

Olivia smirked. "Do I now?"

Before Olivia knew it, Alex was on top of her, straddling her waist. Alex bent down to place several kisses along her neck and collarbone. "Wha-what are you doing, Alex?"

"Kissing you," Alex replied simply. She continued her endeavors, running her hands over Olivia's breasts and down to her stomach. Capturing Olivia's mouth again, she slipped her tongue in between her parted lips and lifted up the ends of her tank. Realizing what Alex was about to do, Olivia stopped her. Shocked, Alex asked, "What's wrong?"

"Alex, if you take off my top, I'll be in nothing but panties," Olivia replied.

"Mmm. I know," Alex said, smiling wickedly. With that, she pulled off her own top. Smiling at Olivia's sharp intake of breath at the sight of her bare breasts, she bent down again to capture Olivia's lips.

Gently pushing Alex back, Olivia said, "Alex, what if your mom comes in? Or even worse…your dad?"

"Don't worry. The door's locked," Alex said, impatiently tugging at Olivia's top again. Seeing Olivia's reservation, Alex began rubbing her stomach. Olivia swallowed hard. "Please, Liv. I need to see you."

Sitting up a little, Olivia pulled off her top. Alex immediately began massaging her breasts, eliciting moans and whimpers from Olivia. She tweaked and pulled Olivia's nipples until they were painfully erect. Olivia responded by tweaking one of Alex's own nipples. Alex moved a hand down to Olivia's inner thigh and began stroking it. Olivia whimpered. Lightly caressing Alex's breasts, she felt a throbbing in her center and a distinct wetness beginning to spread. Realizing that they were venturing into dangerous territory, she pulled her mouth away from Alex's and said, "Stop. Alex, stop."

"Why?" Alex asked, disappointed.

"Because I'm getting too aroused," Olivia said, her chest heaving. "Alex, I'm practically naked."

"I'm well aware of that," Alex said, grinning wickedly. "I want you, Liv," she breathed, looking directly into Olivia's eyes.

"I know, Alex. I want you too. Way too much. That's why we should stop before things get outta hand," Olivia protested.

"Olivia, just because I'm not ready doesn't mean I can't do something for you," Alex said softly.

Olivia just stared at her, speechless for a moment. When she finally got her voice back, she said, "No, Alex. I want us to do this together. I don't want you to make love to me without me being able to make love to you back. I can wait. Really. There's no need to rush anything."

Sighing, Alex got off Olivia and pulled her shirt back on. "So what do you wanna do?"

Pulling her own top back on, Olivia replied, "I think we should cool things down for a bit. Things are getting way too intense."

Nodding, Alex quietly responded, "Ok." Turning her back to Olivia, she asked, "Will you hold me?"

"Sure, baby," Olivia complied, snuggling closer to her and protectively putting her arm around the blonde's small waist. "Can I have a goodnight kiss?"

Alex turned her head and Olivia kissed her passionately but slowly. It was a kiss full of promise and desire. Alex turned off the light and snuggled deeper into Olivia. Feeling content, the girls soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep together.


	11. Sundae

**Chapter 11: Sundae**

A couple of weeks had passed. Olivia slept over often at Alex's. The two of them had worked hard at mastering how to be affectionate but not too intimate. Their kisses were still as passionate as ever but their touches were only lingering, and they opted for cuddling when they wanted to be close instead of removing articles of clothing. It was in the sanctuary of Alex's arms that Olivia found peace, and she was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to open up to Alex. Alex was warm and caring without being overbearing and understanding and observant without being judgmental. Olivia was also surprised at how quickly she was falling for the girl.

Olivia's suspension had been lifted, but her happiness was short lived since they lost the first game that she was allowed to play in again. Disappointed, she stalked off to the locker room with the rest of her teammates. After she had showered, she grabbed her stuff and left the gym, only to find Alex waiting for her outside. "Hey, I didn't know you were still around," she said, looking down.

"I wouldn't leave without letting you know, Liv," Alex responded. Seeing Olivia's sullen face, she said, "You played a good game, Liv. You can't always win."

Giving Alex a tight smile, she said simply, "Thanks." Then shifting her bag to her other shoulder, she said, "I think I'm gonna go for a run in the park. You know, just to clear my head. I can still drop you off if you want."

Standing up, Alex walked over to her and laid a hand on her arm. "That's ok, Liv. Serena and I are going to Dairy Queen and I was waiting around to see if you wanted to come with us."

Olivia patted Alex's hand and replied, "Nah, but thanks for the offer. You two go on ahead. I'll call you later, ok?"

Nodding, Alex gave Olivia a quick kiss on the cheek. "Everything will be ok, Liv." Olivia smiled at her and stared into her crystal blue eyes for a few seconds before turning to leave.

A couple of hours later, Olivia was surprised when her doorbell rang. She opened the door to find Alex, who had a sundae in her hands. "Hey…after I got home from Dairy Queen I thought that you could really use some cheering up. So I had mom take me back to pick this up on her way to a dinner party."

Taking the sundae from her, Olivia motioned for Alex to come in. "Sweetie, you didn't have to do this. But thank you."

"You're very welcome," Alex said, giving Olivia a quick kiss on the lips.

They walked over to the couch and sat down, turning to face each other. Olivia dug into her sundae. Alex leaned forward and wiped some chocolate syrup from the corner of her mouth, sucking it from the tip of her finger. Olivia grinned and dipped her spoon in again then held it out to Alex. Some of the ice cream dripped a couple inches below Alex's collarbone, and Olivia responded by licking it off. Alex giggled at the feel of Olivia's cold, wet tongue. Olivia took another bite of her sundae and kissed Alex, transferring some of the melting ice cream to Alex's mouth with her tongue.

"You're sneaky," Alex giggled.

"Who ever said that's a bad thing?" Olivia responded, waggling her eyebrows.

Alex just laughed. "So did you have a good run?"

"It was ok," Olivia said after swallowing another spoonful of ice cream. "There weren't too many people out, which was good. It was easier to sort my thoughts out."

"What were you thinking about?" Alex asked, rubbing Olivia's knee.

Olivia shrugged. "Lots of stuff. The game, school, my mom, you."

Alex smiled to know that Olivia had been thinking about her during her run. "Good thoughts about me, I hope?"

Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex. "Yes, very good." She finished the last of her sundae and threw the empty carton across the room. It sailed smoothly into the wastebasket.

"Nice shot," Alex admired.

"Hey, I try," Olivia said, grinning. She turned her back to Alex and scooted between her legs. Resting her head on Alex's chest, she let out a happy sigh. Alex leaned back a little and folded her arms across Olivia's stomach.

"Are we still on for bowling this weekend?" Alex asked casually.

"Hell yeah. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to kick your ass," Olivia teased.

"You wish!" Alex quipped.

"Alex, we both know the bowling balls weigh more than you do."

"They do not!" Alex exclaimed, slapping Olivia on the arm.

"Oh, come on Alex. I could easily bench press you," Olivia said, rolling her eyes.

"You could not!" Alex protested.

Olivia turned around, resting her chin on Alex's chest and looking up at her. "Wanna bet?"

Alex ruffled Olivia's hair. "Hmm…I just might like being bench pressed by you."

Olivia smirked. Suddenly, without warning, she bounded off the couch and scooped Alex up into her arms. Despite Alex's screams and protests, Olivia took her to her room and threw her down on the bed, tickling her mercilessly.

"Olivia, please! Stop, Olivia! Stop! I can't breathe!" Alex pleaded, laughing uncontrollably. She curled up into a ball on Olivia's bed, desperately hitting at Olivia's hands, which were attacking her at all angles. When Olivia finally relented, Alex was laughing so hard that there were tears rolling down her cheeks. Olivia reached over on her nightstand to get a tissue and Alex saw her chance. Olivia was totally caught off guard when Alex jumped on her back, pushing her hard into the mattress. Turning around so she was facing Olivia's butt, Alex reached into her shorts and gave Olivia a wedgie. Olivia yelped and pinned Alex to the bed with one arm, bending the other around her back to pull her panties out of her butt.

Alex giggled incessantly. "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Olivia straddled Alex's waist and pinned her arms above her head. "And just what would you have done if I hadn't been wearing any underwear?"

"Then I would've pulled your shorts into your ass!" Alex responded.

Olivia bent down to kiss Alex before rolling off her and collapsing on her back. Alex laid her head on Olivia's chest and put her hand on her stomach. Olivia sifted her fingers through Alex's silken golden locks. Alex smiled and closed her eyes. "You know you make me feel so safe, Liv," she murmured.

Olivia smiled. "That's my job."


	12. Strike

**Chapter 12: Strike**

"Olivia! Don't they have any lighter balls?" Alex whined, struggling to hold up the 13.

Olivia smirked at her and took it from her hand. "Sorry, Al. The smallest they have left is the 11. All the kiddies took the lighter ones."

Alex frowned and picked up the 11. "It's heavy too, Liv!" she whined again.

"Sorry, babe," Olivia smiled sympathetically. After punching their names in the machine, she picked up the ball, got a running start, and then let the ball loose down the alley. Getting a strike on the very first try, she smirked at Alex. "Good luck," she said smugly.

"Hey! No fair! You have an unfair advantage because you're used to balls this weight," Alex complained.

"Wow, Cabot. I never knew you to give up so easily," Olivia teased.

"Not on your life!" Alex retorted, taking the ball and throwing it down the alley. She knocked down seven pins and then one more on the second try. "Don't worry, I'm just warming up!"

"Whatever you say, babe," Olivia replied, putting a hand around Alex's waist and picking up the ball again.

When the game was over, Olivia had bowled a 190 while Alex barely made 85. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and gave her a quick kiss. "Aw sweetie, why the long face? If you're a good sport, I'm willing to give you a consolation prize."

Alex perked up. "Really? Just what sort of consolation prize?"

Olivia kissed her again and rubbed her back. "Well, it involves my lips and yours."

Alex giggled. Just then, someone called out, "Well, well, if it isn't the two lovebirds!" Alex and Olivia both turned to the voice to find Elliot and Kathy walking toward them. Seeing the girls jump back from one another, Elliot continued, "Hey now, don't let me stop you!"

Surprised, Olivia replied, "Elliot! I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Neither did we until Kathy got this crazy notion that she could out-bowl me," he quipped as Kathy hit him on the shoulder.

Olivia laughed. "Oh really? Well so did Alex here." Then realizing that Alex and Kathy hadn't met before, Olivia shook her head. "Oh, sorry guys. Alex, this is Kathy, Elliot's girlfriend, and Kathy, this is Alex, my girlfriend."

Alex stuck her hand out to shake Kathy's. "Don't let Liv fool you. The only reason she won is because all the kids stole the light balls."

Kathy laughed. "I see. It's nice to finally meet you. Elliot said Liv talks about you all the time. You two make a cute couple, by the way."

Olivia blushed and said softly, "Thanks." Alex turned to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So you talk about me a lot, huh?" Alex teased.

"Well…you know…I mean, it's not like…" Olivia stumbled over her words as her face turned bright red.

Alex put her arm around Olivia and rubbed her nose against her cheek. "Aww, that's really cute, Liv."

Kathy turned and looked up at Elliot. "Honey, they're so cute!"

"I know," he replied, wrapping his arm around Kathy's shoulder. "Hey, lovebirds! How about me and Kathy against you two?"

Olivia smiled at him. "You're on." Entering in Kathy and Elliot's names, Olivia squeezed Alex to her side and said, "We are going to kick their asses!"

"Oh yeah?" Elliot retorted. "We'll see about that!"

They played three rounds, Olivia and Alex winning two and Elliot and Kathy winning one. "Well, Alex. I guess we do make a pretty good team, huh?" Olivia asked.

"You bet," Alex replied, smiling.

"Oh, whatever guys. You two just got lucky," Elliot teased. "Next time, your asses are ours!"

"Nah, I think my ass belongs to just one person," Olivia retorted, looking into Alex's eyes.

Alex giggled and gave Olivia a quick kiss on the lips. "So Elliot, do you have any blackmail stories I can use against Liv?"

Grinning wickedly, Elliot responded, "Man, Liv can be a wild one sometimes! I hope you can handle her."

Olivia shot Elliot a glance. Alex laughed. "Maybe I'll get to see this wild side," she said huskily, twirling a finger in Olivia's hair.

Elliot ignored Olivia's glance. "Hey, Liv! Do you remember that one time when we all went skinny dipping?" Elliot asked.

Glaring at him, Olivia began, "Elliot…"

Alex looked at her in surprise. "Skinny dipping?"

Olivia turned beet red. "It was at night…a few years ago. We were just fooling around. It was a stupid dare." _I'm going to kill you Elliot_, Olivia thought, shooting him another glare.

"Damn, Liv. If looks could kill," Elliot teased.

"We? Who's we?" Alex asked, feeling a pang of jealousy.

"Me, Monique, Casey, Elliot, Fin, and Kathy," Olivia replied, looking down.

"And we all know who I was looking at," Elliot quipped, looking down at Kathy.

"Elliot! Oh come on, it was dark! Not like you got to see much of anything," Kathy retorted.

"But what I did manage to see I enjoyed," he replied, pulling Kathy close to him.

"Oh," Alex said softly. "Hey guys, I'll be right back. I have to use the bathroom."

As Alex started to walk off, Olivia turned to Elliot and said, "You're dead, Elliot." Catching up to Alex in the bathroom, she grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Alex, don't tell me you're getting upset over that."

"I'm not upset," Alex lied, looking away.

Olivia turned Alex's face back towards her. "Don't lie to me, Alex. Yes you are."

Alex sighed. "Well, Liv, it's not that I'm really upset, I'm just a little jealous."

"Jealous? Alex, why? It was years ago and it really was too dark to see much of anything, let alone anyone," Olivia retorted incredulously.

"Because we've never gone skinny dipping," Alex said in a small voice, looking down.

"That's because we'd be having sex, Alex!" Olivia said, her voice rising as she threw her hands up.

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Alex asked, looking at Olivia.

"No Alex, but you're the one who wanted to wait!" Olivia retorted heatedly. Olivia saw the hurt flash in Alex's eyes. Softening her tone, she said, "Alex, I-I'm sorry. That was outta line. I don't want you to think I'm pressuring you because I'm not."

Alex wrapped her arms around her chest as tears began to well up in her eyes. "Wow, Liv," is all she said.

_Smooth, Liv. Real smooth_, Olivia thought. Reaching out to touch Alex's face, she replied, "No, baby. That's not what I meant. Please don't cry. I'd be lying if I said I didn't wanna have sex with you. You're gorgeous and I've never been so attracted to anyone in my life. But not until you want me to."

"I'm scared, Liv," Alex replied softly, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand.

"And that's perfectly normal sweetie. And until you're completely comfortable with the idea of us making love, I won't expect us to. Please don't feel bad," Olivia pleaded.

Alex smiled a weak smile. "Ok."

Olivia pulled Alex to her and brushed her lips against hers. "Perk up, sweetie. The pokies don't come out to play when you're sad."

Alex giggled and Olivia kissed her again. "I have an idea, Alex. I still owe you a consolation prize, right? So how about we go down to the lake—just the two of us—and we'll do whatever you want. Even skinny dipping."

"Really?" Alex asked, smiling.

"Yes, really. And I promise I'll behave," Olivia said, waggling her eyebrows. Taking Alex by the hand, she started pulling her to the door. "Come on. The kiddies will wonder if the toilet swallowed us up if we don't get back out there."

Elliot was relieved when he saw Olivia and Alex come out holding hands. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Alex said, grinning and nuzzling her nose against Olivia's cheek. Olivia blushed lightly.

"Hey Elliot, I think Alex and I are gonna be heading out now. How about we double date sometime, though?" Olivia suggested.

"Yeah, sure. That'll be cool. You two have a busy night planned?" Elliot asked, grinning.

Olivia rolled her eyes and Kathy giggled. "Don't even go there, Elliot. Hey Kath, keep him in line for me, will ya?"

"I'll try my hardest. You two have fun," Kathy said, waving goodbye.

"Not too much fun!" Elliot said as Olivia shoved him.

Alex and Olivia said their goodbyes and turned in their bowling shoes. Heading out into the night, Olivia remarked, "You know I love nights like this. Not too hot, not too cold. It's so peaceful and it really helps me clear my head. Sometimes I'll go outside in the middle of the night and just take long walks with really no destination. And the best part is that now I have someone special to share it with."

Alex giggled and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Aw, Liv, you're so romantic. I never knew you liked stuff like this."

Olivia smiled and squeezed her hand. "Looks like we have a lot to learn about each other. Come on, let's go to the lake."

On the drive to the lake, they sat in comfortable silence. Every once in awhile, Alex would reach over and place her hand on Olivia's thigh. Olivia would turn her head and smile at Alex then pat her hand. When they got to the lake, Olivia jumped out of the car first, telling Alex to wait. Opening her door, she held out her hand to Alex and then led her over to a grassy spot near the edge of the lake. Sitting down, Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"This is perfect, Liv," she breathed.

_Just like you_, Olivia thought happily. She reached out to rub Alex's tummy, causing her to giggle and snuggle closer. After several minutes of soothing silence, she asked, "So what do you wanna do, baby?"

"Maybe we can go for a swim?"

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "Skinny dipping? I've never done it under a full moon."

Alex smirked, knowing what Olivia was thinking. "Kinda sorta. Can we keep our underwear on?" she asked.

"Sure, sweetie," Olivia said as she stood up and began pulling off her shirt. Wiggling out of her pants, she revealed a gray cotton bra and panties. Following her lead, Alex stripped down to her underwear as well.

"Well, well. Pretty in pink," Olivia admired.

Alex blushed slightly. Olivia pulled her to her and kissed her softly. Alex let out a shriek when Olivia picked her up and began wading into the water. Putting her down gently in the water, Olivia kissed her again. After a few moments, Alex began trembling in her arms.

"Aw baby, you're trembling!" Olivia said, rubbing her arms. She grabbed Alex and ducked her into the water.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed, splashing Olivia a few times.

"Well, you were shivering!" Olivia replied, splashing her back. Alex splashed even larger quantities of water at her as Olivia tried to fend her off. "Alex, come on! Quit it!"

Alex ignored her. Olivia went underwater and grabbed Alex by the legs, pulling her under. When they came up for air, Alex splashed her again and then jumped out of the water. Olivia chased after her, catching up and tackling her on the grass. Straddling her waist, she asked with a smug grin, "Going somewhere?"

Alex squirmed underneath her. "Come on, Liv! Let me go!"

Olivia began tickling her. "Say you're sorry! Say you're sorry!"

Laughing and gasping for air, Alex exclaimed, "Ok, ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, Liv!"

Olivia got off her and smirked. Helping her up, she pulled her to her and gave her a quick kiss. "Next time I may just have to spank you," she whispered in Alex's ear.

"You promise?" Alex asked with a sly grin.

"Alex!" Olivia said in surprise.

Alex reached around to squeeze Olivia's ass. Olivia jumped a little at the contact. "You know…we could make this more like skinny dipping if we lost the bras…" Alex began.

"You sure, Al?" Olivia asked.

"Positive," Alex responded, taking off her bra.

Olivia quickly followed suit. "The pokies are happy you let them come out and play."

"Mmm…so are mine," Alex responded, wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist and pressing their breasts together.

"I think they like each other," Olivia teased.

Alex smiled. "I do too. Come on, I'll race you to the water!" And with that, Alex took off with Olivia right behind her.

As they held each other in the water, Alex said, "You know, I've never done anything like this before."

"Aww, I'm corrupting innocent little Alex," Olivia cooed.

Alex responded by playing with her nipples. "Not so innocent now, huh?"

Olivia looked down at Alex, who was now caressing her breasts. "Al, I'm supposed to behave," she whined.

"You said you were gonna behave. I didn't say I was," Alex replied huskily, engulfing Olivia's mouth.

Olivia ran her hands up and down Alex's back before bringing them around to massage her breasts. Alex moaned into her mouth while reaching down to squeeze her ass. Jumping in Olivia's arms, she wrapped her legs around her waist, never breaking contact with her mouth. Finally breaking away, Alex said, "Come on. Let's get out."

Olivia carried Alex out of the water and put her down. "Wow. I hope there's more where that came from."

"Oh, there is," Alex replied. Sighing, she looked up at the sky. "I wish we could stay here all night."

"I think I have a blanket in the car," Olivia said, smiling.

After bringing the blanket and a towel back, she looked down at their soaked panties. "I hope you're not planning to sleep in those," she teased.

"No," Alex replied, looking around for her shirt and jeans. "I guess we'll just have to go commando."

Olivia chuckled. "I guess so, huh?" Picking up the towel, she told Alex, "Hey, no peeking!" Alex giggled and turned her back while Olivia pulled off her panties, dried off, and then put on her clothes.

"Ok, done." She turned around so Alex could dry off and get dressed. Lying down together under the blanket, they snuggled up to each other for warmth.

"We should do this more often," Alex suggested.

"I agree," Olivia said, wrapping her arms tighter around Alex. They looked up at the stars until their eyelids grew heavy and they fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	13. Intruder

**Chapter 13: Intruder**

After the weekend, Alex hadn't seen much of Olivia outside of class, to her dismay. The big Manchester game was coming up next week, and Cragen was working the girls extra hard. Deciding to spend time with Olivia no matter what, after Alex finished cheerleading practice, she went into the gym to wait outside the locker room for Olivia. She rolled her eyes when she heard Cragen lecturing the girls. _Great, no telling when this meeting will end_, Alex thought.

Alex paced around outside until she saw Cragen come out. She was just about to go in when Olivia came out in her jersey and shorts. Shocked to see Alex, Olivia asked, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was waiting on you," Alex said, smiling. Olivia bent down over the water fountain to get a drink. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Olivia said, "Sure, what's up?"

Alex motioned for Olivia to follow her. When they got to the side of the bleachers, Alex pinned Olivia up against the flat surface and hungrily attacked her mouth. Olivia was clearly shocked but allowed Alex's tongue entry. Her mind was telling her to stop—that they could get caught by Cragen or someone else—but her body clearly welcomed Alex. Her body temporarily won out but she was snapped out of her pleasures when she felt Alex grab her breasts through her jersey and begin caressing them.

"Alex…Alex, stop," Olivia protested as Alex devoured her neck.

"Why?" Alex mumbled against her neck.

"Because Cragen could come around that corner any minute," Olivia replied.

"No he won't," Alex tried to convince her, not releasing her hold on Olivia's breasts.

Getting frustrated with Alex's persistence, Olivia roughly pushed her back. "Dammit Alex, I said stop!" she exclaimed angrily.

Before Alex could completely regain her balance, she felt another harsh shove. "You heard her! Get off her, you dyke!"

Alex turned to the voice with clenched fists. She looked into the angry face of Brian Cassidy. "This is none of your business, Brian. So fuck off!" she said, getting into his face.

"Brian…" Olivia started.

Ignoring her, he moved closer to Alex. "Olivia's not a dyke!" he said nastily.

Not in the least intimidated, Alex retorted, "You don't know anything about her, you jackass!"

"Oh yeah? I know she's not a dyke because I slept with her!" he said, a smug look on his face.

Alex felt her heart drop into her stomach. She felt her stomach lurch and began to get nauseous. "What?" Turning to Liv with tears in her eyes, she asked, "Is this true, Liv?"

Olivia looked at Alex's face and felt her heart break. "Yes, Alex, we had sex! But it's not like that!" she said quickly.

Alex stared at her, the pain evident in her eyes. "Fuck you, Liv!" she said, running off as she burst into tears.

"Alex! Alex, wait!" Olivia yelled after her. Glaring angrily at Brian with a look of pure hatred, she exclaimed, "Fuck off, you stupid bastard!"

She started to run off after Alex but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard Cragen yell her name. "Olivia! Get your ass back in here!"

"But coach, my—" Olivia started.

"Olivia! Now!" he growled.

Frowning, Olivia marched back into the locker room. The whole time the coach was explaining game strategy, Olivia was thinking about how soon she could get to Alex. When Cragen was finally done, she bolted out of the locker room and started scanning the building for any sign of Alex.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alex was sitting in Serena's car, her body wracking with sobs. She could still taste the bitter remnants of vomit from where she'd thrown up. "I can't believe she'd do this to me!" Alex said, sobbing into Serena's neck.

Serena rubbed her back. "There, there sweetie. It's gonna be ok. I'm sure this is all just a big misunderstanding."

Alex pulled back from her and stared at her as if she'd just told her the sky was green. "A misunderstanding? Serena, she fucking _slept_ with him! What's there to misunderstand about that?"

Trying to calm Alex down, Serena placed her hands on her shoulders. "Alex, maybe you're overreacting. Did you ask her when she slept with him?"

Shaking her head, Alex mumbled, "No."

"Then how do you know she cheated on you? She probably slept with him before she met you!" Serena tried to reason with Alex.

"Well, he seemed pretty damn cozy about it," Alex muttered, feeling a glimmer of hope at Serena's words.

"Brian Cassidy is a douche, Alex. He was just trying to get a rise out of you," Serena responded.

Alex sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Well it worked."

"You need to talk to Olivia. Get the whole story. You know what they say. When you assume, you make an ass out of 'u' and 'me'," Serena said gently.

"But what if she did cheat on me, Serena? I can't take it, I'll be crushed," Alex said, fresh tears falling.

"Well, the only way you're gonna find out is by talking to her. But I _really _don't think Olivia would cheat on you. I can tell by the way she looks at you that she's absolutely crazy about you. Until you know the facts, stop speculating and stop working yourself into a depression. You're probably mad at her for something she didn't even do," Serena explained.

Turning toward the window, Alex said quietly, "I want to go home now."

"So you can mope around and cry all night? I don't think so. You'll spend the night with me," Serena pressed.

Shaking her head, Alex replied, "No. No, Serena."

"Well, are you gonna call Liv and tell her to come over so you two can talk about this?" Serena asked.

"No, I don't think I can deal with seeing her tonight," Alex answered dejectedly.

"Then it's settled. You're coming home with me," Serena said firmly.

Alex sighed. She knew there was no arguing with Serena when she'd made her mind up. Slumping into her seat, she stared out the window as Serena drove them to her house.

* * *

When Olivia had thoroughly scanned the building—three times—looking for Alex, she finally gave up and decided to drive to Alex's house. _She's probably home now anyway_, Olivia thought.

Driving up to the gate, she punched in the code that Alex had given her over a week ago. When she pulled up to the front door, she got out of her car and rang the doorbell.

Mrs. Cabot answered the door. "Why hello, Olivia! How are you this evening?"

"Hi, Mrs. Cabot. Um, is Alex home?" Olivia asked, shoving her hands in her pockets and looking at Mrs. Cabot hopefully.

Shaking her head, Mrs. Cabot offered Olivia a solemn smile. "No, dear. She isn't. Would you like to come in and wait for her?"

"Uh, that's ok, ma'am. Can you tell her I stopped by?" Olivia asked.

"I will, dear. Have a good night," Mrs. Cabot smiled, shutting the door.

Olivia jumped in her car and drove off. Not having a clue where Alex was, she drove back to her own house. Slumping on her bed miserably, she tried calling Alex's cell phone. When it went directly to voicemail, she hung up. Opting to send a text message instead, she typed, "Alex, please call me. Liv," and closed her phone.


	14. Misunderstanding

**Chapter 14: Misunderstanding**

When Alex called her mother to tell her she'd be staying at Serena's, her mother told her Olivia had stopped by looking for her. "Ok, I'll call her mom," she said noncommittally. She had turned off her cell phone after that and was not at all surprised to find a text message from Olivia waiting for her when she turned it back on the next morning. Serena always left for school late, so after she had stopped by Alex's house so Alex could get some clothes and finally arrived in the parking lot, they only had a minute before the second bell rang.

Alex normally would've panicked to not make it to class on time, but she was thankful that she wouldn't have to see Olivia waiting by her locker. _Now what am I gonna do about second period? _she thought.

Feigning illness, Alex asked if she could go to the nurse's station 20 minutes through class. After being given a pass by Mr. Stevens, Alex trudged to Mrs. Taylor's office. Alex lied and said she'd been throwing up and coughing all morning and that she didn't think she could make it through the day. After calling her mother, Mrs. Taylor told her that Mrs. Cabot was sending their driver to come pick her up. Alex went back to Mr. Stevens' room to get her stuff. Dropping her books off at her locker, she went to the office and waited until Sam came to pick her up.

When first period ended, Olivia rushed across the hall to wait by Mr. Stevens' door. She did a quick scan of the room but saw no sign of Alex. Seeing Serena come out, she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her aside. "Hey Serena, where's Alex?"

Serena started to tell Olivia that it was none of her business but after seeing the pain and desperation on Olivia's face, she decided against it. Prying Olivia's fingers off her arm, she replied, "She went home sick."

"Sick?" Olivia asked, worried. "What's wrong with her?"

"I dunno. She'll probably be back at school tomorrow, though. But hey, I gotta run. Petrovsky is gonna have my ass if I'm late for constitutional law again," Serena said, turning around and rushing down the hall.

Olivia's heart sank. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she went off to French and slumped into her desk. _This is gonna be a long day_, she thought.

When it was time for lunch, Olivia grabbed an apple and some juice and sat down at the table she and Elliot normally sat at. When he sat down across from her, he took a huge bite out of his slice of pizza but stopped chewing when he noticed Olivia's sullen expression. "That's all you're eating, Liv?"

"Yeah, I'm not hungry," Olivia said, looking down and trying hard to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall.

Putting his slice of pizza down, Elliot gave Olivia a concerned look. "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Alex," is all she said.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Elliot prodded.

"Kinda," Olivia said, giving yet another one word answer.

"What's 'kinda' supposed to mean?" Elliot demanded.

Using a hand to push her hair out of her face, Olivia looked up. "Alex and I were making out when I pushed her away because I was afraid Cragen was gonna catch us. Then that jerk Brian Cassidy comes up and shoves Alex and tells her to get off me because I'm not a dyke. Alex gets all up in his face and tells him he doesn't know anything about me. He tells her that he knows I'm not a dyke because he slept with me."

"Oh shit, Liv," Elliot interjected.

"So she turns to me and asks me if it's true. I tell her it is but that it wasn't like that, and she storms off. I try to run after her but Cragen practically drags me back into the locker room. I stopped by her house, I tried calling, but she's completely ignoring me. I was hoping I could get a chance to talk to her after first period, but Serena said she'd gone home sick," Olivia continued, taking a bite out of her apple and throwing it down on the table.

"Ouch, Liv. That doesn't sound good," Elliot observed.

Olivia glared at him. "You're not fucking helping, Elliot."

"Sorry, Liv," Elliot smiled sympathetically. "Just give her time to cool off. She'll come around."

"But what if she doesn't, El? I don't know what to do. I can't fucking lose her. I just can't." Olivia looked up at him, her eyes big and scared. "I've fallen for her, Elliot."

Elliot's heart went out to Olivia when he heard her revelation. He reached across the table to lay a hand on hers. "You won't, Liv."

"How can you be so sure? I don't even know why she's so upset. That thing with Brian was last year. Alex and I didn't even really know each other then," Olivia muttered, taking a swig of her grape juice.

"Did you tell her that?" Elliot asked.

"No," she admitted. Suddenly, realization dawned on her face. "Oh shit, El! She probably thinks I slept with him since we were together!" Rubbing her hands over her face, she muttered, "Ah, fuck!"

"Wow," Elliot responded. "Sounds like you have some damage control to do, Liv."

"She ran off before I could explain! I was gonna tell her everything that happened but by the time our meeting was over, I couldn't find her!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Whoa, Liv. Calm down. You'll get a chance to explain it to her. Just don't let her run away from you," Elliot advised.

Olivia took a few more bites of her apple before pulling out her cell phone to call Alex. Olivia wasn't surprised when Alex didn't answer. "Shit," she muttered. "She's not answering. She's probably lying in her bed miserable and sick and I can't even hold her in my arms." A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't cry, Olivia. She's gonna be ok. You both will," he reassured her.

"I sure hope so," Olivia mumbled quietly.

That night, Olivia called Alex again. When she still received no answer, she lay down on her bed and hugged her pillow, praying that Alex would be at school tomorrow.


	15. Trust

**Chapter 15: Trust**

However, Alex wasn't at school the next day. Olivia was going to go by her house that afternoon but decided against it. She picked up her phone to call her later on that night, but just as she was scrolling down to her nickname for Alex in her address book, "Pokies," she closed her phone. _She probably won't answer tonight either_, Olivia thought bitterly.

Olivia had just about given up hope of seeing Alex at school on Friday, too. She had a dentist appointment and didn't get to school until the middle of 3rd period. She took her French quiz and tried to keep her mind off Alex.

At practice, Olivia was running down the court to make a basket. She was turning around when she saw something, or rather, _someone_ out of the corner of her eye. Looking out the open door, Olivia saw Alex being hoisted up on some girl's shoulders. Her heart started racing. _Holy shit_, she thought.

Olivia willed for practice to go by faster. Surprisingly, basketball practice finished before cheerleading practice. Olivia flew to the locker room and showered in record time, then she grabbed her stuff and planned to wait for Alex outside the locker room. Just then, she remembered that she had a makeup quiz for Psych. "Shit!" she swore loudly. She ran up the stairs and down the halls to Mrs. Olivet's room. Finishing the quiz in less than 10 minutes, Olivia handed it to Mrs. Olivet and ran out the room. She was on her way back to the gym when she suddenly spotted Alex at her locker.

Olivia thought her heart was going to thud right out of her chest. She walked over to Alex and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Alex glared coldly at her. "Go away, Olivia."

Olivia felt her anger start to rise. "No, Alex! You've been ignoring me for three days now! You won't text or call me back, and I've been worried sick about you! You at least owe me an explanation!"

Alex looked at her and growled, "I don't owe you a damn thing, Liv. You figure it out."

Olivia's eyes flashed with anger. She slammed Alex's locker door shut and stated, "I didn't cheat on you, Alex."

Alex stared at her. She felt a wave of relief and happiness flow over her. "You didn't?"

Olivia saw Alex's expression softening. With it, some of her own anger started to subside. "No, Alex. I'd never cheat on you. I love you," Olivia responded, looking deeply into Alex's blue eyes.

At those words, Alex felt her heart melt. However, she wasn't ready to give in to Olivia just yet. "But Brian said…"

"I don't care what Brian said! Neither should you because I slept with him over a year ago! And it's not like Brian and I were even dating, either. I was at a party, we were both drunk, and we ended up having sex. That's all it was! The next day at school he told me he wanted to see me again and I told him that night was all I'd wanted from him. He got all pissed and bent out of shape about it and things have been tense between us ever since," Olivia explained.

"So it was only a one-night stand?" Alex asked, chewing her lip.

"Yes, Alex," Olivia responded.

"But you really hurt me, Liv. You made me feel dirty for touching you, and then you didn't even defend me when he pushed me and called me a dyke. You made it seem like I was molesting you or something and didn't even tell him I was your girlfriend. I thought you were ashamed of me," Alex complained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Olivia reached over and brushed away Alex's tears. "Baby, don't cry. Those were never my intentions. And I could never be ashamed of you! I didn't tell him you were my girlfriend because I didn't feel like my personal life was any of his business. I'm really sorry, Alex."

Wrapping her arms around Olivia, Alex said, "And I'm sorry for not trusting you and making you worry. It's just that I've had this happen to me before."

"Had what happen?" Olivia asked, pulling back from her.

"I was at cheerleading camp during the summer and I started dating this girl from one of the other teams. We would make out and stuff whenever we were alone. I was waiting for her after lunch one day and when I came around the corner, she was making out with one of the guy cheerleaders. I felt so betrayed," Alex explained, looking down.

Olivia reached up to stroke her face. "Alex, I'm not that girl. I'd never intentionally hurt you. I love you too much. It hurts that you didn't trust me. If things are going to work out between us, we have to trust each other."

Alex looked deeply into Olivia's chocolate orbs. "I love you too, Liv. I'm sorry for hurting you."

Olivia leaned in and brushed her lips against Alex's. Taking Alex by the hand, she nodded her head toward the parking lot and said, "Come on. Let me take you home."

"Ok, but let me call Serena first and tell her she doesn't have to wait for me."

After Alex called Serena, she took Olivia's hands. "Olivia, if I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad?"

Olivia looked at her with panic in her eyes. "What?"

"You have to promise me you won't get mad," Alex insisted.

"Alex, I can't promise I won't get mad. But I'll try my hardest not to. What is it?" Olivia replied, searching Alex's eyes for some sign of what she was about to tell her.

Looking down, Alex confessed, "I wasn't really sick."

Olivia dropped her hands and saw Alex's eyes flash with fear. "You faked being ill just so you wouldn't have to see me?" she asked, hurt.

Alex felt a pang in her heart at the hurt in Olivia's voice. "Well, Tuesday afternoon I did actually throw up when I ran away from you. But I didn't throw up the next day. Or the next. Even though some part of me believed that you didn't cheat on me and I kept telling myself that, I wanted to protect myself if you had. I couldn't face you because I couldn't bear to hear you confirm my doubts. I'm sorry, Liv."

Olivia felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was hurt at Alex's confession but relieved that it wasn't something more serious. "Alex, I was so worried about you. All I thought about was how I couldn't bring you chicken noodle soup and hold you in my arms. Promise me you won't ever do anything like that again. And promise me you'll trust me. No matter what."

Alex let out a long sigh of relief and smiled. "I promise, Liv," she said, hugging Olivia tightly.

Olivia returned the hug. "You don't have anymore surprises for me, do you?"

Alex smiled slyly. "Well, actually I do. But it's one you'll like."

Smirking, Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "When do I get it?"

"Soon, very soon," Alex responded. Pulling Olivia by the hand, she said, "Come on, let's go."

When they were buckled in, Alex asked, "So are we going back to my house or yours?"

Olivia grinned. "Definitely yours. I want my surprise."


	16. Surprise

**Chapter 16: Surprise**

When the two girls got to the Cabot residence, they were greeted by Mrs. Cabot. "Well, hello darlings! Alex, I was just on my way out to meet your father at the airport. Janice came by earlier to make sure you had everything you needed. Your father and I won't be back until Sunday evening, but Janice has been told to keep her weekend open so she can come if you need her. Are you going to be ok by yourself?"

"Yeah, mom. I'll be fine," Alex assured her, trying to contain her excitement at her parents being out of town all weekend.

"Good. Splendid, dear," Mrs. Cabot said, kissing Alex on the cheek. She suddenly turned to Olivia. "Olivia, do you have any pressing engagements this weekend? If not, would you mind staying with my Alexandra? Even though she seems to be well again, I would feel much more comfortable if she had a friend stay with her to watch out for her."

Olivia grinned widely. "I'm free all weekend, Mrs. Cabot. I would love to stay with Alex."

"Good, good," she said, giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek as well. "Well girls, if I don't run now I'm going to be late. You two be good."

They waved at Mrs. Cabot as she shuffled out the door. When she had driven off, Alex squealed in excitement. "Oh my God, they couldn't have picked a better weekend!"

Olivia was as excited as Alex was but was curious to know what Alex had in mind. "So what's my surprise?"

Alex tapped Olivia on the nose and then dragged her to the sofa. "Patience, Liv. Patience." Sitting in Olivia's lap, Alex said, "I'm hungry."

Olivia captured Alex's lips with her own and replied, "I'm hungry too." She pulled Alex closer to her and kissed her again deeply.

Alex giggled. "Well, I'm hungry for real food. Let's order pizza!" Jumping off Olivia's lap, she went to get the menus. "Pizza Hut, Papa John's, or Domino's?"

"Papa John's," Olivia stated.

"Papa John's it is, then. What do you want on your pizza?" Alex asked as she looked over the toppings.

"Pepperoni and extra cheese. And can we get one of those dessert pizzas?"

"Sure. Apple, cinnamon, or berry?" Alex asked.

"Berry." Olivia snuggled up to Alex and inhaled the scent of her hair.

After Alex had placed their order, she turned to kiss Olivia. "I love you," she said, rubbing her nose against Olivia's.

Olivia smiled widely. "I love you, too."

Alex got up and pulled on Olivia's hand. "Where are we going?"

"Let's go watch a movie!" Alex said excitedly.

Olivia shook her head. "Maybe we shouldn't have ordered that dessert pizza. You're hyper enough as it is."

She let Alex drag her into the media room. Looking over the DVDs, she said, "Hmm…a movie may be too long. How about some Family Guy?"

Olivia shrugged. "Family Guy is fine."

After popping in Family Guy, Alex plopped down on Olivia's lap. Olivia admired the copious amount of leg that Alex's skirt afforded. Sliding her hands up and down Alex's long legs, Olivia absently watched Family Guy. "Your legs are so long," she admired.

Alex grinned wickedly at her. "The better to tease you with, my dear."

Olivia laughed and snuggled Alex closer to her. "Speaking of teasing, I want my surprise."

"Good things come to those who wait," Alex replied, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Thirty minutes later, their pizza arrived. Olivia watched Alex eat in a state of awe. "Damn, Alex. You've eaten enough to feed a small nation."

Alex swallowed a mouthful of pizza before answering. "Hey, I'm a growing girl. What can I say?" She took a slice of the dessert pizza and took a bite before holding it out to Olivia.

Taking a bite, Olivia shook her head and said, "Oh, Alex. What am I gonna do with you?"

Grinning, Alex replied, "Oh, I can think of a few things." Olivia just smiled.

When they were done eating, they went up to Alex's bedroom. Falling back on her bed, Alex held her stomach. "Oh my God, I'm so full!"

Lying down beside her, Olivia retorted, "Gee, I wonder why."

"But I'm not too full to do this," Alex replied sultrily, getting on top of Olivia and kissing her.

Olivia kissed her back passionately. After a few minutes, Alex pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Olivia, I'm ready."

Slightly caught off guard, Olivia took a moment before she replied. "Are you…are you sure, Alex?"

"100 percent," Alex said. "I mean, I'm ready if you want to."

Olivia pulled Alex back down to her and engulfed her mouth. Moaning into Olivia's mouth, Alex broke away for a second and said, "I take that as a yes."

"Mmmhmm," Olivia murmured against Alex's lips.

Olivia maneuvered them so they were on their side and slowly slid her hand up the back of Alex's thigh and underneath her skirt. Alex threw her leg over Olivia's waist to give her better access. She gently cupped one of Alex's cheeks and gave it a squeeze. Then she slid her hand underneath Alex's shirt, caressing her stomach and cupping her breast.

Alex slid her hands under Olivia's shirt, groping her bra-clad breasts. "Ah, what a fine day you picked to wear a bra, Liv."

Breaking away from her mouth, Olivia sat up and pulled off her shirt. "Not for long," she promised. As Olivia resumed her contact with Alex's mouth, Alex ran her hands over Olivia's ample cleavage.

"For some reason, I'm really starting to like this bra. White really is your color," she murmured.

Olivia gave a slight chuckle and continued suckling her tongue. With her own tongue, she hoped to demonstrate the motions inside Alex's mouth that she was going to soon perform in the lower regions of her body. She lifted up the ends of Alex's top and circled her navel with her fingertips, alternating between light, barely there caresses and heavier, firmer ones. Alex shivered. Temporarily breaking her contact with Olivia's mouth, she sat up to remove her top.

Olivia sharply sucked in a breath when she saw the blue silk bra Alex was wearing. Gingerly running her fingers over the smooth material, she lightly pinched Alex's nipples. "Mmm, pokies," she teased in Alex's ear.

Alex giggled and moved down a little to kiss Olivia's cleavage. Olivia closed her eyes and massaged Alex's ass more. Alex gently ran her leg up and down Olivia's side. Olivia suddenly turned them over so that Alex was beneath her. She straddled her waist and bent down, leaving a trail of kisses from the top of her neck to the valley of her breasts. Alex reached around and let her fingers rest on the clasp of Olivia's bra. Capturing Olivia's lips in a sensuous kiss, Alex undid the clasp.

Olivia sat up and removed the bra from her shoulders. Alex swallowed hard at the sight of Olivia's breasts laid bare before her. Reaching up, she caressed and massaged them, circling the nipples with her fingertips until they were erect. She pulled and tweaked them, twisting gently. Sitting up a little and bracing herself against her headboard, Alex placed her hands on Olivia's back and tentatively stuck her tongue out to taste her areola. Olivia gasped at the contact as she watched Alex intently. Alex circled Olivia's areola several times with her tongue, marveling at the bumpy texture afforded by her Montgomery glands, before proceeding to lick the nipple itself. Moving to the other breast, she repeated the motions. Olivia tangled her hands in Alex's hair and thrust against her stomach. Alex moved back to the first breast and took the engorged nipple into her mouth, sucking hard and looking up directly into Olivia's eyes so she could watch her reaction. Olivia bit her lip and groaned at the myriad of sensations running directly from her nipples to her throbbing sex.

"Alex, Alex. Undo my pants," Olivia half pleaded, half commanded.

Olivia leaned back a little as Alex undid the button on her jeans. Sucking Olivia's other nipple gently and feeling it grow even more in her mouth, Alex reached down and unzipped Olivia's jeans.

"Oh god, I love your nipples," Alex murmured as she continued sucking.

"I've noticed," Olivia responded, smiling.

Suddenly, Alex let go of Olivia's nipple with a loud _plop_, causing Olivia to gasp loudly. "We need to get your pants off," Alex whispered huskily.

Olivia nodded, trying to slow her racing heart. She moved off Alex and lay onto her back, lifting her legs so Alex could pull her jeans off. Throwing the jeans on the floor, Alex smiled when she saw the rather large wet spot on the front of Olivia's cotton panties.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A little shower?" Alex teased. She reached out to brush the spot, getting some of Olivia's dampness on her fingers.

Olivia hissed at the contact. "Take…take my panties off."

"Soon," Alex said, smiling wickedly at her. Olivia let out a whimper of frustration and grabbed the sheets. Alex giggled. She then leaned down to slowly lick a line from Olivia's stomach to the base of her throat.

Olivia cupped Alex's ass, squeezing hard under her skirt. Moving her hands out from under the skirt and up Alex's back, she unlatched her bra and pulled it down her arms. Pinching Alex's nipples, she pulled them until they were hard and then licked all over her breasts. Alex closed her eyes momentarily and moaned in pleasure. Olivia responded by squeezing and kneading Alex's breasts, causing her to open her eyes again. Alex looked down at her and swallowed loudly. Olivia licked her areolas and holding her gaze, she began licking and sucking a hardened nipple. Flipping them over, Olivia continued lavishing attention on Alex's breasts. Stroking her inner thighs, she could feel the heat emanating from Alex's center. Olivia motioned for her to lift her hips so she could pull her skirt down. Throwing it on the floor on top of her jeans, she smiled at the wetness quickly spreading over Alex's panties. Resting her fingertips on the hem of her panties, she looked into her clear blue eyes for permission. When Alex nodded quickly, Olivia slowly eased her underwear down her hips, gaping in awe at the sight before her. _I've never seen anything so beautiful_, she thought.

"Alex, baby. You're drenched," Olivia observed.

"You're one to talk," Alex said, smirking.

Olivia reached out to gingerly run her fingers through Alex's damp blonde curls, eliciting a series of moans from Alex. Alex reached up to cup Olivia's soaked mound and then began pulling her panties down her hips. Olivia rolled onto her back and lifted her legs so Alex could pull her underwear the rest of the way down her legs.

"I'm keeping these," Alex said huskily, throwing the garment on the floor. She then proceeded to run her fingers through Olivia's drenched brown thatch of hair and along her outer folds. "You're beautiful," she said, breathlessly. Gently parting her folds, she ran her fingers up and down the length of Olivia's inner sex. Removing her fingers, she sucked them gently as she looked into Olivia's eyes.

Olivia gasped at the sight of Alex's first taste of her arousal. She turned them over again and kissed a trail from the valley of Alex's breasts to the top of her curls. Putting her hands against the inside of her thighs, she pushed gently. Alex's legs easily spread apart, allowing Olivia ample room to maneuver freely. "I am so glad you're a cheerleader," she muttered.

Alex smiled. "Something tells me all those splits and toe touches are gonna come in very handy."

"Indeed," Olivia said smiling, as she straddled Alex's hips. Sliding downward and positioning herself so that her center was directly on top of Alex's, Olivia began to grind gently. Both girls reveled in the feeling of heat transferring and their wetness blending, their arousal becoming one.

"Oh my god," Alex groaned as Olivia fell into a steady rhythm. She had never felt anything like the sensation she was feeling at the moment. Olivia began to exert a little more pressure, pushing her inner folds and clitoris harder into Alex's, as she trailed her hands over Alex's breasts and stomach. Placing one hand on Alex's breast, Olivia used her other to play with her own nipple. When Olivia leaned forward, Alex reached up to knead her breasts, pulling on Olivia's already sensitive nipples. When Olivia had stimulated both their centers enough to bring them to the brink of ecstasy, she got off Alex.

"Baby…what?" Alex asked, confused.

"Not yet," Olivia explained, bending down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

"You're such a tease, Liv," Alex whined.

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," Olivia said with a smug grin. Settling between Alex's legs, Olivia licked her inner thighs and then all around her mound. Moving down, she then kneaded the muscles of Alex's thighs and calves, leaving kisses in her wake. Pulling herself back up, she licked a slow trail up Alex's neck and then across her breasts before resuming her position between her legs.

Gently opening Alex's folds, she licked all along her inner sex. One of Alex's hands tangled in Olivia's hair, the other grabbed the sheets tightly. When Olivia carefully licked around but not on her clit, Alex squirmed in frustration.

"Olivia!" she whined.

Olivia looked up at her with a knowing smile. She resumed her licking of Alex's inner sex and then let her tongue come to rest at Alex's opening. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes…yes, Olivia," Alex replied, looking down intently.

Olivia plunged her tongue deep inside. She slowly explored the delicate textures inside Alex before initiating a gentle thrusting rhythm. As she tasted Alex, she massaged her folds with her fingers. Alex moaned in pleasure, grabbing more of Olivia's hair. Before Alex could get lost in the sensations of Olivia's tongue and fingers, Olivia pulled her tongue out and gingerly placed a finger at Alex's opening. She saw a flash of fear cross Alex's eyes.

Olivia crawled up beside her and stroked her face. "Sweetheart, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm just…a little nervous. Is it gonna hurt?" Alex asked, her eyes big.

"Not if I can help it," Olivia assured her. She caressed Alex's center while looking deeply into her crystal blue eyes. "Don't be nervous sweetie. Just close your eyes."

When Alex closed her eyes, she kissed her softly. Lightly nipping her bottom lip and flicking her tongue against the top, she silently asked for permission to enter. When Alex complied, she slowly caressed her tongue with her own while slowly pushing a finger inside. She began thrusting tenderly, each time increasing the depth of her thrusts. When she heard Alex give a slight gasp of pain against her mouth, she kissed her deeper and softly stroked her clit with her thumb. Alex sighed deeply. As Olivia continued thrusting, Alex moaned and caressed her back. When Alex's hands moved around to caress her breasts and tweak her nipples, Olivia began thrusting deeper as she slowly brought forth a second finger to join her.

"Oh Liv, oh god Liv!" Alex shouted. She clung to Olivia for dear life when Olivia began twisting her fingers inside her as she massaged her clit with her thumb using firm circular strokes. Feeling her muscles tighten against Olivia's fingers, she wrapped her legs around her tightly as her body began to shudder. She screamed out a final "Liv!" as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her. Olivia held her tightly before moving down again to Alex's center, placing her tongue on her quivering nub. Sucking her clit gently, she elicited another series of shudders from Alex before she felt her muscles finally beginning to relax around her fingers. She slowly removed her fingers and lightly began stroking Alex's sex to bring out the last of her trembles.

"Liv, please…please…I can't take anymore," Alex begged as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

Olivia pulled herself up Alex's body and kissed her. Then rolling onto her side, she asked, "So how was it?"

Alex turned her head to look at Olivia. "Wow. Just…wow."

"Just wow?" Olivia teased.

"Amazing…incredible…fucking phenomenal," Alex responded.

"Mmm…that's more like it," Olivia replied with a smug grin.

Laughing, Alex asked, "You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

"Alex baby, your screams were loud enough to break all the windows in the house," Olivia responded.

Alex slapped her on the arm. "They were not!"

"Liv, oh Liv!" Olivia imitated.

"I did not sound like that!" Alex protested.

Olivia chuckled and rolled onto her back, folding her arms behind her head. "Whatever you say, sweetie."

"Yeah? We'll see what you have to say in a few minutes," Alex retorted as she got on top of Olivia and kissed her. She then began a slow trail down her neck, across her breasts, down her stomach, and on top of her dark curls. As she licked the damp hair, she caressed one of her breasts. Olivia moaned in pleasure. Moving down a little, Alex massaged her outer sex with her tongue. Licking along the length of her slit, she parted Olivia's folds with her fingers and gave her inner sex a thorough tongue lashing before plunging her tongue unexpectedly as far as she could inside Olivia's opening.

"Ah shit, Alex!" Olivia dug her fingers in Alex's hair and began massaging her scalp. "Ohh goddd," her voice trembled when Alex moved from thrusting her tongue in her opening to licking her clit. Alex quickly stuck one finger followed by another in to replace her tongue. Thrusting her fingers hard inside Olivia, she slowly raked her teeth over Olivia's clit. Using her other hand to pick up some of Olivia's wetness, she wiped it on both of Olivia's nipples. Olivia hissed in pleasure. Alex then proceeded to suck them, all the while continuing to thrust and turn hard inside her.

"Fuck! Oh fucking shit, fuck!" Olivia shouted as Alex continued sucking her nipples and began rubbing her thumb over her clit. She knew Olivia was close but wanted to draw things out a little more. Removing herself completely from Olivia's sex, Alex sucked both her fingers while watching Olivia.

Olivia drew a sharp intake of breath before begging Alex, "No. Baby, please…please don't stop."

Alex smirked and replied, "Patience is a virtue." She pulled herself up Olivia's body and attacked her mouth. Sucking hard on Olivia's tongue, she ran her hands up and down her arms. Breaking away from her mouth, she then began nipping and sucking her neck while gently tugging on Olivia's soaked curls.

"Alex…sweetie, please. I need…I need…" Olivia pleaded, barely able to make her requests.

Deciding not to torment Olivia any longer, Alex moved back down to Olivia's sex. She alternated between thrusting her fingers and her tongue inside her. As she thrust a few more times, she covered Olivia's clit with her mouth and sucked hard. Alex felt Olivia dig her fingers into her back as her muscles tightened around her fingers. Thrashing wildly underneath her, Olivia screamed Alex's name over and over again as her body began to shudder.

"Alex! Oh _fuck_, Alex! Alex, god!" Encouraged by Olivia's screams, Alex sucked Olivia's clit harder before giving it a firm flick with her finger as she used her other hand to pinch her nipple. This evoked another series of quakes accompanied by a string of expletives. When the waves of her orgasms had finally abated, her muscles relaxed and Alex removed her fingers, placing a final kiss on Olivia's clit. Olivia jerked and spasmed once more before pulling Alex up her body, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss.

Alex pulled back and smirked at Olivia. "Wow. I think your body just caused a 9.5 on the Richter scale. Seriously, I think my bed moved over about three feet."

Willing her heart and breathing to slow down, Olivia finally managed out, "Shit, Alex! Never in a million years would I have expected—"

"To have such mind-blowing sex from a first timer?" Alex interrupted.

"Fuck first timer. From _anyone_. I never knew sex like this could even exist," Olivia continued.

Highly pleased with herself, Alex traced the side of Olivia's breast with her finger. Cuddling up in Olivia's arms and laying her head in the crook of her neck, she asked, "So did you enjoy your surprise?"

"Very much so. Thank you," Olivia said as she placed a kiss on the top of Alex's head. "God, I love you so much."

Grinning, Alex replied, "I love you too, Liv."


	17. No Harm, No Foul

**Chapter 17: No Harm, No Foul**

Alex awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon frying. She noticed that Olivia was not beside her and that instead she was holding a pillow. Getting out of bed and throwing on a tank top and shorts, she went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and then headed downstairs to find Olivia in the kitchen adding cheese to eggs in a frying pan.

Turning her head to find Alex in the doorway, Olivia smiled and said, "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Alex walked over and slipped her arms around her waist, laying her head on her shoulder. "Morning, beautiful. How long have you been up?"

"A couple hours," Olivia replied as she continued stirring. "I needed to go home and get some clothes. I didn't want you to wake up alone, so I put a pillow in your arms. You looked so adorable sleeping."

Alex giggled. "Aww, you're too cute, Liv."

"Hey, that's what the ladies tell me," she joked.

Alex went to go get plates and Olivia started piling food on them. She suddenly regarded her with concern. "Hey Al, are you sore?"

Alex shrugged. "A little. But it was well worth it." Olivia gave her a kiss on the cheek.

They sat down and Olivia reached for the syrup. "Syrup?"

"Yes, please. On you," Alex replied with a sly grin.

Olivia blushed. "Well, considering how I've already showered, I think the syrup will be better on the pancakes."

Alex took the syrup from Olivia and poured some on her pancakes. Taking a bite, she complimented, "Mmm…these are good, Liv. I didn't know you could cook."

"You should try the eggs, then," Olivia replied, scooping some onto a fork and holding them out to Alex. Taking the eggs off the fork, Alex nodded her approval.

"Wow, Liv. Delicious. So what other talents do you have that you haven't told me about?" she asked, munching on a slice of bacon.

Olivia winked at her. "You'll just have to find out."

"Oh, I plan on it," Alex replied, grinning. "So what do you wanna do today?"

Olivia waggled her eyebrows and grinned. "Well…if last night was any indication…"

"Liv, you're insatiable!" Alex teased.

"Do you have a jacuzzi?" Olivia asked. "I hear those water jets are pretty—"

"Liv!" Alex exclaimed, slapping her arm.

Olivia gave Alex her best puppy dog expression and whined, "But Alexxx, I've never been in a jacuzzi before!"

As had been expected, Alex melted. "Ok, Liv. But you have to promise me you'll behave."

"Don't I always?" Olivia asked, grinning.

Alex smiled and took another bite of her pancakes. Seeing that Olivia's juice glass was almost empty, she got up and refilled it, adding a little more to her own glass as well. After putting the pitcher back in the refrigerator, she sat down on Olivia's lap and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Olivia giggled. "Eww, now my cheek is all sticky!"

"By the end of the day that's not gonna be all that's sticky," Alex said slyly.

Olivia almost choked on her orange juice, which elicited a series of giggles from Alex. Returning to her own seat, Alex shoveled eggs into her mouth while playing footsie with Olivia under the table. When they finished eating, Alex took their dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. Olivia wrapped her arms around her waist and rubbed her belly under her tank. Alex turned around and gave her a peck on the lips. "Thanks for breakfast."

"My pleasure," Olivia responded, kissing her back. "I have to make sure someone feeds you."

Alex giggled. "Ok. Well, I'm gonna go take a shower. Have your bikini on by the time I come out," she said as she unwrapped herself from Olivia's embrace.

"But I didn't bring a bikini," Olivia replied with a mischievous grin.

Knowing where Olivia was going, Alex said, "Well, then you can just wear one of mine."

Plopping down on Alex's bed, Olivia stretched out and began reading a Cosmo as she showered. _What does she see in these magazines?_ she thought.

Alex came out in a towel and started looking through her bikini drawer. Getting off her bed, Olivia began surveying the bikinis and frowned at how small some of them were. "Do you really expect me to fit in one of these?" she asked incredulously.

"We'll manage," Alex responded with a grin. "Let's start trying them on."

Olivia stripped off her clothes and took one of the bikinis from Alex. Putting on the top, she stared at Alex as if she were crazy. "Alex, my boobies are hanging out!" she whined.

"Mmm, just the way I like them," Alex replied, smiling. "Now put on the bottoms."

Olivia tied the strings and frowned. "Tight. Way too tight." She quickly untied the strings as Alex reached for another pair of bottoms.

"Here, try these. My mom accidentally got me medium but told me to keep them so I had some to grow into." As Olivia put on the red bottoms, Alex searched for a matching top. Finding a red and white striped top, she motioned for Olivia to pull off the previous one.

Olivia tied the strings at the neck and back and then turned to the mirror. "Alex! It barely covers my nipples!" she complained.

Alex adjusted the material over Olivia's breasts, lightly brushing her nipples with her fingertips. Olivia shivered at the contact as her nipples hardened. "Mmm…easy access," Alex replied with a smirk.

She dropped her towel and Olivia drew in her breath sharply. Picking up two bikinis, she asked Olivia, "Which one should I wear?"

Lifting her eyes from Alex's slightly damp nakedness, Olivia shook her head and replied, "Oh, um…the blue one. It's the same color as your eyes."

"See something you like?" Alex teased, stepping closer to her.

Olivia gulped. "Alex…stop teasing me."

"Who said I was teasing?" Alex said in a low voice, placing a hand at the small of Olivia's back and kissing her deeply.

Olivia kissed back hard, ravaging her mouth. Alex brought her hands up to cup her breasts, removing one of the cups aside to reveal an erect nipple. As she brushed her fingers over it, Olivia pulled Alex directly up against her body and ran her hands down her back and to her ass, squeezing her cheeks hard. Alex reluctantly pulled back from her and said, "Come on, if we keep this up we'll never make it downstairs."

Olivia groaned and readjusted her bikini top. Alex quickly pulled on the blue bikini and then grabbed Olivia's hand and led her down to the jacuzzi. Starting it up, she dipped a foot in to test the water. "Mmm…just right."

After getting in, Alex rubbed her foot up and down Olivia's leg. "So how are you enjoying your first jacuzzi experience?"

Olivia smiled and moved down farther into the water. "Mmm…" she replied, closing her eyes.

Alex giggled. "Yeah, I made sure to leave you a spot near the water jets."

Olivia opened her eyes and splashed some water on Alex's tummy. "Hey!" Alex protested. She moved over to Olivia's side and started caressing her stomach.

"Mmm…Alex, that feels nice," Olivia complimented, closing her eyes again.

"Your abs are so hot, Liv," Alex said as she stroked harder. Olivia didn't open her eyes again until she felt Alex's weight settling onto her thigh.

"Al-Alex…what are you doing, baby?"

"You," she responded simply. Undoing the strings of Olivia's bikini, she threw the two pieces of material in the water and then did the same with her own. She enveloped Olivia's lips with her own before attacking her neck.

"Ohh, Alex…" Olivia moaned, bringing her hands around from Alex's back to grope her breasts. She gasped when she felt Alex push two fingers inside her. Alex began grinding her own center against Olivia's thigh as she continued thrusting inside her. Olivia kissed her passionately and then let out an "Ah, fuck!" when Alex began massaging her clit with her thumb. She grabbed Alex's ass and pushed her sex harder into her thigh.

Alex moaned in pleasure at the sensations shooting through her. Continuing to thrust inside her, she bent down and took one of Olivia's engorged nipples into her mouth, sucking hard. Moving to the other, she gently bit it before moving back up to suck Olivia's neck. Bracing her other hand against her back, she thrust a few more times before she felt Olivia's muscles clench around her fingers.

"Shit, Alex!" Olivia shouted as she gripped her ass harder. The combination of Olivia's added force and body trembling underneath her sex stimulated Alex's clit to the breaking point, and she soon came hard on Olivia's thigh. Collapsing onto Olivia, she removed her fingers and held onto her tightly.

"Oh god," Alex breathed.

Olivia smiled. "Wow, Alex. I've never had anyone fuck my thigh before."

Alex laughed. "First time for everything, huh?"

"Haha, yeah. I've never been fucked in a jacuzzi before either," she replied.

"Well, maybe I can fuck a new body part each time. Those abs are looking pretty good for it."

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock. Then shaking her head, she smiled and said, "Wow, Alexandra Cabot is into the freaky stuff?" Alex gave a sly grin. Cupping her breasts and bouncing them in her hands, Olivia continued, "So how are these looking for it?"

Alex lightly pinched Olivia's nipples. "Oh, I'm saving the best for last."

Olivia kissed Alex again. "So what do ya wanna do today?"

Alex smiled wickedly. "Well…"

"Besides fucking my brains out."

Alex giggled. "I dunno…we could just cuddle and watch movies. Or we could go to the mall if you'd like."

Olivia shook her head. "We can go to the mall anytime. But it's not everyday I get you all to myself with no parents around. Let's just stay here."

"Ok."

After getting out, drying off, and changing, the girls went to the media room. Alex picked up the remote and began flipping through channels as Olivia sat down on the couch, pulling Alex down with her. "Ugh. Isn't there anything on tv on the weekend?"

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "There's always something on _Skinemax_."

Alex laughed. "No, Liv. We are not watching porn."

Olivia smirked. "You're right. We can just create our own."

Alex laughed and playfully pushed her shoulder. "So how are things going between you and your mom?" she asked, changing the subject.

Olivia shrugged. "About as well as can be expected. She's all right when she doesn't drink."

Alex nodded. "What does your dad say about her drinking?"

Olivia stiffened. Alex noticed her reaction and placed a hand gently on her arm. "Is everything ok, Liv?"

Olivia looked down. "I…I don't know what he'd say. I've never met him."

Alex's eyes widened. "Really? Have you at least seen a picture of him? Talked to him on the phone?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. My mom doesn't have any, and I've never heard her talking to him on the phone. I don't even know his name."

"Oh. So did she have a one-night stand or something?"

Olivia drew in her breath sharply. She wasn't ready to tell Alex about the circumstances of her birth. "Not exactly. Hey listen, Al. Can we not talk about him?"

Alex could tell that the subject of her father was making Olivia extremely uncomfortable. Not wanting to ruin their day, she decided to just drop it. "Sure, Liv. Hey. What do ya say we go play some basketball?"

Olivia sighed in relief, glad that Alex wasn't pushing her anymore to talk about her father. Giving Alex a brief smile, she got up and replied, "Fine by me. It's about time I schooled you on the court."

"Hey now! I may be better than you think!"

Olivia grinned. "We'll see."

Once they were outside, Alex bounced the ball a couple times and threw it towards the goal. It bounced off the side of the rim and she ducked just in time to keep it from rebounding off her head. Groaning, she ran over and retrieved the ball from the sidelines. Olivia burst out laughing. "Geez, Alex. I don't know what's more funny—that shot you just made or the fact that the ball almost ricocheted off your skull."

Alex rolled her eyes and responded dryly, "Haha, Liv. Very funny."

"I sure as hell thought so." She took the ball from Alex and positioned it for a shot. "See Alex, you hold it like this. Then you raise your hands a little and just let it loose. Like this." She let the ball go and it sailed through the net effortlessly. "See? Nothin' but net."

Alex took the ball from her and tried to throw it the way Olivia showed her. She missed the goal again. "It's not working."

Olivia took the ball from her again and said, "That's because you need to aim for the backboard. Don't throw it too hard, just let it glide nicely off it at a good angle and I promise you it will go in." Olivia demonstrated her technique for Alex and made yet another perfect shot. "See? Give it another try."

Alex aimed for the backboard and the ball went in. Olivia started clapping. "See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Alex grinned. "I guess not." She made another goal. "Hey, I think I'm on a roll."

"Well, in that case, I guess it's time for a little one-on-one," Olivia suggested, grinning.

Alex looked unsure. "Uh, I think I need to practice a little more."

"No better way than playing with someone else. It'll help you build up your strategy."

"But Liv, you have an unfair advantage," Alex whined.

"I promise I'll be gentle," Olivia responded, smiling encouragingly.

Alex sighed. "Oh, all right. Just remember that you're playing with a beginner." She threw Olivia the ball.

Olivia threw it back to her and Alex dodged it. "Come on, Al. The ball isn't gonna hurt you."

"Geez Liv, don't throw it so hard! I thought you said you'd be gentle."

"Alex, that was being gentle."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, if gentle is 90 miles an hour."

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Come on. Take it out."

Alex did as she was told and tried to dribble the ball past Olivia. However, Olivia stole the ball from her and sailed down the court, making a perfect layup.

"Liv!"

Olivia held the ball under one arm and walked over to her. "What? You just let me take the ball from you."

Alex rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Not like I had much of a choice."

Olivia smirked. "You could've turned away from me."

The next time Olivia took the ball out. Alex reached out several times to steal it from her but to no avail. However, when Olivia jumped up to shoot, Alex jumped up as well and used her extra couple inches to knock the ball hard to the ground. Laughing and pointing at Olivia, she taunted, "Haha! Blocked your shot!"

Olivia stared at her, her mouth dropping open. "Damn, Alex! Didn't see that one coming."

Alex grinned smugly. "I _knew_ being taller than you would come in handy one day."

"Hey, you're not _that _much taller than me!"

Alex smirked and took the ball out again. She tried dribbling past her, but Olivia kept closing in on her. "Liv! You're right up on me! Stop touching me! God, we need a referee."

"Hey, no harm, no foul."

"Come on, Liv. Stop crowding me." Olivia ignored her and kept blocking her every move.

Suddenly, Alex made a swift dash to the right and ran down the court, Olivia right behind her. Alex let the ball go and it made its way through the net. Olivia clapped. "Wow, Al. Impressive."

Alex smiled at her. "I learn from the best."

After each had scored a few more points, the girls went back in the house. "You played a great game, Alex."

Alex pouted. "Yeah, but you still won. By 13 points."

Olivia draped her arm around her and replied, "Hey, no pouting. At the rate you're going you'll have me beat in no time." She held her hand out to Alex. "Come on. What do ya say we go up to your room? I think it's time I gave you another consolation prize," she said, waggling her eyebrows.

Smiling, Alex took Olivia's hand and followed her upstairs. "Only if that prize involves a very hot and sweaty basketball star sans her clothes."

Olivia grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent talking, cuddling, and making love. Even their meals were taken in each other's arms. Olivia made Alex feel things that she had never even dreamed of before and made her feel much more mature than her age. Olivia had grown up fast, and Alex was surprised at how much she seemed to know about the world. With each thing she learned about Olivia, she fell more in love with her. She hated when Sunday evening arrived and Olivia had to go home. "I wish you could stay with me forever," she said, pouting.

"Me, too," Olivia replied, pulling Alex's bottom lip with her own. "But we'll see each other tomorrow. And the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that…" She trailed off as Alex slipped her tongue in her mouth. After awhile, Olivia reluctantly pulled back. "Alex, if I don't leave now, I never will."

Alex sighed. "Time really does fly when you're having fun, huh?"

Olivia grinned. "I guess it does. I'll call you later on tonight, ok?"

"You promise, Liv?" Alex asked, pouting.

"I swear on my life." After blowing each other final kisses, Olivia honked and pulled off.


	18. Lucky

**Chapter 18: Lucky**

"Hey, Elliot! How's your day been going?"

Elliot sat his tray down and eyed her suspiciously. "Why are you so chipper today?"

Olivia sighed happily. "I'm just in a really good mood. It's such a beautiful day outside. I may just go to the park later, put down a blanket, and read a novel."

"Let me guess. You and Alex made up this weekend."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "Oh did we."

Elliot's fork stopped midair. "Wait…don't tell me you guys actually…" A huge grin spread across Olivia's face. That was all the confirmation he needed. "No way! You and Alex actually did it?"

Olivia grinned wider. She nodded excitedly. "Hey, don't tell her I told you, though."

"My lips are sealed," he promised, doing a zipper motion over his mouth. "Soo…when did you guys make up? Before you did it I mean."

Olivia smiled. "After school, she was by her locker and at first she didn't wanna talk to me but I told her I didn't cheat on her." She sighed. "She was surprised. I told her I'd never cheat on her because I loved her. Then I explained the whole situation with Brian last year. She said she thought I was ashamed of her because I didn't tell Brian she was my girlfriend, and I told her that I wasn't ashamed of her but I just didn't think it was any of his business. So we made up and I told her we had to trust each other."

"Ok, so then what happened?"

"We went back to her place. Her mom said she was going out of town and asked me if I could stay with her over the weekend to look after her since she'd been sick. By the way, Alex told me at her locker she wasn't really sick; she just didn't wanna see me."

"Wow, Liv. That's cold."

"Yeah. So anyway, I told her mom I'd stay with her and she left us all to ourselves." Olivia grinned wickedly.

"Liv, you are totally fucking lucky! There's no way Kathy's parents would _ever_ let us stay in the house alone all weekend."

"Well, Mrs. Cabot doesn't know I'm dating her daughter."

"Good point," Elliot conceded.

"God Elliot, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the world," she said, smiling.

"No pun intended," he replied, grinning.

Olivia sighed. "So this is what being in love feels like, huh?"

Elliot smiled. "Yep." He cleared his throat. "So…um, the Gay-Straight Alliance is having its first meeting tomorrow. Maybe you and Alex should go."

Olivia's fork stopped midair. "Uh…why? Elliot, just because we're in love doesn't mean we're now the poster girls for gay rights."

Elliot gave her a look. "Come on, Liv. Maybe if more people saw two hot girls together, they'd be more accepting. Besides, I'll support you all the way. So will Kathy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Elliot, stop thinking like a guy."

"What's wrong, Liv? Are you afraid of kids at school finding out you and Alex are a couple?"

Olivia looked down. "No, Elliot," she lied. "I just don't think it's everyone's business. And I'm not gonna go broadcast my sexuality either."

Elliot regarded her warily. "Liv, I thought you didn't care about what people think."

"I don't," she lied again, irritation hinting in her voice. "I just don't want people seeing me and thinking 'oh there goes gay Olivia.' If we join that club then that's gonna be the first thought people think about us. Yeah, I like girls, Elliot but what I don't like are labels."

"Not necessarily, Liv. I think you're being pretty irrational about the whole thing."

"Knock it off, Elliot. I'm not going. And don't try to get Alex to go either. Find another couple to be crusaders for the cause."

"Olivia, people are going to find out sooner or later."

Olivia groaned. "And when they do, Elliot, we'll deal with it. Ok? Just drop it."

Elliot raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Liv. Forget I said anything."

Just then Serena came up to them. "Hey guys. What's goin' on?" She then looked at Olivia. "Or shall I say what's goin' _down_?" She burst into giggles at her own joke.

Olivia turned bright red. She lowered her voice and grabbed Serena's arm. "Oh my god, Serena! Alex told you? Who all have you told?"

Serena pulled her arm out of her grasp. "Whoa, Liv! Calm down. I haven't told anyone. Alex made me swear not to."

Olivia let out a deep sigh. "Good."

Serena smirked. "Gee Liv, I thought you'd be happy that you're gettin' lucky. I know Alex is." Serena and Elliot both laughed as Olivia turned a deeper shade of red. However, Elliot's laughing ceased when Olivia shot him an evil glare.

"Knock if off, guys. My sex life will not be a source of your entertainment."

Serena leaned over and whispered loudly in Elliot's ear, "Hey, I guess this means we can't refer to her as 'Wet and Wild' now."

Elliot burst out laughing. "Damn, Liv!"

Olivia's mouth dropped open and her eyes almost popped out of her head. She leaned across the table and growled, "If either of you refer to me as that again I will break both your legs."

Serena stepped back. "Whoa. Down, kitty."

"Yeah, Liv. Retract your claws," Elliot agreed.

Olivia stood up angrily. "You two are unbelievable!" And with that, she stalked off to return her tray just as the bell rang.

Elliot and Serena just looked at each other. "Better go do some damage control, Elliot," she advised.

Elliot watched as Olivia walked out the cafeteria. "I'll say."

* * *

When Olivia saw Alex at her locker before sixth period, she marched over to her. "Alex, why did you tell Serena that we were having sex?" she asked in a hushed voice. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Liv. I bet you told Elliot."

Olivia paused momentarily, not knowing how to answer. "He's different. Serena, on the other hand, has a big mouth."

Alex folded her arms. "Don't talk about my best friend that way. Serena wouldn't spread my business around. I've known her much longer than you have."

Olivia frowned. "I also don't appreciate Serena telling Elliot at lunch that my new nickname is 'Wet and Wild.'"

Alex burst out laughing. Olivia glared at her. "This isn't fucking funny!"

"Hey, she came up with that. I didn't. But I like it."

"Well I don't!"

"Chill out, babe." She started pulling notebooks out of her locker. "I'll just tell her not to call you that if you hate it that much."

"Don't worry, I've already taken care of it."

Alex turned to face her. "Geez, Liv. It's not that serious."

Olivia pulled one of Alex's books out her locker. "Who else have you told?"

Alex looked at her like she was crazy. "Um…no one. Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out, Alex. I just don't want everyone to know what I'm doing in bed!"

Alex grinned. "Well…we weren't exactly in _bed_ the whole time we did it. Remember the jacuzzi…and my couch…and then there were those couple times we fell _off_ the bed."

Olivia blushed furiously. "Alex, lower your damn voice!"

"Geez Liv. Calm down. It's not like I made a t-shirt that said, 'I fucked Olivia Benson.' Although…"

Olivia gave her a look. "Don't even think about it, Alex." Alex shook her head and laughed as Olivia walked her to her class.

* * *

That afternoon after practice, Alex came up to Olivia and draped her arms across her shoulders. "Hey baby. I missed you."

Olivia nervously looked around and pushed her arms away. "Alex, stop it."

Alex frowned. "Why?"

She moved closer to her and whispered harshly, "Alex, there are other people in this locker room!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Liv, it's not like I'm gonna rip your clothes off in front of everyone. I just wanted to be close to you."

Olivia sighed. "Let's just shower, ok?"

Alex gave her a sly smile. "Together?"

Olivia looked mortified. "Alex!"

"I kid, I kid. I just wanted to see your reaction. And from the look on your face, it's priceless."

Olivia rolled her eyes and went to go shower. When she came out, Alex had already showered and dressed. As she started dressing, Alex went to her locker and got her things for her. Olivia smiled. "Aw, thank you baby. That's sweet."

Alex shrugged. "Just thought I'd return the favor."

Once outside the gym, Alex grabbed her hand. She was shocked and hurt when Olivia yanked her hand away. "Alex!"

"Liv, stop being paranoid! Most people have already left!"

"Alex, when we aren't around people at school, we can hold hands. The fair is this weekend. It's 40 minutes away and we're not likely to run into anyone we know. Ok?" She hated to see the hurt etched across Alex's face. "Look, sweetie. You know I love you, right?"

Alex frowned. "I thought so before you started acting all funny today."

Olivia sighed. "I do. It's just that we have such a good thing going and I don't want anyone to ruin it. Just wait until we get in the car, ok?"

Alex sighed, too. "Fine, Liv."

When they were in her car, Olivia reached for Alex and leaned in to kiss her. Alex kissed her back full force and tangled her hands in her hair. "Oh god Liv, I love you so much."

"I love you too, baby. You don't know how much I've wanted to do this all day," she mumbled into her mouth.

After a few minutes of kissing, they heard a knock on the window. Olivia jumped back from Alex to find Elliot standing there. Frowning and straightening out her clothes, she let down her window. "Elliot! What the hell do you want?"

"You left your notebook at lunch today. I thought you might need it."

When Olivia's breathing had finally slowed, she responded, "Thanks. But you scared the shit out of me, Elliot!"

He smirked. "I can tell." Turning to leave, he said, "By the way Alex, that kiss was Guinness Book of World Records material. I stood here for like two hours before I had to tap on the window to get your attention."

Alex giggled. Olivia just gaped at him in shock before asking, "You watched us kiss?"

He shrugged. "Hey, that was better than any Girls Gone Wild video I've ever seen."

Olivia turned beet red. "We're leaving now, Elliot," she said through gritted teeth as she backed out of her parking space.

On the way to Alex's house, Alex said, "Come on, Liv. Don't be embarrassed. It's just Elliot. After all, you did say he was like a brother to you."

Olivia turned to briefly glance at her. "Yeah, Al. If you had a brother would you want him watching you make out? He's never gonna let me live this down. First I'm called 'Wet and Wild' by Serena and now Elliot saw me kissing and groping you."

Alex giggled. "I think it's cute, Liv."

Olivia gave her a lop-sided smile. "Since when did you become an exhibitionist, Cabot?"

"Since I fell in love with you." She reached over and took her hand. Olivia squeezed it reassuringly, smiling happily as they made their way through traffic.


	19. Ecstasy

**Chapter 19: Ecstasy**

Saturday came before they knew it, and both girls weren't surprised to find the state fair packed by the time they got there. After purchasing their tickets and then buying tokens for the rides, Olivia and Alex started their trek through the fairgrounds. Alex reached for Olivia's hand and dragged her to the food stands. "Oh my god Liv, I'm starved!"

Olivia smirked. "Why am I not surprised? You know, for someone so tiny you sure can eat a lot."

Alex shrugged. "Fast metabolism."

When it was their turn in line, Alex ordered a foot-long corndog, a strawberry-topped funnel cake, and a large lemonade. Alex held her money out but Olivia pulled her hand back and insisted on paying for it. "Oh, Liv! You don't have to do that!"

"But I want to," she said, smiling and kissing her on the cheek. She put the money in the vendor's hand. Then handing the corndog and lemonade to Alex, she pulled off a piece of the funnel cake and stuffed it in her mouth. "Mmm. I can see why you're so obsessed with strawberries now."

Alex giggled and pulled off a piece herself. "You can never go wrong with strawberries!"

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "I'd say. Come on. Let's find a seat somewhere so we can eat without getting shoved by everyone who walks by."

Sitting down on a nearby bench, Olivia watched amazed as Alex wolfed down her corndog. Alex looked over at her and wiped her mouth. Holding out the corndog, she asked with a mouthful of food, "Want some?"

Olivia smiled and took a bite. "Good," she said, nodding and taking a swig of lemonade.

Alex ate another piece of funnel cake and rubbed some of the strawberry glaze on her lips. Then she kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Alex! You got strawberries on me!"

Alex leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Well I'd much rather put them somewhere else but since we're in public your cheek will have to do." She wiped the glaze off with her finger and sucked it into her mouth.

Olivia blushed. "Alex!"

After they were finished eating, Olivia grabbed her by the hand. "Come on! Let's get on some rides. I hear Power Surge is crazy!"

"Don't walk so fast, Liv! I feel like I'm gonna pop!"

Olivia rubbed her hand over her belly. "Feel better now?"

Alex smiled. "A little. Let's just walk slow. I'm sure the line is gonna be really long anyway."

When they got to the ride, the line was indeed long. "Damn. Looks like we'd be standing in line for 45 minutes. Let's go find another," Olivia suggested.

The line for Ring of Fire was considerably shorter. Ten minutes and 4 tokens later, the girls were on the ride. When they got off, Alex held her stomach. "Ohh…I think I can taste my corndog again."

Olivia put her arm around her. "You ok, sweetheart?"

Alex nodded. "I will be. I think I just need to wait a little while before getting on another ride."

Olivia smiled. "That's fine. Let's just walk around and see what else is here."

They stopped at a booth with shooting games. "Ooh, this looks like fun, Al!" Olivia exclaimed, pushing some cash over the counter. She sat down and picked up the rifle. Alex stood beside her, watching her intently.

"Three tries!" the guy behind the counter barked.

Aiming carefully, Olivia pulled the trigger. "Bullseye," she said grinning.

Alex started jumping up and down and clapping. "Wow, Liv! You nailed it on the first try! Looks like someone would make a good cop one day."

Olivia grinned. "Praise will get you everywhere, Alex."

"Pick a toy!" the man barked, not too excited that Olivia had beat his game.

Olivia smiled at Alex. "Go ahead, babe."

Alex's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah," Olivia assured her, placing a hand softly on her shoulder.

"I want Tweety!" she said, pointing to one of the huge stuffed Tweety Birds hanging from the hooks. The attendant took it down and handed it to her over the counter. Alex squealed and hugged it close to her. Then she gave Olivia a big kiss on the cheek. "I love you, Liv!"

Olivia grinned. "I love you too, sweetie." Alex squeezed Tweety to her chest again. "Aw, you're so cute," Olivia cooed, hugging Alex and Tweety.

They walked around a little more with Alex proudly holding the stuffed animal on her hip like it was her child. "Hey, let's take Tweety back to the car so we can ride some rides," Olivia suggested.

After Alex made sure Tweety was safely tucked in the backseat, she turned to walk back. She was surprised when Olivia grabbed her arm. "What?"

"This." Olivia pulled Alex close to her and captured her lips. Sliding her hands under Alex's skirt, she pulled her right up against her thigh.

"Liv! Tweety might see…"

"He won't mind," Olivia mumbled against her mouth.

Alex ran her hands over her breasts, down her sides, and gripped her ass as Olivia kissed her more forcefully. After a few minutes of making out, she reluctantly pulled back. "Come on, Liv. We need to get back." She looked around and noticed a group of guys cheering and clapping. "Ugh," she said in disgust, straightening her skirt.

Olivia looked in the direction Alex was referring to. "Sick pervs," she said, shaking her head. "Come on. Let's go before they start jacking off."

Olivia held Alex's hand and walked back to the gates. They went through the turnstiles and flashed their wristbands. "Ooh, Liv! Let's go take some pictures!"

"Sure."

Once inside the photo booth, the girls wrapped their arms around each other. They took several pictures together—some making goofy faces, some giving each other bunny ears, some holding each other, some smiling into the other's eyes, some looking straight at the camera, and some kissing. When they got out, they happily took their strips of photos. "Look, Liv! You look so silly there."

"Hey now! Not half as silly as you in that one! Come on, Ecstasy is right next to us. Let's get on it."

Alex held back. "I dunno, Liv. Ecstasy looks pretty scary."

Olivia wrapped her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. "Don't worry, babe. I'll be right there with you. Nothing'll ever hurt you as long as I'm around."

Luckily for them, the wait was only 20 minutes. When it was their turn to get on, Olivia gave Alex's hand a comforting squeeze. "Ready?"

Alex nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

When it was over, Alex got off the ride holding her head. Even Olivia looked a little frazzled. "Liv…I think my brains are scrambled."

"Wow," Liv said. "That was intense." She smiled and grabbed her hand. "Ready to get on Power Surge now?"

Alex's mouth dropped open. "Liv! You can't be serious! I'm lucky I didn't lose my lunch on _this _ride!"

"But, Al! I'm just excited! Come on. The line's not too long now. I promise we can do whatever you want after this. Just ride this with me."

Alex smiled slightly. "Whatever I want, huh?"

"Whatever you want."

Alex grinned wickedly. "Ok, let's get in line."

After handing over five more tokens each, the girls took their seats on the ride. "Hold my hand, Liv."

Olivia reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, sweetie. It will all be over in like two minutes, ok?"

Once they got off the ride, Alex groaned and said, "My insides are officially jelly."

Olivia nodded. "I think I'm gonna have to agree with you on that one, Al. I think we should maybe take a break before anymore rides. What do you say?"

"Deal. Come on, let's sit down." After sitting down on a nearby bench, Alex laid her head on Olivia's shoulder. "I could stay here for the rest of the day."

Olivia patted her cheek. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

After a few minutes, they got up and began walking around again. Olivia stopped at one of the basketball games. She laughed as she watched several people unsuccessfully try to throw the balls in the basket. Giving the attendant her money, she turned to Alex and said, "See, the secret to this game is throwing the ball at just the right angle. All these things are rigged. The goals aren't actually round, they're oval. Watch." Olivia let the ball go and watched it sail in.

"Wow, Liv! No one ever gets that ball in!"

Olivia shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I _am_ a basketball player, after all."

The attendant laughed and shook his head. "Second one to beat the game today. Take your pick, young lady." Olivia chose the huge Scooby Doo.

"Wow, Liv, I hope we can fit Tweety and Scooby in the back!"

Olivia smiled. "It'll be a tight squeeze, but I'm sure they'll both fit. Besides, they'll have fun getting to know each other."

"He better not scare my Tweety."

Olivia grinned. "If he does, I promise to lock him in the trunk for all eternity."

After a few more hours of rides, food, games, and fun, the girls were ready to retire for the night. "God Liv, I could go to sleep right on the pavement."

Olivia smirked. "That wouldn't be such a wise choice, now would it?"

When they got back to Alex's house, she dragged Olivia up to her room. As soon as they had put all their stuff down, Alex raced to the bed. She patted the sheets beside her. "Oh Livvv…" she began, grinning wickedly.

Olivia shook her head. "Oh no, no no no. Every muscle in my body is begging for sleep."

Alex shrugged and pulled off some cotton candy. "Suit yourself." Sticking it in her mouth, she continued, "You know how cotton candy dissolves when it hits your tongue? Well I wonder if it will dissolve if placed somewhere else…" She stuck another piece in her mouth seductively. She giggled when Olivia's jaw dropped. Encouraged by her reaction, she pulled off yet another piece and lowered her hand under the sheets, out of Olivia's sight. "Ah well, I guess you just won't find out."

"The hell I won't." And with that, she jumped under the covers and moved down Alex's body, burying herself beneath the sheets. "Mmm…so this is what ecstasy tastes like," she mumbled. Suddenly, she came back up. "If Serena or Elliot hear one word about this from you, I swear I will hold Tweety hostage." Alex giggled and pushed her head back down.


	20. Dilemma

**Chapter 20: Dilemma**

The week passed by quickly. Olivia was on top of the world. The basketball team had won both games, she and her mother were getting along well since Serena had started AA meetings, and she and Alex couldn't have been happier. Little did Olivia know that one small proposal could send her life spiraling into unknown territory and cause her to make drastic decisions.

That Thursday, Olivia was at her locker when Andy Eckerson came up to her. "Hey…long time no see, Liv!"

Olivia smiled. "Hey, Andy. What's up?"

"Oh…not much. You know homecoming's coming up and all…" He looked down momentarily before continuing. "And I just wanted to know if you had a date yet. That's all."

Olivia felt the blood drain from her face. Andy noticed and joked, "Whoa, Liv. Don't look so excited."

Olivia shook her head. "Sorry. I just need time to think about it."

He nodded. "Well, when you make up your mind, you know where to find me," he said, walking off with a wave of his hand.

Olivia walked to class in a daze. Sitting at her desk, she thought about the unexpected turn her life had just taken. She asked herself why she didn't tell Andy she had a date already, a _girlfriend_ even. She then realized she hadn't really thought about how he or other students at school would react when they saw that her "date" was a girl, and not just any girl—Alexandra Cabot. Thinking for the first time about the fact that bringing Alex to the homecoming dance could be potentially disastrous for both herself and Alex, Olivia struggled between conflicting thoughts of her loyalty and responsibility to Alex and her fear of coming out.

By the end of the day, Olivia had made her decision. Going up to Andy's locker before practice, she said, "I'll go with you."

Andy smiled down at her. "Good. Hey, I gotta go though. I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Olivia plastered a smile on her face and nodded. She had no clue how she was going to break the news to Alex. For the time being, she just decided to push it to the back of her mind and forget about it. She would tell Alex when the right moment came up.

* * *

After dropping Alex off that evening, Olivia just lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She analyzed her relationship with Alex over and over again, trying to find a way to justify her decision. She wanted to be with Alex, she had never felt as happy as she did with her, but she was absolutely terrified of what could happen to her—to them—if the wrong people knew they were a couple. Then she wondered what her mother would say, what Alex's parents would say. What if her mother kicked her out of the house when she discovered she was a lesbian? Her mother was all she had. Sure, there was Alex, but she couldn't move in with her girlfriend. There was also Elliot, but she doubted that his parents would just let her move in permanently. Even if they did, she would never place such a huge burden on them. And what about Alex's parents? What would John and Madeline Cabot do to her if they found out their only daughter was a lesbian? Alex could be disowned; she could lose all her inheritance, her trust fund. Where would she go? Would some of her other family members be more accepting? What if they wouldn't? She was only 15 and Olivia was only 16. They'd have no place to go. On the other hand, their parents could be totally understanding, but she couldn't count on it. At the most it was just wishful thinking. 

In the end, it all boiled down to whether or not Olivia thought they were strong enough and capable enough to bear the brunt of the absolute worst that could happen. She definitely didn't want to let Alex go unless she absolutely had to, so she decided that complete discretion was their best bet at staying a couple from then on. Going over their public displays of affection, she realized that they had taken too many risks as it was. She couldn't be sure that no one from their school had seen them and she surely didn't want to take anymore chances—for her sake and Alex's.

_Why can't my life be fucking easier?_ she asked herself in disgust. _Why can't the world be more understanding?_ _Why does it matter who I date as long as I'm in love and I'm happy? Love knows no gender._

Tears started streaming down her face. As she lay there, familiar lyrics from t.A.T.u.'s "Stars" started scrolling through her head.

_How did we ever get this far?  
It shouldn't have to be this hard  
Now for the first time in my life  
I'm flying_

_Are we in love? Do we deserve  
To bear the shame of this whole world?  
And like the night we camouflage  
Denial_


	21. The Ex Files

**Chapter 21: The "Ex" Files**

"So have you decided what you're wearing to homecoming?" Alex asked Olivia on Tuesday as they were walking to her tumbling class.

"Nah…it's not until next Friday so I figure I have this weekend to go dress shopping," Olivia replied.

"I haven't gotten a dress yet, either. We can go shopping together!" Alex exclaimed.

Olivia gave her a tight-lipped smile. "Ok."

Alex giggled. "I'm so excited! I can't wait to walk in with the hottest girl in school."

Sighing, Olivia took a deep breath and decided to broach the subject she'd been dreading since last week. "Um, Alex…that's what I need to talk to you about."

Alex stopped and gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Taking her hands, Olivia responded, "Alex, I don't think we should go to homecoming together."

Alex dropped Olivia's hands. "What?"

"Alex…I love you and I love being with you, but I'm not comfortable with the whole school knowing we're a couple just yet. That's why we should both go with guys," Olivia stated.

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But I don't wanna go with a fucking guy, Liv! I wanna go with you!" she yelled, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alex…we can't. Have you ever even thought about the consequences if everyone knew about us?"

"I don't care what everyone thinks. All I care about is being with you," Alex stated with conviction, her voice shaking.

Olivia hated what she was doing but stuck to her decision. "Well maybe you should, Alex. Did you ever stop to think what would happen to us if word got around? What happens if your mom and dad find out? They could make us break up! They could ship you off to boarding school somewhere and I'd never see you again! Don't be naïve, Alex."

"I'm not being naïve, Liv! My parents can't keep us apart! And I'm sure if they knew how much I loved you, they'd understand."

"Yeah, ok Alex," Olivia snorted.

"Listen, Liv. How about we both go alone? We don't have to go with guys," Alex pleaded.

Olivia sighed. "Alex…I already have a date."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "You what?! Who?"

Taking a deep breath, Olivia responded, "Andy Eckerson. He asked me Thursday and I told him yes."

Alex felt a tear drop down her cheek. "Andy Eckerson? As in your ex-boyfriend, Andy Eckerson?"

Looking down, Olivia replied, "Yes, Alex."

"Liv, how could you? You've known since last week and you didn't tell me?"

"Alex, I didn't know how to without upsetting you," Olivia said, mentally kicking herself for making Alex cry.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to just let my girlfriend go to homecoming with her ex-boyfriend and not be upset?"

"Alex…" Olivia started.

"Shouldn't you have asked me first?" she asked, the tears freely streaming down her face.

"Alex, we both know you would've said no."

"Um…duh! Who wants their girlfriend going to a dance with her ex-boyfriend?"

Olivia looked down. Alex continued, "Why can't you go with Elliot?"

"Elliot's going with Kathy," she responded matter-of-factly.

"Well then why can't you tell Andy that you changed your mind?" Alex asked desperately.

"Because I already committed, Alex. It's not like I'm gonna make out with him. Geez Al, it's just a freaking dance for crying out loud."

"But he's your _ex_, Liv!" Alex yelled.

"Yes, Alex! Keyword being _ex_. I'm not interested in him anymore. I thought you trusted me, Alex."

"Yeah, I trust _you_, but I don't trust _him_! I'd just feel more comfortable if you went with some other guy."

"Who? Cassidy?" Olivia asked, smirking.

"No! Someone you've never been with!" Looking down, Alex asked quietly, "Did you…did you sleep with Andy?"

"Yeah, Alex, but what does that have to do with anything? I slept with Brian and you don't see me crawling back to him."

Alex sighed. "Olivia…I still don't like the idea of you going with Andy."

By this time, Olivia was beyond frustrated. "Well, you know what, Alex? It's not fucking up to you. I've already made my decision and if you don't like it, then you don't have to be with me."

Alex was stung by Olivia's words. Crying harder, she asked in a small voice, "You don't really mean that, do you Liv?"

"Listen, Al. I wanna be with you but we have got to be more discreet. Especially when we're around a lot of people we know. Besides, I'm not comfortable with coming out to everyone yet. Why can't you understand that?"

"I just don't get it, Liv. We've hugged and kissed and held hands in tons of public places before. Even school. So how is this dance any different?"

"We weren't surrounded by hundreds of our classmates then," Olivia reasoned.

Alex let out a deep breath. "So there's nothing I can say to change your mind?"

Olivia felt her anger rising again. "No, Al! Why is it always about you and what you want? What about what I want? Don't I get any say in the course of this relationship?"

"You know that's not true, Liv!" Alex shouted.

"Oh, really Alex? Because all I've heard today is how you don't give a shit about what would make me uncomfortable as long as you're happy!"

"Stop it, Liv! Just stop it!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you Alex? Whatever the princess says goes, right?" Olivia taunted.

Alex cried even harder. "Why are you being so fucking mean to me, Liv?"

"Because you're being unreasonable and you're acting like a spoiled brat!" Olivia retorted.

"And you're acting like a bitch!" Alex said heatedly, turning to leave.

Olivia sighed, feeling horrible for the things she'd said to her. Grabbing her arm, she turned Alex back toward her and said, "Baby, wait."

Alex yanked her arm out of Olivia's grasp. "Oh, so now I'm baby? Just a few seconds ago I was a spoiled brat."

"Alex, I was angry. I was just trying to get you to see where I was coming from. You know I didn't mean those things. I'm sorry. I hate seeing you cry. You know that," Olivia explained, searching Alex's eyes for forgiveness.

"You hurt my feelings," Alex said softly.

Olivia lifted her hand to wipe away stray tears from Alex's face. "And I'm sorry for that. I guess I felt guilty for what I was going to do as well, so I lashed out. Pookie, just because I'm going with Andy doesn't mean I love you or want you any less," she said, moving in closer to her.

Alex sighed. "Fine, Liv. Can we not talk about this anymore, please?"

Olivia nodded. "Ok." She leaned in to kiss her and was hurt when Alex stepped back.

Seeing Olivia's confused look, she said, "I need to go. I'm gonna be late for tumbling." Picking up her stuff, she headed back inside towards the gym.

"Alex, wait!" When Alex turned back around, Olivia asked, "I'm still picking you up, right?"

"Yeah, sure," Alex called, giving Olivia a little wave and a tight smile before running off.

"Shit," Olivia muttered, walking off towards her car.

* * *

When she got to Elliot's house, she was surprised to find him outside on the porch reading. "So when did you take up studying outside?"

Elliot laughed. "Kathy's been a big influence on me."

"I can tell," Olivia said, smiling as she took a seat next to Elliot on the swing.

"So what's up? I know you didn't come here to admire my newfound study habits," he joked.

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled. "The girl's mad at me."

Closing his book, Elliot asked, "What now?"

"I told her I was going to homecoming with Andy," Olivia replied, looking down.

"Wait. Why the hell are you going with him and not her?"

"That's basically what she wanted to know. Elliot, I'm not ready for everyone to know that I'm…I'm…" Olivia said, not wanting to say the word.

"Gay?" Elliot filled in for her.

"Yeah. That," she replied.

Elliot chuckled. "It's ok to say it, Liv. It's not a disease."

"I know, El. It's just that it's so hard coming out. I'd give anything to be open with my relationship with Alex like you are with Kathy but I don't wanna face the repercussions of doing that."

"Well, face it, Liv. You're going to have to one day. And how do you know what's gonna happen? You can't speculate and live your entire life in fear of what other people are gonna think about you."

"I know. But it's a lot easier said than done, El," Olivia complained.

He sighed. "So why Andy?"

"He asked me last week and I told him I'd go with him. He's just my ex."

"Well honestly, if Kathy told me she was going with an ex-boyfriend instead of me I'd be pissed off, too."

"But you and Kathy don't have to worry about making a choice like that. You're both straight."

"And, Liv? Just because you're straight doesn't mean you have it easy. There are straight couples all the time that run into probs. How many times have you heard about girls whose parents won't let them date certain guys just because their folks don't have the necessary piggy bank? Or because they aren't the right color?"

Olivia sighed, knowing Elliot was right. However, she still wasn't ready to take that step yet. "Elliot, I understand what you're saying but what you and Alex both need to get is that I'm just not ready yet."

Elliot nodded. "Ok, Liv. Just make sure your decision doesn't put a rift in your relationship."

"I sure hope not. She loves me, so she should be understanding, right?"

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"I don't know. If or when that happens I'll just deal with it when I deal with it."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Finally, Olivia got up. "Hey, I better get going. I need to drop some stuff off at my house and take care of a few things before picking Al up from tumbling."

"Bye, Liv. Good luck," Elliot said, watching her pensively.

"Thanks," she muttered, walking off to her car.

* * *

That evening when Olivia dropped Alex off from tumbling, she was surprised and hurt that not only was Alex's goodbye kiss quick and emotionless, but she also didn't call her later on that night or answer when she called her. They had made it a habit to talk every night before bed. Olivia went down the hall to the computer room and got on IM. She let out an exasperated groan when she saw Alex had an away message up. "To sleep, perchance to dream," it said. "I bet she isn't asleep," Olivia muttered under her breath.

The next morning, she was even more shocked when Alex called to inform her that she would be catching a ride to school with Serena. Alex's excuse was that she wanted to spend some time with Serena since they rarely got to see each other now outside of school, but Olivia knew she was just using that to avoid her. Storming up to her locker that morning, she glared at Alex and demanded answers. "So what, you're gonna give me the silent treatment now?"

Alex pulled books out of her locker and sighed. "No, Liv. I told you. Since we started dating, Serena and I don't get to hang out as much anymore. I just wanted to spend some time with her. That's all, Liv."

Olivia crossed her arms. "Oh really? What about last night? You know we always talk on the phone and you didn't even bother to call or pick up the damn phone when I called you."

Alex looked down. "Liv, I was really tired. I went to bed early."

"That's bullshit Alex, and you know it! This is all about me going with Andy isn't it? I'm going with a guy to homecoming, so I get the fucking silent treatment. Right?"

"Liv…can we not discuss this right now? I have to get to class."

Olivia blocked her path. "Class can wait. I'm sick of you acting fucking immature when something doesn't go your way, Alex."

Alex glared at her. "Oh, so I'm the one who's acting immature? Tell me, Liv. How mature is it to go to homecoming with an ex because you're afraid of being picked on if you go with the person you love?"

"Don't fucking start with me, Alex. You're not gonna guilt trip me into changing my mind."

Alex stared her down. "Goodbye, Liv," she finally said, walking around Olivia to get to class. Olivia clenched her fist and looked down, shaking her head angrily.

* * *

By the end of the day, things hadn't gotten any better. Alex had only talked to her in second period because Mrs. Olivet put them in the same group. When the bell rang, she'd grabbed her things and stalked off to the cafeteria without further acknowledging Olivia's presence. When Olivia walked into the locker room after practice, Alex was talking and laughing with a bunch of other cheerleaders. Olivia was fuming. Even the sound of Alex's laugh, which normally made her heart skip a beat, was beginning to get on her last nerve. Groaning loudly, she headed to the showers to try to drown out the sound of Alex's voice as well as some of her own anger. Alex just sighed and shook her head at Olivia's reaction. _Better do some damage control_, she thought to herself.

When she came out, Alex was alone doing her stretches and humming to herself, waiting to talk to Olivia. "Will you stop that shit?" Olivia asked nastily.

Alex frowned. "Liv, what the hell is your problem?"

Olivia walked over to her. "My _problem_? My problem is my girlfriend is being a total fucking bitch to me."

Alex laughed. "Girlfriend. Funny."

Olivia glared at her, the hurt evident in her eyes. "Alex, if you wanna break up with me, just tell me."

"I never said anything about breaking up. You're the only one who threatened to do that. I just find it funny that you can acknowledge me as your girlfriend now but not next Friday."

"Alex, you will still be my fucking girlfriend. It's just a dance, not a date. Which reminds me. Instead of going around making me feel like shit, you should spend your efforts finding a date."

Alex glared back at her. "Just so you know, I already have. I'm going with Jake Matthews."

Olivia threw up her hands. "Jake Matthews? Great, that's just great, Al. Choose the guy who's been trying to get into your pants for the last year."

Alex laughed, which irritated Olivia even more. "Aw, I'm sorry. Is Olivia jealous?" she taunted, pouting at her.

Olivia had had all she could take. She pulled a book from her locker and threw it across the room. Alex jumped in fear then stood up to try to get away from Olivia. But Olivia marched right up to her face and blocked her path. "Don't fucking taunt me, Alex," she growled menacingly.

Alex began shaking. She tried to walk away but Olivia grabbed her arm. "Ow, Liv! Let me go."

Olivia squeezed her arm tighter. "Don't you _dare_ walk away from me."

Alex winced in pain. "Stop, Liv! You're hurting me!"

Olivia looked down and eased her grip a little. Then she glared coldly into Alex's eyes again. "Liv, please. Let me go. You're scaring me," Alex begged.

Olivia finally released her grip. Tears started streaming down Alex's face. Alex began shaking her head as she stared into Olivia's eyes. Silently, she mouthed, "Why?"

Olivia felt a bitter taste hit the back of her throat as she stared at a shaking Alex. She looked down and saw the bright red imprints of her fingers on Alex's pale skin and thought about how tiny and fragile her arm looked compared to her own. Stricken with remorse, she pulled Alex to her in a hug and rubbed her back. "Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Please stop crying. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alex just sobbed more. "Yes you did!"

"No, Alex! I really didn't. You have to believe me!"

Alex shook her head and held her face in her hands as she continued crying. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry," Olivia repeated over and over again, stroking her hair. She slowly eased Alex down onto the bench. Sitting beside her, she placed several kisses on her cheek. Alex tried to move away, but Olivia held onto her. "No, baby. Please don't move away from me. I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear."

"It's too late for that," Alex muttered.

Olivia felt her own tears start to fall. "Sweetie, please. I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to." She reached for her arm but Alex jumped back. "Alex, don't be scared of me. Please." Slowly, she edged closer to Alex, reaching out again. She gingerly ran her fingers over the marks. "Stay right here, sweetie. I'm gonna go get some paper towels."

Rushing to the sink, Olivia ran cold water over some paper towels and then brought them back to Alex. She gently wrapped them around her arm. After a minute or so, she took them off and cautiously placed her lips to the marks. Alex sniffled and said, "I…I need to call our driver."

Olivia shook her head. "No, Alex. Don't leave."

"I wanna go home."

"Sweetie, I'll take you home. Just let me get dressed, ok?"

Alex shook her head. "No, Liv. I don't want you to."

"Please, baby. Let me make it up to you." She undid her towel and let it fall on the floor.

"Olivia, no! Stop! Put your clothes on!"

"I love you, Alex."

Alex backed away a little and scoffed, looking down at her arm. "Yeah, great way of showing it."

"Alex, I do love you! You have to believe me. C'mere," she said, gently pulling Alex to her and kissing her lips. Alex felt herself giving in despite her protests as Olivia deepened the kiss. Olivia pulled back eventually and looked lovingly into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, baby. I love you so much."

Alex sighed. "Liv…"

Olivia looked down at her chest. "The pokies are mad at me for what I did. Look at them, Al. Can't you tell they're sad?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Liv, come on. They look the same way they always do when you're horny—hard."

Olivia giggled and brought Alex's fingers to her nipples, which hardened more at her touch. "See? They're reaching out to you. The pokies love Alex, too. Very much."

Alex shook her head. "Liv, you're so silly," she said, withdrawing her hands. Olivia pulled her close and began kissing her neck and moaning.

Alex ran her hands over Olivia's breasts, softly squeezing them. She began moaning in spite of herself as Olivia moved down her body, placing kisses on her. "Lie down sweetie." When Alex complied, she carefully slid her hands over her body, her touches feathery-light. Spreading her legs apart, she lay gently between them. After pulling down Alex's shorts and underwear, she kissed her center. Licking and sucking, she bathed her sex before inserting her tongue and gently making love to Alex's very core.

"Does that feel good?" Alex nodded. "How about this?" Olivia asked, taking Alex's hardened nub into her mouth and sucking. Alex just whimpered in response. Olivia then began navigating her inner walls again until she felt her muscles clench around her tongue. Pulling herself up Alex's body, she let her taste herself on her lips. "I love you," she said breathlessly.

"I love you too, Liv," Alex replied, gently pushing Olivia off her and sitting up. She folded her arms. "But I'm still mad at you."

Olivia pulled Alex close to her again. "Nothing time and a little TLC can't fix though, right?" She ducked under Alex's t-shirt.

"Liv!"

"I'm persuading your pokies to talk to you on my behalf," Olivia said, her voice muffled. She lifted up Alex's bra and began playing with her nipples.

"Liv, come out!"

Olivia reluctantly pulled down her bra and removed her head from under her shirt. "Aw, Al. You're no fun!"

Alex smirked. "I think you've already had your fun for the day." Olivia grinned wickedly. Alex looked down at her nude form. "Are you just gonna sit there naked all day?"

Olivia sat in Alex's lap. "No, I might just sit _here_ naked all day."

"Liv! You're heavy!"

Olivia pouted. "Liv horny. Liv wanna be close to Alex."

Alex shook her head fervently. "No, Liv. No no no. You can't just kiss me and use your…your…" She stopped to look down and point at Olivia's breasts. "…powers of persuasion to make me fall into your arms."

Olivia chuckled. "Oh really? How about I use this one?" She leaned down and kissed her.

Alex reluctantly pulled back and tried to quell the throbbing between her legs. "Liv, stop. You're getting your…your stuff all over my thighs."

Olivia grinned. "Won't be the first time, now will it?"

Alex gasped. "Liv!"

"Alex…I love you. I just want you to know how sorry I am. If…if I can't get it across to you by words, I thought I could show you by my actions."

"Liv…sex isn't the answer for everything. If you wanna show me you're sorry, the best way is to not do it again."

Olivia nodded. "I promise, Alex." She kissed her again and got off her to get dressed. Likewise, Alex pulled back on her shorts and underwear.

"Ready to go home?" Alex nodded.

When she pulled up to Alex's house, she asked, "Am I picking you up tomorrow?"

Alex smiled. "Yeah." Leaning over, she kissed her goodbye. Olivia grinned and watched her walk into the house.


	22. Dressing Room

**Chapter 22: Dressing Room**

"Alex…this is the eighth store we've gone to! It only takes one to find a dress."

Alex noticed Olivia's pout and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Come on, Liv. Last one."

Olivia groaned. "Alex, that's what you said last time. And the time before that."

Alex kissed her on the cheek and dragged her into the store. "I promise I'll thank you for being so patient." She winked.

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "I'm holding you to that Miss Cabot."

As they looked through the formal dresses, Alex pulled dress after dress off the racks. "Al…you aren't seriously gonna try all those on are you?"

Alex smiled. "If you're good I'll let you watch."

Olivia gulped. "Ok, but hurry it up." She pulled a long, slinky silver dress off a rack. It was simple in design, yet elegant. _This is gorgeous_, she thought. "Hey Al, I'm gonna go try this on."

Alex ran her hand over the smooth material and nodded her approval. "It's beautiful, Liv! I think I have enough dresses for now, we can go in together."

After finding an empty room, the two went in. Alex waited for Olivia to try on her dress first. "Oh my, Liv! It looks perfect on you! Are you gonna get it?"

Olivia turned around in front of the mirror and smiled, admiring the dress. "Yeah. I think I am."

Alex pulled out her phone. "Oh my god, I have to get a picture!"

"Alex…can't it wait until the dance?"

"No! Now come on. Pose and smile." Olivia rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Alex took the picture and squealed. She then showed it to Olivia. "Look how beautiful you are!"

Olivia grinned. "Hey, send that to my phone."

"Done," Alex said as she selected "OK" to send the picture. She wrapped her arms around Olivia and tangled her hands in her hair, kissing her passionately.

When Alex pulled back, Olivia asked, "What was that for?"

"For being such a gorgeous girlfriend." Olivia smiled. Alex began to pick up one of her own dresses to try on. After modeling them all for Olivia, she asked, "So what do you think?"

"You look beautiful in all of them, Alex."

Alex looked at the dresses and frowned slightly. "Nah. They're all nice but something just doesn't do it for me."

Olivia sighed. "Let me guess, Alex. Another store?" Alex looked at her with pleading eyes as they walked to the register to pay for her gown.

They were just leaving the store when Alex suddenly stopped so fast that Olivia ran into her. "Alex!"

"Look!" Alex instructed, pointing to a dark pink sparkly dress. She excitedly grabbed it off the rack. "It's beautiful, Liv," she said breathlessly.

They returned to the dressing room. Alex slipped into the dress and pulled the halter over her head. Then she did a 360 degree turn for Olivia. Olivia gasped when she saw the plunging neckline and that the back of the dress dipped all the way to the small of her back. "Alex…that's a little revealing, don't you think?"

"I think it's sexy," Alex said, admiring herself in the mirror.

Olivia scoffed. "Yeah, a little too sexy."

Alex turned to look at her. "Don't you like it?"

"Don't get me wrong, Al. It's gorgeous. But you're half naked in it! I don't want the guys all over you!"

"Liv, you're over-exaggerating! It's not a big deal!"

"Oh yeah? Is your dad gonna let his 15 year old daughter walk outta the house in that?"

"I'll be 16 in a few months!" Alex retorted.

"That's not the point right now, Alex. It is way too revealing."

"Too revealing? You're jealous, aren't you?"

Olivia threw up her hands. "You don't get it do you?"

"No, Liv. You're the one who doesn't get it."

"Oh, I get it all right. My _girlfriend _wants to wear a dress made for someone twice her age!"

"What's your point, Liv?" Alex asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alex, my point is…" She pointed her finger at her face. "My point is…" She suddenly pulled Alex to her and ravaged her mouth, running her hands all over her. "Oh god Alex, I have never been more turned on in my life."

Alex tried to catch her breath as Olivia pulled aside the material of her dress and hungrily began sucking a nipple. "Liv…Liv what are you doing?" Olivia just moaned loudly in response, bracing her hands against Alex's bare back and taking more of her breast into her mouth before moving on to the other one.

"Olivia…come on. You're gonna make me stain the dress!"

Olivia smiled up at her. "Then take it off."

"Liv…we shouldn't do this right here."

Olivia looked at her with a feral lust in her eyes. "Please Alex?"

Alex sighed. She took the dress off and carefully hung it on the back of the door. Olivia picked Alex up and threw her legs around her waist. Invading her mouth again, she began pumping her fingers hard and fast into her. "Oh fuck, Liv! Fuck! Fuck!"

"Shh," Olivia whispered. She pumped a few more times and Alex came hard against her hand. Olivia's body began shuddering in response. Her knees went weak and she fell to the floor with Alex.

"Oh god," Olivia gasped on top of her. "It's a good thing I already picked out my dress!"

Alex smiled and quipped, "You may wanna buy another pair of panties while we're in the store." 

Olivia slowly got off her and let Alex get dressed again. Straightening out her clothes, Alex asked, "So are we good, Liv? You won't pitch another fit about this dress?"

Olivia smirked. "Only because I get so incredibly turned on seeing you in it."

Alex shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That's an understatement." Olivia chuckled and they headed to the register.


	23. Dance with Me

**Chapter 23: Dance with Me**

Olivia came up the bleachers with some nachos and returned to her seat next to Alex. "Here, I hope this will hold you over until later," she said with a smirk.

Alex grinned and dipped a chip in some cheese. "Thank you."

"No prob. Someone has to feed you," Olivia teased. Alex slapped her on the arm.

When the homecoming court came out, Olivia asked her, "So how come you didn't run for Miss Sophomore? You know you would've won."

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe I'll run next year if you run for queen."

Olivia smirked. "Don't get your hopes up."

"Oh come on, Liv. I think you'd have a really good chance of winning."

Olivia smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Al."

By the middle of the 3rd quarter, the score was 42-6, in favor of the Panthers. Olivia started to get up and said, "Come on. Let's get outta here so we can get ready."

The girls drove back to Alex's house in mostly silence. Alex opened the door and started to get out. "Bye, Liv. Thanks for taking me to the game."

Olivia grabbed her arm. "Alex, wait. Can I come in for a few minutes?"

"Liv…I dunno. You need to go home so you'll be ready when Andy comes. I wouldn't want you to keep your _date _waiting," she responded with a hint of bitterness in her tone.

Hurt flashed across Olivia's eyes. "Alex…don't be that way. You're still my girlfriend. You're my top priority."

"I know," Alex sighed.

"Alex…you know I'd much rather be going with you," Olivia said, looking intently into her eyes.

Alex gave a weak smile. "Yeah, Liv. I know," she said softly.

Olivia reached for her hand. "Please, Al. Just for a few minutes."

Alex was silent for a moment. "Ok, Liv," she relented. They got out of her car and headed upstairs to her room. As soon as the door closed, Olivia pulled her close to her and softly kissed her.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," Olivia mumbled repeatedly against Alex's mouth.

"I love you too, Liv," Alex replied, moaning. Olivia backed them up to her bed and softly settled down on top of her. "Liv…no, stop."

"What?" a flustered Olivia asked.

"We don't have time. We need to get ready," she responded.

By that time Olivia already had her shirt off. "Come on, Alex. I just wanna make you feel good," she said, slipping her hand under Alex's shirt and cupping her breast. Alex moaned involuntarily and reached up to cup Olivia's breasts in return. Olivia reached behind her and unclasped her bra with one quick flick of her wrist and then pulled it off. She took Alex's hand and guided it over one of her nipples. After pulling off Alex's jeans and underwear, Olivia gently dangled her breasts above her face before letting a nipple brush across her lips. Alex took the nipple in and began sucking gently and almost didn't even notice when Olivia inserted two fingers inside her.

"Mmm," Alex moaned. Olivia braced herself against the bed with one hand as she began thrusting gently but firmly inside her with the other. She quickened her pace until she brought Alex over the edge and herself as well. Alex let go of her nipple with a soft _plop_ as Olivia carefully removed her fingers from her and captured her mouth in a long, searching kiss. She lay down on top of Alex and held her for a few moments before rolling onto her back.

Alex grinned. "Oh god, Liv. Now I'm gonna be even later because I need to take another shower."

Olivia turned her head to look at her. "You don't have to."

"Yes I do, Liv! I can't go to homecoming smelling like sex!"

Olivia chuckled. "Well, that'll let everyone know that you're taken."

Alex shook her head and smiled. "You know you have magic fingers."

Olivia rolled onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "Oh really? Is that your way of asking for an encore?" she asked, grinning wickedly.

Alex turned to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "No. At least not right now."

"Why not?" Olivia asked, trailing a finger down Alex's arm.

"Because we _really _need to go get ready now," she said, getting up off the bed.

Olivia groaned. "Ok, ok. See you in a little while?"

"Yeah," Alex responded. All of a sudden Olivia grabbed her arm. "What?"

"You're just gonna walk away without giving me a goodbye kiss?" Olivia asked with a teasing grin.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Ok, ok, Liv." She bent down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey! That wasn't a kiss! A kiss is more like this," Olivia said huskily, pulling Alex down on top of her and consuming her mouth.

Alex pulled back. "Liv, stop. And put your top back on."

Olivia looked down at her chest. "Give the pokies a goodbye kiss."

"Liv, no. No way. Come on, let me go!"

Olivia giggled and flipped them over, pinning Alex underneath her. "They're gonna hold you captive until you agree to give them a goodbye kiss."

Alex giggled in spite of herself and tried to push Olivia off her, but she wouldn't budge. "Ok, Liv. I'll do it. Just let me go." Olivia gave a smug grin and eased up off Alex enough to let her breasts dangle over her face. Alex leaned up and planted a kiss on each nipple. "There. Satisfied?"

"Very," Olivia grinned slyly, getting off Alex and putting her bra and shirt back on. Giving her one last kiss, she said, "I'll see you soon."

Alex walked toward her bathroom. "You're crazy, Liv," she said over her shoulder. Olivia just grinned and headed out to her car.

* * *

When Olivia answered the door, Andy looked her up and down and let out a wolf whistle. "Whew! You look absolutely stunning, Liv."

"Thanks," she said, smiling and taking his offered arm.

When they got to the Marriott ballroom, several kids were already there with their respective dates. Olivia scanned the room for Alex but saw no sign of her yet.

After several minutes, she heard loud gasps coming from the direction of the entrance. Turning her head to see what was going on, she saw Alex and Jake walking in. Olivia's jaw dropped and her heart started racing when she saw how gorgeous Alex looked in her dress. Her hair was swept up in a curly updo, which complemented the majestic features of her face. Long, dangling diamond earrings hang from her ears. _She looks like a princess_, Olivia thought.

Olivia was snapped out of her reverie when Andy exclaimed, "Hot damn!" Olivia shot him a glare, which he of course didn't notice because he was too busy staring at Alex.

Alex's eyes searched the crowd, trying to catch sight of Olivia. It wasn't long before their eyes met. Walking over with Jake, Alex complimented, "You look absolutely beautiful, Liv."

For a moment Olivia was speechless. Finally forcing her brain to function again, she responded, "Thanks. So do you." She looked into Alex's eyes dreamily.

Jake decided to butt in. "She does, doesn't she? Man Alex, we've gotta get a lot of pictures tonight. My brother still doesn't believe I'm at homecoming with you!" Alex smiled politely while Olivia felt her blood begin to boil.

"Speaking of pictures," she said with a hint of hardness in her voice. "Andy, do you mind taking a pic of Alex and me?"

"Oh no, not at all," he replied, taking Olivia's camera from her. Olivia and Alex slipped their arms around each other's waists, and Andy snapped a few shots of them. Then Alex pulled out her camera and Andy snapped a few more with hers.

After the pictures were finished, Jake said, "Well, I guess we'll see you guys later. I need to go get a few dances in with my date." Olivia cringed at the last word. Alex smiled apologetically at her as Jake dragged her away.

"So what do you say I get a few dances in with _my_ lovely date," Andy suggested, smiling.

Olivia smiled back. "I say that sounds like a plan." Andy placed his hand on her back and pulled her close.

After a few minutes of dancing, Andy looked down into Olivia's eyes and asked, "Can I have a kiss?"

Olivia felt her heart drop into her stomach. Looking over at Alex and Jake, she replied, "Um, Andy…I'm involved with someone."

Andy looked shocked. "Oh, really? Then why are you here with me?"

Olivia sighed. "They had to work tonight," she lied.

"Really? There's no way in hell I'd be working while my beautiful girlfriend was out at a dance with some other guy," he responded.

Olivia gave him a tight-lipped smile. "Couldn't take off," she lied again.

Just then, Elliot came over. "May I?" he asked Andy. When Andy nodded, Elliot took his place to dance with Liv. "Wow," he said. "Alex is looking mighty gorgeous tonight, Liv."

"Yeah, El. Rub it in," she said crossly.

"Hey…I'm just saying. Jake's a lucky guy—"

"I get it, El. That could've been me." _Should've_ _been me_, Olivia thought bitterly.

Elliot knew he was risking his life by asking the question, but he decided to go through with it anyway. "So, um Liv…I was just wondering…um, would you mind if I danced with Alex? I mean, since we're all friends and all."

Olivia stopped dancing and glared at him. "Yes, I'd mind! Besides, what's wrong with Kathy?"

"Nothing," he replied. "You can't expect me to dance with her the whole night, can you?"

"I can't expect you to dance with my girlfriend, either."

"Whoa, Liv. Calm down. I won't dance with her if it bothers you that much."

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, El. It's just that I can't even dance with her, so it'll really suck if my best friend gets to."

"Olivia…no one said you couldn't dance with Alex."

Olivia gave him a look. "Come on, Elliot. As much as I want to, you know I can't."

"Olivia, no one is going to think you're gay just because you danced with Alex Cabot. I'm sure there are quite a few girls who would love to right now."

Olivia glared at him again. Elliot amended his response. "Or not."

Olivia looked over and noticed Alex had her head on another guy's shoulder. "Elliot, look at her! That's like the fifth guy she's danced with tonight! That I've seen!"

Elliot chuckled. "Come on, Liv. You've been watching her nonstop since the time she came in here. I don't think one has slipped past you." That got him another dirty look. He sighed. "Listen, Liv. Don't be a prude. Just go over and ask her to dance."

"Fine, El," she conceded, pulling away from him.

Olivia went over to Alex and Matt Spencer. "Hey…mind if I steal her for a moment?"

Matt smiled. "Sure thing."

As soon as Matt walked away, Olivia put one hand on Alex's shoulder and the other at the small of her back, being careful not to stand too close. Alex smiled. "Wow…I can't believe Olivia Benson decided to dance with me in…" she stopped to gasp, "…public."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Alex. I'm just protecting you from the dozens of horny guys around here."

Alex laughed. "Protecting me? Why, is Olivia jealous?"

Olivia turned red. "Don't tell me you haven't seen the way they've been undressing you with their eyes!" She then looked down at Alex's dress. "Well, not like they'd have to put much effort into it."

Alex laughed again. "The only one I care about undressing me with her eyes is you. Then again, if you're a good girl tonight, you won't have to use just your eyes."

Olivia blushed even harder. "Alex!"

Alex smiled. "You know you look very sexy tonight, Liv. If you always look this delicious dressed up, I'm gonna start making you wear a dress every time we go out."

Olivia grinned. "Why Alexandra, you sure know how to charm a lady." Just then, Alex's stomach growled. Olivia sighed. "Is it time for the Cabot feeding?"

"Hey, I haven't eaten since the game! After this song is over you have to come with me to get some food. I hope it's good."

Olivia gave Alex her best pout. "Come on Cinderella, one more song before the clock strikes twelve," she joked.

Alex giggled. "Ok…one more song and then you have to feed me." They danced one more song together and then Alex dragged her to the refreshment table. "Ooh look, Liv! Strawberries! And sweet and sour meatballs!"

Olivia rolled her eyes as Alex piled more food on her plate. "Ah yes, what a grand combination."

"Come on, Liv. You have to eat with me!"

Olivia smirked. "If you insist…" she said as she put a couple brownies on her own plate.

After Olivia finished eating with Alex, she went back over to Elliot. "Ok, she's all yours now. If you can keep her away from the food long enough."

Elliot smiled. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Olivia grinned as he left to dance with Alex. Alex winked at her over his shoulder.

Before long, Alex was dancing with another guy. Olivia tried hard not to get jealous but she realized she could take no more when the guy started whispering in her ear and rubbing his hands up and down her back. Olivia stormed over to her. "Um, Alex. Can I see you for a minute? It's really important."

Olivia dragged Alex into the bathroom and confronted her. "You sure looked pretty fucking cozy dancing with all those guys," she accused.

Alex gaped at her in shock. "Olivia, what's your problem? After all, aren't you the one who said it's 'just a freaking dance?'"

Olivia frowned. "I didn't mean it literally, Al! That guy was rubbing his hands all over you and you didn't even tell him to stop!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Come on, Liv. Stop exaggerating. Besides, I'm sure Andy would love to rub his hands all over you if he got the chance!"

"Well, Alex…unlike someone, I told him I was taken!" Olivia shot back angrily.

Alex was speechless for a moment. "Really?" she finally asked.

"Yes, really Alex. He asked if he could kiss me and I told him I was involved with someone."

Alex smiled. "He didn't ask who?"

Olivia sighed. "I told him they couldn't get off work."

Alex giggled. "Let's not argue tonight, Liv. Ok?"

"Ok," Olivia replied, smiling. "God, you look so gorgeous tonight," Olivia said, staring her up and down. "Ever since you walked in I've wanted to ravage you."

Alex blushed. Olivia moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "You think stains come out of that dress easily?" Alex drew in her breath sharply.

Just then, a group of girls came in. Olivia jumped back from Alex. "Well…I guess I should get back out there. You're still going to the party, right?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you there," she said with a quick smile as Olivia left the bathroom.


	24. Panic

**Chapter 24: Panic**

As soon as they were in the car, Andy asked, "You goin' to the party?"

"Yeah," Olivia answered. "I just need to go home and get changed and then I'll drive over."

Andy shook his head and put the car in gear. "Nonsense. I'll take you."

"No, Andy. It's really ok."

Andy smiled and took another approach. "Come on. Don't you plan on drinking tonight?"

When Olivia didn't say anything, he continued, "I know you, Liv. You can really hold your own for a girl."

Olivia smirked and gave him a lopsided grin. "Fine, Andy. You drive."

Andy smiled contentedly. _Maybe with a few drinks in her she'll forget about whatever loser she's dating_, he thought.

When they got to Olivia's house, she told him, "Ok. I'll be in my room changing. You can just stay in the living room and watch tv or do whatever. You can even raid the fridge if you want."

"Just like old times, huh?" he said, taking a seat.

Olivia forced a smile and went to her room to change. When she came out, Andy almost dropped the remote. "Holy shit, Liv!" He stared at her red tube top and tight black pants.

Just then, her cell phone rang. "Hey you," she said, seeing it was Alex.

"Hey. I just got here. When are you coming?" Alex asked her.

"Oh, give us about 10 minutes."

Alex felt a wave of disappointment wash over her. "You're coming with him?"

"Yeah…since I'm gonna drink and all. Besides, aren't you there with Jake?"

Alex sighed. "Yeah. Hey, listen. I gotta go. I'll see you when you get here, ok?"

"Ok, bye," Olivia said, closing her phone. Turning to Andy, she asked, "Ok, ready to go?"

Looking down at her chest, he said, "Oh yeah."

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Come on, let's go you," she replied, pushing him out the door.

* * *

When they came in, the place was already crowded. "Hey! Have you seen Alex?" she asked Serena, who was already pretty tipsy.

"What?" Serena yelled.

"Have you seen Alex?" Olivia yelled over the music.

"Oh yeah! She's over there with Sara and Jake!" Serena yelled back.

Olivia picked up a bottle of Corona and tried to spot them in the direction that Serena had pointed. Just then, she saw Alex walking toward her eating a jello shot, dressed in a very short skirt and a purple halter top.

"Always eating huh?" Olivia joked as she took a swig of her beer.

Alex came right up to Olivia and started dancing sexily on her. Olivia gasped. Andy groaned and said, "Hey, Liv. I'm gonna go get a beer. I'll be right back."

"Alex, what are you doing?" she demanded, barely noticing Andy leaving.

"Dancing. Oh please. It's not like we didn't dance together at homecoming!"

"But Alex…you weren't dry humping me then!" Olivia protested.

Alex smirked. "Who said I was dry?"

A look of horror crossed Olivia's face. Alex chuckled. "Come on, Liv! It's just dancing! Other girls are dirty dancing with each other," Alex coaxed.

"Ok…" Olivia said reluctantly, as Alex turned around, bent over, and began grinding her ass into her crotch.

"Alex…" Olivia began, looking around nervously and sitting her Corona on a nearby table. She looked down and gasped. "Alex! Stand up!"

Standing up and turning back around, Alex frowned. "What's your problem, Liv?"

"Alex…you're wearing a thong!"

"So?" Alex asked, thrusting one of Olivia's legs between hers as she continued to dance on her, looking intently in her eyes.

"_So_? Alex, everyone can see your ass if you keep bending over like that! Your skirt is like two inches!"

"Are you jealous?" Alex asked, running her hands over Olivia's back.

"I just don't want everyone seeing my girlfriend's ass! They ogled you enough tonight at the dance!" Olivia whispered angrily in her ear.

"Oh, so now I'm your girlfriend?"

"I never said you weren't," Olivia replied, getting annoyed.

"You could at least act like you're enjoying dancing with me," Alex complained, frowning.

"All right, all right," Olivia complied, putting a hand around Alex's waist and moving her hips in rhythm with Alex's.

After a few minutes of dancing, Alex looked down at Olivia's chest and noticed her nipples were hard. "Liv! Did you not wear a bra?"

Olivia stopped her movements and answered, "No. This top has a built-in one."

"Well it's not helping! I don't want all the guys staring at your boobs!"

Olivia chuckled as Alex moved closer to her and they began dancing again. "Fix your nipples," she whispered in her ear.

"Hey now. It's your fault. You're the one who started dancing all up on me with your two inch skirt."

"It's not two inches!" Alex retorted.

"Ok, three," Olivia conceded, smiling.

Alex danced her way down Olivia's body and then came back up. "Olivia, I'm serious. Fix them! I almost lost an eye."

"You did not!" Olivia said, looking down and adjusting her top.

"That's only making it worse! Come on, bathroom _now_," Alex said, taking her hand and pulling her in the direction of the bathroom. Turning to Andy, she said, "We'll be back in a few minutes. Liv thinks she's getting sick."

As soon as they were in the bathroom, Alex pinned Olivia up against the wall and engulfed her mouth. "Alex…Alex, wait," Olivia mumbled.

"For what? Them to bust out through your shirt?" Alex joked, attacking her neck and running her hands over Olivia's breasts.

"Alex, no. Alex, we can't," Olivia said, involuntarily running her hands up under Alex's skirt.

"Ok. Fine. I'll just go back out there and dance with someone else. Maybe they'll appreciate my…skirt," she said, letting go of Olivia and making a move for the door.

"The hell you are," Olivia growled, roughly pulling Alex back to her and pinning her against the wall. She unzipped her pants and thrust her crotch against one of Alex's thighs. Alex ran her hands over Olivia's hips. As Olivia hiked up her skirt and pulled one of Alex's legs up around her waist, Alex let out a yelp. Consuming her mouth, she moved Alex's thong aside and shoved two fingers deep inside, eliciting a sharp gasp from her.

"God, Olivia. Ah, fuck!" Alex exclaimed as Olivia thrusted hard. Alex squeezed Olivia's breasts and then yanked down her top. Olivia let out a gasp of pleasure when Alex began twisting and pulling her nipples. She tightly gripped Olivia's breasts as Olivia ground her own center against Alex's thigh in rhythm with her fingers pushing inside.

"Olivia, don't stop. Please…don't stop!" Alex begged.

"I don't plan on it," Olivia responded breathlessly.

"Harder. Fuck me harder," Alex demanded.

Alex couldn't help but let out a little yell when Olivia began thrusting harder. Olivia shoved her tongue down her throat to keep her from being too loud.

Just then, the door opened. "Hey Liv, I just wanted to see if you were—" Andy began. His mouth dropped open in shock at the sight he saw before him. "Holy fuck!" he exclaimed. The girls froze as he quickly backed away and slammed the door shut.

Olivia yanked her fingers out of Alex with such force that she yelled out in pain. "Ow, Liv!"

Roughly pushing Alex's hands off her breasts and pulling up her top, Olivia began to panic. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! Andy just saw us fucking, Alex! Shit!" She zipped up her pants and started for the door.

Alex grabbed her arm. "Liv, wait! Where are you going?"

Olivia turned back to Alex with wild fear in her eyes. "Are you serious? I have to get out of here! Fuck! Andy's gonna tell everyone what he saw."

"Liv, come on. Calm down! No he won't. Everything will be ok. Just relax."

"That's easy for you to say, Alex! You weren't the one with your fingers inside another girl!"

"I would've been soon if we hadn't been interrupted," Alex said, reaching out to touch Olivia's face.

Olivia stepped back. "Stop it, Alex! Why are you acting like this is no big deal?"

"It's not! Not to me, anyway."

Olivia stared at her. "That's the problem, Alex. You don't give a shit. Well I do, Alex. We can't do this anymore."

Alex's heart dropped. "Wait…we can't do what anymore?" she asked, her heart pounding as she feared the words she knew would come out of Olivia's mouth.

"This. Us. We can't be together anymore."

Alex felt her heart ripping to shreds. "What?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Listen. I have to go, Alex," Olivia said, opening the door and rushing out.

"Liv, wait!" Alex yelled after her. She fixed her clothes and then ran out behind her.

Olivia ran up to Elliot. "Elliot, can you take me home?"

"Why, Liv? What's wrong? Where's Alex?" he asked, confused.

Just then, Alex showed up beside them. Olivia ran out the door, followed by Elliot and Alex.

"Elliot, please! Please just take me home," she begged.

Alex reached out to touch her arm. Olivia yanked out of her grasp and yelled, "No Alex! Stop it! Just go away!"

"Ok…will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?" Elliot demanded, eyeing them both carefully.

Olivia started crying. Alex explained, "Andy barged in the bathroom and caught us…you know…"

"Oh god!" Olivia yelled, grabbing onto Elliot and burying her face against his neck.

Alex reached out to rub her back. "Come on, Liv. It'll be ok. Don't do this. Please don't do this to us!"

Olivia turned around. "Alex, stop it! There is no us! Not after this!" And with that, she turned and ran in the direction of Elliot's car.

Elliot gazed at Alex apologetically. "I'll talk to her," he promised.

Just then, Kathy came outside. "Is everything all right with Liv?"

"I'll tell you later. I need to take her home first," he explained.

Alex burst into tears as Kathy put her arms around her. "Shh. Alex, it will be ok."

"She…she dumped me!" Alex exclaimed, hot tears falling onto Kathy's shoulder.

"Shh…she'll come around. Come on, let's go back inside," Kathy said, rubbing her back.

"No! No, I can't go back in there! I just wanna go home!"

"Ok, ok. We'll get you home. I'll go inside and tell Jake you want to go home. You stay right here, ok Alex? I'll be right back." Kathy ran back inside.

Alex's shoulders shook as she sobbed up to the sky. _Why did this have to happen? Things were going so well_, she wondered sadly.

* * *

"Liv, why are you so upset about this?" Elliot asked as they sat on the sofa in Olivia's living room.

"Why, Elliot? Because Andy Eckerson just saw me fucking my girlfriend!" Olivia looked down. "Well…ex-girlfriend now."

"Ok, so he saw you guys going at it. That's no reason to break up with Alex. Don't you love her?"

Olivia gave Elliot a pained expression. "You know I do, El! But I can't be with her! It's just too risky."

"Olivia…what happened to you? You never gave a shit before about what people thought about you until you started dating Alex."

"This is different, El. Now I do. This is the type of stuff that can ruin my life," she said dejectedly.

"Only if you let it, Liv."

Olivia knew Elliot was right, but she had already made her decision. "I'm sorry, Elliot. I just can't deal with this. Not right now at least."

"Do you honestly think Alex is gonna wait around until you can?"

"If I ever can…" Olivia trailed off.

"Do you seriously want someone else to take your place in Alex's life?" Elliot asked.

"Maybe she'll be better off with them," Olivia protested.

"No she won't, Liv. She loves you."

"She'll get over me," Olivia responded glumly.

"You won't get over her. You can't just turn your feelings on and off like a faucet, Liv. You're gonna be miserable if you do this to yourself. And to her."

"Yeah, and I'll be miserable if people give me hell for being out."

"I think you're making a big mistake, Liv. For the first time, you have someone who loves you unconditionally and you're willing to throw it all away like that just because you're scared of coming out?" Elliot shook his head.

Olivia slowly rubbed her hands down her face. "Look, Elliot. I'm tired and I just wanna go to sleep. I don't wanna talk about this anymore, ok? Thanks for bringing me home." And with that, she got up and opened the front door.

Elliot walked out and turned around. "Night, Liv."

Olivia forced a smile and shut the door. Then she went to her room and lay down on her bed. Picking up the framed picture of her and Alex on her nightstand, she held it to her chest and cried for all she had lost until she fell asleep.


	25. Prove

**Chapter 25: Prove**

The next day, Alex called Olivia several times but she didn't answer. Finally giving up, she called Serena and asked her to come over.

"Are you feeling any better?" Serena asked, sitting down on Alex's bed.

Alex shook her head and added yet another tissue to the small mountain already on her bed. "I just don't understand why, Serena. Why do this to me? To us? I love her so much!"

Serena grabbed Alex to her and tightly hugged her. "Shh…don't cry sweetie. Don't cry! It will all be ok. She just freaked out. She'll be back."

"But how can you be so sure?" Alex asked.

"Because she loves you," Serena responded simply.

"Yeah, she sure has a funny way of showing it," Alex responded glumly.

"She's just scared, Alex. I mean, come on. You did get caught having sex last night. She's probably afraid that someone is gonna tell her mom…or even worse, _your_ mom. It's not because she doesn't love you. You know that."

"She won't answer my phone calls," Alex said, wiping away a stray tear.

"Give her a little space, Alex. You're gonna push her away for good. Don't add anymore pressure on her. She'll come around on her own time."

Alex nodded disappointedly. "Ok…I'll try. God, this is so hard, Serena. What do I do?"

"Just wait. That's all you can do. But in the meantime, let's go get some ice cream," Serena said smiling as she stood up and reached for Alex's hand.

Alex stood up and gladly took it. "Ah, you know just how to cheer a girl up."

Serena grinned. "Hey, I try."

* * *

Olivia avoided Alex at school all day Monday. Even during second period, she came in right before the bell rang and made an effort to sit all the way across the room from Alex instead of in her usual seat right beside her. Then she bolted out the door as soon as class ended.

Alex tried to remember what Serena had said about giving Olivia space, but she found it increasingly harder to do so. Desperately needing at least a small connection to Olivia, she tracked down Elliot that afternoon by his locker.

"Hey Elliot…do you have a minute?" Alex asked, looking up at him hopefully.

"Sure, Alex. What's up?"

"How is Olivia?" Alex asked nervously.

"She's all right I guess. I tried talking to her, but she thinks people are gonna crucify her for being gay. She said she can't deal with it right now." Elliot shrugged.

Alex sighed in disappointment. "Do you think there's a chance for us?"

Elliot laid a hand on her arm. "Yeah, Alex. Just give her time and don't give up on her. She'll come around. Love trumps fear."

"When you see her again, can you tell her I love her?" Alex asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Elliot's heart went out to her. Giving her a hug, he replied, "Sure thing, Alex. But hey, I gotta run. Take care, all right?"

Alex nodded absently. "Later," she said, turning around dejectedly and walking away.

* * *

Two days later, Alex was just as miserable as before. She tried to concentrate on memorizing the Krebs cycle but all she could think about was Olivia. Having held back her tears long enough, she asked Mr. Jenkins if she could be excused to go to the bathroom.

Standing with her hands against the counter, Alex stared at her reflection in the mirror before bursting into tears.

Just then, Rebecca Hendrix walked in, surprised to see Alex Cabot bent over the sink crying. She never hung out with cheerleaders and pretty much thought of girls like Alex as rich snobs, but she didn't want to see her bawling her eyes out. _Probably crying over some guy_, Rebecca thought bitterly. Little did she know that she couldn't have been farther from the truth.

Walking over and gingerly placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, she asked, "Hey…are you all right?"

Alex had only seen Rebecca in passing and really didn't feel comfortable sharing her personal business with someone she barely knew of, but she was feeling vulnerable and just wanted someone to listen. She shook her head and answered, "No…it's my…it's my…"

Rebecca rubbed her back. "Is it your boyfriend?"

Alex looked at her as if she were crazy. "No…actually, it's…" Alex sighed before continuing, not knowing how Rebecca would take her sexuality but at the same time, not really caring. She had already lost Olivia, so losing the respect of someone who was just as good as a complete stranger to her was her last concern. "It's a girl."

Rebecca's eyes got wide. "You mean a friend?"

Alex looked at her. "No…I mean a girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend now."

Rebecca couldn't believe her ears. "Wow, Alex. I never thought you would be the kind to like girls."

Alex smiled weakly. "Yeah, well…"

Rebecca smiled, too and laid a hand on her arm. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm…kinda into girls too."

Alex smiled wider. "Really?"

"Yeah. I was dating this girl here at school actually. I really got burned, though. She dumped me after three weeks."

"Wait, she goes here? Who?" Alex asked curiously.

Rebecca looked down and began fidgeting nervously. "I don't know if I should say."

Alex shifted her position against the counter so that she was facing Rebecca. "Why not?"

Rebecca sighed. "Cuz she's on the basketball team…"

Alex's stomach dropped. "The basketball team?"

"Yeah…Olivia Benson."

Alex's heart started racing. She thought it was going to thud right out of her chest. "Wait…there was something going on with you and Olivia Benson?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Rebecca confirmed. "Why? Do you know her?"

Alex laughed dryly. "Yeah, a little too well," she replied bitterly.

Rebecca's eyes grew wide again. "Whoa, hold up. Don't tell me you and her were dating, too!"

"Emphasis on the 'were,'" Alex responded, rolling her eyes. "She dumped me, too. And I love her so much," she sighed sadly.

Rebecca's heart went out to Alex. "How typical. Yep, love 'em and leave 'em Benson. Guess she's back to her old tricks."

Alex gave her a confused look. "Tricks? What do you mean?"

Rebecca sighed. "Olivia has a habit of dating—correction—_sleeping_ with girls and then going right back to guys. She broke up with me and two weeks later I found out she slept with Brian Cassidy. Be lucky you got outta that one while you could."

Alex shook her head. "I thought she really loved me," she said as fresh tears fell down her face.

"Wow. She told you she loved you? I guess she had to up the charm to get girls to sleep with her, huh? Word must've gotten around."

Alex scoffed. "Yeah, to everyone but me. If only I'd known how she was sooner."

Rebecca wrapped Alex in a hug. "It's ok, sweetie. Everyone makes mistakes." Pulling back and looking at her watch, she said, "Oh shit! I gotta get back to class."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks for listening to me. It means a lot," Alex said sincerely.

Rebecca smiled. "Yeah, unfortunately, we have a lot more in common than I'd originally thought. Listen, if you ever need anything, just give me a call. Here's my number," she said, ripping off a piece of paper and writing her number on it before giving it to Alex.

Alex took the paper and put it in her pocket. "Ok. Thanks a lot, Rebecca."

Rebecca gave Alex one last smile before walking out the bathroom. Alex splashed cold water on her face and wiped her eyes one more time before heading back to AP biology. With every step she took, she became angrier and angrier. She was determined to confront Olivia the next chance she got.

* * *

That afternoon after practice, Alex tracked Olivia down at her locker. "I talked to Rebecca," she said, folding her arms.

"Rebecca?" Olivia asked, looking up.

"Yes. As in Rebecca Hendrix. Your ex-girlfriend. Funny you never told me about her."

Olivia sighed. "Alex…it wasn't important."

Alex snorted. "Yeah, Liv. I've found out a lot wasn't important to you. Like our relationship!"

Olivia stood up. "You know that's not true, Alex."

"So what was I supposed to be, Liv? Your dirty little secret?"

"No, Alex. You know why I can't—"

"She told me about you," Alex interrupted, anger twisting her regal features. "She said you're 'love 'em and leave 'em Benson' and you just sleep with girls but then go back to guys. She told me about how you slept with Brian two weeks after you dumped her. I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't believe I fell for your lies. I thought you really loved me."

Olivia felt her heart drop. "Alex, I'm not like that! And I do love you!"

"Don't lie to me anymore! You used me for sex, Olivia! I can't believe you would play with my heart like that!" Alex accused angrily.

"No, Alex! That's not fucking true! I'd never do that to you and you know it!" Olivia yelled, desperately trying to make Alex believe her.

"Right…and I'm supposed to believe that because?"

"Because I never loved Rebecca! It was just a fling! But you're different."

"If that's true then why can't we be together?" Alex asked with tears in her eyes.

Olivia's heart went out to Alex. Sighing, she said, "I just can't deal with people treating me like shit for coming out."

Alex took a step closer to her. "Do you _really_ still love me Olivia?"

Olivia felt her heart breaking all over again. "Yes, Alex. I do."

"Then prove it to me. Prove you still love me. That you're not that girl." Alex leaned in to kiss Olivia, who briefly hesitated, stiffening slightly. Alex twisted her face in disbelief and turned to walk off when Olivia pulled her back to her and kissed her deeply. Then taking Alex's hand, she pulled her in the direction of the bathroom. Neither of them noticed Brian Cassidy watching them from around the corner.

Olivia pulled Alex into a stall and slammed her up against the door, channeling all her pent up emotions over the past few days into her burning desire for Alex. She consumed Alex's mouth hungrily as she ran her hands over her breasts. Then shoving a hand into Alex's jeans, she rubbed her sex. Undoing her zipper, she yanked Alex's pants down with such force that she tore off the button. She moved down her quickly, stopping to lick around her navel before settling on her knees and arriving at her intended destination.

"Yes, Liv! Oh god, Liv! Right there, right there!" Alex screamed as Olivia went down on her and gave her folds a delicate tongue bath. Listening from outside the girls' bathroom, Brian snickered.

Olivia placed her hands on Alex's hips and shoved her forward on her face so hard that she almost lost her balance. "It's ok sweetie, I've got you. I've got you," Olivia said soothingly as she held her up.

Olivia plunged her tongue deep inside Alex, thrusting hungrily. Alex twisted her fingers in Olivia's hair as Olivia rocked her hips back and forth. Within a few minutes, Alex's muscles tightened around Olivia's tongue as her orgasm hit her hard. Gently bringing Alex back down solidly on her feet, Olivia slowly stood up and then kissed Alex deeply. Alex leaned back against the door, trying to catch her breath.

"Oh my god, Liv! Shit! What did you do to me?!" she exclaimed.

Olivia grinned smugly. However, she wasn't allowed to gloat for long before Alex had _her_ up against the door and her pants down, shoving her fingers hard inside her.

"Fuck, Alex!" Olivia yelled.

"Oh, I'm trying," Alex breathed into her ear as she used her other hand to massage one of Olivia's breasts underneath her bra. With each push of her fingers, she slammed Olivia up against the door. Alex pumped long and hard until she felt Olivia's body soon shuddering against her. Collapsing against Alex, Olivia almost pushed her into the toilet.

"Damn, Liv! I almost fell into the toilet!" Alex exclaimed, standing to catch her balance.

Olivia chuckled. "Hey! It's your fault! You fucked the shit outta me!"

"How appropriate," Alex said, eyeing the toilet. They both giggled.

"So…does this mean we're back together?" Alex asked, eyeing Olivia hopefully.

Olivia smiled. "I guess it does."

Alex was overjoyed and wrapped Olivia in a big hug. "Liv, we'll get through this. I promise. Everything will be ok. We just have to be discreet so no one can tell, ok?"

Olivia nodded, relieved that she and Alex were back together again. "Ok." Then opening the stall door and holding her hand out to Alex, she said, "Come on. Let me take you home." The two smiled happily as they walked out the bathroom and headed to Olivia's car, holding hands.


	26. Ridiculed

**Chapter 26: Ridiculed**

The next day at school, Olivia and Alex made their way into the bathroom before first period. Rushing into a stall and locking the door, the girls enjoyed an intense makeout session before the first bell rang. Alex snuck out first and looked around, making sure no one was there. "Hey, Liv! It's clear!"

Olivia came out and the girls held hands as they walked to the entrance of the bathroom. They only let go when they approached the entrance and were about to walk out into the dozens of students milling about, trying to get to class before the second bell. After walking Alex to her locker and then to class, Olivia winked at her before heading across the hall.

* * *

Alex met Olivia at her locker before fifth period. "Hey, what's up?" she said, leaning against the row of lockers and smiling as Olivia pulled out a book and shoved it into her bookbag.

"Not much. Just missing you," Olivia replied, standing up and gazing lovingly into Alex's eyes. "So what do you wanna do tonight?"

Before Alex could answer, a group of kids at the lockers across from them began laughing loudly. Alex and Olivia turned to see them pointing straight at them. One boy even had the audacity to hold his tongue between two of his fingers and flick it at them. "Crazy dykes!" another boy said. Alex watched the look of horror spread across Olivia's face before she abruptly ran off.

"Olivia, wait!" Alex called, but Olivia didn't even look back once. Glaring angrily at the students, Alex trudged off to class and began to think of a way she could talk to Olivia. She snuck out her cell phone and sent her a text message that said, "Liv, don't worry about those stupid kids," and wasn't surprised when Olivia didn't text her back. "Great," she muttered sadly.

After cheerleading practice, Alex showered and then waited around for Olivia to come in the locker room. Olivia spotted her and rushed to the showers. Not wanting to embarrass her in front of the other girls, Alex waited around, hoping she could get a chance to talk to Olivia when she got out. However, Olivia had other plans. She got out, quickly dressed, and then bolted out of the locker room. Alex grabbed her bags and followed her out.

As soon as they got outside the gym doors, Alex grabbed Olivia's arm. "Liv, please talk to me!" she begged.

Olivia yanked her arm out of Alex's grasp. "Alex, let go of me! Just leave me alone!"

"But Liv! We can do this! Don't let a few idiots ruin what's between us. I know you wanna be with me—"

Olivia turned to face her with fire in her eyes. "No! No I don't, Alex. People fucking _know_. Being discreet just isn't gonna work!"

"Liv, please! Don't do this again! I can't take it!" Alex pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Alex, stop it! We can't do this! And we can't be seen together anymore! The rumors are bad enough as it is!" Olivia yelled.

The tears spilled forth from Alex's eyes. "I can't believe you, Liv! You just used me for sex again and now you want nothing to do with me!"

Olivia couldn't stand what she was doing to Alex but didn't have the strength or the desire to tell her otherwise. "Alex, just leave me alone!" she yelled instead, starting to walk away.

Alex grabbed her arm again but Olivia harshly shoved her away. Alex stumbled but caught her balance just in time. "Alex, get off me! Stay the fuck away from me!" And with that, she ran off to her car. Alex stood there frozen, sobbing uncontrollably while her heart was breaking over and over again.

* * *

Friday morning, Olivia was at her locker when Nick Ganzner came up to her. "Hey, Olivia," he said.

Olivia stood up holding her books, wondering if Nick came to tease her about Alex. Immediately getting on the defensive, she asked, "Can I help you?"

Nick held out his hands. "Whoa there! Are you always this cheerful in the morning?" he teased.

Olivia smiled, relaxing slightly. "Nah, only on Mondays," she joked. "What's up?"

Nick smiled back and replied, "Well…I was just wondering if you were going to the game tonight."

"Definitely. Why?" she asked quizzically.

Nick nervously shifted his weight before answering. "Well…in that case do you mind grabbing a bite to eat before the game? Then maybe we can head over there together."

Olivia smiled. "I'd love to, Nick."

"Cool," he said, grinning happily. They exchanged numbers and then he said, "Ok then. I'll pick you up at 6. I'll call to get directions about a half hour before, though, so don't spend too long on your makeup."

Olivia laughed. "I'll try not to." She looked at the clock and saw she had approximately a minute left before the bell rang. "Hey, I gotta go. See you later?"

"Definitely," he said, watching her as she walked away.

* * *

At lunch, Elliot noticed Olivia restlessly pushing her food around on her plate. "Something bothering you, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head and lied, "No, no. What makes you think that?"

Elliot smirked. "The fact that you've been pushing your food around for the past five minutes without taking a single bite."

Olivia let out a breath. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Elliot asked, stabbing a fork into his Salisbury steak.

Olivia sighed and looked down before muttering, "Nick Ganzner asked me out."

Elliot almost choked on his food. "What? Please tell me I heard that wrong."

Olivia looked up and gave him a tight smile. "Nope."

"Liv, you can't be serious. What happens when Alex finds out?" Elliot prodded.

"I'm afraid I am. Look, it's not her concern. Remember, El? We broke up."

"No, Liv. I remember that _you_ broke up with her. She didn't want to."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Same difference. Listen. Don't try to talk me out of this because—"

Elliot interrupted her. "Don't worry, Liv. It's your conscience after all. Not mine."

Olivia glared at him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, Liv. I just hope you know what you're doing."

Olivia stood up from the table angrily. "I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions, _dad_," she snarled, stalking off with her tray.

Elliot took a deep breath and just watched her walk off, shaking his head. _She's making a huge mistake_, he thought sadly.

* * *

Olivia was just about to walk to class when Nick came up to her locker again. "Hey. How's the day been treatin' ya?"

Olivia smiled up at him sweetly. "Ok, I guess. I'm about to go be bored to death in Trig."

Nick laughed. "Math was never my strong suit."

"Trust me, I know the feeling," Olivia responded, rolling her eyes.

"You know…" Nick began. "You're really cute."

Olivia smiled in response. "You're not so bad yourself. So…where are you off to now?" she asked.

"Journalism. Speaking of which, I better go. I'll see you tonight," he said, laying a hand on her upper arm.

"What should I wear?" Olivia asked teasingly, looking up at him and biting her lip.

"Something sexy. Preferably tight," he replied, grinning as he looked her up and down.

"I'll try my best," she said in a sultry voice, grinning slyly.

Down the hall, Alex was talking to Serena when she noticed Serena staring past her. "What?" she asked.

Serena groaned. "I was just about to tell you 'don't look,'" she said sympathetically, as she watched all the blood drain from her friend's face as she saw Nick tuck a strand of Olivia's hair behind her ear and then brush the side of her face.

Anger flashed in Alex's eyes. "Hold on a minute. I'll be right back."

"Alex…" Serena began but Alex ignored her, storming off in the direction of Olivia and Nick.

Nick was just walking off when Alex reached Olivia. "What the hell are you doing?"

Olivia stared at Alex in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

Alex glared at her. "You know damn well what I'm talking about. Flirting with that idiot Nick Ganzner in front of everyone!"

Olivia glared back. "Alex, I thought I told you to leave me alone."

Alex folded her arms and stared her down. "So it was true what Rebecca said after all. You date girls and then dump them for guys. Next day though? I never thought you moved so fast."

Olivia glared even harder. "Alex, who I date is none of your damn business. We are not together anymore. Now get out of my face," she said coldly.

Just then, the bell rang. "Fuck you, Liv," Alex retorted, storming off to her class.


	27. Collapse

**Chapter 27: Collapse**

Nick and Olivia went to dinner at Chili's before heading over to the football game. Holding hands, they found a seat a few rows from the top of the bleachers. Elliot turned his head and spotted them from a few rows away, shaking his head. "Elliot, what?" Kathy asked, leaning forward so she could see why Elliot was shaking his head. Spotting Olivia decked out in a hot pink blouse that was tied above her navel and black skirt right next to Nick Ganzner, Kathy responded, "Ohh. I hope Alex doesn't see them. They look pretty cozy."

"Yeah, me too," Elliot said, turning his head back to the field.

The game slowly progressed, with Madison trailing behind 28-7. By the beginning of the fourth quarter, it was clear that the Panthers had no chance of making a comeback. Spotting Alex a few rows down, Olivia turned to smile at Nick and said, "Come on. What do ya say we get outta here?"

"Fine by me," Nick said, getting up and following Olivia down the bleachers.

Alex saw the two of them leaving and choked back tears. Serena turned her head to follow Alex's gaze and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, don't worry about them. Just concentrate on the game, ok? Don't let her ruin your night."

Alex gave Serena a weak smile and responded, "Ok."

* * *

Once they were back in Nick's car, Nick leaned in to kiss her. Olivia hesitated at first but soon returned the kiss. When things started to heat up, Nick broke away and jerked his head in the direction of the backseat. Olivia nodded and the two of them scrambled to the back. Nick settled on top of her, running his hands through her hair.

"You know, for awhile I thought you were a dyke because Andy said he caught you fucking Alex Cabot at Matt's party," Nick muttered, running his hand under Olivia's skirt to grip her ass and dragging his tongue up the side of her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes. "Fuck what Andy said. All that matters is that I'm here with you now."

"Do you want me, Olivia?" Nick asked, rubbing her breasts through her shirt.

Opening her eyes, Olivia responded, "Yes. Yes, Nick. Would I be here if I didn't?" She pulled his shirt over his head.

_It's okay. We're not together_, Olivia kept trying to tell herself but couldn't help feeling that she was nonetheless betraying Alex, who still had her heart. Olivia tried to enjoy herself and get lost in the moment, but no matter how hard she tried to trick her body into feeling pleasure, into truly wanting Nick, she kept seeing Alex's face in her head. Trying to push images of a hurt Alex out of her head, she kissed Nick harder, flicking her tongue farther down his throat.

As Nick ran his hands over her and kissed back, she could only think about how rough his hands and lips were. When he unbuttoned her blouse and grabbed her breasts, she could only think about how his touch lacked the softness and tenderness of Alex's.

* * *

Meanwhile, seeing that Alex wasn't going to enjoy the game anymore after spotting Nick and Olivia leave, Serena got up and said, "Come on, kiddo. Let's stop and get some ice cream. Then you can spend the night at my place."

Alex smiled, standing up and following Serena. She was grateful to have such a supportive friend. "Thanks, Serena."

* * *

"Lace. Nice," he said, running his tongue across the swell of her breasts. She shivered involuntarily, repulsed at his touch. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get her body to respond like it did with Alex.

Olivia ran her hands over his chest. "Mmm…" she moaned as he squeezed her breasts in response. She tried not to shudder again but then realized that he would probably just mistake her revulsion for arousal.

He began to massage her ass. "You like that?" he asked, moving back up to grope her breasts.

"Yes. Yes, that feels good," she lied, closing her eyes.

He chuckled as he moved his hands to her back to unclasp her bra. Then moving back a little, he unzipped his jeans and tore into a condom packet with his teeth. "Maybe you should tell your friend Alex how good it feels. You know…I bet once she's had a good fucking she won't be a lesbo anymore. I'd love to be the one to show her someday."

Olivia's eyes flew open. She pushed him off her, repulsed at what she just heard. "Stop it."

"Hey sweetie, don't get offended. It was just a joke."

Olivia eyed him coldly. "Well, I'm not laughing."

"Hey, sorry, sorry," Nick said, kissing her lips again quickly and running one hand over her stomach while using the other to unzip her skirt in back. When he touched the hem of her panties, she roughly pushed him back again.

"I said stop, Nick!"

* * *

As they neared Serena's car, Serena groaned when she saw that a car was blocking them in, and its occupants were getting busy in the backseat. She unlocked the door so they could get in then began honking her horn. After seeing that she was being ignored, she said, "Stay here, Alex. I'm gonna go knock on the window and tell these idiots to move."

* * *

"Hey, easy now! I said I was sorry!" Nick said, pushing his weight down onto her again.

"Get off me, you stupid jerk!" Olivia could feel his hard-on pressing up against her and shoved her knee up hard into his crotch. Just then, a car horn started honking.

"Ow, you stupid bitch!" Nick exclaimed, falling back against the car door.

Olivia zipped up her skirt then grabbed her purse from the front seat and opened the door to climb out the back. When she got out, she was face to face with Serena.

"Olivia! What the fuck?" Serena exclaimed. Olivia stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. Upon seeing Olivia get out, Alex jumped out of Serena's car.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked, her heart dropping about 20 floors.

Alex stared at Olivia in shock, praying it was just a horrible nightmare. She felt she was going to be sick. "Funny, Liv. I could ask you the same thing. Only my question would be what _were_ you doing here?" Alex said, eyeing Olivia's smeared lipstick and open blouse, the black lace of her bra jutting out.

"We _were_ about to have some fun before the bitch kneed me in the balls," Nick butted in, holding a hand over the injured area.

"Liv, what the hell is—?" Alex stopped mid-sentence when she saw the torn condom wrapper drop from Nick's hand.

Following Alex's gaze, Olivia tried to explain, the shame quickly coloring her whole body in a bright flush. "Listen, Alex. It's not what it looks like! We didn't have sex. We just—"

Alex cut her off. "But you were going to if Serena hadn't started honking for you to move!"

"Alex…what does it matter? We aren't even together!" Olivia shouted, getting on the defensive instead of telling Alex the real reason she didn't have sex with Nick.

"Funny that you mention that, Liv. Because you had no problem being together enough to eat me out Wednesday afternoon," Alex retorted, not caring at the moment just how vulgar she was being. Seeing Olivia and Serena gasp and Nick look at Olivia like she was crazy, Alex turned to Nick. "That's right, Nick. Those same lips you were kissing were servicing me a couple days ago."

"Alex, you bitch…" Olivia started, shaking her head.

"I knew you were a dyke!" Nick shouted, getting glares from all three girls and wiping his mouth in disgust.

Alex turned her head back to Olivia. "Oh, so now I'm a bitch? Just because I refuse to hide my sexuality like you?"

"My sex life is none of his business and no longer any of yours," Olivia said defiantly.

Alex just stared at Olivia for a moment. "You know, I saw you guys leaving the game together. You were holding hands with him just like you had with me yesterday. I can't believe you did this. Why do you keep breaking my heart? Wasn't once enough?" Alex asked, her voice breaking.

Olivia felt absolutely horrible and softened her tone a little. "Alex, I wasn't trying to hurt you. But you can't dictate who I choose to sleep with for the rest of my life. It's my body. Mine, Alex. Not yours."

Alex's anger began to rise. "You're nothing but a slut, Liv! What? You're just gonna hop on any guy's dick just to try to prove you're straight?" Alex asked incredulously.

Olivia stared at Alex coldly, her shame for hurting Alex and being caught quickly replaced by her anger at what Alex had just said. "You know Alex, dick's not so bad. Maybe you oughta try it sometime," she said nastily.

Alex's mouth dropped open. Her lower lip began trembling as tears welled up in her eyes. Olivia immediately regretted the words that had so carelessly dropped out of her mouth. Giving Olivia a glare that she had never seen before, Alex responded coldly, "I fucking _hate_ you, Liv."

Olivia took a step back, letting a tear fall down her cheek as her resolve faded. She had expected Alex to cry, curse her out, storm off, maybe even hit her, but she had never expected Alex to say that. Alex had never said something so _cruel_ to her before. She could take not being with Alex and not hanging out with her—albeit barely—but she couldn't take Alex hating her. No one had ever told her that but her mother. "You don't really mean that, Alex. Right?"

Alex moved right up to Olivia's face. "I don't know what I ever saw in you. I hate you and I never want to see you again," Alex stated, the ice of each word stabbing Olivia's heart.

Olivia started bawling, her heart bursting into a million pieces. "Baby, no. Don't say that. You don't mean that. You don't!"

"Baby? _Baby_? You come out here to fuck some prick and then you have the nerve to call me _baby_? Remember, Liv? You said it yourself. We aren't together. And now we never will be again. You have no right to call me that," Alex said, angry tears streaming down her face.

"But Alex, I love you! I never stopped. And I never meant to hurt you. Please believe me!" Olivia begged. She took a step closer to her. "We can still work things out," she pleaded, desperately searching Alex's eyes for some sign of forgiveness.

"Shutup! You don't do this to someone you love! I trusted you with my heart and you threw it on the ground and stomped it! And _now_ you want to work things out? Not a chance in hell. Fuck you!"

Olivia shook her head. "No. Alex, no. I'd never do that. I made a mistake but I'm sorry! I do love you—more than anything! Alex, I'd give my life for you!" she cried.

Olivia reached out to Alex, who slapped her hand away. "Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed. Looking down once again at Olivia's disheveled appearance, Alex snarled, "You're disgusting." As an afterthought she added, "And fasten your bra." Then turning to Serena, she said, "Come on. Let's go."

Olivia felt another stab at her heart as she absently reached around to latch her bra back. She felt as if her lungs were closing in on her. Alex had yet again said words to her that only her mother had uttered. As Alex began walking away, Olivia crumpled to the ground. When Alex got in the car and saw Olivia, she felt a sharp pang in her heart for hurting her this way but refused to give in to her anymore. The walls to her heart had been erected, and she refused to let them be torn down again.

Nick went over to her and tried to help her up. Yanking her arm out of his grasp, Olivia got up and said, "Leave me alone!"

"Come on, I'll take you home," he offered.

"No. I'll call Elliot," she said, walking in the direction of the bathroom.

Luckily, Elliot and Kathy hadn't left the game yet. Seeing that it was Olivia, Elliot accepted the call. "Hey, I thought you were with Nick."

Olivia wiped her nose. Sniffling, she asked in a small voice, "Can you guys give me a ride home?"

Knowing something was wrong, he responded, "Sure, Liv. What's wrong? What happened?"

Olivia burst into tears again. Elliot immediately became concerned. "Calm down, Liv. Calm down. Where are you?"

"Outside the bathroom. The one closest to the parking lot," she managed to get out.

"Ok, Liv. Ok. We'll be right there." Grabbing Kathy by the hand, he raced down the bleachers to the bathroom. When he first saw Liv, a bitter taste hit the back of his throat. Fearing the worst, he said, "Oh my god, Liv. Did he—?"

Olivia shook her head and brought trembling fingers to button her blouse which was still open. "Alex…Alex…" she tried to get out but collapsed into his arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

Elliot held her and rubbed her back. "Shh…shh. It's ok, Liv. It's ok. Don't cry."

Kathy regarded Olivia with a pained look and began rubbing her on the back as well. "Come on, Liv. Let's go get you cleaned up."

When they entered the girls' bathroom, Olivia splashed cold water onto her face. Kathy rushed to get paper towels. Thanking her, Olivia took the paper towels Kathy offered her and dried off. As Olivia ran her fingers through her hair, trying to work out the tangles, Kathy stroked her back gently and asked, "Did something happen to Alex?"

Olivia shook her head. "Did Nick hurt you?" Kathy continued.

Olivia shook her head again. "No, it was the other way around."

Kathy nodded. "Come on, let's go to the car. You can tell us all about it there."

Kathy slid into the backseat next to Olivia and put her arm around her. Olivia sat looking down at the floor, not saying a word. Not wanting Olivia to be at home alone when she was so upset, Elliot opted to drive to his house instead.

The three of them sat on the porch, no one saying anything for awhile. Finally, Kathy spoke. "You know, if you want to talk to Elliot alone, I can go inside."

Olivia shook her head fervently. "No. No. It's fine."

"Are you sure, Liv?" Kathy asked, reaching out to touch her arm.

Olivia forced a smile. "Positive."

"So what made you so upset tonight, Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia started crying all over again. "Alex told me she hated me. She said I was disgusting!"

Elliot hugged her. "Shh…it'll be ok, sweetie." Kathy got up to get tissues from inside the house. Bringing them out to her, she took one and began wiping Olivia's face.

"Why did she say that, Liv?" Elliot prodded.

Olivia balled a tissue up in her hand and took a deep breath. Letting it out, she began telling them everything that had happened. "Nick and I were gonna have sex. It didn't feel right and I kept thinking about Alex, but I wanted to do it because I was scared of everyone finding out I was gay. I thought if enough people saw me with a guy, the rumors would stop and everything would go back to normal. So things were getting pretty intense when he made this really crude comment about Alex. He said once she'd had a good fucking she wouldn't be a lesbo anymore and that he'd love to show her someday. So I got mad and pushed him off me. I told him to stop, but he started touching me again. This time I kneed him in the balls and I was getting out of the car when I saw Serena. Then Alex got outta Serena's car and all hell broke loose. As you can probably guess, she was really upset and demanded to know what I'd been doing. I said we didn't have sex but that my sex life was none of her business anyway since we weren't together and she called me a slut, so I told her dick wasn't so bad and she should try it sometime."

Elliot and Kathy exchanged glances. "Uh oh, Liv," Elliot interjected.

"Yeah. That's exactly how I felt. The minute I said it I wished I hadn't. So that's when she told me she hated me. I told her she didn't mean it but she said it again, said she didn't know what she saw in me, and she never wanted to see me again. I started crying and begged her to tell me she didn't mean any of that. I told her I loved her and I never meant to hurt her but she wouldn't listen. I said we could work things out but she said there wasn't a chance in hell. She told me not to touch her and called me disgusting." Sobbing all over again, she looked at Elliot and said, "Oh god! What have I done? What have I done? I've lost Alex for good now and it's all my fault! I love her so much, El. I do. And she hates me!"

Hugging her to him, Elliot tried to comfort her. "Liv, Liv. People say things they don't mean when they're hurting. You know Alex still loves you."

Olivia shook her head. "No, El. You don't understand. You should've seen the look in her eyes. I betrayed her. And she hates me for it."

"Well, Liv, technically it wasn't cheating. You guys weren't together anymore," Elliot explained.

"Well how would you feel if you and Kathy broke up and Kathy went off and hooked up with some other guy two days after you slept with her?" Elliot and Kathy exchanged glances. "Yeah, exactly," Olivia said.

"Wait, hold up. You and Alex—" Elliot began.

"Yeah, I slept with her two days ago. Rebecca came up to her and told her I was 'love 'em and leave 'em Benson' and—"

"Wait, Rebecca Hendrix?" Elliot interrupted.

"Yeah. We went out on a couple dates and had sex a few times. Then I broke things off and told her that I needed to concentrate on school and basketball. The real reason was that I didn't wanna be outed. I liked her all right I guess, but it wasn't like with Alex. I'm in love with her. I'd never been in love with anyone before until Alex. Rebecca told her that I always dump girls and go back to guys because Rebecca found out I slept with Brian a couple weeks later. So Alex confronted me about it and accused me of just using her for sex and playing with her heart. I swore to her that I wasn't the girl Rebecca said I was. She asked me why we couldn't be together and I told her I couldn't handle being ridiculed for coming out. She asked me if I still loved her and I said I did. Then she told me to prove to her that I wasn't that girl and that I still loved her. So we kissed and then went in the bathroom and…you know…" Olivia trailed off.

"Oh man, Liv," Elliot commented.

"Yeah, I know. So after we did it, Alex asked if that meant we were together again. I told her I guess we were because I so desperately wanted her to believe I would never do that to her. She said everything would be all right, that we'd get through this together, we'd be discreet, and I accepted that. But then the next day I started getting scared again. When Alex came up to my locker, a few kids started pointing and one even flicked his tongue out at us. I freaked out, guys. I ran off to class and when Alex hunted me down later, I told her we couldn't do this and we couldn't be seen together. She started crying and said I'd just used her for sex. I told her to leave me alone and I tried to walk away but she grabbed my arm. So I shoved her and told her to stay away from me, then I ran to my car."

"Did Alex follow you?" Kathy asked.

"No. But she tried to call me later on that night. She called me a few times but I never answered," Olivia explained. "So today I'm at my locker and then Nick Ganzner comes up and asks me if I'm going to the game. I told him yeah so he asked me if I wanted to get somethin' to eat before the game. I accepted and later on he came to my locker again and we were flirting a little bit. Of course, I'm lucky enough to have Alex come up to me after he leaves and she says, 'So it was true what Rebecca said after all. You date girls and then dump them for guys. Next day though? I never thought you moved so fast.' I told her who I date was none of her business because we were no longer together and to get out of my face. Then the bell rang and that was the last I saw of her until the game. When I spotted her, I told Nick I wanted to go because I didn't want her to see me."

"Wow," Elliot said.

"Yeah," Olivia said dejectedly. "I royally fucked up with Alex. I promised her I'd never hurt her. And all I've done lately is just that. I didn't mean to break her heart. She's never gonna speak to me again."

"Yes she will, Liv. When Alex came to talk to me on Monday about you, I told her you'd come around because love trumps fear. Well guess what? Love trumps anger, too," Elliot assured her.

Olivia wiped her eyes as fresh tears fell. "This is such a nightmare. I keep hoping I'll wake up and everything will be back to the way it was a few weeks ago. We were so happy together, El. So happy. All I cared about was that I had the most wonderful girl in the world for a girlfriend. Then homecoming started approaching and I started getting scared—wondering what people were gonna think. Things were perfect and I ruined it because I was too chicken. I don't deserve Alex."

"Yes, you do, Liv," Kathy said, giving her a hug. "You deserve to be happy. Just give her time. She'll come around. Like Elliot said, love trumps anger."

"If I could take it all back, I would. I was so mean to her. And she didn't do anything to deserve that. All she did was love me. I just…I just wish I could talk to her. Make her understand. Make her forgive me. Make her love me again," Olivia said, putting her head in her hands.

"Is there anything we can do, Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia sat back up. "Yeah, there is. Can you…can you talk to Alex? Tell her I love her and I'm sorry. For everything. Tell her I just wanna make things right."

Elliot looked at Kathy and sighed. "I'll try, Liv. That's all I can promise."

Olivia nodded in understanding. "Thank you." Standing up, she said, "Guys, I'm really exhausted. Can you take me home? I just wanna shower and put this whole ordeal behind me."

Elliot and Kathy stood up as well. "Are you sure you're ok going home, Liv?" he asked.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks so much guys."

"No prob," Kathy responded, as they headed to Elliot's car.

When they got to Olivia's house, Elliot walked her to the door. "Listen, Liv. If you need anything—anything at all—don't hesitate to call me. I don't care what time it is. Ok?"

Olivia smiled and gave him a hug. "Got it."

Olivia watched them drive off then walked into her house, which was shrouded in darkness. Making her way down the hall, she walked in the bathroom, stripped off her clothes, and started the shower. As the scalding hot water poured over her, she soaped and scrubbed her body, desperately trying to wash away the memory of Nick's touches and kisses, the feel of his body on hers. Getting out shivering 45 minutes later, she went over to the sink and brushed her teeth until her gums bled and then rinsed the metallic taste out her mouth. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed how bloodshot her eyes were. Her entire reflection reminded her of her betrayal of Alex. Not able to stare at herself any longer, she threw on a wife beater and some shorts then trudged into the kitchen. Thankful that her mom wasn't home, she poured herself a glass of scotch as the tears began to fall again. She winced as the dark liquid burned down her throat. Pouring herself two more glasses, she threw back the liquor and then stumbled to her room, passing out on her bed.


	28. Lifeline

**Chapter 28: Lifeline**

When Olivia woke up, it was early afternoon. The hot sun pouring through her window beat down painfully on her face. Squinting, she forced her eyes open and struggled to sit up, a headache hitting her full force. Groaning, she threw her legs over the side of the bed. They felt as heavy as lead, but she forced herself to get up and head to the kitchen for some aspirin.

She was surprised to see her mom in the kitchen. "Hey…" Olivia said, looking down as she headed over to the cabinet. Swallowing the pills, she caught her mom staring at her. "What?"

Her mother held up the empty glass and the bottle of scotch. _Shit, I must've forgotten to put it up last night_, Olivia thought.

"What the hell is this, Olivia? Have you been drinking?" her mother demanded.

Olivia put her hand on the counter and leaned back. "Mom…"

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"I dunno, Mom. Maybe the same thing you think whenever you drink," Olivia spit out.

"Don't try to turn this around on me. I am an adult. You are sixteen, young lady. Last time I checked the legal drinking age was 21!"

"Oh, so just because you're an adult that makes it ok for you to get smashed every night?" Olivia shot back.

"I don't get smashed every night, Olivia, and you know it!" her mother retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mom. I stopped counting over the years."

"This is not about me!" her mother yelled, angrily slamming down the bottle. "You're getting out of control, Olivia! Haven't you made me suffer enough?" She shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek.

Olivia stared at her mom, hurt. Gritting her teeth, she angrily retorted, "Fuck you, Mom," and stormed out.

"Come back here, young lady! This conversation is not over! You will not talk to me that way!"

Olivia kept walking until she got to her room and slammed her door shut. Grabbing her keys and her wallet, she walked to the front door. "Wait! Olivia, where are you going? Come back here!"

Ignoring her mother, she got in her car and sped to the gym. Heading to the punching bags, she began pummeling away at the nearest one. Then moving on to the treadmill, she ran several miles before she was finally exhausted and decided to return home to shower and eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elliot rang the buzzer for the third time at the Cabot mansion before he heard Alex's voice. "Who is it?" she asked groggily.

"Elliot."

Groaning, Alex responded, "Go away, Elliot."

"I'm not leaving until you open the gate," he insisted.

"Go home and take Olivia with you," Alex replied.

"I'm alone. Come on, Alex. I'll sit here all day if I have to."

Groaning again, Alex buzzed Elliot in. When he got to the door, Alex was standing in the doorway. Moving to let him by, she slammed the door and plopped down in a recliner. "What are you doing here, Elliot?"

"I promised Liv I'd try to talk to you. Alex, she's really hurting, you know."

Alex looked at him incredulously. "_She's_ hurting? What about me? I'm the one who got dumped twice and then caught the girl I love—loved—getting out of the backseat of a car with Nick Ganzner!"

Elliot leaned back and folded his hands over his stomach. "So you do still love her."

Alex looked around uncomfortably. "I said loved. Past tense."

"_After_ you said love. Listen, Alex. I know you're angry. I know you're hurting. And—"

"Livid is more the word," Alex interrupted.

"Ok, fine. And you have every right to be. Liv told me everything that happened and I—"

"Oh, really? Did she tell you how she fucked me and then dumped me the next day?" Alex demanded.

"Not in those exact words," Elliot replied, looking down.

"It's like I was nothing but a piece of meat to her. Her cheap little toy until she found something shinier. She dumps me and then she's willing to fuck some dude the next day? And then she has the nerve to get mad at me because I'm hurt by what she's done. 'My sex life is none of your business. We're not together,'" she imitated. "Yeah, Elliot, I feel her pain," Alex continued sarcastically.

"Alex, I'm not trying to downplay anything you've gone through. I agree—Olivia did a shitty thing."

"_A_ shitty thing?" Alex asked, her mouth open wide.

"Ok. Several shitty things. But she regrets them all. She said she's sorry for everything and wishes she could take it all back, and she just wants to make things right. She also said she's in love with you and she's never been in love with anyone before. And I can tell she really means it. I've never seen Olivia so distraught over anything or anyone. But she was scared, Alex. People do stupid things when they get scared. Can you at least just give her a chance to explain herself? Put yourself in her shoes."

Alex shook her head. "No. I don't want to see her again."

"Alex, you know that's not possible. You go to the same school. You have class with her. You'll see her everyday."

"Well, I can talk to my parents about changing that. I can always go to boarding school," Alex said, folding her arms.

Elliot snorted. "Yeah right, Alex. You two are miserable without each other. You can't stand being away from Liv anymore than she can stand being away from you."

"Wanna bet?" Alex taunted. Then softening her voice, she said, "I thought we had something special, Elliot. I really did. I was stupid enough to let her take my virginity."

"Wait…Olivia was your first? You mean first girl, right?" Elliot asked, shocked.

"First anyone," Alex said quietly, looking down.

Elliot let out a breath. "Wow. I just never expected you to be…you know. A virgin. You're hot. When Liv made that comment about trying dick sometime, I thought she was just being an ass. I never even expected you to be gay until Liv told me she liked you."

Alex smiled for the first time since he'd been there. "Can't judge a book by its cover."

"Same with Liv. Listen, Alex. She puts on this tough exterior like nothing fazes her but inside she's scared. She's scared that she's fucked up the one good thing in her life forever. I saw real fear in her eyes last night, Alex. She didn't even look like that when she was afraid dating you would out her. Just think about what I said, Alex."

Alex frowned again. "Don't count on it."

Sighing, he got up and started walking to the door. "Is there anything you want me to tell Liv?" Elliot asked, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yeah. Tell her I thought about what she said. Maybe tonight I'll go try some dick and see how I like it. Oh, and tell her to go fuck herself."

"Alex…" Elliot began.

Alex held up a hand. "Save it, Elliot. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready. I'm going shopping with Serena." And with that, she stormed up the stairs.

* * *

Olivia threw down the remote and went to go answer the door. Seeing Elliot standing there, she said, "Hey. What's up?"

"Not much," he said, walking past her and sitting down on the couch. "Is your mom home?"

"Nah. Thank God she was gone when I came back."

"Where'd you go?" Elliot asked.

"To the gym," Olivia replied simply. "I figured I needed a good workout."

Elliot chuckled. Then taking a deep breath, he took the plunge. "I just came from Alex's."

Olivia sat up straight, her eyes wide. "Really? How'd it go?"

"She's still pretty mad," he replied, looking down.

Olivia slumped back in her seat. "Figures," she mumbled. "So what'd she say?"

Elliot fidgeted uncomfortably. Olivia noticed, immediately getting worried. "Elliot. What did she say?"

"How are you feeling?" he said, trying to change the subject.

"Elliot. I'm serious. Just tell me. There's nothing else that can hurt worse than what she said to me last night," Olivia said sternly.

Elliot sighed. "She said maybe she'll go try some dick tonight and see how she likes it. And to go fuck yourself."

Olivia slapped her hand to her forehead. "Oh godddddd. Elliot, I didn't mean what I said! I hope she doesn't go out and do anything stupid on account of me. I just wish she'd give me a chance to explain. Oh well, it's not like she can avoid me forever. I'll see her on Monday unless she pulls an 'I'm gonna play sick so I don't have to see Liv' again."

Elliot took another deep breath and exhaled. "Actually, she said she was thinking about going off to boarding school."

Olivia began to panic and jumped to her feet. "Shit, Elliot! No! Then I may never see her again! Elliot, you can't let her go. You just can't!" The tears started flowing again.

Elliot quickly moved over to her and held her. "Shh. Olivia, it will be ok. She's not going anywhere. She was just blowing smoke. I told her you two are miserable without each other and she knows she can't stand being away from you anymore than you can her."

"But what if she's serious, El? I have to talk to her before she decides to do anything."

"Liv…just calm down. You have to give her time. She's not gonna be receptive to you right now. I'm lucky I got her to talk to me for as long as she did."

"I love her, El! I love her so much!" she shouted, sobbing against his shoulder. "How did all this happen? I feel like I've lost my whole life."

"Shh, Liv. No you haven't. Everything is gonna be all right."

Olivia looked up at him with more fear than he'd ever seen in her eyes before. "I have to talk to her. I just have to. The more time that passes, the more she'll hate me and the more she'll slip away from me. Alex is my lifeline."

Elliot's heart went out to Olivia at her words. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he said, "You'll get her back, Liv. She still loves you."

"How do you know?" Olivia asked with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Because when we were talking she said 'the girl I love' but caught herself and changed it to past tense."

"I hope she still does," Olivia murmured.

Opting for a brief change of subject, Elliot said, "I didn't know Alex was a virgin."

Olivia pulled back from him. "She told you that? She's not regretting anything is she?"

Elliot remained silent. Olivia prodded, "Elliot, answer me. She doesn't regret losing her virginity to me, right?"

Elliot patted her shoulder. "Liv, you have to understand that Alex is really upset right now—"

Olivia slapped his hand away. "Elliot, stop playing games. What did she say?" Olivia asked through gritted teeth.

Elliot sighed. "She said she was stupid enough to lose her virginity to you."

The tears resurfaced. "Oh god," Olivia cried with a hand over her mouth. "What she gave up was really special to me, El. Our lovemaking was always so beautiful."

He pulled her into his arms again and hugged her. "I know, Liv. I know. I'm sure she doesn't really regret it. She's just mad."

"No, she does regret it. Oh god…now I'm sure she hates me." Olivia dragged her hands down her face. "How did my world turn completely upside down? A few weeks ago we were so happy together. Elliot, please tell me this is all just a bad dream—or maybe some sick joke."

Elliot patted her back. "Liv…sometimes you have to lose something just to realize how important it is to you."

Olivia stared at him. "Are you saying that Alex wasn't important to me before now?" she accused.

"No, Liv. All I'm saying is that sometimes we get so caught up in the present and the comfort of having something that we never really stop to think how it would affect us if it was all taken away from us one day."

Olivia wiped away angry tears. "I can't believe I was so fucking stupid. I always wondered what it would be like to be head over heels in love and then when it happened, I threw it all away. All I want is another chance."

"And you'll get it, Liv. Love is like a magnet. You two are drawn to each other, no matter what."

"I…I just want her to know, to believe, how much I really do love her." She suddenly looked up at Elliot. "I have to go over there."

"Uh, Liv…that's not such a good idea."

"Why the fuck not? It's not your love life that's on the line," she said nastily.

"Just give her a little space, Liv. She's hurting bad and—"

"And I'm not?" she asked angrily.

"I know you are, Liv. I'm just saying that seeing you so soon will open up fresh wounds for her. If you want her to heal so you can move past this together, don't do anything to exacerbate her pain. Besides, she wouldn't be there anyway. She told me she was going shopping with Serena."

Olivia sighed. "I don't know what to do, El."

"Just wait and be patient. That's all you can do right now. But in the end you're gonna have to fight for her. You may even have to do something drastic." He looked at his watch. "Hey, listen. I gotta go meet Kathy soon. Are you gonna be ok? You can come with us if you want."

Olivia forced a smile. "Nah, El. I'll be ok. I just need some time to myself, that's all."

He nodded and gave her a hug. Opening the door, he said, "Bye, Liv. Call us if you need anything." She nodded.

She thought about what Elliot had said about giving Alex her space, but she couldn't stand the thought of Alex wanting her completely out of her life. She needed to get her to change her mind, and she didn't want Alex to think she didn't care enough to try to make things right. Olivia Benson was not one to go down without a fight. All she wanted was to hear her voice and make her understand how much she loved her. Olivia tried calling Alex several times after Elliot left. She wasn't surprised when she didn't answer the phone, but each time she called, she had a little sliver of hope that she just might. Finally giving up for the evening, she slumped onto her bed and cried herself into a fitful sleep.


	29. Crazy for You

**Chapter 29: Crazy for You**

_Damn it, how long can tumbling be?_ Olivia thought, tapping her foot impatiently.

After several minutes, Alex came around the corner, talking and laughing with a bunch of the other cheerleaders. Olivia waited around until she saw Alex was alone. "Alex!" she called out.

Knowing Olivia's voice, Alex began to run in the other direction but Olivia caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Get your hands off me," Alex snarled.

Olivia was hurt at Alex's reaction to her but was determined to stand her ground. "No, Alex. I need to talk to you."

"I don't have anything to say to you, Olivia."

"Alex, just hear me out. I just want to know one thing. Please."

"Why should I?" Alex demanded.

"Because you deserve to know why everything happened. I don't want you to hurt anymore, Alex."

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? I don't wanna hear your lame excuses, Liv."

Olivia looked at her desperately. "Bab—Alex, I'm not gonna make any excuses. Nothing excuses my behavior to you. I take full responsibility for my actions. Just let me explain myself. Please."

Alex folded her arms. "I don't have time for this, Liv. I thought I made myself clear Friday night. And you can stop calling me, too."

"Alex, please. Just tell me one thing. Look me in the eye and tell me again that you hate me—that you never want to see me again. Look me in the eye."

Alex looked out the gym doors. Then looking down at the floor, she responded quietly, "I can't."

Olivia couldn't help but give a little smile. Alex caught it and Olivia quickly became serious again. "Do you still love me?"

Alex avoided her question. Instead she asked, "Liv, why are you still trying to humiliate me?"

Olivia reached out to touch her again but after seeing Alex's warning look, she dropped her hand. "Alex, I'm not trying to humiliate you. I just want to know the truth."

Alex sighed. "If I tell you yes, will you leave me alone?"

"No."

"Well, then I'm not gonna tell you," Alex said, trying to walk away but Olivia blocked her path.

"Alex, it doesn't matter what you say, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Alex laughed—a bitter, humorless laugh. "Don't be so sure about that, Liv."

Olivia stared at Alex for a moment. "You're not going off to boarding school."

"I see you've been talking to Elliot," Alex responded. "You can't stop me."

"Well, then I'll go too," Olivia said defiantly.

Alex snorted. "Yeah right, Liv. It's $20,000 a year."

"Then I'll just get a fucking scholarship. And I'll demand they put me in the same dorm room with you!"

Alex laughed. "You won't know which school I'm going to."

"I'll find out," Olivia insisted.

Alex sighed. "Olivia, I don't even know why we're having this conversation. Besides, aren't you afraid of someone seeing us together and thinkin' you're a big ol' dyke?"

"No, I'm not. Not anymore. I'll shout it to the whole world that I'm madly in love with you if I have to. And I'm prepared to."

Alex snorted again. "Yeah, sure."

"You don't believe me? Look." And with that, Olivia lifted up her jersey to reveal "I love Alex Cabot!" written across her bare breasts in red marker.

Alex gasped and instinctively reached out to cover Olivia's breasts. "Olivia! Stop that before someone sees!" When Olivia's nipples hardened immediately, Alex yanked back her hands and said, "Ew. Gross."

Olivia felt a pang of hurt shoot through her. Pulling down her jersey, she asked, "Alex, do I really repulse you that much now?"

"No, Liv. I just don't wanna touch you after he's been all over you. Besides, I can't stand the idea of him feeling up your boobs."

"He only touched them through my bra, Alex."

Alex looked at her in surprise. "You mean…he never saw them?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope."

"But your bra was unfastened when you got out the car."

"Yeah, but it never came off."

"Still, I don't want his germs," Alex said, though secretly pleased.

Olivia sighed. "Alex, do you have any idea how many times I've showered since then? I scrubbed so hard I almost made my skin bleed because I felt so fucking dirty after Nick touched me. All I wanted to do was wash away the memory of him anywhere near me. Trust me, any germs he left on me are long gone. I even made my gums bleed from brushing so hard."

Alex was again secretly satisfied at Olivia's answer. "How many people have you shown that to?" she demanded.

"Only you. So far," Olivia grinned.

"You better not!" Alex exclaimed.

"If you don't listen to me, then I'll get it tattooed and I'll flash people all the time. Even Cragen and Munch."

Alex laughed in spite of herself. "Liv, you are completely insane. When did you write that?"

"After practice," she responded simply. "You know, you hurt the pokies' feelings."

"Oh no, Liv. We are not going down this road," Alex began, shaking her head.

"They think you don't like them anymore," Olivia whined, pouting.

"Oh my god, Liv! Stop! If all you came to do was flash me your boobs and talk about how your nipples got offended, then this conversation is over," Alex informed her.

Olivia giggled. Alex let out a little giggle, too before she could stop herself. "I swear you are crazy, Liv."

"Crazy for you," Olivia retorted passionately.

"Olivia…" Alex began, getting serious again.

"No, Alex. I really mean that. I love you so much. I'd never been in love before you. Through you, I found out what it was truly like to love and be loved in return. And I'd never felt anything like that. All I wanted to do was be with you and make you happy. I never really cared what other people thought until homecoming started approaching. Then I got scared. I was afraid of everyone at school finding out and making my life hell. It already sucked enough as it was. I also thought about what would happen if you decided you couldn't take the pressure of being out with me and wanted to leave me. Then I would've come out for nothing and I'd have lost both others' respect for me and you. I got so caught up in thinking about all the worst case scenarios that I lost sight of the beautiful thing I had right in front of me. You. Our love. What's sad is that I was so scared that everyone else was gonna take my happiness from me, but I was the one who did that myself."

Alex felt her heart melting slightly. "Oh, Liv…I never would've done that."

"Yeah well, it's a lot easier said than done. I guess I got so scared of what others would think of me that I didn't stop to really think about what _you_ would think of me. The one who really mattered. That is, until Friday night. When you said you hated me, I couldn't take it. It crushed me. I just wanted to die. I realized then that I could deal with the whole world hating me but not you. And I also realized that I was much more afraid of losing you for good than being outed."

Alex sighed. "Liv…but why did you have to go out with Nick? You were gonna sleep with him. Two days after you'd slept with me, might I add. I thought you said you didn't want anyone but me."

Olivia reached out and touched Alex's arm. This time she didn't object. "And that's still true. That was proven to me Friday night. The whole time I was with him, I kept thinking about you. I saw your beautiful face, I saw you hurting. I saw us. And his touches repulsed me. His hands were so rough and awkward against my skin but yours are so soft, so gentle. No matter how much I tried to make myself enjoy it, I just couldn't. I tried to want him but all I could do was want you. I only went out with him because I wanted to get my mind off you. I was absolutely miserable. I swear I wasn't trying to hurt you, Alex. And I wanted to actually see if I could even feel a little of what I felt with you with someone else. To see if I could move on. I couldn't, no matter how much I tried to force it. I knew I belonged to you," Olivia explained sincerely.

"Well, I'm sorry I ruined your idea of a romantic evening," Alex mumbled bitterly.

"Don't be. It definitely wasn't romantic after he made that comment about you."

"What comment?" Alex asked.

Olivia took a deep breath. Letting it out, she answered, "He said, 'Maybe you should tell your friend Alex how good it feels. You know…I bet once she's had a good fucking she won't be a lesbo anymore. I'd love to be the one to show her someday.' So I pushed him off me and told him to stop. He said he was sorry, that it was just a joke. He tried to start things up again and when he got back on top of me I kneed him in the balls. That's the real reason I didn't have sex with him. Then when I got out the car and saw Serena and then your face, I just wanted to sink into the ground. I…I felt so ashamed Alex. I'd never felt so horrible in my life."

Alex let a tear drop down her cheek. "He said that about me? But Liv…you said practically the same thing. You said dick wasn't so bad and maybe I oughta try it sometime. That really hurt, Liv. I never expected you to say anything like that. Then again, I didn't expect you to do most of the things you've done in the past few weeks. It was like I didn't even know you anymore."

"Alex, no. Don't say that. It wasn't the same! I didn't mean any of it. I was just so angry and hurt that you called me a slut! I wasn't thinking! I wished I could take it back as soon as I'd said it." She paused and picked up Alex's hands, clasping them tightly in her own. "Alex…I am so sorry about all of this. I know I'm a fuckup. But please. Give me another chance. Give us another chance. I promise you I'll never do anything like this again."

Alex looked down at their hands then looked back up at Olivia again. "But you betrayed me, Liv. I don't know if I can. It's going to be hard to trust you with my heart again. I cannot go through this again, Liv. And I won't."

"And I won't make you again. You have to believe me. If I could go back in time and erase all this, I would. Please, Al. All I could think about today when I saw you was how beautiful you were, how much I loved you, how all I wanted to do was touch you and I couldn't. How soft your skin was, how full your lips were, how good your hair smelled, how good you feel next to me, how sweet you taste—"

Alex yanked her hands away. "Stop it, Liv! Just stop. I won't listen to you getting off on me after everything you did. You already made me feel like a piece of meat when you fucked me then dumped me. Then one day after you dump me, you're moving on to the next person waiting in line—like I can be so easily discarded."

"Alex, it wasn't like that!"

"If I had a nickel for every time you said that…" Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"Alex, I'm serious. You were not a piece of meat to me. And I'd never think of you as something I could discard!"

"You discarded me for Nick!"

"Alex, no I did not! Nick asked me Friday morning if I was going to the game. Then when I told him I was, he asked if I wanted to get dinner before. So I said yes. It's not like he asked me first and then I dumped you. Or that I dumped you because I wanted to go out with him all along."

"How would you have felt if I had done all this, Liv?" Alex asked.

Olivia looked down and then looked back up at Alex. "It would've hurt, Alex. A lot," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You promised you'd never hurt me, Liv! And you did! What did I do to deserve this?" Alex asked, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Olivia grabbed Alex to her and hugged her, her own tears flowing freely. "Nothing. Alex, I'm so sorry, I never meant to. Please, please forgive me."

Alex pulled back and wiped her eyes. "I'm tired of crying over you, Liv. Now every time I see you I end up crying. I can't take this. Love isn't supposed to hurt so much!"

"So you still love me?" Olivia asked, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Yes, Liv! Would I be hurting so much if I didn't?" Alex questioned exasperatedly.

"It hurts me to see you hurt," Olivia said, stroking her face. "Let me take your pain away." She leaned in to kiss her but Alex turned her head. Olivia swallowed hard, trying to force down the hurt.

"Stop it, Liv. It hurts too much to be with you right now. I need time to heal. You didn't expect me to just fall right back into your arms, did you?" Alex asked incredulously.

"But Alex, I love you so much. I can't live without you in my life," Olivia confessed.

Alex looked down. When she looked back up, she said, "It's going to take time, Liv. I can't be with you now. I just can't."

Olivia looked to the side and wiped away a tear. Turning back to Alex, she took a step toward her and asked, "How long?"

Alex turned her head and shrugged, a tear falling as she looked back at Olivia.

"Well…can we at least be friends?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"I dunno. I need time to think about it. Olivia, I will not be your friend with benefits."

"Alex, I don't want that. I don't need you for sex."

Alex glared at her. "Fuck—" she began.

Olivia smirked. "I have your picture," she continued.

Alex gasped. "Liv! You don't…you wouldn't!"

"Oh yeah. I would," she said, nodding. "After all, you did tell Elliot to tell me to go fuck myself."

Alex shook her head. "That's not what I meant!"

Olivia grinned. "You know that one pic where you're in your uniform and one leg is raised—"

"Stop it," Alex interrupted.

"Or that one where you're wearing the halter—" she continued.

"Olivia, I am _never_ giving you another picture of me again."

Olivia giggled. "Come on, Al. At least be my friend. I need to have you in my life some way."

Alex sighed. "Ok, Liv. Give me a week. And before we ever get back together, you're gonna have to prove to me that you're 100 percent committed to me—and just me. And that you aren't gonna run away again."

Olivia smiled. "Done. Can I…can I have a hug?"

Alex noticed Olivia's nipples hardening through her jersey. "Oh no! No, you don't! Stop trying to influence my decision!"

"Stop what?" Olivia asked. She then followed Alex's gaze down to her chest. "Oh…um… they wanna be friends, too."

Alex turned to walk away. Olivia pulled her back and said, "Come on, Al. I can't help it. You're the only person who has ever been able to just look at me a certain way and make me wet."

Alex's mouth dropped open in shock. "No, Liv. We are not going there."

"Well, it's true!"

Alex felt a throbbing in her center. She silently cursed her body's betrayal of her. "Olivia, I am serious. Fix those right now!"

Olivia feigned ignorance. "How?"

"I don't know! Push them in! Go put on a bra! Get nipple guards! Something!"

Olivia began to pull up her jersey. "No, Liv! Not in front of me! Turn around!"

Olivia groaned and turned around. She began to pull it up again when Alex grabbed her arm. "No, someone might see. Do it in the locker room," she said, dragging her in.

"Geez, Alex. Make up your mind!" Olivia stripped off her jersey and Alex gasped at the sight of her bare breasts. Gulping, she cursed herself again for the throbbing that had returned as she stared at the "I love Alex Cabot!" written in big red letters.

"You're doing this on purpose!" Alex accused as Olivia's nipples hardened even more.

"You're staring at my tits, Alex! You're doing this, not me!"

"That's because my name is on them!"

Olivia snickered. She pulled on her bra and then put her jersey back on. "Satisfied?"

Alex gulped. "Yes."

Olivia moved closer to her. "You know, Alex. What they say is true. I do love Alex Cabot."

Alex smiled despite herself. "You're silly. I still can't believe you wrote that!" Olivia chuckled in response.

Just then, they heard Serena's voice. "Alex, is that you? Where the hell have you been? I thought you'd been kidnapped or something!" Coming around the corner and spotting Olivia, she stated dryly, "Well, I guess you were."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Serena. I didn't kidnap her."

Serena moved right up to Olivia's face and said, "Stay away from Alex."

Olivia eyed her coldly. "Get out of my face."

"Make me. I'm not afraid of you, Olivia. And I won't let you hurt Alex again."

"I'm not trying to hurt her, Serena. I love her."

Serena put her hands on her hips and stared Olivia down. "You are not going to worm your way back into her life. Besides, how are you able to fit Alex into your busy dick-riding schedule?"

Olivia shoved her hard. Serena shoved her back. "Stop it, you guys!" Alex yelled.

Ignoring Alex, Serena yelled, "You're nothing but trash! And you're a coward!"

Olivia slammed Serena into the lockers with enormous force. "I'll show you a coward, _bitch_!"

Serena grabbed her hair and Olivia clawed at her face. Serena retaliated by slapping her as hard as she could, both ignoring Alex's cries for them to stop.

"Ow, you stupid bitch!" Olivia yelled, backhanding her across the mouth.

"Fuck you, whore!" Serena yelled back, pulling on Olivia's jersey.

Olivia had just pulled her fist back to punch Serena in the face when Alex grabbed her arm. "Olivia, don't! Stop!" Alex screamed, trying to pull Olivia back from Serena. Olivia stepped back, her chest heaving. Alex got between the two of them, turning from one to the other.

"Listen, guys. There is no reason to fight! Just calm down!" Alex pleaded.

"I can't believe you're even giving her the time of day, Alex," Serena said, shaking her head and folding her arms.

"This is none of your business. Stay out of it," Olivia told her angrily.

"If you break my best friend's heart, then it most certainly is my business," Serena said, staring Olivia down.

Olivia clenched her jaw. "Alex is a big girl. Let her handle this."

Serena continued to glare at her with disdain. "Listen, Olivia. I was the one who wiped her tears away when you told her you were going to homecoming with your ex instead of her. I was the one who wiped her tears away when you ran out on her at Matt's party. I was the one who wiped her tears away when you dumped her the second time. I was the one Friday night who held her as she cried and vomited after seeing you betray her with Nick! After all you'd done to hurt her, you had to give her the biggest slap in the face of all! Then Saturday night, she had to spend the night at my place because she said she couldn't bear to be in her own room anymore because everything there reminded her of you and what you did. You're a selfish and cruel bitch, and I'm tired of seeing Alex crying her eyes out over you. You don't deserve any of her tears! It's obvious that you don't care about her. You only care about yourself!"

"That's not true! I love Alex more than anything in this world! I'd die for her!" Olivia screamed as fresh tears fell.

Serena went to go wash away the blood from the scratches on her face and the cut on her lip. "Save it, Olivia. If it was up to me, you'd never see Alex again."

"Well, it's not fucking up to you!" Olivia yelled.

"Guys, stop it," Alex demanded. "This isn't gonna solve anything. Look. I appreciate the fact that both of you care about me, but I have a lot of thinking to do on my own. I need time, and _I _need to be the one who decides in the end. I need you guys to both respect that and the last thing I need is the two people I care the most about ripping each other apart. Please don't fight anymore about this. For me?"

Olivia nodded and Serena sighed. "Fine, Alex. I'll wait for you in the car," Serena relented, giving Olivia one last glare before she turned to leave.

When Serena had left, Olivia went over to Alex and touched her arm. "Alex…sweetie, I am so sorry I caused you all that pain. And it really hurts to know she was there for you when I wasn't. I always wanna be there for you, Alex. Please let me make it up to you," Olivia begged.

Alex folded her arms and looked down. Fresh tears began to fall. Olivia wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. "No, sweetie. No more tears. It's gonna be ok," she cooed, rubbing her back. Pulling back, she wiped her tears away. Then holding Alex's face in both hands and looking her in the eye, she said, "Alex, I love you—so, so much. All I wanna do is make you smile from now on. All I need for you to do is to let me."

"Olivia…it's gonna take time," Alex said, looking down.

"I'm willing to wait forever if I have to," Olivia replied, eyeing her intently.

Alex pulled out of her embrace. "I can't believe you were gonna deck Serena."

Olivia sighed. "Alex…I'm sorry. She just made me so mad!"

"Would you ever hit me?"

Olivia looked at her in horror. "No, baby. God, no. I'd rather die!"

"I don't want you getting into fights with anymore of my friends," Alex scolded sternly.

"Baby, she provoked me," Olivia whined.

"I don't care, Olivia. She's still my friend. She's just looking out for me."

Olivia sighed again. "Ok, Alex."

Alex picked up her bag. "I should get going."

Olivia nodded. "Can I have one more hug?"

Alex gave a little smile. "Only if you—and the pokies—promise to behave."

Olivia giggled. "We promise." She wrapped her arms tightly around Alex, who returned the embrace. "I don't ever wanna let you go," she whispered in her ear.

"Liv…you promised…"

"Ok, ok," Olivia said, pulling back. "I love you."

"I love you too, Liv. See ya later," Alex said, waving as she walked out the locker room.


	30. Hope

**Chapter 30: Hope**

Olivia scooted into the booth across from Elliot. "So did you get Alex to talk to you?" he wondered.

"Yeah," Olivia replied.

"How'd it go?"

"About as well as can be expected…she said she can't be with me right now. Hurts too much," Olivia said, looking down.

"I'm sorry, Liv…"

"Yeah, me too…but the good news is that she agreed to at least be my friend. Although she told me to wait a week."

"So you think there's a chance of you two getting back together?" Elliot questioned hopefully.

"She said she needed time to heal. I asked her how long…" Olivia shook her head. "So there's no telling. I told her I'd wait forever if I had to."

"She loves you, Liv. Love that strong doesn't fade easily."

Olivia felt a small smile cross her face. "I sure hope you're right, El. But I'm afraid that one day she's gonna wake up and just decide that loving me isn't enough. That I hurt her too much to give me another shot."

"Just give her time, Liv. And don't try to rush things. She's not gonna get over this easily."

"I know," Olivia said frowning. "Seeing her cry again today just ripped my heart open. And then Serena let me have it. As if I didn't already feel shitty enough."

"Wait…Serena was there when you talked to her?" Elliot asked.

"No. Not at first. I waited around for Alex to get outta tumbling and at first she didn't wanna talk to me, but I begged her to listen. I told her to look me in the eye and tell me again that she hated me and she never wanted to see me again. She told me she couldn't. And…I had a little special help with holding her attention. You know how Saturday you were saying I might have to do something drastic? Well…I kinda did."

Elliot's eyes got wide. "Oh god Liv, what did you do?"

Olivia gave him a goofy grin. "I wrote 'I love Alex Cabot' on my tits and showed her."

Elliot burst out laughing. "Oh my god, Liv. You did not!"

"Yeah. I really did."

"What did she say?" Elliot asked.

"She told me to pull my jersey down before someone saw. And I told her that if she didn't listen to me I was gonna get it tattooed on them and show everyone, including Cragen and Munch."

"Well, Liv. I guess that was indeed drastic. When all else fails, flash her your boobs."

Olivia smirked. "Hey well, she's always loved my boobs. The next time I may write her a sonnet on them."

"Man, you are crazy, Liv," Elliot commented, smiling and shaking his head.

"That's what she said. I told her she couldn't get rid of me that easily and that if she went off to boarding school, I'd just get a scholarship and follow her," Olivia replied, smiling.

"Nice, Liv. Tell her you're gonna stalk her no matter what. I'm sure her dad's big shot lawyers would love that one."

Olivia laughed. "Yeah…it lightened the mood a little. She began listening to me. I told her everything. Why I was so scared of coming out, why I decided to hook up with Nick, how much I loved her, how I couldn't live without her, and how I was much more afraid of losing her than being outed. I told her I could take the world hating me but I couldn't take _her_ hating me. I begged her to give me another chance and she told me she needed time to heal because it's gonna be hard to trust me with her heart again. I swore to her I'd go back in time and erase all the pain I caused her if I could."

"Sounds like you guys are on the road to recovery," Elliot said, leaning back.

"I'd like to think that. But I don't wanna get too excited. Don't wanna jinx anything," Olivia said, placing her hands on the table.

"So are you really comfortable with coming out now? I mean…would you hold hands with her walking down the halls?"

"I'll streak through the whole school screaming I love her if I have to."

Elliot laughed. "So you're gonna stand by her during the crossfire? If it comes that is."

"I've been given a once in a lifetime opportunity to have her in my life again and I'm not gonna blow it. I promised her I won't run away again."

"Good. So, um, how did Serena get involved?" Elliot asked.

"Well…Alex and I went to the locker room and a few minutes later, Serena comes in looking for her. She sees me with her and gets all up in my face, telling me to stay away from Alex and how she's not gonna let me hurt her again. I tell her to get out of my face and that I'm not gonna hurt Alex and she says, 'How are you able to fit Alex into your busy dick-riding schedule' and that's when I just lost it. So I shove her—hard. She shoves me back and starts calling me trash, a coward, so I slam her as hard as I can into the lockers. Then the bitch grabs my hair so I scratch up her face and backhand her in the mouth. I'm just about to punch her right in the nose when Alex grabs me and starts pulling me off her."

Elliot looked at her in shock. "Are you serious, Liv? You're trying to patch things up with Alex and you almost break her best friend's nose?"

"She started it Elliot. Then she starts telling me how much I hurt Alex and about all the times she had to comfort her because I made her cry. She accuses me of being cruel and selfish…and I hate to admit it but I guess I had been. But I tell her I love Alex more than anything and I'd die for her but Serena doesn't believe me. She said if it was up to her I'd never see Alex again. Alex tells us she doesn't want us fighting anymore then Serena tells her she'll wait for her in the car. So I apologize to Alex for fighting Serena and Alex asks me if I'd ever hit her. I tell her I'd rather die first. Then she makes me promise I won't fight anymore of her friends."

"Wow, Liv. You sure have a way with the ladies," Elliot joked.

Olivia smirked. "The really good news is that she told me she still loved me."

"Was this before or after you attacked Serena?"

Olivia smiled. "Both." Then she frowned. "Elliot, I don't know if I can wait a whole week before talking to her," she whined.

"Liv, don't mess this up. Give her her space, ok?"

Olivia looked up with excitement in her eyes. "Maybe…maybe I can still leave her little love notes in her locker until Monday, though."

Elliot regarded her sternly. "Liv. I'm serious. You're gonna scare her away. Besides, she wants to be friends first. Love notes are a bad idea right now. Just leave her alone. A week's not that long." Seeing Olivia's sad face, Elliot teased, "Man are you whipped, though."

Olivia grinned. "I guess I am, huh?" Just then, their pizza arrived and each took a couple slices. Suddenly, Olivia became worried again. "You don't think she's gonna renege on her offer, do you?"

Elliot tried chasing a long strand of mozzarella. "No," he finally answered, swallowing his food. "She loves you too much to just let you go forever."

Olivia grinned. "You sure know how to cheer a girl up, El. I can see why Kathy keeps you around."

He grinned back. "Yeah, I guess I am good for something. You know, I always thought about being a cop but maybe I should become a relationship counselor."

Olivia smirked. "Hey now. Don't get too ahead of yourself." She smiled and leaned over to ruffle his hair. "You're a great friend, you know that?"

"Yeah well, you'd do the same thing for me if the tables were turned," he replied warmly.

Olivia smiled wider and munched on her pizza, her thoughts drifting to the future she and Alex were going to have.


	31. New Beginnings

**Chapter 31: New Beginnings**

First thing Monday morning, Alex found Olivia waiting by her locker with a single yellow rose. Alex's whole face lit up as she accepted the rose. "Liv…you didn't have to do this. It's beautiful."

Olivia grinned. "Just a little something to mark our new beginnings." She wrapped Alex in a warm hug and whispered in her ear, "I missed you."

"Aww, Liv! It was just a week, silly!" Alex said, returning the hug and then pulling back to smell the rose. "Mmm…thank you." Grabbing a bottle of water from her locker, she unscrewed the cap and stuck the stem of the rose in. "Well, it's not a vase, but it'll have to do."

Olivia smiled. "So Miss Cabot, may I carry your books for you?" Then giving Alex an appreciative once-over, she added, "Or I'd be happy to carry you if you'd let me."

Alex smiled and looked down. "Liv…remember? Just friends first?"

"Hey! Friends carry friends to class sometimes!" Olivia joked.

Alex playfully slapped her on the arm. "Books will be fine."

Smiling happily, she took Alex's books and walked her to class. "So I'll see you next period?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah."

Olivia gave a lopsided grin and said, "And I assume I'm not still banished to the other side of the room?"

Alex giggled. "Hey! You banished yourself there a couple weeks ago, remember?"

Olivia's smile slightly faded. "But I didn't have a choice last week."

Alex looked down at the floor. "Liv…you know why—"

Olivia put a finger to Alex's lips and said, "No no. Let's not talk about that. Remember? New beginnings?"

Alex nodded and touched her arm. "You're right. New beginnings."

Olivia smiled again. "Ok, then. I'll see you soon," Olivia told her. Alex waved as she walked out the door.

* * *

When Alex walked into psychology the next period, she found Olivia already waiting for her in her old seat. "Hi," Olivia said softly.

"Hi yourself," Alex replied, smiling.

A few minutes into class, Olivia looked over and noticed goosebumps all along Alex's arms. Taking off her letter jacket, she leaned over and wrapped it around Alex's shoulders. "Thanks," Alex whispered as she put her arms through the sleeves. Olivia just smiled in response.

At the end of class, Alex started to take off the jacket. Olivia stopped her and said, "No no no. Keep it for the rest of the day. I'll see you after practice."

"Ooh, so I can pretend I'm a basketball player for the rest of the day?" Alex joked.

Olivia smirked. "You a basketball player? Haha, right." Alex slapped her on the arm and flexed her muscles.

"You look so cute," Olivia cooed, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist and pulling her close.

"Olivia…what are you doing?" Alex asked her, freezing up.

Olivia quickly pulled back. "Oh…sorry. Just a reflex."

Alex flashed a brief smile. "Right." Turning to leave, she said, "So I'll see you after practice?"

Olivia nodded and watched as Alex walked off before heading to French.

* * *

Olivia took a huge bite of her burger as Elliot sat down across from her. Opening a bottle of coke, he began, "So I saw Alex wearing your letter jacket today."

Olivia swallowed and smiled. "Yeah. She was cold so I let her borrow it."

"Let her or insisted?" Elliot asked as he cut into his chicken.

Olivia grinned. "A little bit of both."

Elliot shook his head. "So I bet you'll be sleeping with the jacket tonight, huh?"

Olivia threw a fry at him. "Elliot!"

He chuckled. "Oh come on. You know it's gonna have her scent on it."

Olivia ignored him. "I brought her a rose today."

Elliot's fork stopped mid-air. "Oh boy."

"Don't worry, El. It was yellow, not red." As an afterthought, she smiled and added, "She liked it."

"Mmhmm, I bet."

"I made plans for us this weekend," Olivia continued.

Elliot's eyes got wide. "Wait…you made plans? Did you ask her if she was even gonna be free?"

Olivia looked at him as if he'd just told her the sky was green. "I'm sure she will be."

"Olivia…didn't Alex say she just wanted to be friends first?"

"Elliot, it's not a date," Olivia responded, irritation hinting in her voice.

"But in your mind it is," he replied.

Olivia looked to the side and clucked her tongue. "I love her, Elliot. All I wanna do is spend time with her."

Elliot put his fork down and sighed. "I know you do, Liv. But you need to let her set the pace."

"It's just gonna be a picnic in the park, a carriage ride, and then a movie, Elliot."

"Olivia, how many picnics followed by carriage rides and movies have you and I had?"

"None," Olivia said crossly.

"Exactly. So it sounds like a date to me."

"Elliot…" Olivia warned.

"Listen, Liv. I'm not trying to upset you. All I'm saying is that you shouldn't be so pushy at first. You know as well as I do that if she says no, your feelings are gonna get hurt, you're gonna want to know why, you're not gonna like her answer, and then you two will fight. You guys are tryna patch things up and things'll be ruined before they even get started."

Olivia sighed. "Ok, El. What do you suggest I do?"

"Well…first you should ask her if she's doing anything. If she says no, then ask her if she wants to do one of the things you planned…preferably the _least_ blatantly romantic thing, which would be the movie. If she says she's busy, don't get upset, just say ok and then that should be your cue to let her do all the asking from then on."

"Fine, Elliot," Olivia relented.

"Oh and Liv? Let her buy her own ticket."

"But Elliot—" Olivia started.

"Remember, Liv? It's not a date."

Olivia looked off to the side. "I know, I know. But speaking of dates, I'm asking her to prom no matter what."

"Liv…it's only the third week of November. Prom is five months away."

"Yeah well, I'm making my reservation early."

Elliot couldn't help but laugh. "Your reservation? I'm sure Alex will love to be thought of as that."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm surprised that jerk Jake hasn't asked her to prom yet. He still hasn't shut up about taking her to homecoming."

"Don't tell me you're jealous of that guy."

"I just don't like him," Olivia said, throwing a fry down.

Elliot smirked. "Liv, you were about to end _our_ friendship just because I wanted to dance with her."

"I was not, El. Besides, I only would've been mad if I hadn't danced with her and you did. You know that."

Elliot decided it was best to just change the subject. "Are you and Serena getting along?"

Olivia frowned at the mention of Serena's name. "I don't talk to her."

"You guys should at least be civil to each other for Alex's sake."

"I agree—that's why I don't talk to her. I figure it's the best way we can peacefully coexist without tearing each other's eyes out."

Elliot just shook his head and laughed. "Ah, women. Can't live with 'em—"

"Can't live without 'em," Olivia finished, turning her head and staring off into space.

* * *

Olivia walked into the locker room just as Alex was getting dressed. Turning around and seeing her, Alex opened up her locker and gave her the jacket. "Thanks for keeping me warm today," she said softly.

Olivia smiled. "Anytime." As Alex stood there in jeans and a bra, Olivia tried hard to keep her eyes from traveling. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Well, Alex, I guess I'll go hop in the shower. I shouldn't be long, though. I can give you a ride home if you wanna wait around a few."

"No…that's ok, Liv. Serena's taking me home. She just had to take a make-up quiz."

"Oh, come on Alex. We'll go get a milkshake. My treat."

Alex smiled. "Steak and Shake?"

Olivia grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ok. I'll send Serena a text and tell her I've got a ride," Alex said, turning her back to pull her cell phone out of her bag.

Olivia smiled happily. "Five minutes," she promised, as she ran into the shower. Alex giggled at Olivia's excitement.

Olivia came out in a towel. As she began to undo it, Alex turned her back. Olivia noticed and commented, "You know Alex, you don't have to turn away. It's not like you haven't seen it all before."

Alex smiled weakly. "I know Liv. It's just that…"

Olivia gave a tight smile. "It's ok, Al. I know. Friends."

Alex looked down. "You're hot, Liv. I'm just trying to avoid temptation."

Olivia smirked as she pulled on her clothes. "Trust me, Al. You don't know how hard it is. Seeing something you want and knowing you can no longer have it."

"Liv…if it's too hard for you to—"

Olivia shook her head fervently and walked over to Alex. "No. I can handle it. I wanna be a part of your life. But I think about you all the time. That's all."

Alex reached out to touch her arm. "You're not alone."

Olivia smiled, secretly happy at Alex's confession but willing to drop the subject for now. "You ready to go?"

Alex nodded. "Whenever you are."

* * *

The girls slid into a booth at Steak and Shake and ordered. While Alex sipped her milkshake, Olivia asked her, "Are you sure that's all you want?"

Alex nodded. Olivia pressed, "Come on, Al. You need to eat something. I can't have my bab—I mean my friend malnourished." Olivia blushed.

Alex giggled at Olivia's slipup. "No, really Liv. I'm fine."

But Olivia was relentless. "Please, Al. Just take a bite of my burger. Come on. Do it for the pokies," she said with a pouty face.

Alex blushed brightly. "Liv! We're in a restaurant!"

"Alex, if you don't take a bite of my burger, I'm going to stand up and announce to the whole restaurant that I love you."

Alex looked horrified. "You wouldn't!"

"Try me," Olivia said as she began to stand up out of her seat.

"Oh my god! Olivia, sit down!" Alex begged.

Olivia ignored her. "Everyone, I'd like—"

Alex grabbed her arm and yanked her back down. "Olivia, fine! I'll take a bite! Just please stop."

Olivia smirked and held out her burger to Alex, who took a huge bite. After she'd swallowed her food, she said shaking her head, "Liv…I cannot believe you did that."

"Did what? You wouldn't let me finish," Olivia said with a sly grin.

Alex buried her face in her hands. "I can never show my face in Steak and Shake again."

Olivia giggled as she took a bite right out of the area Alex had. Reaching over and pulling Alex's hands away, she said, "Come on, Alex. You're not really mad at me are you?"

"Yes!" Alex tried to frown but burst out giggling instead. Olivia laughed even harder.

"You're so silly, Liv," Alex said, munching on one of Olivia's fries.

Olivia picked up a fry and dipped it into Alex's milkshake. "Hey!" Alex protested. "You have your own!"

"But I like yours better," Olivia responded with an eye shag. She took another fry and dipped it in Alex's milkshake before offering it to her. Alex started to refuse but after remembering the incident from a few minutes before, she took the fry into her mouth. "Good girl," Olivia teased happily.

Alex shook her head. "What am I gonna do with you, Liv?"

Olivia grinned slyly. "Oh I can think of a few things."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "Don't even go there, Olivia Benson!"

"Where?" Olivia asked innocently.

Alex slapped her forehead. "Oh boy."

"You're so cute when you're flustered," Olivia cooed.

Alex blushed and continued sipping her milkshake. Olivia leaned over the table and asked, "So…any plans for the weekend?"

"Yeah, to not be caught dead in any other public place with you." Seeing the hurt flash across Olivia's eyes, she softened her voice and said, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Olivia still looked like Alex had killed her puppy. Alex felt for Olivia's foot under the table and brushed up against it with her own. "Liv…what you did was really cute."

Olivia looked up. "Really?" she asked, her eyes lighting back up.

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes. "Oh god, I've encouraged her."

Olivia giggled. "Trust me, I don't need any encouragement." Reaching for Alex's hand, she asked again, "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"I dunno, Liv. It's only Monday," Alex replied.

"Hey, I like to plan early!" Olivia responded, grinning.

"Hmm…I don't know how exciting this weekend is gonna be. We do have that major psych test coming up."

"So how about we study together? Then we can take a break and catch a movie," Olivia suggested, smiling into Alex's eyes as she rubbed her hand with her thumb.

"Liv…I dunno. You have a tendency to not behave."

Olivia stuck out her lip and said, "Please. Pretty please. With whipped cream and a cherry on top." Then grinning slyly, she added, "Yes. Definitely with whipped cream and a cherry on top."

Alex swatted at her arm. "See! Exactly!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I promise I'll behave."

Alex smiled. "Ok, ok. But I'm holding you to that. If you don't, I'll punish you."

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but Alex exclaimed, "Don't even think about it!" Olivia just smirked and finished eating her food.

* * *

When Olivia pulled up to Alex's house, she asked, "Can I give you a call later?"

Alex smiled. "Sure." Olivia smiled back and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. Alex blushed. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," Olivia said simply.

Alex blushed again. "Aww, you're sweet Liv."

Olivia grinned in delight. "I try," she responded softly.

Alex opened the door. "Talk to you later, Liv."

Olivia waved. "Bye, Al."


	32. Headway

**Chapter 32: Headway**

The week passed by quickly. Olivia accompanied Alex to class every day and called her every night. After Wednesday's final basketball game, which happened to be an away game, Alex let Olivia drive her home and invited her inside for dinner. Olivia was overjoyed and even though they had lost the game, her mood wasn't dampened. By Friday, Alex was even letting Olivia give her a ride to school again. They were making headway, and Olivia relished every moment she got to spend with Alex. However, she wasn't the only one. Alex looked forward to their time spent together and on the phone just as much as Olivia.

That Saturday afternoon, Alex was surprised when Olivia opened the door to her room. Olivia was pleased to find her on her bed in a tank top and shorts. Alex put down her pencil and asked in wonder, "Liv, how the hell did you get in here?"

"Your mom let me in," she replied, shrugging. Climbing onto the bed, she looked down at Alex's open psychology book. "I see you started studying without me."

Alex smiled. "Thought I'd get an early start. In case you distracted me."

Olivia chuckled. "You think _I'm_ gonna distract you?"

"Yes," Alex replied as Olivia stretched out on her stomach and leaned up on her elbows. Alex ruffled her hair and tapped her on the nose. "So open your book and get out your notes. I've gotten through chapters 1, 2, and 5, so we can go over Olivet's study guide for them. Then we can go over all the handouts since the last test."

"Al…you studied three chapters without me?" Olivia whined.

"You mean you didn't study any at all?" Alex asked incredulously.

Olivia shrugged. "I read chapter 1 a couple weeks ago. Does that count?"

"Liv!" Alex exclaimed, swatting her arm. "You are going to read these chapters right now."

"But Alllll," Olivia whined. Alex gave her a look. "Ok, ok," Olivia conceded, opening her book and beginning to read.

After about 15 minutes, Olivia looked up and began staring at Alex. Feeling Olivia's eyes on her, Alex stopped what she was doing and gave her a funny look. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Olivia smiled. "It's those glasses, Alex. You know what they do to me."

Alex blushed under Olivia's gaze. "Liv…you're making it hard to concentrate."

"I'm not having any problems," Olivia said seriously, running her tongue over her top lip.

Alex felt her heart start racing. "Liv, you promised you'd behave."

Olivia sat up and scooted up beside her. "Oh, so it's my fault your glasses are so sexy."

Alex giggled. Olivia hugged her arms around Alex's waist and nuzzled her nose against her neck. "Liv…um, what are you doing?"

"Cuddling," Olivia said softly, her breath warm against Alex's neck.

Alex shivered. Olivia noticed and grinned. Alex managed to get out, "Liv, friends don't cuddle."

"Not all friends are in love with each other," she said sultrily. Alex looked down. Olivia continued, "Look at me, Al."

Alex knew better than that; if she looked at Olivia, all her resolve would fade and they'd be involved in one intense liplock. "Oh no, Liv. I'm not falling into that trap." She tried to concentrate on the words on the page but they began blending together.

"What trap?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb, Liv. You know you'll kiss me if I turn my head."

"Like this you mean?" Olivia said, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

Alex moaned involuntarily. "You like that?" Olivia asked softly, placing another kiss on her neck and rubbing her stomach.

Alex felt her nipples harden. Olivia noticed and smirked. "Well, at least your pokies like it."

Alex pushed Olivia's hand away. "Liv, please stop," she begged.

Olivia took Alex's chin and gently turned it toward her. "Do you want me to?"

Alex thought she was going to drown in the depths of Olivia's deep chocolate orbs. Alex sighed. "Yes…and no. Liv, my heart hasn't healed yet."

Olivia smiled and brushed her face gently. "I understand," she replied softly. She looked down briefly and then got an idea. "Hold on a sec. I'll be right back," she said, getting up off the bed and heading to Alex's bathroom.

When Olivia came back, she had a band-aid. "What's that for?" Alex asked, giving her a confused look.

Olivia began lifting up Alex's tank. "Wait, Liv. Stop!" Alex protested.

Olivia gave her a reassuring smile. "Shh, it's not what you think, Alex. I promise." She continued lifting up her top until she got to the area where her heart was. Placing the band-aid over her heart, she bent down and gave it a quick kiss. "There. Now it'll heal faster."

Alex's whole face lit up. She looked up at Olivia and said, "Aww, Liv! That's the sweetest thing you've ever done!"

Olivia grinned. "Oh babe, it only gets sweeter."

Alex giggled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Olivia grinned wider. "Come on, Al. Just a wittle cuddle time," she cooed with a pout.

Alex sighed. "Fine, Liv. Five minutes. Five minutes only."

Olivia's face lit up. She pulled Alex close to her and buried her nose in her hair. "Mmm…" she breathed. She knew how much Alex loved Sephora's Strawberry Milkshake shampoo.

Alex smiled and pulled her psych book into her lap again. But Olivia pushed it away. "Hey hey. No studying doing cuddle time."

After a few minutes, Alex wiggled her way out of Olivia's arms. "Ok, let's get back to studying."

Olivia groaned. "But Alexxxx, I'd rather study you," she whined.

Alex gave her a look. "Liv, no studying, no movie."

Olivia sighed. "Fine, Alex."

"So…what is the Oedipus complex?" Alex quizzed her.

"It's when a guy is envious of his father's sexual relationship with his mother so he tries identifying with him to win her affections but later begins to hate him when he can't."

"And the Electra complex?" Alex continued.

"When a girl is envious of her mom's sexual relationship with her father so she identifies with the mother and then hates her because she sees her as a rival," Olivia answered.

Alex smiled. "Nice job, Liv."

Olivia smiled back. "Hey, I try."

After a couple hours of studying together, Olivia shifted her position on Alex's bed and asked, "So when do you wanna go to the movies?"

Alex put her notebook aside and said, "We can go now I guess. I just need to get ready."

Olivia grinned. "What are you wearing?"

Alex tapped her on the nose. "It's a secret."

Olivia moved closer to her. "I can keep a secret."

Alex climbed off her bed. "You'll find out soon," she said, going into her bathroom.

A few minutes later, Alex came out in nothing but a towel. Olivia smiled. "Well, if that's what you're wearing, tonight is gonna be very _very _interesting."

Alex grinned. "Not quite, Liv." Going over to her closet, she pulled out a light blue button-down shirt and black pinstriped pants. Holding it up, she asked, "You think this is too dressy for the movies?"

"I dunno, Al. I'd have to see it on you first," Olivia replied with a sly smile.

"Be right back," Alex said, pulling out underwear and going into the bathroom.

"Hey!" Olivia yelled. "I'll have to see you in the underwear first before I can make an accurate assessment!"

Alex laughed through the door. "Behave, Liv."

When Alex came out, Olivia let out a whistle. Getting off the bed and rushing over to Alex, she slipped her arms around her waist and admired how nicely the pants hugged her hips. Licking her lips, she said, "I think it's perfect for the movies."

Alex giggled and pulled herself out of Olivia's embrace. "Thanks. You ready to go?"

Olivia held her arm out palm up and bowed. "After you, my dear."

Alex grabbed her purse and walked out her room. "Stop staring at my ass, Liv." Olivia snorted behind her.

* * *

After paying for their tickets, the girls went to get food. Alex was about to order her own carton of popcorn but Olivia stopped her. "No, Al. Let's get the super one together. We can share."

"Ok," Alex smiled, ordering the largest carton they had as well as two drinks.

Olivia ordered a king size box of Whoppers and some Sour Patch Kids. She gave Alex the candy while she took the popcorn and drinks. "Come on, let's hurry so we can get seats in the very back."

After making their way to the last row, they settled in with their snacks. Alex opened the box of Whoppers and popped some in her mouth. Olivia grabbed the box and said teasingly, "Hey! Leave some for me."

Alex opened up the Sour Patch Kids and instructed Olivia to open her mouth. Throwing a few in, she said excitedly, "And she scores!"

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "I'd say," she said slyly.

Several times throughout the movie, the girls' hands touched as they reached into the carton of popcorn. Each time both would smile or giggle before reaching in again. Olivia laid her head on Alex's shoulder and from time to time, Alex would feed her candy.

After the movie ended, Olivia took Alex back home. She was disappointed that Alex didn't ask her to spend the night but content with the fact that Alex had promised to call her later on that night. When she did call, they spent hours on the phone until Olivia heard the gentle, even sounds of Alex's breathing, letting her know that Alex had fallen asleep. _She's so adorable_, Olivia thought, curling up in her bed and clutching a photo of Alex.


	33. Thankful

**Chapter 33: Thankful**

Thanksgiving break was approaching and like any other impending break, school was a mixture of tests and chaos as students and teachers alike frantically tried to get everything in order and make preparations for celebrating the big feast day before school let out on Tuesday. After school on Monday, Alex had invited Olivia in so they could do some last minute cramming before their psychology test the next day. By the time they had finished studying together, it was already 11:30, so Alex had asked Olivia if she wanted to spend the night. Of course, Olivia had happily obliged.

Olivia woke up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced over at the clock on Alex's nightstand and saw that it was 4:30. She turned over and was just about to go back to sleep when she noticed that Alex was slumped against her headboard and her glasses had slid down some on her nose. Olivia smiled and thought, _She must've fallen asleep studying. Aww, she looks so precious_. Reaching over to get her phone, she silently snapped a picture then carefully took off Alex's glasses and tucked them into their case. After closing her textbook and putting her notes back into her notebook, she removed them as well from Alex's lap. Then she gently gathered Alex's sleeping form into her arms and slid her back down so that her head lay on the pillows. Alex stirred in her sleep and mumbled something unintelligible, absently cuddling up in Olivia's arms. Olivia placed a kiss on her hair and in a few minutes, she was back to sleep herself.

* * *

As Olivia and Alex came out of Mrs. Olivet's room the next morning, Alex asked her, "So how do you think you did?"

Olivia shrugged. "Fine, I guess. So are you going out of town for Thanksgiving?"

"Nah. Not this year. Everyone's coming over to our place. Speaking of which, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Well…my mom was wondering if you and your mom wanted to join us for dinner on Thursday," Alex replied, smiling hopefully.

Olivia's eyes lit up. "Really? Wow…Thanksgiving with the Cabots. I'll see how many embarrassing stories I can get them to tell about you."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes."

Olivia smiled and slipped her arm around Alex's shoulders. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"There's only one catch," Alex told her.

"What's that?"

"You really do have to behave, Liv," Alex said, tapping her on the arm and heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

"Are you still coming over for Thanksgiving this year?" Elliot asked, cutting into his turkey.

Olivia grinned. "I'll have to pass this year, El. Alex invited me and my mom over."

His eyes grew wide. "Really? Wow. I heard their holiday parties are pretty exclusive. You guys are lucky you're gettin' in."

"Yeah," Olivia said, taking a bite of her roll. "I'm pretty stoked. Our first holiday together."

Elliot gave her a confused look. "I thought you two were just friends."

Olivia sighed. "We technically still are. But being invited over for Thanksgiving makes me feel like I'm closer to her than just a friend, you know?"

"Yeah. But don't push her for anything more. It could just be a friendly gesture to let you know how much she still cares about you. Besides, your mom is gonna be there too."

"I'm aware of that, El. This is just really special for me."

Elliot smiled. "I know, Liv. I'm happy for you. Be excited but not too excited, if you get my drift."

Olivia smiled back at him. "I get to dress up and spend Thanksgiving alongside the most beautiful girl in the world. That reminds me, I need to tell Alex to make sure I'm seated right beside her."

Elliot laughed. "You know, if I looked up 'whipped' in the dictionary I'm sure your picture would be right beside it."

Olivia grinned and cut into her sweet potatoes. "Yep."

* * *

Olivia and Serena Benson showed up at the Cabot residence at 5:30 on Thursday. The place was already bustling with numerous Cabot family members and town socialites. Alex walked over to them in a spectacular black sequined dress to welcome them and introduce them to her relatives.

Dinner was an absolute feast. Every sort of food imaginable graced the long table, including many dishes that Olivia had never had before. Olivia was seated by Alex, and she and her mother seemed to be blending in well with the Cabots. As a college professor, her mother was a great conversationalist, and Alex's mother had immediately taken to her. Both Olivia and Alex were shocked at how fast the two became friends and at how much they had in common.

"Olivia is such a sweet girl, Serena. I'm thrilled that Alex is such good friends with her," Alex's mother said, smiling warmly at Olivia.

"Thank you, Madeline. I wish I could say I had the pleasure of meeting Alex before tonight but Olivia hasn't brought her around." Then turning to Olivia, Serena asked, "Why is that sweetie?"

Olivia looked at Alex and swallowed some cranberry stuffing before answering. "Um…you're always at the college when she comes over."

Her mother patted her hand and responded, "Well then you're just going to have to invite her over when I'm home." Olivia just smiled.

Madeline took a sip of her Merlot and stated, "You know Serena, Alex is a very good rider. Perhaps she and Olivia can go riding together one day?"

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful!" Serena agreed. "I've always been proud of my daughter's skills in basketball but she should open up to other venues."

Olivia looked at Alex. "Hey, you never told me you can ride."

Alex shrugged. "You never asked. I have a Trakehner named Puttin' on the Ritz. We all call her Ritz for short. She boards at the stables but I don't get to ride her as often as I used to."

Olivia smiled. "You can teach me then."

"I'd love to," Alex replied, returning her smile.

An hour and a half later, everyone had had enough food, wine, and dessert to make them pop. Serena, Madeline, Olivia, and Alex all went into the family room to talk more. Madeline pulled down a photo album off the shelf. "Serena, Olivia, you have to see these photos of Alex when she was younger. She could be quite the little troublemaker sometimes."

Alex looked at her mom in panic. "Mom, that's really not necessary. I'm sure they'd rather see pictures of the family."

"Nonsense. You have nothing to be ashamed of, darling." Her mother brought over the photo album and started showing them all her baby pictures. "See, this is Alex when she began crawling. And this is Alex when she took her first steps. Oh, and here is my favorite! This is from her first birthday!"

Olivia's entire face lit up. "Aww, you were so cute! Look mom! Isn't she adorable?"

"Why, yes she is, Olivia," Serena responded, smiling.

Alex smiled. _Maybe she took the naked pictures out_, she thought hopefully. However, she would have no such luck. Madeline turned a few pages and there they were. "Oh, and how can I forget? For her second birthday, she smeared cake and ice cream all over herself so I went to change her. I turned my back and she went running through the house. Luckily her father caught her—but not before he got a good picture. Oh, and here's another! Alex was three in this one. We told her Santa was here to visit her and before I could get her dressed, she was so excited that she decided to go see Santa in her birthday suit."

Alex was completely horrified that not only had Olivia seen her naked baby pictures, but so had Olivia's mother. She buried her face in her hands. "Mom!"

Olivia was highly amused. "Don't be embarrassed, Alex! Those are the cutest things I've ever seen!" she cooed, wrapping her arm around Alex and hugging her close. She then whispered in her ear, "I want copies of all these."

Alex looked at her as if she were crazy. "Not on your life."

Serena flipped another page in the photo album. "Madeline, if I'd known you had baby pictures of Alex I would have brought pictures of Olivia when she was younger. There is this photo of her when she was three in the backyard, completely naked and covered in mud, holding her rubber ducky. I'd tried to tell her that the bathtub was the _opposite_ direction, but she wouldn't listen." They all laughed except Olivia, who turned crimson.

Alex leaned forward and exclaimed excitedly, "Oh Ms. Benson, you _have _to show me this photo." She leaned back and turned to Olivia. "Not laughing now, are you?"

Olivia looked at her mom. "Mom, I thought you told me you lost that photo!"

Her mother grinned at her. "I lied. I didn't want you looking for it and disposing of it."

"Mom!" Olivia exclaimed.

Alex just giggled. "So Ms. Benson, do you have any embarrassing stories about Liv you can tell me?" she asked.

Olivia shot her mother a warning look. "Mom, don't even…"

Of course, her mother ignored her. "Well, once when Olivia was a little girl we were at the beach. I'd told her not to drift too far away but of course being 4, she didn't listen. All of a sudden, I heard her _screaming_ her head off. I ran over to see what was wrong and she had these huge tears rolling down her little cheeks."

Alex turned to look at Olivia. "Aww," she cooed, pouting and pinching her cheek. Olivia blushed.

Serena continued, "So I asked her what was wrong and she just turned around. A crab had attached itself to the back of her swimsuit and not just anywhere—right to her little bum. So after several minutes of maneuvering, I was finally able to remove his claw and assess the damage. His pinchers had left these two deep punctures right on her left hip. For the next week, she was afraid to sit down because it hurt so much, so I had to buy her a little seat ring. And she also refused to eat crab until she was 11."

Alex pointed at Olivia and laughed. "Seat ring? You had to have a seat ring?" she asked, bending over and holding her stomach. Olivia blushed harder and just buried her face in her hands.

Alex sat back up and rubbed Olivia's back. "Aw, Liv! That's unbelievably cute. But I bet you don't get too close to crabs on the beach now, do you?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Haha, Alex. Very funny," she stated dryly. "When one pinches your butt, you'll be begging for a seat ring." They all laughed.

After the four of them had looked through several more photo albums, Alex excused herself and Olivia, and the two went up to her room to get away from the crowd.

As soon as they settled down on her bed, Alex asked Olivia, "Do you still have the scars?"

"From what?" Olivia asked, knowing very well what Alex was referring to.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Come on, Liv. You know what I'm talking about."

Olivia blushed brightly. "I refuse to answer that."

Alex jumped up off the bed excitedly. "You do, don't you? Come on, get up and drop trou." She pulled Olivia off the bed.

"Oh no! No way!" Olivia protested.

Alex pouted. "Please? For me?"

Olivia felt her heart melting. "Alex, don't give me the eyes. You know the effect they have on me."

Alex pouted harder. "Pleasssseeeeeeee."

Olivia sighed. "All right, all right. But what do I get in return?"

Alex smiled. "My undying love and affection."

Smirking, Olivia pulled down her black dress pants and underwear right below her ass. Alex knelt down and examined it carefully until she was finally able to make out the traces of two barely noticeable scars. "How could I have missed this?" she wondered out loud, lightly running her fingers over the faint marks.

Olivia blushed again and shivered at the contact. Alex burst out laughing. "Your ass just blushed!" She leaned forward and placed a quick, chaste kiss where her fingers had previously been.

Olivia felt a warm rush go through her. She pulled up her pants then dove under the covers and lay down on her stomach, burying her head under a pillow. Alex got in beside her and cooed, "Aww, you're so cute." Gently, she lifted the edge of the pillow and peeked under. Olivia tried to pull it back down, but Alex was able to sneak a kiss on her cheek before she could. Olivia whimpered in response. Alex reached down to her sides and tickled her, forcing her to turn over and face her.

"Alex, quit it!" she demanded, giggling and trying to fight off Alex's hands.

Alex finally stopped tickling her and grinned slyly. "Do you still happen to have that seat ring?"

Olivia's mouth dropped open in shock. "Even if I did I'd never tell you!"

Alex got off the bed and started for the door. "Well then I'll just go downstairs and ask your mom."

Olivia jumped out behind her and grabbed her from behind. "Oh no you won't!"

Alex giggled and tried to pull herself out of Olivia's grasp. "And just how are you gonna stop me?"

Olivia picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. "Like this." Then she began spinning them around.

Alex kicked and laughed harder. "Stop, Liv! Put me down! I'm getting dizzy!"

"Not until you promise not to ask my mom about the seat ring!" she shouted, continuing to spin them.

"Ok, ok!"

Olivia stopped spinning and put her down, then they both collapsed onto her bed. "Oh god! I think I made myself dizzy," Olivia stated, putting a hand on her forehead.

Alex turned to look at her. "Serves you right!" Then she closed her eyes. "I think I can see stars now. Liv, if you've given me permanent brain damage I'll sue you."

Olivia chuckled. "No you won't."

"Oh yeah? Just watch!"

Olivia reached over and grabbed her hand. After holding it for a few minutes, she turned over on her side and asked, "So do I get a reward for good behavior?"

Alex looked at her incredulously. "Good behavior? You call what you just did good behavior?"

Olivia smirked. "Hey, you started it. But I'm talking about for behaving in front of the relatives."

Alex reached over and ruffled her hair. "I guess you do deserve one." She leaned over and innocently kissed her on the cheek. "How's that?"

Olivia raised her eyes skyward and pretended to ponder. "Nah, I think my stellar behavior warrants a little more."

Alex cuddled up to her. "I suppose we can snuggle for a few."

Olivia smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around her. For a few minutes, they just stared silently into each other's eyes.

"So what are you thankful for?" Alex asked, finally breaking the silence.

"You," Olivia responded simply.

"Besides me," Alex said, stroking her cheek with a finger.

"Ok. That my mom has that picture of me in the backyard tucked away somewhere safe where you will never see it," Olivia replied, grinning smugly.

Alex laughed. "In your dreams! You _know _I'll see it one day. Seat ring too."

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. "So what are you thankful for?" she asked in return.

"You," Alex echoed her.

"Hey! That was my answer!" Olivia teased, although she was beyond delighted to hear Alex say so. "You really mean that?"

"I do," Alex confirmed.

Olivia smiled and played with one of Alex's curls. "You know, that really means a lot to me, Al." Olivia leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Alex smiled. Then getting off her bed, she stretched out her hand to Olivia. "Come on, let's go back downstairs and mingle with the rest of the gang."

Olivia held back and said, "Only if I can have more of your mom's strawberry chocolate mousse."

Alex laughed and shook her head. "And you say _I'm_ the one who's always eating. All right, you can have some more. And if you're good, I'll even let you take some home."

Olivia grinned and replied, "That's my girl." She took Alex's hand and the two happily made their way back downstairs to the bustling crowd.


	34. Sanctuary

**Chapter 34: Sanctuary**

Olivia woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Knowing it was her special ringtone set for Alex, she immediately scrambled to get it. "Hey babe, what's up?" she asked, catching her breath.

Alex was in tears. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Olivia asked, automatically getting worried.

Alex just cried harder. She could barely talk. "My…my parents…fighting…" she sobbed.

Olivia jumped out of bed and started pulling on her jeans. "Ok, baby. Calm down. I'll be right there ok?" She grabbed her keys and ran out the door.

"Liv, I'm scared! I heard a loud crash…something thrown against the wall…"

Olivia floored the gas. "Baby, it's gonna be ok. I'm almost there, ok? Don't panic."

"Liv…please don't hang up on me," Alex begged through her tears.

"Sweetie, I'm not. Don't you worry. I won't leave you."

"Ok," Alex replied weakly.

Olivia pulled up in Alex's driveway within a few minutes. "Ok, sweetie. Come down."

Alex ran down the stairs and jumped in Olivia's car. She immediately collapsed against her. "Liv, oh god!"

Olivia put an arm around her and began stroking her hair. "Shh, it's ok. It's ok. I'm here now. Let's get outta here ok?"

Alex laid her head in Olivia's lap on the whole ride back to Olivia's house. Olivia went around to the other side of the car and opened Alex's door. Taking her hand and leading her to her room, she picked her up and gently placed her on the bed. Then taking off her jeans, she climbed in beside her and just held her, stroking her gently. "Tell me what happened," she instructed softly.

Alex looked down and began, "Well…I was sleeping when I heard all this loud yelling. So I open my door and I hear Mom calling Dad all these names. Accusing him of cheating and stuff. He's calling her a crazy bitch and a control freak. Then I hear things being tossed around in their room. Mom says she's leaving him and she's taking me with her, and he yells that neither of us is going anywhere. Then she starts screaming and more stuff is thrown. It was all like a really bad nightmare."

Olivia continued stroking Alex. "They'll be all right, sweetie. Parents fight. Maybe things just got outta hand this time. Just give them some time to calm down."

"I'm scared Liv! They've argued several times before but it's never been this bad!"

"Shh…everything's gonna be all right. You're safe now." She looked down at Alex and thought about how fragile she looked, cuddled up in a ball in her Tweety Bird pajamas.

"Thank you for coming to get me," she said softly.

Olivia kissed her on the forehead. "No need to thank me, Alex. I would've even if you'd told me not to."

Alex smiled gratefully and laid her head on Olivia's chest. Olivia smiled and sifted her fingers through Alex's golden locks. "Can I get you anything?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Just hold me."

Olivia hugged Alex to her even tighter. Alex nuzzled her face against her chest and said, "I guess the pokies are still sleeping."

Olivia smiled and replied, "I can wake them up if you'd like." Alex pushed her on the arm. Olivia giggled. "Come on, Al. They'd at least like to say hello."

"Maybe later," Alex responded, smiling. Her smile slowly faded. "Do you really think they'll be all right, Liv?"

"Yeah. And just think about it. They'll have really hot makeup sex to look forward to."

Alex slapped Olivia on her arm. "Liv! Those are my parents!" She shuddered. "The thought of them having sex makes me wanna puke."

Olivia laughed. "Come on, sweetie. If they didn't have sex, you wouldn't be here. And I'd be very, very sad."

Alex giggled. "Yeah, but I'm here now! They don't need to have sex anymore."

"Oh John! Yes! Yes!" Olivia imitated, throwing her head from side to side.

Alex hit her with the pillow. "Liv, oh my god, stop!"

Olivia ducked and continued, "I wonder if your mom makes the same noises you do when she's about to co—" Alex hit her with the pillow again hard.

"Hey, quit it!" Olivia yelled, reaching out to grab the pillow from Alex and beginning to tickle her.

Alex laughed uncontrollably and straddled Olivia's waist. "Olivia, stop!" She grabbed her arms and pinned them against the headboard. Olivia swallowed hard and Alex noticed her nipples hardening through her light gray tank. "Liv, come on!"

"Hey Alex, it's your fault. You're the one who put us in this compromising position!"

Alex shook her head and let go of her arms. "Liv, you're the only one I know who can get turned on by being beaten with a pillow."

Olivia smirked. "Trust me, it wasn't the pillow." She looked down at Alex's thighs wrapped around her waist. "For a minute I thought you were gonna have your way with me."

Alex rolled her eyes and got off Olivia. "Not gonna happen, Liv. Thanks to you I'll never be able to have sex again without thinking of my…mom." Alex shuddered.

Olivia chuckled. "Oh come on, Al. Would you rather think about your mom having sex or have her think about you having sex?"

Alex looked at her. "Neither."

Olivia's expression suddenly became serious again. "Alex, can I ask you something?"

"It better not be if I've walked in on my parents before."

Olivia smiled briefly. "Nah, it's not that. It's just something that's been bugging me."

"What?" Alex asked, turning to Olivia.

Olivia turned to her as well. "Well…do you really regret losing your virginity to me?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well…the day after…all that happened, Elliot came over and said he'd talked to you and you said you were stupid enough to let me take your virginity."

Alex looked down. "Oh, that," she said quietly. Speaking up, she continued, "No, Liv. I don't regret it. I was just really hurt. I thought you'd used me."

Olivia stroked her face. "Oh baby, I'd never use you. You know that, right?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Now."

Olivia kissed her forehead. "You know I treasure what you gave me. I'd never desecrate it."

Alex smiled slightly. "Thanks. That means a lot."

Olivia moved closer to her. "Can we cuddle?"

"Is it gonna be clean?"

Olivia gave a sly smile. "If you want it to be."

Alex tapped her on the nose. "I do." Olivia pulled her close and wrapped her arm around her waist. "You're so soft," Alex commented, laying her head on her shoulder and placing her hand at the small of her back.

"You're so beautiful," Olivia complimented.

Alex blushed. "You're one to talk." She walked her fingers up Olivia's side. Olivia shivered at the contact as her nipples hardened again.

"Liv, are you always horny?"

"No, it's just that your Tweety Bird jammies are turning me on," Olivia teased.

Alex pushed her playfully. "Are you making fun of my tweeties?"

"No. I think they're adorable. Just like you."

Alex smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "You have the softest lips," Olivia observed, running a finger over them. "And the softest tummy," she said, moving down and pulling up Alex's tank to place a kiss on her stomach. Then with a glint of mischief in her eye, she began to move down even farther and said, "And the sweetest—"

Alex gasped and slapped her on the arm. "Liv! Stop that!"

Olivia giggled. "I'm just teasing, sweetie." As an afterthought, she added, "But it's true, you know."

Alex turned a bright shade of red. "Liv…this is supposed to be clean, remember?"

Olivia gave an eye shag and lay down on her stomach facing Alex. Alex couldn't keep her eyes from drifting to Olivia's butt. "You know, you have the cutest little bum."

Olivia smirked and asked, "Now who's being dirty?" Alex blushed an even deeper shade of red. Olivia wiggled her butt in response.

"Do you always sleep in just your panties?" Alex asked.

"No…I have on a top now," Olivia said with another smirk. "But I can change that if you'd like."

Alex slapped her on the ass. "Ooh kinky," Olivia responded. Alex rolled her eyes. Olivia turned onto her side again and asked, "Are you wearing Tweety Bird undies?"

Alex folded her arms and blushed. "I refuse to dignify that with an answer."

Olivia sat up. "You _are, _aren't you?" Much to Alex's dismay, she turned her over on her stomach.

"Liv, don't you dare!" Alex protested, but Olivia ignored her. Peeking into the back of her pajama pants, Olivia started giggling.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Pulling a blushing Alex close to her, she continued, "Aww, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen!" Then with a smirk, she said, "Well in this case I guess Tweety did in fact see a putty tat."

Alex's eyes got wide and she hit Olivia with the pillow. "Liv! Don't ruin my image of Tweety too!"

All of a sudden, Olivia got up and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

"What are you doing, Liv?" Alex asked, confused.

"Dance with me," Olivia replied, pulling Alex close to her.

"But there isn't any music."

Olivia smiled at her. "There doesn't have to be." She started swaying Alex from side to side. Alex buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck and wrapped her arm around her back.

"Mmm…" Olivia moaned as Alex softly brushed her side. "Up…go up farther."

Alex hesitantly moved her fingers upward to lightly brush the side of her breast. Olivia's nipples hardened instantly. Alex giggled. "Liv…come on."

Olivia looked down. "Hey, the pokies wanna dance too!"

"Liv…seriously, I barely touched you."

Olivia suddenly became serious. "That's all it takes from you," she said breathlessly. Alex smiled and their eyes locked for an instant. In an effort to stop the throbbing she felt in her center, she buried her face in Olivia's neck again. Olivia hugged her close and started gently swaying again. "God, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Liv," Alex said softly. She slipped her hand under Olivia's tank and began tenderly rubbing her stomach.

Olivia moaned. "Baby, if you keep that up I'm gonna need a cold shower."

Alex looked down at her matching gray panties. "Liv, you really shouldn't wear light undies when you're turned on."

"I can't help it, Alex," Olivia muttered helplessly. "You don't know how hard I'm trying to stay in control right now."

Alex held her face in her hands. "Yes, I do, Liv. And I want you to know that I really appreciate it."

Olivia smiled weakly. "I…I need a break. How about I go get us some ice cream?"

Alex nodded and crossed her arms. When Olivia came back, she had a big bowl of Rocky Road and two spoons. Sitting down on her bed again, the girls both dug in.

"Mmm…I love Rocky Road!" Alex exclaimed. She held out her spoon and fed Olivia some and Olivia reciprocated with her own. Alex took the bowl out of Olivia's hand and sat in her lap.

"Al-Alex, what are you doing?"

"Sitting in your lap," Alex replied, draping her arm around Olivia's neck and eating another spoonful of ice cream. Olivia swallowed hard. "Unless you want me to move," Alex continued.

Olivia shook her head. Alex began stroking her side and shifted her position in Olivia's lap. Olivia gave her a look. "What? I'm trying to get comfortable."

"Alex, you…you brushed against my…"

Alex giggled. "Well you're the one wearing nothing but panties."

Olivia gulped. "Al, why are you teasing me? We both know I can't have you."

"Come on, Liv. I don't sit in anyone else's lap. And I don't cuddle with anyone else. All I wanna do is cuddle with you. Isn't that what you wanted earlier, too?"

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, Alex. Just…not too much moving around near certain areas, ok?"

"Ok," Alex agreed. She ate another spoonful as Olivia rubbed her back. "That feels good, Liv," Alex commented. Olivia responded by brushing her lips against her neck. Alex giggled. "Your lips are cold."

"I can fix that," Olivia replied, pressing her lips harder against Alex's neck. She took the bowl and sat it on her nightstand. Then laying Alex down in her bed, she gently settled on top of her and placed more kisses along her neck and collarbone.

The throbbing returned in Alex's center. Alex slipped under Olivia's tank and rubbed her hands up and down her back. Olivia moaned and rubbed her hand along Alex's thigh. Alex then moved her hands up to massage Olivia's scalp. Olivia placed a few kisses along her cheekbone and then just held her for a few moments, nuzzling her face in her hair. "I should stop while I'm ahead," Olivia said hoarsely.

"That was nice, Liv," Alex complimented her.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed. Getting off Alex, she picked up the bowl and said, "I'm gonna go wash this." Alex nodded.

When Olivia came back, she settled in behind Alex and pulled her close. Wrapping her arm around her stomach, she whispered in her ear, "Goodnight, Alex."

Alex smiled and pressed her back closer against Olivia's chest. "Night, Liv." Feeling her nipples pressing into her back, she added, "Night pokies." Olivia giggled behind her.


	35. Eat Your Heart Out

**Chapter 35: Eat Your Heart Out**

Alex awoke the next morning to Olivia placing a tray across her. "Aww, Liv! You didn't have to make me breakfast."

Olivia smiled. "Yes, I did. I have to make sure my baby eats."

Alex kissed her on the cheek and dug into her chocolate chip pancakes. "You spoil me, you know that?"

"It's my pleasure," Olivia replied, brushing a few strands of hair behind Alex's ear.

"You know something, Liv?"

"What?"

"Can you believe we actually slept in your bed without having sex?" Alex asked.

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "Speak for yourself."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "You did not!" Olivia grinned. Alex repeated, "You did not!"

Grinning harder, Olivia continued, "At least I can say I had no use for your picture last night. I had the real thing right beside me."

Alex slapped her on the arm. "You mean you did that in front of Tweety?"

Olivia gave her an eye shag. "I think Tweety rather enjoyed it."

Alex put her hand over her eyes. "Oh no! You corrupted poor Tweety!"

Olivia rubbed her nose against her cheek. "You're so cute," she cooed.

Alex giggled in response and fed her a bite of pancakes. "Tweety is gonna need counseling."

Olivia responded by giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Liv! You got chocolate on my cheek!" Alex complained.

With a naughty grin, Olivia stuck her tongue out to lick it off. "Liv!" Alex squealed, blushing slightly.

"What? You'd let a puppy lick your face."

"But you're not a puppy!"

Olivia stuck out her lower lip in her best pout. With those big brown eyes, Alex couldn't help but think that she did indeed remind her of a puppy. "Liv, don't give me the goo goo eyes. You know what they do to me."

Olivia pouted more. "Ok, ok. You're my puppy," Alex relented.

Olivia grinned and kissed her on the cheek again, quickly slipping her tongue out to graze it. "I wuvvie my Alex."

Alex gave Olivia her own kiss on the cheek. "And I wuvvie my Livvie."

Olivia grinned widely at Alex's first mention of a pet name for her. "Livvie? I like that. So does that mean I get to give you a nickname too?"

"That depends. You have a tendency to be naughty."

"Does Alikins sound naughty to you?"

Alex smiled. "No. It sounds cute."

"Or maybe Aly Poo," Olivia suggested.

Alex gave her a look. "Don't push it."

Olivia softly stroked her face. "I just wanna cover you in kisses. From head…" she said, pausing and kissing the top of her head, "…to toe." Olivia moved down on the bed to kiss her toes, eliciting a series of giggles from Alex.

"You know I'm ticklish!" Alex scolded.

Olivia applied more pressure in long strokes to massage her feet. "Does that feel good?"

Alex closed her eyes. "Mmm…"

Olivia moved on from her feet and slid her pajama pants up so she could work her way up her calves. She slid them up even farther so she could work on her thighs. Catching the hesitant look in Alex's eyes, she assured her, "It's ok, sweetie. I won't go up too far."

Alex nodded and Olivia proceeded. She was enjoying the pleasure Olivia's strong yet soothing fingers were working on her thigh muscles. "You have so much tension, sweetie," Olivia commented.

Alex smiled. "I can see you're taking care of that."

Olivia smiled back. "Indeed." In a few minutes, she was done. "Ok, you're good to go."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure," Olivia said, moving back up beside Alex and kissing her softly on the cheek. "You're so gorgeous, baby. I just wanna make you feel loved."

Alex placed her hand on Olivia's cheek. "You do. All the time."

Olivia grinned from ear to ear. "I don't want you to go home."

"Silly, eventually I'm gonna have to go home. I can't wear Tweety all day long!"

"Sweetie, I have something you can wear. Just spend the day with me, ok?"

Alex nodded. "Ok. Now let me finish my pancakes."

Olivia watched Alex eat for a few more minutes. Then she asked her the question she'd wanted to ask her two weeks before. "Hey, Al."

Alex turned her attention to her. "Yeah?"

"Um…do you wanna, I mean, I was just wondering if…you know, you wanna…"

"Wanna what, Liv?"

"Go to prom with me?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"Prom?" Alex asked. Olivia nodded. Alex smiled. "It's a little early to be making dates. Prom isn't until April."

"I know, I know. But I wanna go with you. And I wanna make sure no one else asks you before I get a chance to."

Alex grinned, delighted in Olivia's confidence of wanting to be out at such a public event with her. "Ok. Sure, Liv. I'd love to go with you."

Olivia's whole face lit up. She wrapped her arms around her in a big hug. "Thanks, Al." She looked down at her chest. "See pokies? I told you she'd say yes."

Alex laughed and shook her head. "You're crazy, Liv."

"Cuddle?" Olivia asked hopefully.

"For a little while," Alex answered, smiling.

Olivia removed her tray and pulled her into her lap. "You have no idea how much I love holding you."

Alex closed her eyes and smiled. "And you have no idea how much I love being held by you."

Olivia's heart started racing. It took all her strength to fight the urge to kiss Alex, but she remembered what Elliot had said about letting her set the pace. Instead, she opted for placing soft, chaste kisses on her neck. She lay back against her pillows and Alex snuggled closer to her. The two lay in comfortable silence for several minutes, the only sounds coming from the gentle rise and fall of their chests. It was Olivia who broke the silence with a question. "Hey, Al?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you rub my stomach?"

Alex smiled and cooed next to her ear, "Aw, does Livvie need a little TLC?"

Olivia nodded and grinned. "Yes, please Alikins."

Alex lifted up her tank a little and began rubbing lazy circles on her stomach. "Does that feel good?"

Olivia nodded again. "Mmm…I could go right to sleep if you keep that up." She closed her eyes but quickly opened them when Alex started placing little kisses all across her stomach. "And I could stay awake for hours if you keep _that_ up." She waggled her eyebrows at Alex.

Alex blew against her belly button, making Olivia giggle. "Livvie, let's not be naughty." Olivia just laughed.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, Alex untangled herself from Olivia's embrace. "Well…I need to go take a shower. Do you have something I can wear?"

Olivia grinned. "Would your birthday suit be such a bad idea?" Alex gasped and Olivia continued, "Kidding, kidding. Sure. Hang on a sec." She went to her drawer and pulled out an oversized plaid button-up shirt and some boy-short underwear. Waggling her eyebrows, she quipped, "I'm glad I finally get to see you in my underwear." Alex blushed deeply and took the clothes into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, she came back out. Olivia looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey there. Have a nice shower?"

"Very," Alex replied, snuggling up to her.

Olivia happily drank in Alex's scent. "You smell wonderful."

"Yeah, I smell like you." Olivia opened her mouth to make a smart remark but Alex cut her off before she could. "Don't even say it, Liv."

Olivia chuckled. "You know me too well." Then running her hand through Alex's damp locks, she asked, "Can I blow dry your hair?"

Alex smiled. "Sure, Liv."

Olivia took her hand and dragged her into the bathroom. Reaching under the sink, she pulled out her blow dryer and began blowing out Alex's hair. Then she ran her comb through it, using her fingers to sift through the soft blonde strands. "You are so gorgeous," she breathed.

Alex blushed and looked down. "Thanks, Liv." Looking back up, she asked, "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Well…we can bake brownies," Olivia suggested, a twinkle in her eye.

The two headed to the kitchen and Olivia got out the brownie mix, bowl, spatula, eggs, and oil. As she began mixing ingredients together, Alex settled her chin on her shoulder and whined, "I wanna stir!"

Olivia smiled and handed Alex the spatula. "Go ahead."

After Alex began stirring, Olivia took some of the batter and smeared it on her neck. She then stuck her tongue out and slowly licked it off. "Liv!" Alex exclaimed.

Olivia pushed the bowl over to Alex and said, "Go ahead. Your turn to do me now." Alex gasped. "Um…I mean, with the chocolate." Olivia blushed crimson and Alex began giggling. "I give up," Olivia finally said.

Alex dipped her finger in the batter and drew a line down her neck. Olivia tilted her head to the side and Alex began to lick it off, carefully noting Olivia's shivering at the motion. "Satisfied?"

Olivia didn't speak for a moment. "Very," she finally managed to get out.

Olivia picked Alex up and slung her over her shoulder. "Stop, Liv! Put me down!" Alex demanded, kicking and giggling.

Both girls were surprised to hear the sharp voice of Serena Benson. "Olivia Benson, put her down! What would Madeline say if she knew how you were roughhousing her daughter?"

Olivia immediately placed Alex back on the floor. Alex partially hid behind Olivia. "Good afternoon, Ms. Benson," she said nervously.

"Good afternoon, Alex. Olivia didn't hurt you, did she? I've told her about her tomboyish ways."

"No, Ms. Benson. I'm fine," Alex insisted.

"We were just playing mom," Olivia said, slightly annoyed.

"Just make sure you clean the kitchen when you're done 'playing.' And Alex, tell Madeline I said hello," Serena said, leaving the kitchen with a glass of water.

After they were sure Olivia's mother was no longer in earshot, the girls burst out giggling. "Well that was awkward," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Yeah. I'm glad she didn't see us licking chocolate off each other's necks!"

Olivia laughed harder. "Oh yeah. That would've been hard to explain." She waggled her eyebrows. "But at least it wasn't other places…"

Alex giggled and poured the batter into the pan. "You're incorrigible." And with that, she put the pan in the oven. "Wanna lick the bowl?"

Olivia smirked. "And you say _I'm_ incorrigible? Uh huh, Cabot," she quipped, taking the spatula from Alex and sucking off some of the chocolate batter. She then held it out to her. "Want some?"

Alex silently took the spatula and licked off the rest of the batter. "Ew, now I have Liv cooties!" she joked.

Olivia pulled her up against her and licked her neck. "Now you have even more."

Alex gaped at her in shock. "Liv!" She lowered her voice. "What if your mom walks in again?"

Olivia grinned. "Then I'll just ask her to take pictures." She laughed as Alex's mouth dropped open even more.

Alex wrapped her arms around her waist. "You're so silly," she said, kissing her quickly on the nose.

Olivia jerked her head in the direction of her bedroom. "Come on. What do ya say we get some quality cuddle time in while the brownies bake?"

"Race you!" Alex said, running toward her bedroom.

Olivia ran in behind her and shut and locked the door. Alex squealed as she picked her up and placed her down on her bed. "Mmm…I've always loved how strong you are," Alex observed.

Olivia straddled Alex's waist and flexed her muscles. Alex, of course, leaned up to squeeze her biceps. Olivia smiled down at her. "You know…the biceps like being felt up by hot blonde cheerleaders."

Alex laughed and pulled Olivia down to her. "Oh really? And which hot blonde cheerleaders are you referring to?"

"The ones who wear my undies," Oliva said, nibbling her earlobe. "You know…those little boy shorts make your ass look even more adorable," she said, her breath hot against Alex's ear.

Alex smiled coyly. "Why, have you been staring Olivia Benson?"

"You bet," she responded, burying her nose in the crook of Alex's neck and wrapping her strong arms around her. "So have the pokies."

"And they like what they see, I take it?"

"Oh yeah." She began rubbing lazy circles on Alex's stomach. "One day I'm gonna find you some Tweety boy shorts…or a Tweety thong."

"That's just wrong," Alex replied, shaking her head. Olivia giggled.

It wasn't long before they heard the timer going off. Olivia got out of bed and bent over. "Hop on."

"No, Liv…I'm too heavy."

Olivia smirked. "You, heavy? Haha, right. Come on. Get on." Alex smiled and climbed onto Olivia's back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Olivia didn't put her down until after she got the brownies out of the oven. "You wanna drizzle the chocolate?"

Alex already had the packet in her hand. "I thought you'd never ask." As she began drizzling chocolate on the brownies, Olivia stuck her tongue out. "Let me guess, you'd like some?"

Olivia nodded, tongue still out. Alex giggled and poured chocolate on it. Instead of swallowing it, Olivia licked her face. "Liv! I should've known you'd do that." Olivia just grinned wickedly.

Alex reached for a knife to slice the brownies with but Olivia stopped her hand. "Wait a sec." Alex stared at Olivia quizzically as she went and grabbed a big heart-shaped cookie cutter. With a twinkle in her eye, she explained, "We should use this instead."

Alex grinned. "Liv, what on earth?"

Olivia shrugged. "I got this a couple weeks ago because I thought we could make cookies together one day. But hey, brownies, cookies, what's the difference?"

Alex leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That's really cute, Liv. And romantic."

Olivia grinned. "Come on. Let's cut it together." Alex came over behind her and placed her hands on top of Liv's so they could cut out a heart-shaped brownie together. "Now we have to take a picture!" Olivia demanded excitedly. She raced to her room to get her digital camera. When she returned, she snapped a picture of their brownie. "Our turn!" She set the timer and then ran back over to Alex. "Ok, smile big!"

The camera flashed and Alex went over to examine the picture. "Aww! Liv, we look so cute with our little brownie!"

Olivia walked up beside her. She smiled when she saw the photo, their arms wrapped around each other, smiling happily in front of their brownie. "Indeed we do." Then with a mischievous grin, she continued, "Mmm…now I have a picture of you in the boy shorts that I can add to my um…_late-night_ collection."

Alex slapped her on the arm. "Liv!"

Olivia shrugged a shoulder. "Hey now. The chance that I'd get lucky enough to get you, chocolate, and boy shorts all in the same photo? Doesn't happen everyday, Alikins."

Alex shook her head. "Oh, Liv. That picture is totally innocent!"

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "Won't be when I'm done with it!" Of course, that warranted her another slap on the arm.

Just then Alex heard her cell phone ringing from Olivia's room. "Crap, I need to get that!" She ran back to Olivia's room to answer her cell phone. "Hello?"

"Hey…where are you? Your mom is worried sick. She thought you were at my house!" Serena explained.

"Why didn't she call me first? If she wanted to know where I was, she could've just asked me."

"I don't know. But you still didn't answer my first question. Where exactly are you?"

Alex took a deep breath before answering. "I'm at Olivia's." By this time, Olivia was in her doorway. She walked over to Alex and put her hand on her arm reassuringly.

Serena rolled her eyes on the other side of the line. "You're at Olivia's? You just went over to _her_ house without telling your parents?"

Alex sighed. "Serena…usually I don't need their permission to go anywhere. Besides, I'm surprised either of them care enough to inquire about my whereabouts, anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean, Alex?"

"My parents had a big fight last night. I was scared, so I called Olivia. She came and got me."

"You called _Olivia_? What happened to me? I'm your best friend! She's the one who broke your heart—multiple times, might I remind you."

Olivia could hear Serena through the phone. She looked down and sighed. Alex answered, "Yeah, I called her. She's my friend too, you know."

Alex heard Serena snort through the phone. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she had only the _friendliest_ of intentions last night. She'll do anything to get you back in her bed; you know that! And what's funny is that it's almost 2 in the afternoon and you're still at her house!"

Alex was getting irritated. "Serena, it's not like that. She doesn't pressure me to do anything. All she did was comfort me."

"Yeah, and I'll bet I know how! I see the way she looks at you at school. Always hovering around you like some puppy. No one else can get a word in edgewise with her around."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Serena, she loves me. And I love her. I'll admit we're really close and we're working on things, but we haven't done anything. We're just friends."

"A friend you spend 99.9 percent of your time with."

"That's not true and you know it!" Alex retorted hotly.

"Oh really? Cuz every time I wanna do something, you're with that bitch! When was the last time you spent the night at my house? Oh, that's right. When you were crying over Olivia. Now you're in her bed, and you know there's no telling how many people have been in it!"

Olivia had had enough. She grabbed the phone from Alex and said, "Look, Serena. She's in very good hands with me. Mind your own, ok?" And with that, she closed the phone.

Alex looked at her as if she were crazy. "Why'd you just hang up on my best friend?"

Olivia looked at her in disbelief. "I can't believe you're asking me that! Your _best friend_ just berated you and insulted me!"

Alex looked down. "She only wants what's best for me."

"And that's not me, right?" Olivia asked. Alex could hear the hurt in her voice. "But then again, I'm just your _friend_, aren't I?"

"Liv…"

"Alex, you know damn well we are more than just friends. Even if you won't let me kiss you."

"Liv, that's not what I meant."

"Oh really, Al? Then please, please enlighten me as to what you did mean."

Alex sighed. "Liv, I like spending time with you and I do wanna be with you again someday. But even though we cuddle a lot, we don't kiss each other, we don't touch each other in certain areas, and we don't have sex. That makes us still technically just friends—even though we're in love."

Olivia sighed deeply. "Listen, Al. I understand that you're still hurting and you need more time before you can be with me again. And I'm sorry for all that. Don't get me wrong—I love all the time we spend together, but I can't help it if my heart wants to spend every waking moment with you. And in my heart, you're still mine and you will always be mine, regardless of any _technical_ terms."

Alex smiled and placed her hand on her arm. "That's really sweet, Liv. But Serena doesn't need to know all our business."

Olivia stepped back, pulling her arm away. "You're ashamed of me." It was more a statement than a question.

Alex shook her head fervently. "No, no Liv, it's not that. I could never be ashamed of you. But if Serena knew how we cuddled or that I'm wearing your underwear right now, she'd flip! She was already freaked out just because I spent the night."

"Why do you even care what she thinks? So what if she freaks out? Let her. But you can't expect me to hide my emotions for you when she's around just because she'd be pissed off."

"Liv, I don't expect you to. She's just worried that—"

"That I'll what? Hurt you again?" Olivia questioned, cutting her off.

"Yes, Liv. Can you blame her?"

Olivia looked at her with her mouth wide open, a tear rolling down her cheek. Her voice broke. "That hurts, Alex. To know that no matter how hard I try to prove that I'll never hurt you again, you'll always doubt me."

Alex wiped it away. "No, Liv. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that sometimes friends are overprotective. If I hurt you, don't you think Elliot would question my intentions from then on and think I'd inevitably hurt you again one day?"

Olivia looked down. "I guess," she finally mumbled.

Alex tucked a few strands of Olivia's hair behind her ear and said, "C'mere. I don't care what anyone says. If I did, I wouldn't spend any time with you. All I care about is that I love you and my heart can't be wrong about you, even if Serena is."

Olivia looked back up and gave a little smile. "You really mean that?"

Alex reached out and stroked her cheek. "Yes, Liv."

Olivia pouted again. "But you hurt my feelings. And the pokies'."

Alex laughed slightly and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I didn't mean to," she said, kissing her on the cheek. She then pulled back and looked down at Olivia's chest. "Tell the pokies to come out, so I can apologize to them."

"No. They're sad," Olivia whined, pouting harder.

Alex leaned down and started blowing on her breasts. Slowly, her nipples surfaced, straining against the fabric of her tank. Olivia giggled. "Hey! Stop that! You coerced them! That's not fair!"

Alex hugged Olivia to her again, making sure to press her breasts right up against hers. Olivia shuddered involuntarily. "Do they accept my apology?" she asked.

Olivia closed her eyes and buried her face against Alex's neck. "Mmm…I suppose so." She snuggled closer to her when Alex began rubbing her back. "Mmm…that feels good."

"It does? Well what about this?" Alex asked, slipping her hands under Olivia's shirt. Olivia gasped when she felt Alex's smooth hands against her bare back. Alex began kissing her neck, eliciting several whimpers from Olivia.

"Alex…you're making me horny," she whined.

Alex pulled back. "Do you want me to stop?"

Olivia swallowed hard. "No. Not yet."

Alex began stroking the back of her thigh. Olivia moaned and began stroking Alex's bare sides. She was just playing with Alex's navel when she heard her mother knocking at her door.

"Girls, do you have any intention of eating these brownies or are they just gonna sit out all day?"

Olivia groaned. "We'll be right there, mom."

Alex smiled. "You're so adorable when you're flustered." She reached out to stroke her face.

Olivia smiled back, feeling herself getting warm at the touch. "I love you, Alex," Olivia breathed.

"I love you too, Liv. Come on, let's go eat our brownie." Olivia groaned at the loss of contact with Alex as she began walking to the kitchen. Alex turned around and waited for her. "Are you coming?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah."

Once in the kitchen, Olivia wrapped her arms around her waist and snagged a piece of the brownie. She pulled off another piece and fed it to Alex. "Good?"

"Very," Alex said, turning around fully in her arms and kissing her on the cheek.

"So…" Olivia began. "When are you gonna call your parents?"

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. Whenever, I guess."

Olivia gave her a concerned look. "You're not gonna get in trouble for spending the night, are you?"

"Nah. I just don't know if I'm ready to talk to either one of them yet."

Olivia placed a hand on her arm. "Are you scared, sweetie?"

Alex looked at Olivia and smiled sheepishly. "A little."

"You know you're welcome to spend the night with me again. Or…maybe I could spend the night at your place…so I can protect you," she suggested hopefully.

Alex grinned. "I'd like that."

"Which one?" Olivia asked, feeding Alex more brownie.

"Either," Alex replied around her mouthful.

"Let's go to your place. Maybe I'll get to wear a pair of tweeties."

Alex gave her a serious look. "You are not to touch my tweeties," she ordered. Olivia just grinned.

* * *

That night, Alex pulled the huge Tweety Bird that Olivia won for her at the fair in bed with them. Olivia shook her head. "Oh no. No no no no no."

"Come on, Liv. This bed is certainly big enough for the three of us," Alex whined.

"No, not really. It's just a stuffed animal, Al."

Alex's mouth dropped open in shock. Olivia cringed at her reaction. "He's not just a stuffed animal, Liv! He's Tweety!" Alex yelled passionately.

Olivia held up her hands in surrender. "Whoa, Al. Ok, not just a stuffed animal." Alex frowned and turned away from Olivia, clutching Tweety tighter. Olivia shook her shoulder. "Alexxxxx, if you're gonna hold Tweety all night then who's gonna hold me?"

"I have to hold Tweety because you hurt his feelings!"

"Alex, he's a stuffed animal. He doesn't have feelings."

Another look of horror crossed Alex's face. "That's it, Liv. You are banished to my couch!"

"You're not serious."

"You're insensitive!" Alex got out of bed. She grabbed a pillow and blanket then walked across the room to her plush leather couch. "Night, Liv."

"No way, Al. I am not sleeping on your couch because you wanna sleep with Tweety."

Alex shrugged. "Fine then. I'll sleep here." She settled down under the blanket and hugged Tweety tightly to her chest.

Olivia jumped out of her bed. Walking over to Alex, she picked her and Tweety up and dropped them back onto the bed, despite Alex's adamant protests. "No, Alex! You are sleeping with me tonight and that's final!"

Alex giggled. "Liv, not so loud!"

Olivia giggled too. "I guess that did sound kinda bad, huh?" She snuggled closer to Alex. "You're not really mad at me because of what I said about Tweety are you?"

"I won't be if you apologize."

Olivia sighed. Pulling Tweety out of her arms, she said, "Tweety, I am so sorry for everything I have said to offend you. You are not just a stuffed animal and you apparently do have feelings. Now please forgive me so the love of my life won't kill me in my sleep."

Alex giggled as she turned to face her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Liv. That was really sweet."

Olivia pulled Alex to her and put Tweety on the other side. "There, now we both can cuddle with you. But I get priority."

"Deal," Alex said, nuzzling her nose against her neck. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly.

After a few minutes, Alex asked, "Liv?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie." Alex poked her. "And Tweety." She paused for a moment before adding, "And whenever we make love again, Tweety is not allowed within 20 feet of this bed."

Alex giggled. "Don't worry. I wouldn't wanna corrupt Tweety. He's too young to know what sex is. Hell, sometimes I think _I'm_ too young for some of the stuff we've done."

"Hey now, I resent that," Olivia joked.

"Come on, Liv. If our parents had any idea what we did in bed…"

"They'd come to us and ask for pointers."

Alex hit her with a pillow. "Liv!"

Olivia just laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Night, Alikins."

"Night, Livvie."


	36. Puttin' on the Ritz

**Chapter 36: Puttin' on the Ritz**

Wednesday afternoon had finally come. Olivia had been bugging Alex all week about going riding. Now that it was finally going to happen, she began getting nervous as she followed Alex to the stables. "She's not gonna bite me, is she?"

"Don't be silly, Liv. Ritz is the gentlest mare I know!"

"Hey, just making sure. She could be just as feisty as her owner," Olivia teased with a smirk.

Alex playfully hit her on the arm. "Ok, Liv. Time to tack up."

"Tack up?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Putting on the saddle and bridle and stuff," Alex clarified.

"Ohhh."

They went into the tack room. Alex began getting the tack for Caesar. Olivia gave her a funny look and said, "Alex…the nametag says that Ritz's stuff is over here."

"That's for you to get. I'm riding Caesar. He's my mom's," Alex responded.

Olivia looked at her with a panicked expression on her face. "Wait, I thought we were both gonna ride Ritz."

Alex grinned. "No, Liv. You're gonna ride by yourself. She's good. I promise. Don't be scared."

"But what if I fall?" Olivia whined.

Alex smiled and placed a hand on her arm reassuringly. "You won't. I will be right beside you." She kissed her on the cheek and handed her Ritz's saddle. "Here. I'll get the rest of her stuff and help you tack up first. But first you need to groom her."

She handed Olivia the brush and they went to Ritz's stall. Olivia gently began brushing her coat. "Harder, Liv. It won't hurt her," Alex instructed.

When Olivia was done grooming, Alex handed her a hoof pick. Olivia looked at it quizzically. "What's this?"

"It's a hoof pick," Alex informed her. "You use it to pick the dirt outta her hooves." Bending down, she leaned against Ritz to balance her and picked up a hoof. "See? Just like this. The mud is gonna be caked, so you gotta make sure you dig deep to get it all. You won't hurt her." When she was done, she handed the pick back to Olivia. "Ok, do the other three."

Olivia went to her back right leg and tried to get Ritz to lift her hoof off the ground. "It's not working, Al."

"Squeeze right above her fetlock and lift. Like this." Alex demonstrated how to get her to lift her hoof again. "Ok, you try."

Olivia tried again and successfully lifted the hoof. Alex smiled at her as Olivia began picking out the dirt. "See? You're gettin' it!" Alex said encouragingly. Olivia grinned.

After she was done picking out all her hooves, she asked, "Ok. So what next?"

"Now you need to put on her saddle pad. It protects her from getting sores from the saddle rubbing up against her back," Alex told her. Olivia nodded and put it on. Alex slid it up a little farther. "Ok, now go ahead and put the saddle on." Olivia did as she was told. "Move it up some more. That's good," Alex complimented.

Alex then handed Olivia the girth. "Ok, go over to her right side and strap on her girth. I'll help you." She watched as Olivia attached the girth to the girth straps under the saddle flap. "That's good. Third hole is fine." Alex went around to the left side. "Now pass it to me under her belly," Alex continued. When the girth reached her hand, she tightened it accordingly and stuck her hand in between the girth and Ritz's belly to make sure it wasn't too tight.

Alex then tested the saddle to make sure it didn't slide back and forth. "Ok, now pull down the stirrups. If they end at your elbow, that means they are probably around the right length."

Olivia pulled down the stirrups on one side and measured. "They aren't."

"That's ok. Adjust the buckle until they are. The only way you can tell for sure, though will be when you mount her. If you've miscalculated somehow, I'll adjust them for her so you won't have to get off."

Olivia adjusted accordingly and then did the same to the other stirrup. "Now what?"

"Run the stirrups right back up the saddle so they won't get in the way when you lead her out."

Olivia did just that and then turned to Alex. "Ok. That's done."

Holding up Ritz's bridle, Alex began, "Now you're gonna put on her bridle. First, undo the halter and slide it off her. Next we're gonna try to put the bit in. We need to make sure the bit is secure in her mouth. You may need to slide your thumb in a little at the corners if she's fussy about taking her bit."

Olivia's eyes got wide. "My thumb? Are you _sure_ she isn't gonna bite?"

"Positive." Alex pulled out some apple-flavored spray and sprayed some on the bit.

Olivia smirked. "If she bites me then I get to bite you."

Alex laughed and passed her the bridle. "Yeah, yeah Liv. Now hold the bridle over her nose. Go ahead and dangle the bit near her mouth. When she takes it, pull the crown over her ears. Everything else will go in place automatically."

Olivia tried but Ritz wouldn't take her bit. "She won't bite it. What do I do?"

"Put your thumb just at the corner of her mouth. Wiggle it a little if you have to." Olivia put her thumb at the corner and Ritz opened up her mouth slightly. She quickly removed her fingers and slid the bit in. Then she pulled the rest of the bridle in place over her face and ears.

Alex clapped. "That was perfect, Liv! You're a pro!"

Olivia grinned. "Thanks. So am I done?"

Alex smiled at her. "For now. Come on. You can watch me tack up Caesar."

Olivia followed Alex to Caesar's stall. She watched Alex in awe as she skillfully tacked him up. "Wow, you did that in like 5 seconds!"

Alex shrugged. "After you've done it a couple hundred times, it becomes second nature."

Olivia laughed. "How long have you been riding?"

"Since I was 5," Alex replied.

"Wow, Alex. That's a long time. No wonder your um…_mounting_ skills are so good," Olivia teased with a twinkle in her eye.

Alex hit her with a crop. "Liv! Don't corrupt my horses too!"

Olivia grabbed onto the crop. "Ooh, kinky. I like. Can we…can we bring one home?"

Alex rolled her eyes and said, "You're incorrigible, Liv. Now if you're done fantasizing about the riding equipment, I'd like to go out to the arena now." Olivia just giggled.

They put on their helmets and led their horses out to the arena. "Ok. Now pull down your stirrups." After Olivia had pulled down both her stirrups, Alex continued, "You always mount from the horse's left side. Turn the stirrup out and put your foot in. Yeah, just like that. Grab the reins with your left hand. Now grab the pommel with your right and jump up and swing your leg over the side."

Olivia looked down at Alex. "Whoa, Alex. It's kinda high up here."

Alex smiled up at her. "Don't worry, Liv. You'll do fine." She took Olivia's heels and turned them downward so that only the balls of Olivia's feet remained in the stirrups.

"Alex, my feet are gonna fall out of the stirrups!" Olivia complained.

"No, they won't. You should always keep your heels down when you ride. That's one of the cardinal rules of English riding. All I ever heard from my instructor when I first started riding was 'Heels down. Heels down.' But it's a good thing, though. It's gonna keep you in balance, even though it won't seem like it at first. Slide your legs back a little. Yeah, right there. You should be able to trace a straight line down from your ear to your heel." Next, Alex took the reins and adjusted them between Olivia's ring and pinkie as well as thumb and index fingers. "Ok, thumps up. Imagine that you are holding a delicate teacup in your hands and if you move your fingers, the cup will break and tea will spill all over you."

Olivia nodded as Alex mounted Caesar. "Ok. Slightly squeeze her sides with your legs. Give her a little kick if you have to." Olivia squeezed Ritz's sides but the horse didn't move. "Kick her," Alex instructed. She still didn't move. "You'll need to kick her harder than that, Liv. Don't worry, you won't hurt her." Olivia gave her a firmer kick and then the horse started to move forward. "Awesome, Liv!" Olivia turned her head over her shoulder and smiled at Alex.

Alex walked Caesar right up beside her and fell into pace with Olivia and Ritz. "This is fun, Alex," Olivia said, grinning.

Alex smiled. "And you're doing great. Just keep your leg on her." Olivia gave her a confused look. "Keep kicking her from time to time to keep her moving or she'll stop," Alex explained.

After they had walked around the arena a few times, Alex asked her, "Ok. Are you ready to trot?"

Olivia looked over at her nervously. "Uh…I dunno."

"We can't walk the entire time, silly. I promise you'll be fine, Liv. I won't let you get hurt, ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Ok. Tell me what to do."

"Well, now we're gonna try posting the trot."

"What's that mean?" Olivia asked.

"When the horse moves forward, you're gonna lift your butt outta your saddle slightly and move forward with her. I'll show you." With that, Alex guided Caesar into a trot and began posting. She circled Olivia and then stopped beside her. "Got it?"

"I think so…" Olivia said, although still unsure.

"Don't worry about posting on the right diagonal for now. What that means is that your butt should be in the air when the horse's outside front leg is going forward. Since the fence is to the left of us, that means you'd need to pay attention to the front left leg. If it was on our right, we'd post whenever the horse's right leg was moving forward. But like I said, you just need to get the feel of posting the trot down right now and not worry about being on the correct diagonal."

Olivia nodded. "I'll try my best."

"Ok. Move the reins up just a little. Now squeeze and kick. If you have to, say the word 'trot.' She's pretty much trained to take voice commands for all the gaits."

Olivia smiled. "I wish you had told me this earlier. I would've just told her to walk instead of doing all that squeezin' and kickin'." Doing as she was told, Olivia began bouncing around in the saddle when Ritz launched forward.

"Good, Liv! Now get a nice up and down rhythm going. Let her natural motion guide you. That's it, Liv! Up, down, up, down." Alex began trotting again beside her.

"This is fun!" Olivia exclaimed as she rounded the bend.

Alex smiled. "See? I told you you had nothing to worry about!"

Olivia grinned. "Yeah, except that my ass is gonna be sore with all this bouncing around."

Alex smirked. "Won't be the first time."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "Hey, you're breaking my concentration!" she accused.

Alex giggled and trotted past her. Olivia soon caught up with her. Alex turned her head and smiled proudly. "Wow, Liv! At the rate you're learning, you'll be cantering next time we ride!"

Olivia grinned. "Does that mean Ritz and I can chase you two around?"

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes. "I don't think so."

They trotted for several more minutes so Olivia could work on her posting technique more. After Alex had halted and told Olivia to do the same, she instructed her to dismount. "Ok. Time to drop your iron and get off."

"How?" Olivia asked.

"Take your feet out of the stirrups and hold the reins in your left hand. Now grasp the pommel with your right. Then go ahead and swing your right leg over her back and slide down." Alex got down from Caesar and went over to help Olivia properly dismount. Then she led Ritz over to the fence and tied her to it. Turning to smile at Olivia, she said, "Ok, now we're gonna canter together."

Olivia's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yep," Alex replied, walking back over to Caesar. "I'm gonna get on and then I want you to climb up behind me."

After they were both atop Caesar, Olivia wrapped both arms tightly around Alex's waist. She then snuggled in close to her and planted a kiss on her neck. Alex giggled and asked, "Are you holding on tight?"

"You bet," Olivia replied, placing another kiss on her neck.

Alex moved the reins up Caesar's neck and shortened them. Squeezing with her outside leg, Alex led them into a smooth canter. Olivia laughed behind her as they soared around the arena, the wind beating against their faces. "This is so much fun, Al!"

After a few minutes of cantering, the girls dismounted and then led their horses back to the stables. After they had brushed them down, picked out their hooves, and removed and returned all the tack, Alex said, "Ok, time to feed them. Ritz gets one clump of hay and one big scoop of food."

Olivia went to get Ritz's food and when she returned, she saw Alex giving Caesar his. "Hey, how come he gets two of each and she only gets one?" Olivia asked.

Alex smiled and answered, "Because he's bigger. If Ritz gets too much, she'll get sick."

"Aw, I wouldn't want her to get sick," Olivia cooed, stroking her mane.

After they had finished feeding the horses, they said goodbye to them and then returned to the tack room. Alex handed Olivia a sponge. "What's this for?" Olivia asked curiously. "I thought we were done in here."

"We are. We just need to wash down the bridles and figure-eight them," Alex answered.

"Figure-eight?" Olivia asked, confused.

"I'll show you." And with that, Alex washed down her bridle and twisted it into a perfect figure-eight. "Your turn," she said smiling.

Olivia tried to do the same but somehow couldn't get it to work. So Alex undid her bridle and demonstrated the technique for her again, step by step and more slowly. "Come on, Liv. We'll do it together."

Carefully watching Alex demonstrate it a third time and following her lead, Olivia successfully twisted her own bridle in a figure-eight. "Cool!" Olivia exclaimed excitedly.

Alex patted her on the back. "That's my girl. Ready to go?" she asked. Olivia nodded.

As they were walking away from the stables, Alex noticed Olivia had something behind her back. She rolled her eyes and said, "Liv, put the crop back." Olivia smirked and returned the crop, then they got in her car and headed back to Alex's house.

* * *

After they were back in Alex's bedroom, Olivia said with a teasing grin, "You know…we could play horse and rider one day. I'll be the horse and you can um…ride me bareback."

Alex's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open. "Liv!"

Olivia grinned wider. "Hey, if it offends you that much, you can be the horse!"

Alex threw a pillow at her. Getting out of bed, she said, "I'm gonna go take a shower. Try to behave while I'm gone."

Olivia got out behind her. "Can I…can I come?"

"You already know the answer to that."

Olivia shrugged and replied, "Hey, a girl can hope." Alex ruffled her hair and then walked to her bathroom.

In a few minutes, Alex heard the door open. She pulled back the curtain and stuck her head out. "Liv! What are you doing in here?"

"I need to pee!" Olivia answered, starting to pull her pants down.

Alex quickly pulled the curtain shut. "Well hurry up!"

When Olivia was done, she asked, "That quick enough for ya?"

Alex stuck her head back out. "Liv, you're distracting me," she whined.

Olivia dried her hands off and smiled. "Geez, Al. How much concentration do you need to shower? Anyway, distracting would be me standing here naked."

"Liv, don't you dare!"

Olivia grinned. "Nah, I'm just gonna go stand naked in the other bathroom." She laughed when Alex's mouth dropped open and then left to shower.

About twenty minutes later, Alex was in her room when she heard Olivia yell, "Hey Alex, I need a towel!"

Alex grabbed a towel and then walked to the bathroom Olivia was in. Opening the door, she began, "Here ya go. I—" She stopped abruptly and her mouth dropped open as she saw Olivia standing there naked and dripping wet before her. "Liv! You're…you're naked!"

Olivia smirked. "Well, what did you expect? I told you I needed a towel."

"I-I expected you to be in the shower…or something!" Tearing her eyes away from her breasts, she shoved the towel in her hands and ran back to her room. Olivia just chuckled.

When Olivia came back into her room, Alex turned her back so she could get dressed. Olivia climbed in bed and turned Alex back toward her. "Why are you blushing, sweetie?"

"Because I saw you naked."

Olivia smiled. "It's not like you've never seen me nude before."

"I know, Liv. But seeing you makes me…it makes me wanna…" She looked down. "Do stuff."

"What kinda stuff?"

Alex blushed harder. "You know…stuff," she said quietly.

Olivia pulled her closer to her. "Baby, that's completely normal. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I do it."

Alex smiled. "I know that."

Olivia shrugged and gave a lopsided grin. "Hey, have to relieve myself somehow."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Don't remind me. Tweety told me he still has nightmares."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "I have dreams about it at night, too. But I wouldn't call them nightmares."

"Liv!" Alex said, shoving her arm.

"Hey, there's no shame in my game." Olivia snuggled closer to her. "You know, I had a great time today. Thanks for teaching me how to ride."

Alex gave her a kiss on the forehead. "It was my pleasure. We'll have to do it again soon."

Olivia grinned mischievously. "We can do it right now. You know, my offer to let you ride me bareback still stands."

Alex's mouth dropped open. Hitting her with the pillow, she exclaimed, "Liv! You're dirty! Where do you come up with this stuff?"

She shrugged. "Let's just say I have an overactive imagination."

"I'll say."

Olivia smiled coyly. "I'll bet you do too."

"I refuse to dignify that with an answer," Alex said, folding her arms.

"You just did," Olivia said, grinning. Seeing Alex blush, she pulled her into her arms and said, "Come on, Al. I think it's cute. And sexy." She leaned across Alex and turned off the lamp. Giggling, she teased, "Now you can't see what I'm doing."

"I really don't think I want to."

"You sure about that?" Olivia asked, peeling off her tank.

Alex gasped in the darkness. "Liv, you are not to touch me again until you put your top back on."

"But I'm hot, Al," Olivia whined.

Alex moved farther from her on the bed. "There. Now you don't have the added body heat."

Olivia scooted closer. "I wanna cuddle."

"Liv, I am not cuddling with you topless."

"But Al, the pokies miss you," Olivia whined.

"Liv…" Alex began.

"Come on, Al. I miss the feel of your soft skin against mine," Olivia coaxed, reaching out to glide her hand up and down her arm.

Alex smirked. "You mean you miss the feel of my boobs against yours."

Olivia giggled. "That too. Don't you?"

"I'm not answering. It will just encourage you."

Olivia smiled. "Alex, the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. Do you really want me to put my shirt back on?"

"No," Alex responded a little too quickly. Olivia smiled harder. Alex continued, "I just don't want things to go too far."

"Sweetie, I don't wanna make love to you," Olivia responded. Alex gave her a look that Olivia could make out even in the dark. "Ok, I do. But I don't because you're not ready to again. Still, I can tell you need release. I'm just trying to help you out a little. I even turned the lights out and everything so it wouldn't be awkward."

"Liv…you want me to…to touch myself in front of you?" Alex asked incredulously, although secretly turned on by the idea. She was even more turned on at the prospect of what _Olivia's_ reaction would be if she watched her.

"Well…yeah. Listen, what about if I do it? To make it more comfortable," Olivia suggested hopefully.

However tempting the idea sounded, Alex still declined. "That would only make me more _un_comfortable. The last thing I need to hear is 'Oh Alex, ohhh Alex.'"

"Hey, I do not sound like that!" Olivia moved even closer to her. In a sultry voice, she said, "Mine is more like, 'Oh Alex…oh _fuck_ Alexxxx.'"

Blushing, Alex shoved her in the darkness. "Liv! Stop that right now!"

"You're blushing."

"You can't see me blush."

"I don't have to see you to know you are," Olivia replied, rolling onto her back. "Well, I guess I'll take a nap since you won't play with me."

"Yeah, Liv. Like I'm gonna be stupid enough to fall for that. You're gonna pretend you're asleep in the hopes that I'll masturbate."

Olivia laughed. "You have me all figured out, don't you, Al?" She turned onto her side and was surprised when Alex snuggled up behind her and tucked an arm under her breasts. "I thought you weren't gonna cuddle with me topless."

Alex buried her nose in her hair and replied, "Eh, I changed my mind. Of course, if I'm generating too much body heat I can just go back to my side of the bed. You know, since you're hot and all."

Olivia firmly placed a hand on her arm and held it in place. "Don't even think about it, Cabot."

* * *

An hour later, the door to Alex's room opened. Seeing the room shrouded in darkness, Serena started, "Alex, don't tell me you're asleep." She reached for the light switch. "You know we—" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw Alex cuddled up to Olivia in bed. "Ok, what the fuck?!"

The combination of the lights being turned on and Serena's loud voice caused both girls to wake up. Alex gasped and Olivia pulled the sheets up over her chest. "Damn Serena, ever hear of knocking?" Olivia asked rudely.

"I did fucking knock, Olivia. But I guess you two were too busy gettin' busy to hear it."

Alex sighed. "Serena, we weren't doing anything. We were just sleeping."

Serena scoffed. "Yeah, with each other!"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "She's telling the truth, Serena. We were only taking a nap."

"Yeah, with you naked!"

"I'm not fucking naked. I just took my shirt off," Olivia responded crossly. She reached down and picked up her tank off the floor then turned her back to Serena to put it on again. Turning back around, she continued, "Anyway, I don't have to explain myself to you and neither does Alex. What the hell are you doing here?"

Serena put her hands on her hips and frowned at Alex. "I'm here because Alex and I were supposed to study Euro together for our quiz tomorrow. However, it seems that she was _preoccupied_ studying other things. Last time I checked neither one of you was taking Anatomy," Serena retorted, glaring at Olivia again.

Alex slapped her hand to her forehead and cringed. "Serena, I'm so sorry! I forgot all about that!"

Serena scoffed again. "Yeah, I can see that."

Olivia groaned. "Fine. I'll let you guys study. Alex, I will see you later," she said, kissing her on the cheek and starting to get out of bed.

But Alex grabbed her arm. "No, I don't want you to go," Alex whined.

Serena's mouth dropped open. "Alex, are you fucking serious?" Serena picked up her stuff and turned to the door. "Forget this. I'll just study by myself if she's staying. I'm tired of being blown off for her."

Alex jumped out of bed and ran over to her. "No, Serena. Don't go. I didn't intentionally blow you off. We just came back from riding and were really tired. Listen, I love you both dearly and I'm tired of the tension between you two. I want you both to stay because I'm not cutting either of you from my life, and you're both just gonna have to get used to being able to stay in the same room without wanting to kill each other. No better time to start than the present."

"Alex…" Serena started.

"Listen, Serena. If you both love me, then you'll stay and get along with each other."

"I'll stay," Olivia stated.

"Good," Alex said, smiling at her. She turned back to Serena. "Now it's just up to you."

Serena sighed. "Fine, Alex. I'll stay and try to get along with Olivia."

Alex patted Serena on the back. "Good girl. Come on, guys. Group hug."

Serena smirked and Olivia looked down at the ground and chuckled. Then Olivia walked over and all girls wrapped their arms around each other. Pulling back, Alex asked, "See, that wasn't so bad now was it, guys?"

Serena slowly let a smile cross her face. "I guess not."

"Good," Alex replied, giving Serena another hug. "Now let's get started."

Serena and Alex got on her bed and opened up their notebooks. Alex called out to Olivia, "Come on, you too. This bed is big enough for the three of us." When Olivia got in on the other side of Alex, Alex suddenly jumped out. "Wait, we're missing someone!"

"Who?" Serena asked, confused.

"Duh! Tweety!" Alex responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Olivia groaned.

Alex ignored her and ran to get Tweety. When she returned to her position between them, she sat Tweety in Olivia's lap. "Alex!" Olivia whined.

"Stop neglecting him! He just wants to be close to his two mommies," Alex said, giving Olivia a kiss on the cheek.

"All right, all right," Olivia conceded. "I'll hold Tweety."

After several minutes of studying, Alex's stomach growled. "Time for the Cabot feeding?" Olivia asked, smiling.

Alex lightly pushed Olivia on the arm. "Hey, a girl has to eat. Come on guys. How about Chinese?"

Olivia shrugged. "Fine with me."

Serena agreed. "Same here."

Olivia got off the bed to go get menus. After they'd all decided what they wanted, Olivia called in to order. Suddenly, Alex called out, "Hey, Liv! Don't forget to order enough for Tweety!"

Both Serena and Olivia laughed and rolled their eyes. Olivia got off the phone and got back in bed. "It's gonna be a long night," she said as she pulled Tweety back into her lap.

Serena looked at Tweety and smirked. "I'll say."


	37. Teardrop

**Chapter 37: Teardrop**

Olivia threw a piece of wrapping paper at Alex. "Hey!" Alex exclaimed. "You're supposed to be helping me wrap all these gifts!"

"I am," Olivia responded, curling a piece of ribbon. "But all work and no play makes Olivia a very dull girl."

Alex giggled as she wrapped a huge box. "Sometimes I wish I'd had the stores wrap these."

"Tell me about it," Olivia said, smirking. Alex pushed her shoulder. Olivia moved closer to her and said, "You know…I'd like to wrap you up and put you under my tree." Alex giggled again.

After a few more minutes, they had several more gifts wrapped. "Geez, Alex. Did you get everyone at school a present?"

Alex laughed. "Just pass me the gift tags."

Olivia complied and started cutting another section of wrapping paper. "Ooh, this roll's shiny."

Alex shook her head. "You are way too easily amused. So…I still have a little more shopping to do." Olivia rolled her eyes and Alex playfully pushed her again. "Anyway, I thought I'd save the best for last. What do you want for Christmas?"

"You," Olivia replied simply.

Alex giggled. "Come on, Liv. I'm serious. What do you want for Christmas?"

"I am serious. You," Olivia repeated. Taking her chin, she lightly brushed her lips against Alex's. Electricity shot through both girls' bodies.

Alex felt her heart begin to race. For a moment, she was speechless. When she finally regained her voice, she simply breathed, "Liv…"

"Sorry, Alex. It's just been so long since I kissed you. Six weeks and two days to be exact."

"I know, Liv but…" Alex sighed. "It just…it just came as a surprise. That's all."

"A pleasant one, I hope," Olivia replied, staring into her eyes.

Alex nodded. "Very."

Olivia took her hand. "Santa told me that if I was good he'd bring me a special gift. I asked him for you."

"Oh, Liv…" Alex began.

Olivia put a finger to Alex's lips, shushing her. "Alex, it would make me the happiest girl in the world to have you back. Will you be with me?"

Alex felt a food of emotions run through her. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I…I don't know what to say, Liv."

Olivia smiled. "Perhaps yes? Maybe I can help you," she said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out two yellow sapphire and diamond necklaces.

Alex put a hand over her mouth as the tears spilled forth and ran down her cheeks. Olivia reached out to brush a few stray tears away. "You know…you told me that before we ever got back together I'd have to prove that I was committed to only you and that I'd never run away again. I hope I've shown that over these past few weeks. But the thing is, Alex, my heart has always belonged to you." She took one of the necklaces and placed it around Alex's neck. "I got these necklaces because they're shaped like teardrops. I was saving them for Christmas, but I figured now is as good a time as ever. I want you to know that I'm gonna be there for you through tears of joy, tears of sadness, and everything in between. I love you, Alexandra Cabot."

Alex cried harder. With shaking hands, she took the other necklace from Olivia's hand and placed it around Olivia's neck. "I love you too, Liv!" Then nodding, she continued, "I'll be with you."

Olivia began crying as well. She hugged her close. "Thank you."

Both girls could feel the other's tears in their hair. After a minute or so, Alex pulled back. "These must've cost you a fortune! When did you get these?"

Olivia shrugged. "Last Saturday."

Alex leaned over and gave her a long, deep kiss. "You're so romantic, Liv."

Smiling at the compliment, Olivia shrugged again. "Hey, I try. I asked the pokies their opinion before getting them and they wholeheartedly agreed."

Alex giggled. "Well let them know that I value their opinion. It was very wise."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "You can tell them yourself if you want."

Alex giggled again. "You're silly, Liv."

"Oh, I can be quite serious if you want."

Alex automatically recognized the look in Olivia's eyes. "Oh no, I know what you're thinking!"

Olivia grinned wickedly. "Probably." She gently stroked Alex's thigh. "You know I was nice for Santa, so now I get to be naughty."

Alex giggled. "Oh, Liv."

Olivia pushed everything off her bed and gently settled on top of her. She captured her lips over and over again and then thoroughly explored her mouth with her tongue. "Oh god, how I've missed this," she mumbled. She began to lick a slow trail down Alex's neck. Suddenly, she looked down at Alex's chest. "May I?" she asked, looking back up into her eyes. Alex nodded. Olivia smiled and began massaging her breasts.

"Mmm, Liv…" Alex breathed.

"Mmm, pokies," Olivia quipped, gently pinching one of Alex's nipples. She slowly pulled the strap to Alex's tank down a little, kissing her shoulder gently. Each time, she teased Alex by pulling the strap down to reveal a little more skin and then kissing the exposed flesh until finally Alex's entire left breast was exposed to the air. Olivia licked her lips before placing several soft kisses on the breast. Taking the engorged nipple into her mouth, she began sucking gently, eliciting several moans from Alex. "I want you, Alex," Olivia uttered with conviction and hunger in her voice.

Alex leaned up, forcing more of her breast into Olivia's mouth. "Make love to me, Liv."

Olivia smiled up at her. "Oh, I'm going to," she said, moving down to place soft kisses on Alex's stomach.

"Liv, why do we still have on clothes?" Alex whined.

Olivia looked up and smirked. "Gee, and I thought I was the horny one."

Alex reached down and slid her hand in her jeans. "Oh, you are. Trust me." Bringing Olivia's wetness to her lips, she sucked it off her fingers with Olivia eyeing her intently.

"Oh god," Olivia moaned, capturing Alex's mouth again.

Alex lifted Olivia's shirt up and unlatched her bra. "Off. Both off," Alex demanded. Olivia briefly broke away from Alex's mouth and Alex pulled off her shirt and bra. "Yes…" she moaned, wildly running her hands over her breasts. Putting her hand on Olivia's back and pushing her close to her, she hungrily took one of her nipples into her mouth, nibbling and sucking, before moving on to the other.

"Alex…ah, fuck! Oh shit, it's been too long!" Olivia exclaimed, praying that she wasn't dreaming. Alex pulled away from her nipple and started kissing a trail down her stomach when Olivia brought her mouth back to her breast. "No, Alex…I need more. Please."

"Does that feel good?" Alex asked, teasing her nipple with her tongue.

"Yes, hell yes!" Olivia yelled, closing her eyes.

"How about this?" she asked, pulling it with her teeth.

Olivia thought she was going to faint from the sensations coursing through her body at that moment. All she could do was moan her response. Alex ran her hands over Olivia's strong, muscled back before moving down to grip her ass. Flipping them over, Alex kissed a trail from her lips to the top of her jeans before undoing them and pulling them down her legs. Her panties quickly followed suit. "Sweetie, you're soaked!"

Olivia flashed her a smile. "Hey, that's not my fault," she said, flipping them over again and then pulling down Alex's pajamas. "Ah, no Tweety tonight?" she teased as she pulled down her panties. Olivia licked her lips at the sight of the blonde curls hiding the prize. Carefully parting her folds, she ran her fingers slowly down the length of her sex, a feral look in her eyes.

"Liv! You're practically drooling!"

Olivia swallowed hard and pulled off Alex's tank top. "Much better," she said hoarsely. She started placing kisses on Alex, not stopping until she'd charted every inch of Alex's body but her sole destination. When she reached it, she gingerly stuck her tongue out to taste some of her arousal before plunging it deep inside, hungrily exploring every nook and cranny. As she removed her tongue, she inserted two fingers. Alex began moving her hips in rhythm to her fingers while Olivia licked her torso. She jumped when Olivia reached the special spot close to her navel. Gripping a breast in her hand, Olivia moved back up to briefly battle tongues with Alex before mercilessly teasing her clit with her tongue and thumb. Caressing her inside walls with her fingers, for the first time, she carefully inserted a third finger. Alex gasped and Olivia kissed her lips reassuringly. "That's not too much is it?"

"No, no," Alex replied, shaking her head. Olivia began twisting her fingers. "Oh goddddddddd," Alex moaned.

For what seemed liked an eternity, Olivia took Alex on a rollercoaster of pleasure, bringing her to the peak of ecstasy and then sending her sailing over the edge, but never quite allowing her release. When Olivia added her tongue to the mix and began swirling it inside the warm tavern while her fingers steadily continued to thrust, it was too much. Alex felt every muscle in her body tighten before she exploded, screaming her lungs out. Her orgasm brought on Olivia's as well, and soon both girls were clinging to each other helplessly as their vibrations fused.

"Liv, what did you do to me? I can't move!" Alex exclaimed, breathing heavily.

Olivia rolled off her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, besides the fact that I won't be able to walk for days!"

Olivia became concerned. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Alex turned her head and smiled. "No, silly. I'm just teasing. Just so you know, that was insane."

Olivia smiled and traced the side of Alex's face with her finger. "You mean the world to me, you know that?"

"I've noticed," she replied, leaning over to graze Olivia's lips with her own. She slowly ran a finger over one of her nipples. Olivia jerked. Shaking her head, Alex joked, "Sensitive?"

Olivia shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? They're excited. You hadn't loved on them in years it seems."

Alex got on top of Olivia and looked down mischievously into her eyes. "If you think they're excited now, just wait." Olivia gulped. All of a sudden Alex asked, "Baby, why are your thighs all wet?" She moved down to investigate as Olivia blushed crimson. Pushing Olivia's strong thighs apart, she noticed the copious amount of wetness dripping down from her center onto them. "Geez Liv, are you trying to drown me?"

"I-I can get tissues," Olivia offered.

Alex smiled up at her. "No need." With that, she began licking the wetness from Olivia's thighs before lapping up some from her sex. Olivia hissed as Alex's tongue grazed her clit. Then Alex kissed her deeply, letting her taste her own arousal, before lavishing her tongue's full attentions on her breasts.

"Yes, Alex. Yesssssssss," Olivia moaned in appreciation as Alex played with a painfully erect nipple while slowly dragging her tongue along the curve of her breast.

"Turn over," Alex instructed.

"W-why?"

"Just do it." Olivia complied. Alex straddled her ass and began kneading the muscles in her back, sometimes letting her hands massage the sides of Olivia's breasts. Alex rocked gently as she gave her sensual massage, causing Olivia's clit to slide back and forth across the satin sheets. Olivia had never felt any sensation like the one she was getting right at that moment.

"Alex, oh goddddddd…that feels so good."

Alex reached down to cup her slick mound. "How about that?"

Olivia whimpered in response. Alex slid down to her thighs, giving herself ample room to knead her cheeks while she placed several kisses down her back. "Ok, turn back over."

Alex wasn't surprised to find Olivia even wetter than she was at the start. Holding out a finger, she traced her slit before parting her swollen, slippery folds. Olivia's ass actually left the bed in an excited jerk when Alex pressed her tongue hard against her already tortured clit. "Whoa baby, calm down," Alex said, laughing.

Olivia gripped the sheets until her knuckles were white as Alex sucked her inner folds. "Alex, I-I need you inside me," she begged. Alex inserted two fingers, quickly followed by a third, and began making love to her inner walls. When Alex replaced her fingers with her tongue and began flicking it around inside her, Olivia thought she was going to spontaneously combust. She felt as if the cables of an elevator had broken and dropped her twenty floors when Alex finally squeezed her quivering bundle of nerves between her thumb and index fingers, sending her flying over the precipice of ecstasy.

A white haze flashed before Olivia's eyes as she let out a long wail. She muttered several unintelligible words as Alex drew out the last of her quakes. Alex pulled herself up her body and engulfed her mouth in a fiery kiss.

"Shit Alex, you almost killed me!" Olivia exclaimed when she was able to form coherent sentences again. "I thought for sure I saw the light at the end of the tunnel."

Alex grinned. "So I take it you liked it?"

Olivia swallowed. "Baby, that was absolutely fucking incredible. I don't think my body's ever gonna recover from it. If I'm in class on Monday spasming for no reason, I'm gonna tell them my girlfriend confused lovemaking with electroshock therapy."

Alex slapped her on the arm. "Silly." She touched a finger to an overly sensitive nipple, causing Olivia to jerk violently.

"No, no! The pokies can't take anymore! They're threatening to retire."

"They better not!" Alex exclaimed, cuddling up to Olivia and laying a hand on her stomach. She began lazily tracing circles. "You know…for the tough, strong basketball player, you wail like a little girl."

Olivia playfully shoved her. "And you scream like one. I'm surprised the police didn't show up to investigate."

"I was not that loud!" Alex protested.

"Oh yeah you were! I thought my eardrums were gonna burst," Olivia teased. Alex just giggled.

For the next couple of hours, they just cuddled and talked. Neither had ever felt as safe as she did in the other's arms. Alex lay on top of Olivia again and nuzzled her nose against her face, their hearts beating together. "You know…at times like this I feel like we're one person instead of two. Is that weird?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled at her and kissed her on the nose. "Not at all. I feel like that too." She sighed. "I really don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"You don't have to worry about that anymore. God Liv, you're so beautiful!" Alex exclaimed passionately. Olivia grinned widely.

Suddenly, Alex's stomach started growling. "Oh no, time for the Cabot feeding? Alex, I thought I already gave you a hearty meal!" Olivia joked.

Alex slapped her on the arm. "Hey, I need real food! All that hard work made me work up an appetite!" Getting out of bed and throwing on some clothes, she continued, "Come on, I make really good spaghetti."

Olivia went over to Alex's drawers and pulled out a wife beater and some shorts. Putting them on, she said, "Wow, Cabot can cook? Impressive." Alex just rolled her eyes.

Olivia watched Alex as she pushed around ground beef in a skillet. "Sure you don't need any help with that, kiddo?"

Alex smirked. "I may need some big strong arms to hold me while I cook."

Olivia got up and smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist. "I can certainly help with that."

Alex leaned back into her arms. "I thought you said the pokies were gonna retire."

Olivia squeezed tighter. "Well…they got hungry, too I guess."

Alex giggled. "While I add the sauce can you drain the pasta for me?"

"Done." Olivia drained the pasta and put it in a bowl. "I'll go slice the bread, too."

The girls sat down and began scooping loads of pasta and meat sauce onto their plates. Olivia wrapped a large amount around her fork and took a bite. "Mmm, Alex. This is delicious! I'm gonna make you start cooking everything from now on!"

Alex grinned. "Glad you like it."

Suddenly, Olivia got an idea. "Hey, you remember _Lady and the Tramp_? The part where they kissed by sharing a strand of spaghetti?"

"Yeah! I always thought that was so cute when I was little!"

Olivia raised an eyebrow. "Wanna try it?"

Alex smiled. "Sure."

Olivia took one end of a piece of pasta and Alex took the other, both slurping it into their mouths until their lips met. "That was fun. We should have spaghetti more often," Olivia commented. Alex nodded in agreement.

Olivia took her plate and moved to the seat right beside Alex. Alex looked at her quizzically. "Why did you move?"

Olivia reached out to brush her hand along the side of her face. "Because this is our first dinner as a couple again. I just wanted to be closer to you." And with that, she pulled Alex's chair right next to her own.

"Liv! I might as well be sitting in your lap."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. Alex shook her head. "No, Liv. No way." But of course Olivia ignored her and pulled her into her lap anyway. "Liv!" Alex whined.

Olivia tilted her face up to capture Alex's lips. "I'm never letting you go again."

Alex grinned. "And I'm never letting you go again either." She wrapped some spaghetti around her fork and fed it to Olivia before eating her own forkful. "You know," she began, tucking some strands of hair behind Olivia's ear, "we have a cabin about 40 miles north of here. We should go up there when it's snowing one day."

Olivia's entire face lit up. "You have a cabin? Oh, the things we can do there one weekend…"

Knowing what Olivia was thinking, Alex replied, "Yeah. We can sit in front of the fireplace and tell stories and cuddle."

"Naked, you mean."

Alex shook her head. "You're incorrigible, Liv."

"But you love me anyway," Olivia said, smiling up at her.

"Yes, I do," Alex confirmed, kissing her on the nose.


	38. I Must Be Dreaming

**Chapter 38: I Must Be Dreaming**

At school on Monday, Olivia walked in hand in hand with Alex. A few heads turned and a few mouths began to whisper, but they were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't even notice. After Olivia pulled Alex's books out of her locker to carry, she kissed her softly on the lips. Alex happily returned the kiss. Finally pulling back, Alex said, "Come on. Let's get to class."

Olivia gave Alex one more quick kiss on the lips before going across the hall to her own class. As soon as Alex took her seat, Serena said, "Let me guess. You two are back together?"

Alex gave her a puzzled look. "You mean you saw us kiss?"

"The whole class did," Serena replied. Alex's mouth dropped open in shock. "Ok, maybe not the whole class, but I definitely wasn't the only one."

Alex giggled. "Look at my necklace," she said, holding it out to her.

Serena carefully held it in her hand. "Oh my god, Alex! That's gorgeous! Did your mom get you that?"

"On the contrary, Liv did. And she has a matching one, too."

This time it was Serena's turn to have her mouth drop open in shock. "Holy shit, Alex! How much did she spend on them?"

Alex shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me. But I know they cost her a lot."

"I'll say," Serena responded, admiring her necklace again. Both girls rolled their eyes as Mr. Stevens called for silence.

* * *

Next period, Alex came in and happily took her seat next to Olivia. "Hey you."

"Hey yourself," Olivia said, smiling. "Miss me?"

"Oh definitely. I thought Stevens' drudgery would never end."

Olivia raised an eyebrow and gave her a lopsided grin. "Well, um…maybe I can at least make _this_ class exciting for you." Alex giggled loudly.

Suddenly, Jake came over. "Hey, Alex."

Alex stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. "Hi, Jake."

"So uh…I'm having this party on New Year's Eve. You in?" he asked.

Alex smiled. "Is Liv invited, too?"

Jake looked over at Olivia and shrugged. "Sure. She can come if she wants."

Alex grinned. "Then sure. I'm in."

Jake's whole face lit up. "Sweet. I'll give you a call later."

Olivia rolled her eyes and muttered after he'd returned to his seat, "Yeah, and I'm answering it."

"Only if I get to answer any calls you get from guys," Alex replied.

Olivia stuck out her hand. Alex grabbed it and firmly shook it. "Deal," Olivia said.

After class ended, Olivia kissed Alex at her locker. Elliot walked by and did a double take. "Whoa! Damn, Liv!"

At the sound of her name, Olivia reluctantly pulled back. Alex blushed. Olivia squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Hey, El."

"Hey. Did I miss something this weekend?"

Alex and Olivia gave each other knowing smiles. Elliot shook his head. "No, no, no. Never mind. I don't even wanna know what I missed." He then looked down at the jewelry hanging from each girl's neck. "So I take it you couldn't wait until Christmas, Liv?"

She gazed into Alex's eyes. "Something unexpected came up."

"I can tell," he said, grinning. He then waved his hand in between their faces. "Hello. Earth to Liv and Alex."

Olivia shook her head quickly and turned to face him again. "Sorry, El. What's up?"

"Oh, not much. Just thought I'd stand here and watch the latest filming of Girls Gone Wild," Elliot teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah El." Then smirking, she continued, "Actually, you missed it. The crew was at Alex's this weekend."

Alex giggled and Elliot's mouth dropped open. "Man oh man, you two are something else," he replied, smiling. "Hey, I'm taking Kathy out to dinner on Christmas Eve. You guys wanna double date?"

Alex and Olivia looked at each other. Alex shrugged. "Sure, El," Olivia answered, returning his smile. "Where are we going?"

"Ah…don't know that yet. But I'm driving."

"Why can't I drive?" Olivia asked.

"Because Kathy and I would have to sit in the back and if we used a LumiLight, there's no telling what we'd find."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, El. We haven't done anything in my backseat." She looked at Alex and then added, "Yet." Elliot's mouth dropped open again.

Alex giggled and added, "Besides, Elliot. It's not like we can't just use your backseat."

"Don't even think about it," Elliot said, shaking his head and walking off.

* * *

After school, Olivia convinced Alex to go for a walk in the park with her. "Liv, it's cold!" Alex complained, stopping and shivering.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged Alex close to her. "I'll keep you warm." She flipped the hood of Alex's coat over her head and giggled. "Baby, you look like a little Eskimo!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Haha, Liv. Very funny."

Olivia pressed her lips against hers. "Don't worry, sweetie. You're the hottest Eskimo I've ever seen."

Alex giggled. "This Eskimo is still cold."

Olivia stuck her hands inside Alex's coat and wrapped her arms around her tightly. Alex smiled and snuggled in closer. Both girls reveled in the comforting warmth of each other's coats and body heat. "That better?" Olivia asked. Alex nodded.

They kept their arms wrapped around each other for several more minutes before Olivia broke away. She rubbed her boot against some frost on the ground. "Maybe we'll have a white Christmas this year."

"I hope so," Alex replied. "Then we could make snow angels!"

Olivia smiled. "Or snowmen."

Alex cocked her head to the side. "Hey now! Why not snow women?"

Olivia smirked. "Ok, Al, to be politically correct, snow women, too. We can even make them lesbians."

Alex giggled. "Now we're talkin'."

They walked hand in hand through the park until they arrived on the bridge. Looking over into the stream below, they watched as chunks of ice floated by. Olivia picked up a pebble and threw it into the stream, watching as it skipped over the rocks. Alex wrapped an arm around her waist. "This is really peaceful, Liv. Thanks for bringing me."

Olivia smiled and patted Alex's hand. "It was my pleasure. You, me, nature, and the pokies. What more do we need?"

Giggling, Alex replied, "Hmm…well, a few degrees increase in temperature would be a nice touch." Then with a sly grin, she added, "You know…we may not be able to raise the park's temperature, but we can certainly raise our own. You think we'd get frostbite on our asses if we engaged in a little park lovin'?"

Suddenly, a cold gust of wind blew past them, making both girls shiver. "Hmm…I think that's your answer. Come on. Let's go back to your place. I think it's a little more suitable for um…warming up," Olivia said, waggling her eyebrows. Alex laughed and pulled her in the direction of the car.

* * *

"Liv, that tickles!" Alex exclaimed, giggling.

Olivia scooted up to Alex's stomach and raised her head out from under the sheets. "I can fix that," she said, grinning slyly.

Alex ruffled her hair. "Liv, don't you ever get tired?"

Olivia raised her eyes skyward and pretended to ponder. "Hmm…no," she finally answered. "Isn't that the beautiful thing about girls? No refractory period." Alex chuckled and Olivia laid her head on her chest. "You're so soft, Alex. Man, how I've missed this."

"It's been 10 minutes."

Olivia laughed and shoved her shoulder. "No, silly. I mean before we got back together."

"I know, I know. I was just teasing. Now shut up and kiss me," Alex said, smiling. Olivia grinned and softly began caressing the inside of Alex's mouth with her tongue. Moaning, she reached down to link her fingers with Alex's.

Alex briefly broke away. "Liv, I think I can hear your moans even in my dreams."

Olivia grinned. "If I was right beside you, then I assure you they were real," she mumbled, resuming their kissing.

When they had finally stopped kissing, Olivia lay her head in the crook of Alex's neck. "You're so beautiful. I don't ever wanna move from this position."

Alex smiled. "Liv, we can't stay like this forever. How are we gonna eat? You know I'll get hungry soon, and there's no way Janice can bring any food up and find us like this."

Olivia smirked. "Well—"

"Don't even say it, Liv." She ran her fingers through Olivia's mahogany tresses. "Besides, I need to go shopping for a present that is tantamount to the one you gave me."

Olivia looked up at her. "Baby, I wouldn't care if you gave me anything or not. All I care about is that we're together again. This is all so surreal. At times I feel like I'm dreaming."

Alex rubbed her back. "I assure you it's real."

Olivia smiled. "Will you…will you pinch me just to make sure?"

Alex smiled slyly. Reaching down, she pinched Olivia's nipple. "Now do you believe me?"

Olivia reciprocated by lightly pinching one of Alex's own. "I suppose. But I may need a little more convincing."

"I can arrange that," Alex said as she flipped them over and captured her lips again.


	39. Double Trouble

**Chapter 39: Double Trouble**

"Liv, does this look ok?" Alex asked, twirling around.

Olivia groaned and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Alex. So did the last five outfits. Come on. Kathy and El are gonna be here any minute now."

"But I still have to get dressed and do my makeup!" Alex exclaimed, wiggling out of the outfit.

Olivia shook her head. "No. No, no, no, no, no. It takes you ten hours to do your makeup!"

"Oh, stop exaggerating, Liv. Besides, it's Christmas Eve. I just wanna look nice for you."

Olivia sighed. "Alex, you do look nice—just the way you are."

Alex smirked. "Well, I'm in nothing but my underwear right now. Do you want me to go to the restaurant like this?"

Olivia grinned. "Well…"

Alex cut her off. "Don't even."

Finally, Alex settled on a red cashmere sweater, low-rise dark wash jeans, and chocolate-colored sheepskin boots. She topped it off with M.A.C.'s "Humid" eye shadow (a shimmering green frost), "Silverstroke" liquid eyeliner, and "Russian Red" lipglass. "Is this festive enough?" Alex asked, smiling.

Olivia smiled and her mouth dropped open in awe. "Wow. You look _really_ nice, babe."

"See, I told you all the time was worth it," Alex said, screwing the top back on her lipglass and throwing it and her compact in her purse.

Olivia stared at her lips. "That lip gloss is fantastic. Your lips look so kissable."

Alex's mouth dropped open in shock. "Liv! It's called lip_glass_!"

Olivia held up her hands. "Whoa, ok. Lipglass, sweetie. Is the eye shadow still called eye shadow or does it have a strange name, too?"

Alex laughed and swatted her on the arm. "You're silly."

Olivia smirked. "Well, personally, I think M.A.C. is silly for giving their makeup such weird names. Whoever thought to call lip gloss lip_glass_?"

"Hey, now. It's not just lipglass. There's also lustreglass and plushglass."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh boy."

Alex smiled and looked Olivia over again appreciatively. "You know, we could be mistaken for twins."

"I don't see how."

"Well, we both have on red sweaters and dark blue jeans," Alex explained simply.

Smirking, Olivia quipped, "Except I'm missing the blonde hair, eye stuff, and liplust…or whatever it's called."

Alex giggled. "Lipglass, Liv." She took it out of her purse. "Come on, I wanna see how this looks on you."

Olivia held up her hands and backed away. "No, no. It's too shiny."

Alex pouted. "Pleasseeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Liv. With whipped cream and a cherry on top?"

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "You promise?"

Alex shrugged. "If you want. But only if you let me put some on you." Olivia still held a look of reservation. "Come on, baby. I'll only put a little. I promise."

Olivia sighed. "Fine, just a _little_."

Alex uncapped the tube and started to wipe the brush on the edge when Olivia surprised her by pressing her lips hard against hers. "Liv! You messed mine up!" Alex exclaimed, frowning and reapplying her lipglass.

Olivia rubbed her lips together and then smacked them loudly. "There. I knocked out two birds with one stone—I got my kiss and I saved you the effort of having to put it on me."

Alex shook her head and laughed. "You know, Liv, that color _does_ look nice on you." Just then, the buzzer went off. Alex buzzed Elliot and Kathy in the gates and then ran to grab her coat and purse. "Come on, Liv! We don't wanna be late!"

Olivia smirked. "Oh, so now you're worried about being late."

Alex rolled her eyes and pulled her down the stairs. "Come on, come on."

When they got outside, Elliot looked the girls up and down and smiled. "Well, well. Double trouble."

Kathy smiled, too. "You guys should dress for twin day next semester."

Olivia rolled her eyes and held open the car door for Alex. "Hey now, don't encourage her."

Once they had arrived and been seated at the restaurant, Olivia reached down and squeezed Alex's hand. Alex smiled and laid her head on her shoulder. "Aww, Elliot! Aren't they the cutest couple ever?" Kathy gushed.

Elliot wrapped his arm around Kathy's shoulders and replied, "Hey, Kathy. I thought that title was reserved for us."

Kathy smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok, then. Second to us."

The waiter came by to take everyone's order. As they were waiting on their food, Kathy complimented Alex on her appearance. "Wow, Alex. Your makeup is gorgeous! How long did it take you to do it?"

"Too long," Olivia interjected. "I was tempted to take her whole supply of M.A.C. and throw it out the window."

Alex looked at Olivia and gasped. "And then someone would've been very _un_lucky this Christmas."

Kathy giggled and Elliot smirked. "Um yeah, Liv. You may want to reconsider your statements in the future," he advised. "God knows mine have gotten me into _plenty _of trouble with Kathy before."

Olivia turned from Elliot to look at Alex. "You don't really mean that."

"Try me," Alex shot back, folding her arms.

"Baby, you know I was just kidding," Olivia said, tugging on an arm to try to uncross them. She scooted closer to Alex and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I love you," she said, nuzzling her face against her neck. She reached up and was able to successfully pull Alex's arms apart this time. Alex scooted away a little farther but Olivia grabbed her hand. "Come on, Alikins. Don't be like that. It's Christmas Eve." She tickled her stomach gently, and as hard as Alex tried not to laugh, she couldn't hold out any longer. Olivia saw her chance and quickly turned Alex's chin toward her, kissing her on the lips.

"Aww!" Elliot and Kathy exclaimed in unison as Elliot took a picture with his camera.

Olivia smiled happily. "Hey, I want a copy of that picture."

"Me too," Alex echoed.

Elliot smiled. "I'll email you both after I get home."

After a few more minutes of chatting, Alex's stomach growled. Olivia smiled and commented, "Well, well. Looks like someone's tummy is impatient." She smirked and then added, "As usual."

Alex shoved her shoulder. "Hey, it's your fault you didn't feed me before we left!" she teased.

"That's because I couldn't drag you out of the bathroom long enough!" Olivia replied. Alex giggled and stuck her tongue out at her.

Twenty minutes later, the waiter returned with Olivia, Kathy, and Elliot's entrées. Sympathizing with the fact that Alex's food had not yet arrived, Olivia twirled some of her shrimp and scallop alfredo around her fork and fed it to Alex. Wiping her mouth, Alex exclaimed, "Mmm! That's really good, Liv! Maybe I should've ordered that. Then it would be here by now."

Olivia reached over and rubbed her tummy. "Aww, sweetie, I'm sure your food will be here soon."

"But I'm hungry," Alex whined.

Olivia gave her a kiss on the cheek and fed her more of her pasta. "I know, sweetie. I know."

When the waiter finally arrived with her chicken alfredo pizza, Alex immediately reached for a slice. "Ow!" she said, burning her fingers against the hot crust.

"Careful, sweetie," Olivia cautioned, taking the fingers and planting a kiss on them.

"Alex, there's no way you can eat that whole thing!" Kathy exclaimed, staring at the size of the pizza in disbelief.

Olivia smirked. "You haven't seen her eat, have you?"

"Hey!" Alex said, pushing Olivia's shoulder. She took a slice of her pizza and placed it on Olivia's plate. Then turning to Kathy and Elliot, she asked, "You guys want a slice?"

Elliot shook his head and waved his hand. "Nah, I'm all right."

"Me too," Kathy declined politely.

All three of them watched amazed as Alex wolfed down slice after slice. "Wow, Liv. And I thought _you_ ate a lot," Elliot said with a laugh.

Olivia reached for another slice of pizza. "Alex here can certainly give me a run for my money."

Alex shrugged and replied, "What can I say? I'm a growing girl." Olivia pinched her cheek, causing her to giggle. "Stop, Liv! You're gonna make me choke!"

The waiter returned to their table a few minutes later. "Would any of you like to order dessert?" he asked.

"What's the most popular one?" Alex inquired.

"The tiramisu is definitely the most popular choice. And I can assure you that it is absolutely exquisite," he answered.

Olivia rubbed her nose against Alex's cheek. "Just like you."

Alex blushed and told the waiter, "Sure then. We'll take a slice."

"We'll have one, too," Elliot told the waiter.

Olivia shook her head after the waiter left. "Alex, how can you fit anything else in that little tummy?" she asked in wonder.

Alex kissed her on the cheek and said, "Trust me. I always have room left for dessert."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "That's always good to hear."

Elliot and Kathy exchanged glances. "Oh boy," Elliot began.

Olivia gave him a look. "Don't even."

When the waiter returned with their tiramisu, Alex excitedly dug her fork into it. "Mmm…" she moaned, savoring the delicate layers.

Olivia dug in, too. "Mmm…I agree, Alex. This is divine."

"Definitely. This is better than sex!" Alex exclaimed. Olivia cocked her head and gave her a look. "Almost," Alex amended.

Kathy snickered and Elliot almost choked on his forkful of tiramisu. Olivia told Alex, "Don't push it."

After they had been given their checks, Olivia threw money on the table. Alex shoved her money back toward her. "No, no, no, Liv. I got it."

"No, Alex. I wanted to do something special for you tonight. It's my treat," Olivia protested, pushing the money forward again.

Alex stilled Olivia's hand. "Sweetie, trust me. You already have done so many special things for me." Looking into Olivia's eyes, she fingered her necklace and smiled. "I want to treat you tonight."

Olivia still shook her head. "No, sweetie. You can pay next time. Just let me get this tonight."

Alex gave her a look. "Olivia, if you don't let me pay for dinner, I am cutting you off both tonight _and_ tomorrow." Olivia quickly drew her hand back as Kathy and Elliot's mouths dropped open.

Alex grinned and turned to Kathy and Elliot. "See, I knew that would do it," Alex said smugly, throwing her own cash onto the table. Olivia just blushed.

When the waiter returned to collect their money, Elliot asked, "Hey, you think you could get a picture of all of us?"

"Sure," he replied, smiling. "Ok, everyone. Smile big." Alex wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist as Kathy wrapped hers around Elliot's. The waiter took the picture and gave Elliot back his camera. "Ok, there you go. I hope you all enjoy the rest of your evening."

The four of them got up and walked out hand in hand with their dates. Olivia pulled Alex close to her and softly kissed her lips. "Thanks for dinner, gorgeous."

"It was my pleasure," Alex replied, rubbing her nose against Olivia's.

Once they were in the car, Elliot asked, "So what do you girls have planned for the night?" Seeing them give each other knowing smiles through his rearview mirror, he added, "And keep the details clean please."

Alex shrugged. "I dunno. We both promised we'd let the other open up one gift at midnight. But I dunno what we'll do in the meantime."

Olivia smiled. "We could watch 'Home Alone.' I used to watch it every Christmas when I was little, but I haven't seen it in a few years."

Alex returned her smile warmly. "That sounds like fun, Liv."

"Cool," Elliot responded.

"What are you and Kathy gonna do?" Olivia asked.

Elliot shrugged. "Oh…I dunno. Sit around and twiddle our thumbs, I guess, because Kathy is refusing to let me open any of her gifts until the morning. And unlike you guys, Kathy's parents won't let me spend the night. Sometimes I wish I was a lesbian." Everyone in the car laughed.

"Oh, come on, El," Kathy said, laying a hand on his arm. "I'll be over tomorrow morning. And I promise you the gifts will be well worth the wait."

Elliot turned his head and smiled at her. "Ok, if you say so."

They drove on in happy silence. Alex laid her head in Olivia's lap and Olivia sifted her hands through her soft blonde locks. Elliot looked through his rearview mirror and joked, "Hey, hey! None of that now." Both Alex and Olivia giggled.

When they arrived back at Alex's house, Olivia opened the car door for Alex and said, "Tonight was a lotta fun, guys. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Kathy smiled and nodded. "Yeah, definitely. You girls have a Merry Christmas!"

"You too," Alex and Olivia said simultaneously.

Elliot looked at Olivia and smiled, glad that for the first time, she would experience true joy on Christmas. The love and happiness that she had as a result of Alex emanated from her pores and gave Olivia an aura that he had never seen before. "Merry Christmas, you two," he said warmly.

"Merry Christmas," the girls said in unison again as they waved and turned to walk into the house.

* * *

When the clock struck midnight, Alex ran across the room and got one of her presents for Olivia from under their Christmas tree (even though there was a huge tree downstairs, Alex had insisted a few days prior that they get one of their own and decorate it in her room). Olivia's whole face lit up and Alex couldn't help to think that she looked just like a small child on Christmas morning. As Olivia ripped through the layers of wrapping paper on her bed, Alex snapped several pictures. When Olivia finally got to the present, she carefully pulled it out and grinned from ear to ear. "Alex! It's gorgeous!" she breathed, openly admiring the smooth black leather jacket.

Alex beamed, taking another picture. "Glad you like it."

Olivia looked up at her. "Like it? I _love_ it!" She deeply inhaled the scent of the fresh leather before excitedly pulling it on. Standing up, she turned around for Alex. "How does it look?"

Of course, Alex captured this moment as well. "Perfect. No one has ever looked hotter in leather than you do right now."

"Aw, thanks," Olivia replied, running her hands over a sleeve.

Alex grinned. "Does it fit ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Fits perfectly." Grinning, she walked over to Alex and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. "Thank you so much, sweetie."

"You're very welcome." Pulling out of Olivia's embrace and taking her hand, Alex jumped up and down a little. "Now where's mine?" she asked impatiently.

Olivia smirked and went over to get a package from under the Christmas tree. She smiled while Alex carefully opened the present. Olivia had the camera ready to capture the priceless look on Alex's face when she discovered that her present was Tweety Bird flannel pajamas. Alex jumped up and down and squealed. Then she jumped on Olivia and threw her legs around her waist. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Olivia grinned and rubbed her back. "You're welcome. Now get down and try them on before you cut off the circulation around my waist."

Alex giggled and jumped back down. Quickly throwing off her clothes, she pulled on her new Tweety pajamas. "They're fantastic, Liv!" She gave her a loud kiss on the lips. "And warm," she said, smiling and rubbing her cheek against a sleeve.

"Come on. Let's get a picture in our new gifts," Olivia suggested.

They snuggled in close to each other and grinned as Olivia held the camera out to take a picture of them. She got another when Alex wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. "What do you say we call it a night? Breakfast is at 8:00 sharp and trust me, with everything going on tomorrow you won't be able to get _anymore_ sleep," Alex suggested.

Olivia nodded and replied, "That sounds like a plan." She took off her jacket and carefully folded it back up. Then she stripped off all her clothes and got in bed right next to Alex. "Mmm…" she mumbled, nuzzling her face against Alex's pajamas. "These feel so soft against my skin." She wrapped her arms around Alex and held her tightly.

"I love you, Livvie."

"I love you too, Alikins."

The girls went to sleep, but Alex woke up in a couple hours. There was something she needed to do. Being extra careful not to wake Olivia, she slowly wiggled her way out of her arms and tiptoed across the room to pick up her camera and one of her presents for her. Deciding not to use the desktop computer in her room for fear it would wake Olivia, she grabbed her laptop and tiptoed to the computer room downstairs. She plugged her laptop up to the printer and then began uploading the newest pictures from the camera. Checking her email, she was pleased that Elliot indeed remembered to send the photos from their double date. Pulling out some glossy photo paper, she placed it into the paper tray and then began printing out all the photos. Stifling a giggle, she excitedly began adding the newest additions to the scrapbook and writing out captions.

About 45 minutes later, she cleaned up her mess of glue, glitter, paint, colored paper, and various other art supplies, then she rewrapped the scrapbook. Sneaking back up to her room, she silently placed the gift back under the tree and went over to look out the window. The snow was falling pretty heavily. She smiled and pressed her hand up against the glass. _Looks like we'll have a white Christmas after all_, she thought as she walked over to her bed and snuggled up to Olivia again.


	40. Worth a Thousand Words

**Chapter 40: Worth a Thousand Words**

After breakfast with her family, Alex grabbed their coats and dragged Olivia out into the snow. "Alex…it's cold! Can't I open the rest of my presents first?" Olivia whined.

Alex pinched her cheek. "In due time, Liv. In due time." She bent down to gather up some snow in her gloved hands and shaped it into a nice ball. Then she smiled wickedly at Olivia.

Olivia shook her head. "No. Oh no. Alex, if you throw that at me, I will—" Her words were cut off as Alex aimed the snowball straight at her and let it loose. It landed with a thud right against her chest. "Alex!" Olivia exclaimed, brushing the snow off her chest.

Alex giggled and bent down to make an even larger snowball. But Olivia beat her to it. Alex was just about to stand up when she felt the hard force of the snowball against her butt. She rubbed the large wet spot on the back of her jeans and frowned. "Liv! You hit me right in the ass! Now my pants are all wet!"

Olivia snickered and replied, "Serves you right." She patted together another snowball and threw it at Alex's arm.

"Hey!" Alex protested. "I still haven't had time to recover from the last shot!"

Olivia grinned. "Too bad," she responded, pelting her with yet another snowball. She then went off a little farther to find a better patch of snow.

Alex ran behind a tree to gather up her ammunition. Peeking her head around the side, she saw Olivia with a hand raised, grinning wickedly. Before Olivia could release the snow in her hand, Alex had let hers go and it landed hard against Olivia's crotch. "Bullseye!" Alex said, jumping up and down and clapping.

"Oh no! Now you've gone too far, Alex! That area was off limits!"

"Oh really? I didn't see a sign," Alex taunted with a smug grin.

Olivia chased her around with the snow still in her hand until she caught up to her. Pulling on the back of Alex's coat, she shoved the snow down the back of her sweater. Alex let out a scream as she began frantically trying to shake the snow out. Olivia doubled over with laughter. "Oh, how I wish I had my camera now!"

Alex frowned. "Liv, it's not funny!"

Olivia wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, it's so _completely_ funny." Olivia turned around to make another snowball when she felt Alex's weight against her back. "Come on, Al! Get off!"

"Not before I do this!" Alex shouted, taking the snow from Olivia's hand and shoving it into her bra. This time it was Olivia's turn to scream. Alex jumped down off her back and stuck her tongue out at her. "Not laughing so hard now, are we?"

"Alex! My boobies! They're all wet!"

Alex smirked. "Won't be the first time." Olivia gasped and Alex pulled up her sweater to survey the damage. She lifted up the bottom of her bra and shook the snow out. "There. Now they'll dry faster."

Olivia frowned. "Allllllll! You made the pokies cold," she whined. Then slowly a smile began to creep across her face. "And for that I will have to exact revenge." She tackled an unsuspecting Alex to the ground and shoved snow in her face. They rolled around for a few minutes before Olivia trapped Alex underneath her and shoved more snow in her face.

Alex spit snow out her mouth and demanded, "Stop, Liv! Right now!" She picked up a handful of snow beside her and rubbed it in Olivia's face and hair as retaliation. However, Olivia would not be deterred. Delighted at still having Alex pinned underneath her, she started scooping up armfuls of snow and piling them on Alex's chest despite her adamant protests. "Liv? What the hell are you doing? Liv, stop!" Alex flung another handful of snow at Olivia's face but that only threw her off momentarily before she started piling on snow again. Alex managed to grab some of the snow off her chest and shove it in Olivia's underwear.

Olivia cringed and started wiggling around. "Ack! Cold, cold! Alex, you don't play fair! Keep the snow away from my nether regions!"

Alex giggled. "Hey! I'm the one who's buried in snow! I deserve to play dirty!"

After many more minutes of wrestling with each other in the snow, the girls finally decided to call a truce. "Alex, as much as I loved seeing the look on your face when I almost buried you in snow, I did not love having snow shoved in the crack of my ass or in other more, um…_sensitive_ areas which shall remain nameless. Truce?"

Alex sat up and brushed the snow off her cheeks, which were rosy not just from the exhaustion of trying to escape Olivia but also from the cold wetness of the ice. "Yeah, truce. Now help me out of this snowy grave before I freeze to death."

Olivia giggled and started quickly pushing the snow off her. "But we didn't get to build our snow woman!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Liv, you almost made me into one!" Of course, this just made Olivia laugh harder.

The girls trudged back into the house, cold and ringing wet. Mrs. Cabot looked at them as if they had lost their minds. "Girls! Heavens! You two get out of those wet clothes right now before you catch pneumonia! I'll have some hot chocolate waiting for you when you come down."

"I'd like extra marshmallows, please!" Olivia called as she headed up the stairs to Alex's room.

"No, Mom! She doesn't deserve them after what she did to me in the snow!" Alex protested. Her mother just shook her head and returned to the kitchen.

Olivia stripped off her wet clothes and began drying off. Alex quickly followed suit. Smiling slyly, she went over to Olivia and wrapped herself in Olivia's towel. "You know, you look really hot right now," Alex said, pressing her body against Olivia's and running her fingers over a breast.

Olivia smirked. "Well, thanks to your crazy idea to play in the snow, I'm actually very _cold_."

"Then let me warm you up some," Alex said huskily, gently kissing Olivia's lips. She slid her hand down to caress a hip as Olivia deepened the kiss.

"Mmm…that feels good, Alex," Olivia mumbled.

Alex moved down her body and took an erect nipple into her mouth. "I can't believe they're still hard after all this time," Alex mumbled against her breast.

Olivia smirked again. "They're not hard. They're frozen." She moaned as Alex began sucking. "Harder, Alex." As Alex sucked her breast harder, Olivia tangled her hands in her hair and closed her eyes. Just as Olivia felt a distinct wetness beginning to spread between her legs, she felt Alex pull back.

"Come on, Liv. We'd better get dressed and go back downstairs or else the cocoa will get cold."

"Alex, it's not nice to tease me on Christmas," Olivia whined.

Alex smiled and stroked her cheek. "Don't think of it as teasing, think of it as an appetizer before the main course arrives."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "Well, in that case, let's hurry downstairs!" She threw on fresh clothes and was out the door well before Alex.

As they sat in front of the fireplace sipping their hot chocolate, Olivia stated, "After this we get to open up my presents."

"Liv, you're like a five-year-old." Alex smiled and added, "But in a cute way." She took her spoon and dipped it into Olivia's hot chocolate to retrieve a couple marshmallows.

"Hey!" Olivia protested. "You cheated! You have your own."

"I know. But I wanted one of yours," Alex responded.

Olivia couldn't help but smile at Alex. As Alex sipped her hot chocolate, a warm flush spread across her pale cheeks, making them look especially lively. "I love you, Alex. Even if you do shove snow up my ass and steal my marshmallows."

Alex grinned. "I love you too, Liv. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, babe."

After finishing their hot chocolate, the girls went back upstairs to Alex's room. "Ready to open up your presents now?" Alex asked with a grin.

"Boy, am I ever!" Olivia replied, rubbing her hands together excitedly.

"You're so cute," Alex cooed, pinching her cheek. She went over and picked up a small box then handed it to Olivia. "Go ahead. Open it."

Olivia unwrapped it to find a jewelry case. She gasped. "Alex…you didn't have to get me any jewelry."

Alex smiled. "Just open it, silly."

Olivia opened up the case and gasped louder. She carefully lifted out a necklace that held a gold plate with a strange inscription. Olivia sounded it out. "Ab-hay-a. What's it mean?"

"The jeweler told me that in Sanskrit it means 'fearlessness.' I just thought about how you'd struggled with the whole sexuality thing, and I'd been looking for something to show you how proud I was of you. And I saw this and thought, 'Perfect.' What you did took a lot of courage. I know you've taken a lot of risks by being open about your love for me, and I don't want you to think I took it all for granted. I'm not saying this will always be easy and there are bound to be some roadblocks along the way, but I don't want anything to ever come between us again. But you're human and I don't expect you to be perfect. I know there will be times when coming out to certain people may shake you up a little, but I believe you're strong enough to overcome those fears. I want you to wear this whenever you get scared about anything—not just being gay—as a reminder that fear is the enemy and you can beat it."

By the time Alex had finished her speech, Olivia had tears in her eyes. She put the necklace on and wrapped Alex in a warm embrace. Then she pulled back and studied Alex's face. "Alex, this is beautiful. And I want you to know that I'm gonna stand by you, no matter what comes along. What we have is so special and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. I made the mistake of letting you go before and the pain and misery I felt as a result were nothing compared to any insecurities I had about being out. Sweetie, other than you, this is the most precious gift I've ever received! Thank you."

Alex smiled. "You're welcome. But don't speak so soon. You still have a few left."

Olivia smiled broadly in return. "Baby, you're spoiling me."

Alex kissed the tip of her nose. "You deserve to be spoiled. God knows you spoil me enough."

Olivia draped her arms over Alex's shoulders. "But I like pampering you."

Alex grinned. "Speaking of pampering," Alex said as she went over to pick up another gift from under the tree. "Here's another present just waiting to be opened." She gave Olivia a wink.

Olivia unwrapped the present to find that it was a set of massage oils. She waggled her eyebrows. "Well, these most certainly look interesting."

"The best part about them is that they're flavored. Oh, and that they warm to the touch. Maybe later on tonight we can try them out," Alex suggested, smiling slyly.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and kissed her in response. "Sounds tempting. I think the pokies will enjoy them."

"I think so, too," Alex replied, giving her another kiss before handing her another present. "Come on, open it up!"

Olivia opened the box to reveal a Bath and Body Works set of "Winter Candy Apple" body lotion, shower gel, and body splash. She sprayed some of the body splash in the air and sniffed. "Mmm…this smells _so_ good, Alex!"

"Well, I couldn't decide between that and Vanilla Bean Noel at first. But in the end I liked the scent of Winter Candy Apple the best," Alex replied.

"Great choice," Olivia said, smiling. "I absolutely adore Bath and Body Works."

"Thanks," Alex responded, going over to get Olivia's next present. "Well, I know how much you love CSI, so…"

Olivia grinned at Alex and then excitedly ripped off the wrapping paper. "_Oh my god_!" she screamed. "You got me the fifth season!" She held the box of DVDs in her hand and squealed.

"Hehe, now you sound like me, Liv," Alex teased.

"Alex, we have to go watch these right now!" Olivia exclaimed, running over to the DVD changer.

"Hold on a sec, Liv. There's one more gift you might wanna look at first." She gently took the DVD set out of Olivia's hands and replaced it with her last present. "Be careful when you unwrap it, though, because some parts of it are pretty delicate."

Olivia sat down on Alex's bed and carefully unwrapped the present. Her face lit up in wonder when she discovered that it was a scrapbook. "Alex…you made me a scrapbook? Gosh, I've never had one before." Her eyes filled with tears again as she ran her fingers over the orange and white striped fabric cover. In the middle was a picture of them with their arms wrapped around each other inside a large basketball cutout, which was positioned directly over a white mesh net. At the top of the white backboard in large black calligraphy was written "Alex & Olivia." Smaller basketball cutouts as well as cutouts of pompoms, megaphones, and jerseys also graced the cover of the scrapbook. "Aww, this is so cute, Alex! I've never seen something this creative!"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice if you had even more pictures to add to your late-night collection," Alex teased.

Olivia giggled. "Where'd you get the little cutouts?" she asked, running her hands over them.

"Michael's," Alex replied, smiling.

Olivia grinned and opened it up. On the first page, written in storybook fashion, was a little story about the two of them. The "O" in "once" was written in huge storybook lettering. "_Once upon a time, a blue-eyed blonde and a brown-eyed brunette fell hopelessly in love with each other. The blonde was a cheerleader named Alex and the brunette was a basketball star named Olivia. The chivalrous brunette always carried the blonde's books to class and impressed her by shooting hoops—both on and off the court. The two lovers embarked on many adventures together and slew any formidable opponents that dared encroach upon their star-crossed path. Their journey of conquering the world is preserved here for all eternity_." Olivia felt tears begin to fall from her eyes and hugged Alex to her chest. On the two following pages were short histories of each of the girls, complete with pictures from various stages in their lives. Olivia was surprised when she saw photos of both herself and Alex as toddlers. "Alex, I can't believe Mom gave you the photo of me naked in the backyard! I'm gonna kill her when she gets here!"

Alex gave her a smug grin. "I told you I'd get her to show it to me. But don't complain. I put the picture of me naked with Santa in there as consolation."

Olivia laughed. "This is true."

On the next page, there was a movie stub from their first date together as well as two little bikinis Alex had cut out of fabrics that bore striking resemblances to the real ones they'd worn that day. All their other dates were commemorated throughout the scrapbook in some special way as well. Their "adventures" included both these official dates and private moments they spent in each other's company. Headings for each "adventure" were written at the top of its respective page in metallic glitter glue and the pages were decorated with cutouts related to the event.

As Olivia flipped through the pages, she saw all the rest of the pictures of them. Each photo was accompanied by its own caption. Among them were pictures of Olivia's shots from basketball games, Alex cheerleading, homecoming, Thanksgiving, and photo strips from the fair. Olivia laughed when she saw the two of them gathered around their heart-shaped brownie, horseback riding, and decorating the Christmas tree; Alex had even attached a little whip to the horseback riding page! There were also several individual photos that they had taken of each other. "Aww, these are from last night!" Olivia exclaimed happily as she came across the last pages. "_This_ is definitely the most precious gift now! It's so beautiful and sentimental and…God, I love you so much, Alex," Olivia cried, engulfing Alex's mouth in a fiery, loving kiss.

Alex mumbled against her mouth, "If I knew making you a scrapbook would get me kissed like that, then I'd make you one _every_ day."

Olivia responded by kissing her harder. When she finally broke the kiss, she wiped away stray tears and said, "Alex, it's not nice to make me cry on Christmas. Even if it is for a good cause."

Alex smiled and kissed her tear-streaked cheeks. "I love you, sweetie."

"Thank you so much, Alex. Words cannot express how much this means to me. How long did it take you to make?"

Alex shrugged. "A few days. Then I finished it last night."

Olivia wrinkled her forehead in confusion. "When?"

Alex grinned. "When you were fast asleep. Had to add the latest additions."

Olivia smiled and kissed her again. "And I'm glad you did." She carefully placed the scrapbook on the bed and then took Alex's hand. "Come on. You still need to open your gifts."

They sat down under the Christmas tree and Alex began tearing open gifts, slinging wrapping paper everywhere. Olivia ducked. "Careful, sweetie," she laughed.

Alex's gifts from Olivia consisted of Dolce and Gabbana's "Light Blue" perfume and body cream, a brown sweater from Express, a Sephora lip gloss set, and Sephora's Hot Cocoa shampoo. Alex closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the delicious scent of the shampoo. "Ooh, I've always wanted to try this one!"

Olivia smiled. "I thought maybe you could mix it with the strawberry-scented one."

Alex grinned. "Ooh, strawberries and chocolate. I like." Then brushing a finger down her lips, she said, "You know…they aren't just shampoos. You can also use them to shower and take bubble baths with. What do ya say we take a chocolate bubble bath together?"

"I say that sounds like a plan," Olivia replied, smiling sweetly.

Alex jumped on Olivia and wrapped her in a tight hug, knocking her backwards on the floor. "Thank you so much for everything, Liv. I love it all!"

Olivia gave her a big kiss on the cheek. "What do ya say we go downstairs and open up your presents from your family?"

Alex smiled. "I have all the presents I need right here," she said, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

Olivia grinned and ruffled her hair. "That's sweet, Al. But I think your parents would be a _tad_ bit offended if you just discarded theirs without so much as a word."

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes, pulling Olivia up off the floor. "Ok, then. Come on. I know Mom got you a few presents, too. Speaking of moms, when is yours coming?"

Olivia brushed some ribbon off her jeans and followed Alex out. "She should be here by three."

"Are you guys gonna exchange gifts then?"

"Yeah. She told me she has something for your mom, too."

"Cool," Alex responded.

After Olivia had opened up her gifts from Madeline and Alex had opened up all hers from her family and exchanged presents with them, the girls went back upstairs. "You know, Alex. Your folks are probably gonna think we're antisocial."

Alex grinned. "It's ok. We'll see them at dinner." She pulled Olivia to her in a deep kiss. "I'd much rather be social with you," she said, pulling back and brushing Olivia's hair back behind her ears.

For some reason, it was with that simple touch that Olivia felt her insides melt. She stared at the imperial features of Alex's face, her blonde hair spilling around her shoulders gracefully and ethereally, and felt tears prick the back of her eyes. "What's wrong, Liv?" Alex asked as Olivia felt the intense emotion overwhelm her and the tears spilled forth down her cheeks.

Olivia stumbled over her words. "I…it's just…I…"

Alex wrapped her in a warm hug. "It's ok, sweetie."

Olivia pulled back and gushed, "It's just that sometimes I look at you and…and…you—your beauty—just seems so surreal. Like you're a vision and if I blink, you'll be gone. I have to ask myself what I did to deserve such a precious gift. I know this sounds so cliché, but it really does seem like you were sent from above."

Alex was clearly moved by the depth of the raw emotion that Olivia showed in not just her eyes but her voice as well. She didn't even notice that her own tears had started to fall until she felt Olivia's hand brush the side of her face. "Liv…I-I don't know what to say to that. It's so beautiful."

Olivia gently brushed her lips across Alex's. "You don't have to say anything. Just kiss me."

"Gladly," Alex replied as she began kissing and undressing Olivia. Olivia did the same to her. Lying on their sides facing each other, they dipped their fingers into the other's sex and began making slow, passionate love. Their lovemaking was gentle and sweet, with each altering the rhythm and speed of their fingers to be in sync with the other. Their plan was to achieve orgasm together, and each tried hard to contain their impulses until it was time.

Alex closed her eyes momentarily but Olivia forced her to open them again. "No, sweetie. I want us to be looking in each other's eyes when we come."

After a few more minutes, with a silent signal from their eyes, they came together. Holding each other as their orgasms rippled through their bodies, Alex and Olivia tried to slow down their ragged breathing. "I wish we could just lie here all day," Alex said happily, tracing a line down Olivia's jaw with her fingertip.

Olivia sighed and smiled. "Me, too. Come on. Let's take a nap while we still have some time to kill."

They happily fell asleep in each other's arms, their hearts beating together. They didn't awaken until they heard Alex's father knocking on the door. "Girls? Come downstairs. Olivia's mother is here."

Alex scrambled out of bed and started throwing her clothes back on while Olivia quickly followed suit. "Ok, Dad. Give us a few minutes. We'll be right down," Alex called out.

Olivia grinned at her. "It's a good thing you locked your door, huh?"

"I'll say," Alex replied, laughing.

After they got downstairs, Olivia and her mother exchanged gifts. "Have you girls been enjoying yourselves?" Serena asked.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other and smiled. Turning to Serena, Alex answered, "Well, Olivia enjoyed trying to bury me in the snow earlier."

Olivia playfully swatted Alex on the arm. "Hey, you're the one who threw the first snowball!"

Serena shook her head and laughed. "Olivia, you're still roughhousing Alex, I take it?"

Olivia ruffled Alex's hair and then wrapped her arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. "She likes it."

Serena smirked. "I'm sure she does. Alex, did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?"

Alex looked at Olivia and smiled before turning to Serena. "For the most part. But I was hoping there'd be a new car parked out in the driveway!" Alex replied, raising her voice on the last words so her mother could hear.

Her mother stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Alex, you know very well that you are not 16 yet. I promise you there will be one in a few months—when it's actually your birthday." Madeline turned her attention to Serena. "Serena, could you give me a hand in here? I have a few more desserts I need to prepare."

"Sure, Madeline. I'll be right there." Serena patted Olivia's hand and then left to go help Madeline in the kitchen, leaving Olivia and Alex on the sofa.

"So what do you wanna do while our moms slave away in the kitchen?" Olivia asked with a smile.

Before Alex could answer, two little blonde-haired girls came running over and jumped onto the sofa with them. "Alex, come make snow cones with us!" the younger one ordered.

Alex turned to Olivia with a wry smile. "Well, I guess our decision has been made for us, huh?" She pulled the younger girl into her lap and introduced her to Olivia first. "This is my cousin, Sarah. She's only 5, but she thinks she's 25." The other little girl climbed into Olivia's lap and looked up at her with big brown eyes. "Oh, and that's Peyton. She's 7 and usually the quieter of the two," Alex explained.

Olivia stroked Peyton's hair. "Hi there," she said softly, smiling down at her.

"Hi. What's your name?" Peyton asked.

"It's Olivia. But you can call me Liv."

"Can we go make snow cones now?" Sarah asked impatiently, tugging on Alex's hair.

"Yes, we can. Liv, we'll be back. I'm gonna go get cones." Alex scooped up Sarah and went into the kitchen to get paper cones and an ice cream scoop. She came back out and joined Olivia and Peyton over at the coat closet.

"Do you and Liv have sleepovers?" Sarah asked as Alex helped her into her coat.

Alex looked at Olivia and grinned. "All the time," she answered.

"What do you do?" Peyton chimed in.

Alex and Olivia exchanged another amused glance. "We play lots of games together. Now come on. Let's get outside before the temperature drops even more," Olivia replied.

Pulling on their own coats, Alex and Olivia slung the girls onto their backs and trekked back out into the whirling snow.

After everyone had filled their cones with snow, they all went back inside to the kitchen. Pulling out the flavored syrup, Alex asked, "What flavors do you guys want?"

"I want strawberry!" Peyton yelled.

"I'll take strawberry, too," Olivia said, smiling.

"I want strawberry _and _raspberry," Sarah demanded.

Alex squirted the syrup into each of their cones and then squirted the peach and strawberry into her own. They all went back into the living room to eat their cones.

"So what's your favorite toy that Santa brought you today?" Olivia asked the girls.

"My new Bratz runway!" Sarah shouted excitedly.

"I got a new bike!" Peyton said, smiling.

"Awesome," Olivia replied.

Alex fed Olivia some of her snow cone. "Not bad," Olivia said, nodding and wiping her mouth. "I like the blend of flavors."

"I wanna try! I wanna try!" Sarah yelled. Alex gave both her and Peyton a taste of her snow cone.

As soon as Sarah finished her own snow cone, she grabbed Peyton by the hand. "Come on, Peyton! Come play Bratz with me!"

"Ok, but I get to play with Jade this time!" Peyton told her.

"All right, but just for a few minutes!" Sarah conceded.

After the girls had run off to play with their new toys, Alex turned to Olivia and asked, "Do you ever wanna have kids?"

Olivia grinned. "Why? Are you offering?"

Alex giggled. "You're so silly, Liv. Seriously, have you ever thought about it?"

Olivia shrugged. "I'm only 16, Alex. Haven't given it much thought at all, actually. Maybe one day, though. What about you?"

Alex sighed. "I dunno. There are times when I think it'd be great to hear the pitter-patter of little feet running around, but there are others when I don't know. Kids are a handful."

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, I'm sure you were," she teased.

"Hey, I wouldn't talk if I were you." Just then, Alex's stomach growled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Right on schedule, huh?"

Alex jumped up and grabbed Olivia's hand. "Come on. Let's go see how dinner's coming along. I'm starved!"

"Alex, you just had a snow cone."

"Yeah, like that put a dent in my appetite!"

When they got in the kitchen, Alex grabbed a chocolate silk tart off a serving tray and took a huge bite. "Mmm! These are really good."

"Thank you, dear. But you are not to have anymore until after dinner. You'll ruin your appetite!" Madeline scolded, handing Olivia one.

"I have to agree with Alex, Mrs. Cabot. These are delicious!" Olivia complimented her.

Madeline smiled. "Thank you, Olivia. But I can't take all the credit. Your mom did the decorative icing."

"Speaking of icing, I only got one with green. I want a red one like Liv!"

Madeline pushed Alex toward the door. "Out, you two."

Once they were outside the kitchen, Olivia fed Alex a bite of her tart. "Satisfied?" she asked.

Alex nodded. "Very." She fed Olivia a bite of hers in return. "Let's go back up to my room. You know that Godiva Mom got me for Christmas? Well, they are white chocolate strawberry truffles and trust me, they are orgasmic."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "Well, in that case, I'll _definitely_ have to try one or two."

Sitting on her bed, Alex fed Olivia a truffle. Swirling the strawberry and chocolate filling around on her tongue, Olivia put her hand on the back of Alex's neck and pulled her in for a kiss, making sure to coat Alex's tongue with the ganache. "Mmm…" Alex said in response as she picked up another truffle. "I wanna do that again and again and again…"

Several minutes later, both girls were lying flat on Alex's bed. "Oh god, Liv. I think my stomach is gonna pop."

"Ugh, mine too," Olivia groaned. "Why'd you let me eat so many?"

"Let you? Liv, I couldn't grab the box outta your hands long enough!"

Olivia chuckled. "I'm not moving until it's time for dinner."

"Ditto," Alex agreed.

* * *

After eating dinner and socializing with the relatives, the girls excused themselves. Olivia took a plate of ham with her up to Alex's room and munched happily. "Mmm…you have no idea how much I love honey-baked ham."

Alex grinned and watched as Olivia ravenously devoured it. "I think I've noticed. That's like your fifth slice tonight!"

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat," Olivia mumbled through a mouth full of ham. "But it still doesn't compare to all your Uncle Bill ate. Who knew that judges had such voracious appetites?"

"I'll say." Alex suddenly grinned wickedly. "Hold on a sec. I need to get something from downstairs and then I promise you I'll be right back. Just stay put," Alex said, running out the door.

When she returned, she had a can of Reddi Wip and some Smuckers caramel topping. "I know we've already had dessert, but I thought we could be each other's." She slowly and seductively stripped off her clothes in front of her.

Olivia licked her lips and put her plate aside before she took off all her clothes as well. "You can never have too much dessert."

Alex settled down on her bed and began drizzling caramel over Olivia's nipples. She topped it off with spraying whipped cream all over her breasts and drizzling more caramel on top. "Mmm…Liv. Your breasts look delicious. Literally," Alex said, smiling as she slowly proceeded to lick off the whipped cream and caramel. When she got to her nipples, she sensually sucked the caramel off them, eliciting several moans of pleasure from Olivia.

Moving down Olivia's body, she drizzled a trail of caramel down her stomach and licked it off. Then she sprayed a mountain of whipped cream on top of her center. Inside her folds, she poured more caramel. Olivia's moans became louder as Alex licked off the caramel and whipped cream before plunging her tongue deep inside and making love to her warm core. She temporarily ceased her actions to tease Olivia's clit with the caramel and her tongue, but she discontinued her sucking when she felt Olivia was close to orgasm.

"Please…please, Alex. I need to come," Olivia begged.

"In due time," Alex promised, smiling up at her. Bracing her hands against Olivia's hips, she plunged her tongue inside once more and resumed her thrusting and turning. It wasn't long before she felt Olivia's hands tighten in her hair and her muscles clench around her tongue as her orgasm hit her hard. Alex bathed her sex thoroughly with her tongue and then firmly stroked it with her fingers until she felt the violent waves of another orgasm rack Olivia's body. Tiny beads of cold sweat had formed all over Olivia. Olivia pulled Alex up her body to kiss her, sucking the salty sweetness off her tongue.

"So how did you like your special treat?" Alex asked, looking down into Olivia's eyes and smiling contentedly.

Olivia tilted her head up for another kiss. "It was fucking _great_. Anytime you wanna make me a human dessert, just let me know."

Alex giggled and rolled onto her back. "Will do." She sat up and began screwing the top back on the caramel. "I need to take this stuff back downstairs."

Olivia grabbed her by the arm. "Hold on a sec. You didn't think I'd let the night end without getting my _own_ dessert, did you?"

Alex smiled and handed her the caramel and Reddi Wip. "Help yourself."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "Oh, I plan on it," she replied as she excitedly poured the caramel all over Alex's body.

"Liv, don't use it all!"

Chuckling, Olivia sat the caramel on Alex's nightstand and proceeded to lick it off her body. Several minutes later, she instructed, "Turn over."

Alex did as she was told and was surprised when Olivia drizzled a little caramel between her hips, followed by a good amount of whipped cream that she sprayed in the shape of a thong. "Liv, what are you doing?" Alex asked nervously, looking back.

"Making edible undies," Olivia replied as she licked off the whipped cream. Alex gasped in pleasure when she felt her tongue press hard against the puckered opening of her anus. Reaching around to grab a breast with one hand, Olivia gently stroked her mound with the other before inserting two fingers in the opening of her sex to make love to her from behind.

"Do you want me to turn over, Liv?" Alex asked.

"No. Not at all," Olivia replied as she picked up a steady rhythm. She continued licking a trail between her hips as she pumped slowly inside her, not stopping until she knew Alex was close. Removing her fingers, she slid under Alex and caressed her sex with her tongue. When Alex sat up and placed a knee on each side of her head, Olivia grabbed her hips and drove her harder and harder onto her tongue. Alex let out a long, low guttural sound as she came intensely and repeatedly on her face while Olivia raked her teeth over her clit.

Alex slid down Olivia and laid her head on her chest. "Wow, Liv. That was intense."

Olivia smiled and stroked her hair. "I know."

"I'm so exhausted that I don't even feel like taking the stuff back downstairs."

Olivia kissed the top of her head. "Don't bother. We may need it for later on," she said, winking at her.

Alex giggled. "You're naughty, Liv."

"Not any more than you are."

"Hmm…I'll have to think about that one," Alex teased. Olivia just laughed.

"You know, this whole day just seems so magical," Olivia said after several minutes of silence.

Alex smiled and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "That's the way it's always supposed to be."

"Thank you for making this the best Christmas of my life," Olivia said sincerely.

Alex stroked her cheek. "This is just the beginning, babe. You're worth it."

Olivia grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Miss Cabot."

Alex giggled and reached to turn out the light when Olivia grabbed her arm. "Wait, aren't we missing someone?"

"Who?"

Olivia got out of bed and came back with Tweety. "This little guy."

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "God, I love you so much, Liv."

"I love you too, Alex," Olivia said, smiling and turning out the light.


	41. Déjà Vu

**Chapter 41: Déjà Vu**

New Year's Eve had finally arrived. Alex sat on her bed and tried to hold the phone with her shoulder as she painted her fingernails a bright shade of purple. She was decked out in a short jean skirt and purple off-the-shoulders sweater. "Liv…come on! Tell me what you're wearing," Alex whined.

Olivia grinned on her side of the line. "Nope. It's a surprise."

Alex pouted. "At least give me a hint."

Olivia decided to play along. "Well…it's tight."

Alex could feel herself getting warm. "Good. What else?"

Olivia sprayed on some hair spray and applied more lipstick. "Well, I'm wearing red lipstick."

Alex groaned. "Liv, that's hardly what I was referring to."

"You'll just have to find out the rest when I get there," Olivia said, grinning victoriously. "How much longer are you gonna be before you're ready?"

"For your information, I'm already ready. I just need to finish painting my nails and then I'll be ready to go."

Olivia gasped. "Well, I'll be damned. You're ready before I am!"

Alex giggled. "See, I knew we should've made a bet on who could get ready the fastest! Then I would've won and you would've had to do whatever I wanted."

"Aw, Alex, you know I'd do that anyway," Olivia responded genuinely.

Alex closed the cap on her nail polish. She felt her heart skip a beat at Olivia's words. "Aw, Liv. That's really sweet."

"Well, I mean it. You know that?"

"I know," Alex responded, sighing happily.

Olivia carefully applied her eyeliner. "I'll be there in about 20 minutes, ok?"

"Ok. See you when you get here. Love you," Alex replied, making a kissing sound in the phone.

"Love you, too. Bye."

Before Alex knew it, she heard her doorbell ring. She jumped off her bed and bolted down the stairs. "Mom, I'm leaving now!" she yelled.

"Ok, hon. Have fun!" her mother yelled back.

Alex whistled when she opened the door. Olivia had on form-fitting brown pants and a long-sleeved, low-cut light blue top that snugly hugged her breasts. "Wow, Liv. You look absolutely stunning, babe." She looked down at her ample cleavage. "And so do your boobies."

"Stunning enough for a kiss?" Olivia asked, eyeing her hopefully.

Alex quickly closed the front door. "Definitely," she responded, leaning in to capture Olivia's lips.

After a few minutes, Alex pulled back. "Come on. If we don't leave now, we'll be making out here all night."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "What's wrong with that?"

Alex rolled her eyes and dragged her to the car. "Just drive, sweetie."

When they arrived at Jake's party, the place was already packed. Olivia grabbed Alex's hand and pushed her way through the crowd. "This place is insane!" she shouted over the noise.

"I know!" Alex responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Can I get you a drink?" Olivia asked her.

Alex smiled sweetly. "Sure."

Olivia brought back a Bud Light. "Drink up."

Alex toasted Olivia's beer. "Cheers."

After about an hour of dancing with Alex and socializing with some of the other partygoers, Olivia spotted Monique Jeffries, Mandi Richards, and a few other girls from her basketball team. "Hey, Al. I'm gonna go hang out for a minute. Be back, ok?"

"Ok," Alex said. Olivia gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked away.

Alex was busy nursing her second beer when Rebecca Hendrix came up to her. "Hey, Alex!"

Alex smiled. "Hey, Rebecca. What's goin' on?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Oh, not much. I just saw you and thought I'd come over to say hi." _Alex is really cute_, she thought, admiring her long, slim legs and short skirt. "Listen, you wanna dance?"

"Sure," Alex replied with a grin. She had been bored out of her mind after Olivia left and was thankful that Rebecca had come to rescue her.

"You look really sexy tonight, Alex," Rebecca said, giving her another appreciative once-over.

_Is she flirting with me?_ Alex wondered. "Oh, um thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

Rebecca slipped her arms around Alex's waist and pulled her closer to her. "Oh, I love this song!" she exclaimed, swaying Alex from side to side.

Alex laughed. "I can tell."

_God, I love how husky her voice is_, Rebecca thought. "So how's Olivia?"

Alex smiled. "She's good. Real good."

"So she finally got her head outta her ass, huh?" Rebecca noticed Alex stiffen up. "Hey, no offense to Liv. I just mean that it's good she's come around. You'd have to be a complete fool to let a beautiful girl like you go."

"Um, thanks. I guess," Alex responded.

"Liv is a lucky girl. Tell her I said congrats."

Alex laughed. "Will do."

* * *

"So you're dating Alex, huh?" Monique asked Olivia.

"Yeah," Olivia answered, smiling. "She's absolutely amazing."

Monique playfully punched her in the arm and said, "Aw, look at you all in love. You go girl!" Olivia just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Mandi's mouth dropped open in wonder. "Wow, Liv. I had no clue you were into girls."

Olivia shrugged. "Yeah. It happens."

"Good catch, though," Mandi continued.

Just then, Serena and Casey Novak came up to them and caught the end of their conversation. "Alex's parents are ok with you guys dating? I always thought the Cabots were pretty conservative," Casey stated.

Olivia looked uncomfortable. "Um…they don't exactly know."

Casey took that as her cue to not press the issue any further. "Oh…" she just said.

"Where is Alex now anyway?" Mandi asked.

Monique turned her head to search the room and spotted Alex with Rebecca. "Well, unless I forgot to put my contacts in, she's in the arms of Rebecca Hendrix."

"What?" Olivia followed Monique's gaze to see Rebecca dancing on Alex and felt the blood drain from her face. "Oh, that stupid bitch," she snarled, marching over to them.

"Uh oh," Serena muttered as they all watched Olivia angrily making her way through the crowd.

By the time Olivia got to them, Rebecca was brushing some of Alex's hair back from her face and grinding against her leg. Olivia grabbed her arm and yanked her away from Alex. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Last time I checked it was called dancing," Rebecca retorted sarcastically.

"And last time I checked dancing did not include you dry humping my girlfriend!" Olivia snapped.

"Liv…" Alex began.

Olivia held a hand up without even looking at her. "Stay out of this one, Alex."

Alex folded her arms and moved into Olivia's line of sight. "Liv, what's your problem? We were just dancing."

Olivia stared at her and folded her arms, too. "She was coming on to you and you know it, Alex."

Alex sighed. "Liv, there's no reason to get upset over something this trivial."

"She's right, Liv. The jealous lover rant is _so_ last year," Rebecca taunted, grinning smugly.

Olivia glared at Rebecca. "You're doing this to get back at me, aren't you?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Olivia. I wouldn't waste that much time or energy on you. Alex is cool. I just wanna get to know her better."

"Oh, I'll bet you do, but it's not gonna happen. And if I see you with your fingers anywhere near her hair again, I'll break every one of them."

Rebecca laughed. "Liv, your whole macho act doesn't scare me. Besides, Alex was _quite_ enjoying herself."

Alex saw the vein on Olivia's temple begin to pulse. Olivia moved right up in Rebecca's face. "Don't test me, you bitch."

Rebecca smirked. "And just what are you gonna do about it? Gonna hit me?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Alex gently placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder. "Liv, come on. Don't do this." She then brought her arms around Olivia's waist cautiously and laid her head on her shoulder.

Olivia relaxed slightly at Alex's touch but continued to stare Rebecca down for almost another minute. "Stay away from Alex," she demanded, grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her away.

When they were in a secluded corner, Alex asked, "Liv, what was that all about?"

Olivia looked at her like she was crazy. "Alex, are you serious? She's my ex and she's interested in you."

Alex sighed. "Liv, she was just being friendly."

Olivia shook her head. "No, she wasn't, Al. Trust me, I know Rebecca. Of all the girls she could have danced with, she waited until I left and then came over to you."

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Alex asked.

Olivia sighed. "No, Al. I'm just mad at her for that stunt she tried to pull in front of everyone."

"Good. Liv, it scares me when you get angry like that."

Olivia stroked her face. "Sweetie, don't be afraid of me."

"It's not that I'm afraid of you, Liv. I'm afraid _for_ you. I'm afraid you'll get in trouble or hurt somehow, and I can't bear the thought of anything ever happening to you, Liv."

Olivia felt her heart melt at Alex's concern for her. "Thank you, sweetie. But everything will be ok. You don't have to worry."

Alex wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "I love you."

Olivia hugged her in return. "I love you too, babe." She pulled back and gave Alex a lopsided grin. "You know, you distracted me earlier."

Alex gave her a confused look. "How?"

"Because it's hard to stay mad enough to wanna kick your ex's ass when your girlfriend has her arms wrapped around you and is all cuddled up to you."

Alex giggled. "I'm glad my charms worked."

Olivia grinned. "Well, your charms have made me horny."

Alex lightly trailed her fingers down Olivia's stomach. "Oh really now?"

"Oh yeah," Olivia confirmed, nodding.

"I want you to rip off all my clothes," Alex whispered in her ear.

Olivia felt her heart begin to race. _Oh, the things this girl make me want to do_, she thought. "Good. Cuz I wanna rip off all your clothes," Olivia whispered back. She put her hand on the back of Alex's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

Alex slipped her hands under Olivia's shirt. "Liv, you're wearing a bra," she whined.

Olivia chuckled against Alex's mouth. "Sorry for the minor inconvenience."

"No inconvenience to me," Alex replied, sliding her hands under her bra and massaging her breasts.

Olivia bit her lip then mumbled, "As a trade-off you'll be pleased to know that I'm not wearing any underwear."

Alex pulled back and her eyes got wide. "Seriously?"

Olivia grinned wickedly. "Yes, seriously."

"Bathroom _now_," Alex ordered, running her hands over Olivia's ass.

When they got in the bathroom, Alex immediately unzipped Olivia's pants. "Ooh yesssssss," Alex hissed, fingering Olivia's dark curls.

"You like that?" Olivia asked.

"Hell yes," Alex responded, yanking down her pants.

"Hey, I thought I was the one who was supposed to be ripping off all _your_ clothes!" Olivia joked.

Alex raised her arms above her head, allowing Olivia to take off her sweater and bra. "Did you lock the door this time?" Alex asked, taking off Olivia's top and bra as well.

"As soon as it shut," Olivia answered, ravaging her mouth.

"Good, cuz I have no intention of being interrupted this time," Alex mumbled.

Olivia pulled Alex's bottom lip with her teeth. "Shit, the whole damn school can break down the door, and I have no intention of stopping until I've fucked your brains out and you're screaming my name," Olivia growled, yanking down Alex's panties and shoving three fingers inside her.

Alex gasped sharply. "I like the sound of that."

Olivia kneaded Alex's breasts with her other hand before saying, "Let's see how flexible you really are." And with that, she grabbed one of Alex's legs and threw it over her shoulder.

"Holy shit, Liv!" Alex exclaimed, grabbing Olivia's breasts and twisting her nipples. Olivia grunted and began thrusting harder as she attacked the base of Alex's neck, sucking hard.

"Who makes you come?" Olivia asked, brushing her thumb over Alex's clit.

Alex shivered involuntarily and answered, "Y-you."

"Who?" Olivia pressed.

"Liv," Alex breathed.

"Can't hear you, Alex." She pressed her thumb harder against her clit and abruptly stopped thrusting inside her.

"Liv!" Alex yelled out.

"Much better," Olivia responded with a smug grin. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes. Yes, please."

Olivia lowered her mouth to the base of Alex's neck again and roughly bit it. "I want you to beg for it."

"Please," Alex whispered. The sting of the bite was a mere trifle compared to the immense pleasure Olivia was giving her. She absolutely loved it when Olivia dominated her sexually. Her strength was welcomed and not too much to be overpowering. She trusted Olivia and knew she would never put her in any danger.

"Please what?"

"Let me…let me come," Alex breathed.

"Speak up," Olivia demanded, pinching a nipple with one hand and squeezing her clit with the other.

Alex closed her eyes. She felt her wetness beginning to drip down her thigh and onto the floor. Olivia was teasing her, giving her enough stimulation to be right at the brink of orgasm but stopping right before they both knew it would happen. She was amazed at how well Olivia knew her body and could anticipate its responses. "Let me come!" Alex shouted.

Olivia thrust her tongue down her throat and with a few more pumps of her fingers, Alex exploded onto her hand. Olivia pulled back and started to tremble as her own orgasm hit her. "Scream my name, Alex. Right now," she demanded, pinching her clit hard and forcing another orgasm out of her.

"Livvvvvvvvvvvvv!" Alex screamed, collapsing against the wall. Olivia slowly brought her leg back down to the floor. Alex felt like her heart was going to thud right out of her chest.

"Are you ok, baby?" Olivia asked, trying to catch her breath.

"My leg feels like rubber," Alex replied. "And I think I saw my life flash before my eyes, but other than that, I'm fine."

Olivia chuckled. "Good." She took Alex's thigh in her hands and began kneading the muscles, gradually moving down to do the same to her calf. "Feel better?" she asked when she was finished.

Alex nodded. "Much better. Thank you."

Olivia shrugged. "Hey, I aim to please." She then went over to the sink to wash her hands.

Alex walked over beside her and gasped loudly when she saw the large hickey accompanied by teeth marks that Olivia had left on her neck. "Oh my god, Liv! Are you a vampire or what?"

Olivia grinned. "Why, Alex. Are you asking for an encore?"

Alex laughed and shook her head. "You're insane, Liv."

"Let me kiss it and make it better," Olivia said softly, moving closer to her.

Alex smiled. "Only if you promise to behave."

Olivia softly pressed her lips against the tender, bruised flesh. Alex could feel Olivia's nipples brushing against her bare skin and felt the throbbing return to her center, which had barely had time to recover.

Stepping back, Olivia asked, "All better now?"

"Much," Alex replied, although a little shakily. She regretted the loss of contact and by extension, loss of stimulation that she had had with Olivia.

Olivia started to go get her shirt and bra when Alex grabbed her arm. "Wait, don't get dressed, yet. I wanna play with them," Alex said, fingering her nipples and bouncing her breasts in her hands.

"Suck on them," Olivia told her. Alex moved down to comply with Olivia's request and braced her hands against her back. Olivia closed her eyes, reveling in the sensations she was feeling.

"Mmm…" Alex mumbled, rolling her nipples off her tongue.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Olivia groaned. "Who is it?"

"Casey. Are you guys almost done? I really have to pee!"

"Hold on," Olivia yelled through the door. "Just give us a minute, ok?"

"Hurry up!" Casey yelled back.

Alex and Olivia went over to pick up their discarded clothes off the floor. "Liv, I bet we reek of sex!" Alex exclaimed. She pulled out some air freshener from the cabinets and started frantically spraying it in the air.

Olivia grinned. "And that's a bad thing because…?"

Alex shook her head and laughed. "What am I gonna do with you, Liv?"

Olivia gave her a lopsided grin and started to pull her pants down again. "Well—"

"Don't even," Alex interrupted. She caught her appearance in the mirror again and gasped, "Oh my god! I look a mess!" She rushed over to the sink to wash away her lipstick that had smeared on the side of her mouth and to brush her fingers through her tousled hair.

"Come on, Al," Olivia pressed, grabbing her hand. "Don't worry about that. You look beautiful." She pulled open the door and dragged Alex out with her.

Casey immediately ran in and slammed it shut. They were walking away when Olivia spotted Serena seemingly come out of nowhere in the dark hallway and quickly dash into the bathroom. Olivia asked Alex, "Whoa…did you just see that?"

Alex shook her head. "What?"

"Serena just followed Casey into the bathroom."

Alex wrinkled her forehead. "Really? Are you sure it was Serena?"

"Yeah, totally. Do you think…?"

Alex shook her head again. "Nah. Casey has a boyfriend." She stopped suddenly. "Still…that's weird. I'll have to ask Serena about it later."

"Well…you know you can still be gay and have a boyfriend. Maybe she's in the closet," Olivia informed her.

"That's true…it's just that Casey doesn't seem like she's gay."

Olivia smirked. "Alex, Elliot thought the same thing about you. So do lots of others."

Alex sighed. "I dunno, Liv. I still say she's straight."

Olivia grinned wickedly. "Well, there's only one way to find out." She jerked her head in the direction of the bathroom.

Alex shook her head. "No. Oh, no. I know what you're thinking. We're not gonna listen in on them!"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Suit yourself," she responded, walking back towards the bathroom.

"Liv!" Alex yelled, although quickly following behind her.

Olivia put a finger to her lips. "Shh…" she whispered. She gently put an ear to the door.

"Do you hear anything?" Alex whispered.

Olivia listened harder. She shook her head and started walking away. When they were out of earshot of the door, she answered, "No. I didn't hear any moans or anything, just some faint bumping."

Alex giggled. "And grinding," she added.

After several minutes, Casey came out of the bathroom first. "Her lips are _so _swollen!" Olivia whispered after she'd passed by her. "My lips are only ever that swollen after I've either made out with you for ten minutes straight or I've just gone down—"

Alex slapped her arm. "Liv!"

Olivia chuckled. "Hey, I'm just saying."

At that moment, Serena stuck her head out and looked around quickly before making her exit and walking over to get a beer. Olivia noticed that her cheeks were flushed as she passed her. "Yeah, they were totally just making out."

Alex folded her arms. "How can you be so sure?"

"I saw how flushed her cheeks were. Plus, her shirt is all wrinkled," Olivia explained.

Alex stared at Casey from across the room. "Ah, well. Only time will tell."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and rubbed her nose against hers. "Speaking of time, we have a little over an hour before this year is history. What do you wanna do?"

"Spend it with you," Alex replied, softly kissing her lips.

Olivia took her hand and led her over to the couch. She sat down and pulled Alex into her lap, cuddling her against her chest. "You know, this was the best year of my entire life."

"Mine, too. But hey, next year will only be better."

"You think so?" Olivia asked, dipping her hand under Alex's sweater and caressing her warm side.

"I know so."

* * *

Time passed by quickly. Now it was just two minutes until New Year's. Olivia and Alex stood by each other drinking eggnog as everyone waited for the ball to drop on the big plasma screen tv.

"I love you, Liv," Alex professed, turning to stare into her eyes.

Olivia smiled. "I love you, too, Alex."

Everyone started the countdown and they joined in, too. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!"

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and passionately kissed her. Streamers and confetti came down from the ceiling and landed on them, but they were so engrossed in their making out that they didn't even notice. Mandi tapped Olivia on the shoulder and teased, "Hey guys. I don't think you're supposed to kiss all night."

Olivia pulled back from Alex slightly and turned her head to Mandi. "Says who?" she asked, resuming their makeout session.

A group of people started cheering and clapping when they saw Alex and Olivia making out. When they finally broke apart, Alex blushed and giggled, and Olivia just grinned smugly. However, Alex's giggling was short-lived when she noticed another couple making out—Casey and her boyfriend Derek. Her breath caught in her chest as she caught the look of pain on Serena's face and saw her run towards the bathroom.

Olivia had seen Serena's reaction as well. "Uh oh," she commented simply.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go check in on her," Alex said, feeling her heart go out to her friend.

"Want me to go with you?" Olivia asked sincerely.

Alex shook her head. "Nah. I think she'll open up more if it's just me."

Olivia kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Let me know how it goes."

When Alex got to the bathroom door, she heard muffled sobs. "Serena?"

"Go away!" Serena yelled.

"No, Serena. It's me, Alex. Unlock the door."

"No!" Serena yelled, going into another fit of sobs.

"Serena, I'll stand out here and knock all night until you open this door." Alex heard the door unlock and was relieved when it finally opened. As soon as she squeezed in, Serena shut and locked the door again. Alex sat down beside her and wrapped her in a warm hug. "Sweetie, what's going on?"

Serena shook her head. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Is it Casey?" Alex pressed softly.

Serena looked down and said nothing for a minute. "Yeah," she finally confessed in a voice that was barely audible.

"Is there something going on between you?"

Serena sighed and wiped a few of her tears away. "Kinda. Casey and her boyfriend are having problems. She said she really likes me. And she told me after we kissed tonight that she was gonna break up with Derek. Then the next thing I know she's making out with him! I feel like such a fool."

"Well, how do you know it wasn't just a goodbye kiss?" Alex questioned.

Serena scoffed. "Yeah, right. Not the way she was about to suck his lips right off his face."

"Maybe you should talk to her. Ask her why she did it," Alex suggested.

"No, I don't wanna speak to her again."

"So you're gonna give up just like that?" Alex asked, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

Serena looked at Alex with a pained expression on her face. "I'm done chasing straight girls. I refuse to have my heart broken again. Best to get out of this one early." She then noticed the huge hickey and bite mark on Alex's neck. "Alex, what the _hell _is that on your neck?"

Alex self-consciously raised a hand to the area. "Oh…um, well, um…"

"You two totally fucked earlier, didn't you?"

Alex blushed furiously. "Well…yeah. I guess things got a little outta control. So have you and Casey done it yet?" she asked, desperate to redirect the conversation back to them.

Serena sighed. "No. Not yet. But I bet she's somewhere doing it with Derek right now," she muttered in disgust.

Alex hugged her to her. "Don't think like that."

"I bet she is," Serena repeated, folding her arms.

* * *

Meanwhile, Olivia was downing a Smirnoff Ice when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Casey. "Hey…"

"Hey, Olivia. Have you seen Serena? I've been looking all over for her and I can't find her anywhere."

Olivia had conflicting thoughts in her head between wanting to tell Casey the truth and not wanting to upset Serena anymore. In the end, she decided to just ask her, "Why?"

"Cuz I really need to talk to her about something." Casey looked desperate.

Olivia sighed. "No, I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Shit," Casey muttered. "Well, if you find her before I do, let me know, ok?"

"Okay," Olivia stated noncommittally as Casey continued making her way through the crowd.

* * *

"No, she's not," Alex assured her. "Remember that saying? When you assume, it makes an ass out of you and me?"

Serena smirked. "In this case, I think Casey is the one who made an ass out of me."

Alex sighed. "You two just need to talk. Look, maybe she's just scared. Casey doesn't seem like the type of girl to hurt you on purpose. But you're not gonna get the answers from yourself. Only from her."

Serena let out a deep breath. "I guess you're right. I'm just not ready to deal with her right now. Tonight was gonna be perfect. She was gonna dump that loser, we were gonna be together, and _we_ were gonna kiss when the new year came in."

Alex rubbed her back. "How long have you two been seeing each other secretly?"

Serena shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe for a couple weeks. We were studying for Petrovsky's constitutional law exam at my place and she was talking about what an ass Derek was to her. Then she made a joke about switching to the other team. I joked back that it wasn't such a bad idea. Then before I knew it we kissed. It started off as just a little one to test the waters but pretty soon we were making out. And that's when she told me I made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. But the next day she freaked out and said she couldn't be unfaithful to Derek, so I told her ok if that's what she really wanted. She said it was but as she was about to leave, she turned back around and started kissing me again. Then Casey said she had feelings for me but that we had to keep it a secret if we wanted to still see each other."

Alex smiled sympathetically. "I just wish you had told me, Serena. You know I'm your best friend. I would've understood."

"Well, Casey made me swear not to tell anyone. Not even you," Serena explained, shrugging apologetically.

Alex gave her a hug. "It's ok. I understand. But in the end, you both need to do what makes you happy. Follow your hearts, not what's expected of you. With love, there are no rules."

Serena smiled. "Well, aren't you just the hopeless romantic?"

Alex giggled. "Hey, trust me. It's totally worth it."

Serena leaned in and hugged Alex. "What would I do without you?"

Alex stood up. "Hey, what can I say? Alex Cabot makes the world a better place."

Serena smirked. "Hey now. I didn't say all that."

Alex laughed and unlocked the door. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go back out there and party."

When they opened the door, they were face to face with Casey. Casey and Serena just stared at each other. Alex watched the interaction between the two of them for a moment before pointing her finger toward the living room and saying, "Um…I'm just gonna leave you two alone. See ya later, Serena." And with that, she quickly edged out of the bathroom sideways and searched for Olivia.

When she found Olivia, Olivia greeted her with a kiss. "So how'd it go?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, I had just convinced Serena to come back out here when we ran smack into Casey. So now they're in the bathroom talking. I hope it goes well."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, me too. Casey came by a little while ago asking if I'd seen Serena."

"Did you tell her where she was?" Alex asked.

"No. I just told her I hadn't seen her in awhile."

Alex let out the breath she had been holding. "Good."

"So what's the story with those two?" Olivia asked, taking another swig of her Smirnoff.

"Well, apparently they have a thing going on and Casey told her she'd leave Derek for her. Serena is pretty shaken up about seeing them kiss tonight, though. So if Casey does intend to leave Derek, she has a lotta explaining to do."

"See, told you," Olivia said with a smug grin. "I think your gaydar has some sort of defect." She picked up some pretzels and started munching.

Alex swatted her on the arm. "Well, it was perfectly fine when I had my sights set on you."

Olivia grinned. "This is true. You know, I'd had a crush on you for quite some time before you ever asked me to hang out."

Alex's mouth dropped open in shock. "Really? Why haven't you ever told me this before?"

Olivia shrugged. "I dunno."

"So you're telling me we could've gone out a lot sooner if you hadn't been too chicken to ask me out first?"

Olivia gave her a lopsided grin. "Perhaps."

Alex shoved her shoulder. "Liv!"

Olivia chuckled. "One time I missed a pass because I was watching you do a pyramid. Cragen was so pissed he made me run a mile around the track after practice."

Alex giggled. "Hey, I don't have any complaints. I've always loved it when you're hot and sweaty."

Olivia pulled Alex close to her and looked down at her chest. "Well…I know of other activities that could make me hot and sweaty."

Alex blushed and grinned. "Oh really now? Do tell."

"You'll just have to find out when we get home," Olivia whispered in her ear.

Alex felt a shiver run through her body. "So what are we gonna do in the meantime?"

"Let's dance," Olivia suggested, turning around and grinding her ass into Alex's crotch. Alex began moving her hips in rhythm and running her hands over Olivia's breasts. Suddenly, Olivia turned back around and covered Alex's mouth with her own.

"Liv, I thought you wanted to dance," Alex mumbled against Olivia's mouth.

"We're still dancing. It's just our tongues now," Olivia responded. Alex giggled and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Back in the bathroom, Casey asked Serena, "Serena, what's up with you? I'd been looking all over for you! You wouldn't even answer your cell."

Serena rolled her eyes. "What do you care, Casey? Why don't you go back out there and make out some more with your boyfriend in front of everyone?"

Casey sighed. "Listen, Serena. I tried to break up with him…but things didn't go as expected. He said he just had a lot goin' on lately and he'd been taking it out on me, but he's gonna change."

Tears started rolling down Serena's cheeks. "I can't believe you're doing this to me."

Casey felt her heart breaking. "Serena, don't cry," she said, wiping away her tears with her thumbs.

Serena slapped her hands away. "Stop it. Just go."

Casey gently placed a hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Serena."

Serena yanked her arm away. "Sure you are, Casey. You should've just ended it when you started to."

Casey stepped closer to her. "As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Look, I have feelings for you. I really do. It's just that…things are way too complicated right now. If Derek really is willing to change, then I have to be willing to give him a chance."

Serena glared at her coldly. "Fuck you, Casey. When he hurts you again, don't come crying to me."

Casey glared back. "Wow, Serena. You're being really mature about this, aren't you?"

Serena moved to unlock the door. "Goodbye, Casey."

"Wait!" Casey shouted. "Come back here."

Serena turned to glare into her eyes again. "Go to hell."

* * *

Alex and Olivia both saw Serena storm across the room. "Well, looks like that didn't go well," Olivia commented.

Alex sighed. "I know. I hope Serena will be ok." Just then, Casey came out with her face tear-streaked. She walked over to her boyfriend and laid her head on his chest. "What a bitch!" Alex exclaimed angrily. "How can she just do that in front of Serena? No one is gonna treat my best friend that way!" Alex started to march over to Casey and Derek when Olivia grabbed her arm. "What?" Alex asked in annoyance.

"Al, I think you should stay outta this. Let them work things out on their own. If you go over there and cuss Casey out, you're just gonna make things worse."

"Liv, Serena is my best friend. I don't want to see her hurt because of some bitch."

"I understand that, Alex. But if you stir things up and push Casey farther way, it's only gonna hurt Serena more."

"But Liv, you can't just expect me to stand by and do nothing!"

"Alex, this is none of your business. Stay out of it," Olivia snapped. "Serena is a big girl. She doesn't need you to fight her battles."

"Don't snap at me, Liv," Alex said with hurt in her voice.

Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry, Alex. But it's just that I know how angry I was when Serena butted in our business. She shouldn't have done that, even if she was concerned about you. I didn't appreciate it and neither will Casey if you do the same thing."

Alex sighed, knowing Olivia was right. "You're right, Liv. I just wish there was something I could do to make this easier on Serena."

"Just be supportive to her," Olivia said, rubbing her back.

* * *

In the meantime, Serena went up to Lexie Porter, a statuesque blue-eyed brunette who was also on the cheerleading squad, and began flirting. It was a well-known fact that Lexie was bisexual and not shy at all in her dalliances with the female gender. "Hey, Lexie. What's up?" she asked, darting her eyes to Lexie's full breasts and then back to her face. _They don't just call her "Sexy Lexie" for nothing_, Serena thought.

Lexie smiled and appreciatively looked Serena up and down. She was already pretty tipsy. "Not too much," she said, edging closer to her.

Serena smiled slyly. "Well, how about I change that?"

Lexie grinned. "And just how do you plan on doing that?" she asked, running her tongue over her top lip.

"Like this," Serena said, taking Lexie's punch and putting it down. She then leaned in and kissed her. Lexie wrapped her hands in her hair and kissed her back full force.

What Serena didn't notice was that Casey and Derek had moved over to talk to some of his friends and were now just a few feet away. Casey felt her stomach tie in knots as she watched Serena and Lexie making out.

After several minutes, they pulled back from one another to catch their breath. "Wow, that was incredible," Lexie breathed.

"My sentiments exactly," Serena replied, grinning.

Lexie picked up her punch to begin drinking again but accidentally spilled some on Serena's blouse. "Oh my god, Serena! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, reaching for a napkin.

Serena chuckled. "Hey, I guess that kiss was so good it made you lose control of your motor functions," she joked.

"I guess so," Lexie replied with a slight laugh, running her hand down Serena's side.

Serena gave her a quick kiss and said, "Hey, I'm gonna go to the kitchen to wash this stain out. Hang tight, ok? I'll be back in a few."

"I'll be right here waiting," Lexie replied, taking another sip.

Serena had only been in the kitchen a couple minutes when Casey marched in. "What the fuck was that?" she demanded.

"What?" Serena asked, feigning ignorance.

"You making out with Lexie out there!" Casey yelled.

"Well, you're no longer available so I figured I might as well move on," Serena retorted nastily.

"Is that all I was to you, Serena? Someone who was available?" Casey asked, hurt flashing across her green eyes.

"Oh please, Casey. Don't turn this around on you. You're the one who decided to go back to your boyfriend! Why do you care who I make out with? I had to watch you sucking face with the asshole!"

"You're just doing this to hurt me!" Casey shouted.

"And you don't think I'm hurting? You're selfish, Casey. You can't have your cake and eat it, too!"

"You never really cared about me!" Casey continued. "If I had left Derek you would've just kept me around until you got bored!"

"That's not true and you know it!" Serena yelled.

"It is, too! I've fallen for you and you can move on to some whore just like that!" Casey confessed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Well, I fell for you and you went back to your loser boyfriend like I didn't even matter! If you had just followed your heart, I never would've touched Lexie or anyone else for that matter!" Serena exclaimed, pointing her finger in Casey's face.

Casey threw herself at Serena and passionately consumed her mouth. Serena wrapped her arms around Casey and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Alex went over to get another jello shot. She frowned and saw that only green ones were left. "All the vodka ones are gone! I don't know why Jake made any of them with tequila anyway!"

Olivia stroked her cheek. "I'll go in the kitchen and check to see if there are any vodka ones in the freezer. I'll be back, ok?"

Alex tightly wrapped her arms around her neck. "You're my hero, you know that?"

Olivia gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Yeah. We'll see about that when you need your next jello shot fix." Alex giggled and Olivia went into the kitchen.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Serena's blouse open and Casey wildly running her hands over her bra. For a minute she just stood there and watched them intensely battling tongues before finally deciding to clear her throat. "Don't mean to bother you girls, but I just came to look for more jello shots," she said, making her way over to the freezer.

The girls gasped and jumped back from one another. Casey looked at her with sheer panic in her eyes. "Please don't tell my boyfriend!" she begged.

Olivia smiled. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me," she promised, pulling out a couple red jello shots. "Just be careful not to leave any…physical evidence," she said with a wink as she left.

Serena buttoned her blouse and Casey stared at her in fear. "What are we gonna do? What if Olivia tells someone?" Casey asked.

"Liv's not like that," Serena assured her. She sighed. "So you really meant it when you said you'd fallen for me?"

Casey stared into her bright blue eyes. "Yes."

Serena wanted to believe Casey, but she also had to protect her heart. "Look, I won't be jerked around by you, Casey. If you're just gonna kick me to the curb, let me know now."

Casey looked down at the floor. "I wanna be with you. My feelings for you are too strong to just let you go…"

Serena picked her hands up in her own. "Then break up with Derek. I thought at first I could be content with just being your mistress, but I can't stand the thought of him kissing you, touching you…making love to you. I wanna be the only one in your life. If you can't give me that, I have to move on."

Casey felt more tears roll down her cheeks. "I don't wanna hurt Derek. But I don't wanna lose you either..."

Serena lifted her chin and forced her to look into her eyes. "Are you still in love with him?"

"No…but I feel guilty. We've been together over a year. And I dunno, I guess I liked the comfort of something familiar. I've never been with a girl before. This is all so new for me. What if things don't work out between us?"

"Do you really think they won't?"

Casey sighed. "No." She looked down again. "But what if Derek really has changed?"

Serena shook her head in disbelief. "Are you really just gonna stay with someone you're no longer in love with? Even if he has changed, you can't make yourself fall in love with him again. If the spark is no longer there, then it's time to move on."

Casey sighed again. "I guess you're right. But it's easier said than done."

Serena folded her arms. "Decision time, Casey. It's either me or him."

Casey wiped away tears. "You," she said with conviction, capturing Serena's lips again.

* * *

Olivia walked back over to Alex and handed her the jello shots. "So guess who I just saw sucking face?"

Alex's eyes got wide. "Serena and Casey?"

"Yep. Casey was about to rip off Serena's bra when I walked in. She was afraid I was gonna tell Derek but I told her I wouldn't."

Alex took a bite of her jello shot. "Man, I really hope Casey chooses Serena over that creep."

Olivia frowned. "So he's a creep just because he's with Casey and Serena's not?"

Alex stared at her. "No, Liv. He's a creep because he's an ass to Casey."

"And you know this how?" Olivia asked suspiciously, folding her arms.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Because Serena told me that Casey complained to her about how he treats her!"

Olivia sighed. "Fine, Alex." She took a bite of Alex's jello shot. "Pretty good. Listen, let's not talk about them anymore. Let's just focus on us."

Alex smiled. "Ok, Liv."

Just then, Jake came up to them. "Hey, Alex," he said, grinning.

"So much for focusing on ourselves," Olivia muttered under her breath.

Alex elbowed Olivia in the ribs. "Hey, Jake. Good party," she said, smiling and ignoring Olivia's glare.

"Thanks," Jake replied, giving Alex an appreciative once-over. "Wow, you look really hot tonight."

Alex grinned. "Thanks."

"Hey, don't thank me. Thank your parents," Jake replied. Olivia rolled her eyes. "So…a bunch of us are getting ready to do a line of body shots. You wanna do a couple off each other?" he asked hopefully.

Olivia couldn't believe her ears. "Fuck that!" she shouted. "If anyone is gonna be lickin' on my girl, it's gonna be me!"

Jake turned to look at her and frowned. "Chill out, Olivia. It's just a body shot."

Olivia glared at him. "It's not gonna be anything. Give up trying to get into her pants, Jake."

He laughed. "You're unbelievable. Just because I wanna do a body shot off her I wanna get into her pants?"

Olivia wouldn't back down. "I'm not stupid, Jake. Neither is Alex."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, how about we ask _Alex_ what she wants? After all, it's her body. Not yours."

Olivia pointed to Alex's neck. "You see that? I did that. She doesn't want anyone else's tongue on her!"

Jake looked at Alex. "So what's it gonna be? You wanna do body shots or not?"

"Yeah, I do—but only with Liv. Sorry, Jake," Alex answered, shrugging.

Olivia smiled smugly at him. "Suit yourself," he replied, turning to walk away. "Have fun with your jealous girlfriend."

Alex laughed. "You know, Liv, you're kinda cute when you're all possessive and jealous."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "Hey, gotta protect what's mine."

Alex gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Don't worry, Liv. I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia gently put her hand on her back. "Come on, babe. Let's go get in line for our body shots."

When it came their turn, Olivia pulled Alex's sweater down a little and spread a line of saliva right across the top of her breasts. She sprinkled some salt on the area and slowly licked it off. Grinning, she downed her tequila in one big gulp and then kissed Alex to take the lime from her mouth. People around them started clapping. Encouraged, Olivia smiled wickedly at Alex and then got down on her knees and teasingly darted under Alex's skirt. The crowd around them began roaring and cheering her on.

Alex's mouth dropped open in laughter. "Liv!" she exclaimed.

Olivia stood up and grinned. "Your turn."

Alex lifted Olivia's shirt up over her stomach and got down on her knees. She licked a line up her well-defined abs, sprinkled the salt, and sensually licked it off. She then stood up and downed her shot. However, Olivia had placed the lime in her cleavage instead of in her mouth, so Alex bent down, picked it out with her teeth, squirted some of the juice between her breasts, and then licked it off. This elicited another round of cheers from those surrounding them.

"That was a lot of fun, Liv!" Alex said, trailing her fingers down her abs.

Olivia waggled her eyebrows. "I'll say." She ran her hands over the front of her skirt. "You know, it would've been even more fun if I'd stayed underneath your skirt."

Alex bit Olivia's bottom lip. "You're naughty."

"And you love it," Olivia said with a smile, pulling Alex close to her and grinding their bodies together.

"You know, you're a pretty good dancer, Liv," Alex complimented.

"Hey, it drives the ladies wild," Olivia joked.

"So does this," Alex replied, dragging her tongue along the side of Olivia's neck.

Olivia shuddered against her and swallowed hard. Encouraged, Alex looked directly into Olivia's eyes and dropped quickly to the ground. Olivia gulped harder. Alex slowly pulled herself up her body again and thrust one of Olivia's legs between hers. As the music's beat sped up, Olivia ground her thigh harder against Alex's crotch.

After a few more minutes of dancing, Alex noticed Olivia's nipples tightening through her shirt. She grinned and lightly pinched them. As they stiffened even more, Alex smiled and began tweaking them.

Olivia felt her knees getting weak. "Alex, if you keep that up I'm gonna rip your skirt to shreds and fuck you right here in front of everyone."

Alex gave her a sly smile. "I dare you," she whispered right next to her ear, reaching down and squeezing her ass.

Before Olivia knew it, she had shoved Alex's panties aside and pushed her fingers in. Every rational thought inside her head was screaming for her to stop, that this whole idea was insane and they would attract unwanted attention to themselves, but the carnal lust inside her body wouldn't let her even if she'd wanted to. She backed Alex into a corner and pumped hard inside her. Alex dug her fingernails into Olivia's back and bit her lip.

"Do you want to come, Alex?" Olivia whispered, her breath hot against her ear.

"Yes, yes I do," Alex breathed out, grabbing her breasts through her shirt. Olivia picked her up and Alex clenched her legs tightly around her waist. "Oh god, you feel so good inside me right now."

Olivia smiled. "That's just what I wanted to hear."

Alex reached down and unzipped Olivia's pants to find her center slick with her arousal. Fingering her engorged clit, she moved her fingers down slightly and let them linger right at Olivia's opening. "Do you want to come, Olivia?" Alex whispered.

"Shit, yes!" Olivia shouted, trying to push Alex inside her.

"Good, cuz that's exactly what I'm gonna make you do. But you're gonna have to work for it," Alex said, curving her fingers inside her.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Liv and Alex over there?" Kathy asked from across the room.

"Yeah. We should go say hi," Elliot suggested.

As they got closer, they noticed that something wasn't right. "Um…Alex has too weird a look on her face right now to just be excited from dancing. And is Olivia's hand where I think it is?" Kathy asked.

Elliot held his hand out and stopped Kathy from going any farther. "Well, I'll be damned. Those two are over there humping like rabbits!" he exclaimed.

"Elliot, stop staring!" Kathy whispered harshly, but she couldn't draw her eyes away from Olivia and Alex either.

By that time, Monique, Serena, and Casey had come up to them. "Hey, what are you guys star—" Casey started to ask, but she stopped mid-sentence when she saw just exactly what their eyes were so intensely focused on. "Holy shit!" she shouted.

Serena just stood there with her mouth open in shock. "Oh—my—god."

Monique smiled and folded her arms. "Well, damn. Liv's a freak."

* * *

"Is this working hard enough?" Olivia growled, pushing harder and faster inside her.

Alex felt like she was going to explode. Nonetheless, she pushed herself harder against Olivia's hand as she began stroking Olivia's clit with her thumb. Olivia grunted and tried to hold back her own orgasm, but she knew there was only so much more her body could take. She tried to focus all her efforts into making Alex orgasm first. It wasn't long before she'd accomplished her goal.

"_Fuck, Liv_!" Alex shouted as her orgasm hit her. She paused her thrusting inside Olivia momentarily and was just about to pick it up again when she felt Olivia begin to shudder against her. "Liv, you cheated!"

Olivia kissed Alex with bruising force as her orgasm tore through her like a whirlwind. "I couldn't help it," she mumbled.

A few yards away from them, their friends all stood there, completely stunned at the scene they'd just witnessed. "Ok, my imagination _has _to be working in overdrive right now because I could've _sworn_ I just heard Alex scream out Liv's name," Elliot said.

"Oh, you heard it," Monique assured him.

Olivia slowly put Alex back down on the ground. Alex braced herself against Olivia's shoulders because her legs felt like jello. "Shit, Liv. What did you do to me?"

Olivia stared at her wide-eyed. "What did I do to _you_? You're the one who made me come prematurely!"

Alex grinned smugly and straightened out her skirt. "Boy, am I famished!"

Olivia smirked. "Why am I not surprised?" She began following Alex over to the food when she saw their friends staring in their direction. "Oh shit," she groaned.

"What?" Alex asked, turning her head. "Ohhhh," she said when she saw their small audience. Grinning, she grabbed Olivia's hand and dragged her over to them. "So I take it you guys enjoyed the show?" Alex asked them with a smirk.

They shook themselves out of their daze and started mumbling. Alex and Olivia giggled. "Were you watching us the entire time?" Olivia asked with her hands on her hips.

Elliot smirked. "No, I think we missed the opening act," he responded sarcastically.

"Now _that's_ the way to bring in the new year," Monique quipped.

"I'll say," Serena muttered.

"So I guess backseats are outta style now, huh?" Kathy teased.

Olivia grinned. "Hey, we haven't totally written them off, yet."

Casey stared down at Olivia's shirt. "Um…Liv. You have a little something on your shirt," she informed her, blushing.

Alex and Olivia both turned crimson. "Oh god," Alex muttered, burying her face in the crook of Olivia's neck.

Olivia quickly reached for a napkin to wipe it off. "Shit."

Serena smirked. "Remember what you told us about not leaving any _physical evidence_?"

Olivia blushed harder. "Well, I guess there are some things you cannot foresee."

Casey laughed. "Well, I guess that's true."

"Speaking of physical evidence," Elliot began. "Did that huge hickey come before or during your little romp in the corner?"

"Before," Alex answered, looking down at the floor.

Elliot laughed and asked, "Oh, so this was round two?" Everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah," Serena chimed in. "That hickey came to my attention earlier."

Alex just rolled her eyes. "It's not that big."

"No, Alex. It's only the size of Jupiter," Casey remarked.

Olivia looked at her work and grinned. "You're pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Alex asked, folding her arms.

"Damn right I am," Olivia responded, wrapping her arms snugly around Alex's waist and giving her a quick kiss.

Alex laughed. "You're incorrigible, Liv."

Elliot wrapped his arm around Kathy's shoulders. "Hey, what do ya say we all get outta here and grab a bite at Steak and Shake?" he suggested.

Olivia laced her fingers through Alex's and replied, "That sounds good."

"Definitely! I'm starved," Alex added.

"What's new?" Serena teased. Alex playfully shoved her shoulder and went to get her coat.

As Olivia was shutting Alex's car door, Elliot called out, "Hey, you guys behave yourselves in the restaurant!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and shouted, "Very funny, Elliot!"

As soon as Olivia was in the car, Alex leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Olivia grinned like a Cheshire cat. "What was that for?"

"Because I love you," Alex answered simply.

Olivia took Alex's chin in her hand and softly kissed her lips. Alex blushed and giggled. "What was that for?" she asked.

"Because I love you, too," Olivia responded, placing her hand on Alex's knee and driving off into the night.


	42. Simple Motions

**Chapter 42: Prostye Dvizheniya (Simple Motions)**

The next weekend, the girls drove up to the Cabots' cabin. It was their last weekend before school started back, and Alex thought a romantic getaway would be the perfect way to relax and spend the rest of their Christmas vacation. Olivia was all too excited to go—as she had never stayed in a cabin before—and she was glad to have Alex strictly to herself with no adults swarming about them.

They had planned to get to the cabin by early Friday afternoon, but due to a few wrong turns along the way, they didn't arrive until around five o'clock that evening. Alex jumped out of the car and shouted, "We're here! We're finally here!"

Olivia grunted and opened the trunk to get their luggage. "Yeah, Alex. We would've been here much sooner if you hadn't gotten us lost three times. Haven't you been up here enough times to know the way by now?"

Alex laughed. "Hey, I just got a few roads mixed up. Usually when we come up here, I'm in the back asleep anyway."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Good to know, Alex. Just open the door."

Alex unlocked the door and helped Olivia bring their stuff in. Then trekking back outside, she grabbed some firewood from the shed and brought it over to the fireplace. After she had started up a nice fire, she took off her boots and warmed her feet.

"Wow, Alex. I never expected you to know how to start a fire," Olivia teased.

Alex stuck her tongue out at her. "You'd be surprised at what I can do. Come on, I'll show you around the cabin."

When they got upstairs to the master bedroom, Olivia quipped, "Well, I already saw this one when I brought our stuff up. But I didn't get a chance to test out that king-size bed."

Alex rolled her eyes. "It's actually a waterbed. But Liv, we are not staying in bed all weekend."

"It's a waterbed? Oh _hell_ yes!" Olivia jumped on the bed and lay flat on her back as the bed sloshed and rippled beneath her. She started rolling around and saying, "Alex, oh yes! Yes, Alex!"

Alex jumped on the bed with her and started hitting her with the pillows. "Liv, stop!"

Olivia trapped her underneath her. "You are now under my control. Muahahaha!"

Alex shook her head and laughed. "You're a lunatic, Liv."

Olivia rolled off her and looked dreamily up at the ceiling. "I always wanted a waterbed." Alex smiled and tucked that information away in a corner of her mind for later use.

* * *

After they were settled in for a couple hours, Alex proposed that they make s'mores. "What do ya say we sit in front of the fireplace, tell stories, and eat s'mores?"

Olivia rubbed her stomach. "I say that sounds like a plan."

Alex got the Hershey bars, graham crackers, and marshmallows from the pantry while Olivia rushed to the fireplace. Walking into the living room, she sat her pile down in front of Olivia. "You do the honors."

Olivia flashed her a bright smile. "My pleasure. But that means I get to eat the first one."

After making her s'more and letting Alex have a bite, Olivia held another marshmallow over the fire. However, the flames leapt a little too high and the marshmallow caught on fire. Olivia quickly blew it out and then teasingly held it out to Alex. Alex gaped at her in shock. "Olivia, I wanted my marshmallow _lightly toasted_, not charcoal black."

Olivia snickered and put another marshmallow on the wooden skewer. After it had browned a little, she put a few Hershey squares on a graham cracker and placed the marshmallow on top. Alex put another graham cracker on top and bit into her s'more happily. "Mmm…absolutely yummy."

Olivia grinned. "I aim to please."

When they had both eaten enough s'mores to make their stomachs feel like popping, they moved to the sofa and held each other in comfortable silence. After several minutes had passed, Alex moved to the other end of the sofa and pulled her knees up under her chin. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Liv, what would you do if your mom found out about us?"

Olivia had started to stretch her feet out to meet Alex's but immediately froze up. "What do you mean?"

"Well…a lot of people know we're together now. I think it's just a matter of time before our parents find out."

Olivia stared at her for a moment. Finally finding her voice, she responded, "Alex, I'm perfectly content with our parents _not_ knowing about us. Besides, the only people who know are our age."

"Yeah…and what if word gets around? What if they tell their parents? Or what if they mention us and an adult overhears? We have to be prepared for that to happen."

Olivia started to get annoyed. She knew Alex was right, but it wasn't something she wanted to deal with until she absolutely had to. "Alex, let's not think about that now, ok? Let's just enjoy our time up here away from everyone. If and when our parents find out, we'll deal with it then."

"Well…I thought about breaking it to Mom. I know she'll be more understanding than Dad."

Olivia gaped at her in shock. "Alex, why do you want to destroy us?"

Alex looked hurt. "Liv, I'm not trying to destroy us. I just think that it would be better if our parents found out from us and not through the grapevine."

Olivia shook her head. "Alex, no offense, but you're incredibly naïve."

Alex frowned at her. "How am I being naïve, Liv?"

"Because you seem to think that if we tell our parents they're gonna be all 'Yay! Our daughters are gay! Super!' when in reality they're gonna blow a gasket."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Liv, I think no such thing. I just think that if they saw how much we loved each other, they'd understand and while they may not accept us at first, they'd grow to accept us because they want us to be happy. Our parents love us, Liv. Besides, your mom and my mom have become really good friends now. I think they'll take the news better than you think."

Olivia shook her head. "Our parents can make us break up!"

"They can't make us do anything we don't wanna do."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's what you say now. We're still minors and we still live under their roofs."

"Our parents would never throw us out!"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Alex."

"Liv, I know you're scared. I'm a little scared, too. But this is something we will have to face one day. And as long as we love each other, everything will be ok. We're strong enough to get through this. Don't you believe that?"

Olivia sighed. "Alex, I believe we're strong enough to get through anything. But that doesn't mean I want to put us through unnecessary pain and trials just to prove that point. You don't have to put your hand in fire to know that you'll get burned."

Alex thought about what Olivia had just said. "Liv, you do have a point. Fine. We won't tell them until we have to and whatever happens just happens. And I'll just have to keep making up excuses for why I don't wanna go out with any of my mom's friends' sons."

Olivia jumped up off the sofa. "What? Your mom has been trying to hook you up with guys?"

Alex looked down. "Yeah," she answered quietly.

Olivia stared at her with her mouth wide open. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this, Alex?"

Alex looked up at her. "Calm down, Liv. I didn't wanna upset you. I just tell my mom that I'm not interested or that I wanna focus on school right now, and eventually, she leaves me alone. That is, until the next offer."

"She has no right to do that," Olivia said, beginning to pace back and forth across the room.

"Yeah, I hated when she invited Geoff over for dinner without even giving me a heads up."

Olivia stopped her pacing. She stormed over to Alex. "What? Geoff who?"

"Geoff Bartley. After dinner, he informed me that he wasn't interested in me either because he was gay and had a boyfriend."

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Still, how many more of these dinner dates have you had?"

Alex sighed. "Just that one. I was so cold to him at dinner my parents wanted to save themselves the embarrassment of inviting another boy over."

"How long ago was this?" Olivia prodded.

"Right before school let out for Christmas break."

Olivia frowned at her. "Alex, I don't like you keeping secrets from me."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Liv, it's not that big of a deal."

Olivia looked at her as if she were crazy. "Not that big of a deal? How would you like it if my mom was setting me up on dates with guys?"

Alex sighed again. "Liv, it wasn't a date. It was dinner and I was not an active participant."

Olivia sat back down on the sofa and her lower lip began to tremble. Alex kissed her on the cheek and began rubbing her back. "Sweetie, don't cry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But I didn't wanna have dinner with him. I was upstairs and all of a sudden Mom comes up, and she tells me to get dressed because Geoff and his parents are coming over for dinner in half an hour."

Olivia wiped away a tear. "I just…I just don't wanna lose you one day to some stupid rich guy."

Alex wrapped her in a warm hug. "Liv, that's never gonna happen. I don't want anyone but you."

"But what if she arranges your marriage?" Olivia asked, choking back a sob.

"They'd never do that, Liv. But even if they tried, I'd never go for it."

"What other secrets have you kept from me, Alex?" Olivia asked her with a pained expression on her face.

Alex took a deep breath. Letting it out, she said, "Just one."

Olivia looked horrified. "Tell me," she demanded in a voice that sounded strangely foreign to them both.

"Well…you know that night you were with Nick? Well, I initially went over to Serena's to spend the night, but then I told her to take me home because I couldn't stop crying and just wanted to be alone in my own bed. But the next night I did stay at her house and she invited Lexie Porter and a few other cheerleaders over to cheer me up. Well…Lexie and I kissed that night."

Olivia jumped up off the sofa again. "You kissed her?" she asked, feeling her heart begin to pound.

Alex looked down. "Yeah," she responded quietly. "Well, technically she kissed me."

Olivia knew that the question she was about to ask was probably implausible, but she couldn't stop herself. "Did you…did you sleep with her?"

Alex looked at her in shock. "No, Liv! We just kissed. If I wouldn't even let her tongue in my mouth, why would I let it somewhere more intimate?"

Olivia felt relieved but she was still highly upset that Alex had kissed Lexie without telling her. "And why didn't you tell me this?"

Alex sighed. "Liv, we were broken up. I didn't think it mattered."

"It does matter!" Olivia screamed. "Two wrongs don't make a right!"

"Liv, you dumped me then you got together with Nick the next day! I was really hurt! I just wanted something to numb the pain!"

"Someone, you mean," Olivia retorted bitterly.

"Liv, I don't even know why you're getting upset about this! The night before you almost slept with Nick and then you have the nerve to get mad at me just because I briefly _kissed_ someone?"

Olivia considered the logic of what Alex had just told her but still refused to back down. "But you knew about Nick! I didn't know about Lexie until just now!"

"The only reason I knew about Nick was because I caught you getting out of a car with him!"

Olivia glared at her. "Alex, I would've told you. Unlike you, I don't keep secrets from the girl I love."

Alex stared at her incredulously. "Don't keep secrets? Liv, you waited a whole week before you told me you were going to homecoming with Andy!"

"But I still told you! And it wasn't a week, it was five days!" Olivia yelled, storming upstairs to the bedroom.

"Close enough! And I just told you about Lexie!" Alex shouted, following behind her.

"That's only because I asked you if there was anything else you were keeping from me!" Olivia yelled exasperatedly, turning around to face her.

Alex sighed. "Liv, I still don't know why you're getting so mad."

"Because it fucking hurts!" Olivia screamed. "Hurts that I pushed you into the arms of someone else," she continued more softly, taking a seat on the bed.

Alex looked down. "I'm sorry, Liv."

Olivia brushed away a tear. "I just wish you had told me."

Alex felt horrible for making Olivia cry. She sat down on the bed beside her and stroked her hand with her thumb. "I felt guilty in a way. I didn't wanna hurt you. Things were going so well between us, and I was afraid it would push you away."

Olivia looked at Alex. "So how long was the kiss?"

"Only a few seconds. She leaned in to kiss me and I started to kiss her back, but then I pulled away. It didn't feel right since she wasn't you."

"And it was just that one time?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Liv."

"Who's a better kisser?" she continued. She knew she was being petty and insecure, but at the moment she didn't care.

"Obviously you. Liv, what's up with all the questions?"

Olivia ignored her. "Who's better looking?"

"You, Liv! What next? Are you gonna ask me who has nicer boobs?"

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "You saw her tits?"

Alex shifted uncomfortably. "Not that night."

"Not that night?!" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Well…I've seen her in the locker room after practice. She walks around naked. Look, she knows she has a nice body and isn't afraid to show it off."

Olivia frowned. "Well…who does have nicer boobs?" she demanded.

"You, Liv." Alex smiled. "Your nipples are perkier."

Olivia smiled satisfactorily. She rubbed her nipples through her t-shirt. "Well, I guess nothing is a match for the pokies."

Alex stared intently at the circular motions Olivia was making with her fingers. "Liv, stop that. You know that drives me crazy."

Olivia feigned ignorance. "Stop what?"

"Playing with your…your nipples like that!"

"Nah, Alex. This isn't playing. Playing would be this," Olivia said, stripping off her shirt in one quick motion and pulling her already erect nipples.

"Liv, this is cruel and unusual punishment!"

Olivia looked down at her nipples. "Yeah, pokies. Alex keeps secrets from us. She can't play."

"Liv, this isn't fair!"

Olivia ignored her. Lying down, she licked a finger and traced it around a nipple. Alex reached out to touch it as it grew even more, but Olivia pushed her hand away. "Nuh uh, Alex. No pokies for you."

Alex pouted and folded her arms. "You suck, Liv."

Olivia grinned wickedly. "Speaking of sucking…I bet you'd like to, wouldn't you?"

Alex felt like crying. "Liv, please stop."

"Ok, I'll stop, Alex." She moved her hand down and slid it inside her pants.

"Liv!"

Olivia closed her eyes and unzipped her pants with her other hand. "Oh, Alex. Yesssssss…Alex. Right there."

Alex shoved her shoulder. "Liv, stop touching yourself and calling out my name!"

Of course, Olivia ignored her. "Oh, Alex…you make me so wet." She lifted her hand and traced some of her wetness around her nipples. Alex tried to climb on top of her but Olivia pushed her off. "Get off me, Alex."

Alex paused for a second before reaching over to touch her breast. Olivia shoved her arm away. "Alex, I'm serious. Do not touch me."

"Fine, Liv. Two can play this game." Alex pulled down her pants and underwear and started touching herself.

Olivia's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw that Alex was completely shaven. "Alex! It's…it's naked!"

Alex looked at her smugly. "I was gonna save this as a surprise, but now you're not gonna get it."

Olivia stared with her mouth open. "Al, I was just messing with you. I was gonna let you touch me…eventually."

"No, you weren't."

"Come on, you can touch me right now," Olivia replied, grabbing Alex's hand and trying to force it between her legs.

"Too late," Alex said, grinning smugly and yanking her hand away.

Olivia was relentless. She grabbed Alex's hand again and tried to place it on her breast. "Come on, don't punish the pokies for my mistake."

Alex rolled her eyes and retracted her hand again. "Oh please, Liv." She rolled onto her side.

Olivia cuddled up to her back. "But Alex…" She began to trail her fingers up and down Alex's side and tenderly kiss her neck.

Despite herself, Alex could feel herself giving in. "Stop," she demanded, although it came out more as a moan than a command.

Olivia brought her hand around to caress her stomach. She started mumbling seductively in her ear while trailing her fingers up and down her spine.

Alex gasped at the explicitness of Olivia's desires but had never felt so turned on in her life. "Liv!"

"Does this feel good?" Olivia asked, tracing the skin of her innermost thigh. Alex shuddered. Olivia was dangerously close to her center but purposely kept her fingers from closing the small distance.

"No," Alex lied.

Olivia chuckled. "Alex, baby, that's the most unconvincing 'no' I've ever heard. But in any event, I guess I'll just have to change my tactics." She removed her fingers and started to trace a pattern where they'd been with her tongue.

"Oh shit!" Alex gasped softly. Her tongue's teasingly close proximity to her outer folds was driving her absolutely wild. The wetness of Olivia's tongue was blending with her spreading arousal, and she needed Olivia to make contact with her center. To add to her building insanity, Olivia's hair was falling forward and lightly tickling her in places her tongue had not yet ventured.

"Liv, please…"

Olivia grinned wickedly. "Oh, that could be interpreted in _so_ many ways. Please stop. Please continue…" She moved right up to Alex's ear and whispered, "Liv, please take off your pants…"

Alex shuddered involuntarily again as Olivia proceeded to remove her pants and underwear. Seeing how swollen and slick Olivia's center was with her own arousal was almost enough to send Alex over the edge. Olivia moved back down to circle Alex's center with the fingertips of one hand while shoving a finger of her other hand deep inside herself. Alex craned her neck to the side to watch Olivia's finger expertly appear and disappear at random. She reached down and took hold of Olivia's hand, pulling her finger out. "Liv, why do you insist on touching yourself in front of me?"

"Because you won't let me touch you," Olivia responded. She traced her own wetness on the back of Alex's thigh, causing her to shiver and hiss.

"Liv, what do you call what you just did…or what you've been doing for the past 10 minutes?"

"You know what I mean. I can't touch you where I want to."

"That's because you were mean earlier. You wouldn't let me touch you."

"I'm sorry." Olivia gently turned Alex onto her back. "God, you're beautiful," she breathed, licking her top lip as she stared at Alex's bare sex.

Alex felt her heart rate climbing. "Liv, that's not gonna work," she responded, trying to salvage the last shred of resolve she had left.

"Come on, Al. Just a little taste," Olivia said, looking up at her with her pupils dilated. There was something so erotic to Alex about the way Olivia uttered the last word. It was with both a hunger and an unyielding lust, and Olivia made it seem as if she absolutely needed it for sustenance.

"Ok, Liv," Alex finally relented.

Olivia smiled gratefully and slowly parted Alex's thighs. She brushed her tongue up and down the length of her outer sex, reveling in the smoothness, before delicately swirling some of Alex's wetness around her clit. She could feel the warmth emanating from her opening, beckoning her inside, but wanted to save that pleasure for the very last.

"God, Alex, you taste so good," Olivia murmured. Alex felt a tingle go up her body at Olivia's warm breath and provocative utterance.

As Olivia caressed her sex with her tongue, Alex lifted a leg and rubbed it back and forth across one of Olivia's nipples. Olivia moaned and pressed her tongue against her clit. That was all Alex could take. Arching her sex to press her clit harder against Olivia's tongue, she felt a shiver of electric warmth flow through her body as the waves of pleasure overtook her.

Olivia was clearly disappointed that Alex had not been able to keep her impulses in check. "Alex! You are such a cheater!"

Alex smiled smugly. "Wow…that was good."

Olivia scooted up beside her and grumbled, "Yeah, it would've been good if you'd let me get anywhere near finished." She pouted and whined, "I wanna go again."

Alex giggled. "You had your turn. Now it's mine," she replied, taking off her shirt and flipping over on her side.

Olivia folded her arms and grumbled something under her breath. Alex cooed, "Aw, is Livvie cranky?"

Olivia frowned. "You killed the mood, Alex."

"Aw, stop being a baby, Liv. It's not like you've never come early."

"Whatever," she grumbled.

Alex trailed her fingers up and down the valley of Olivia's breasts. Surprisingly, Olivia didn't move to stop her. "You know…I had planned to put on my glasses and make love to you, but since you're no longer in the mood…"

Olivia bolted upright. "You brought the glasses?"

Alex grinned. "Yes."

"The black-rimmed ones?"

"Yep," Alex confirmed again, reaching over to take her eyeglass case out of the drawer. She took them out and began to twirl them around her finger. "Lie back down or I won't put them on."

She instantly obeyed. Alex took them and gently traced the tips around Olivia's nipples, which hardened at the touch, before putting them on. Olivia could feel herself getting wet all over again. Taking Olivia's face in her hands, Alex leaned down and tenderly kissed her before slowly sliding a hand down her body until she reached her center. Outlining it with her fingers, she gently caressed her inner sex before slipping two fingers inside. Inside Olivia's mouth, she allowed her tongue to mimic her fingers' motions in her most intimate region. Slowly leaving her mouth, she let her tongue trail down Olivia's neck, across her collarbone, and down her breast until she reached her nipple.

Olivia moaned and arched her back to force more of her breast into her mouth. She gently ran a hand up and down Alex's smooth back and then around to her stomach. Alex continued sucking her nipples while continuing to thrust deeply but gently inside her. When Olivia closed her eyes again, Alex took the opportunity to take off her glasses and rub the temple tips against her clit. Olivia's eyes shot open and she came before she even had time to think about it.

Alex looked down at her glasses and gasped, "Liv! Now I have to clean my glasses!"

Olivia chuckled. "Good."

Alex grumbled, "And you talk about me not having any self-control."

Olivia shrugged and gave her a content smirk. "Hey, you know what those glasses do to me. I had no idea you were gonna put them down there!" She grinned. "But I am sure as hell glad you did."

Alex shook her head. "You're insane."

Olivia turned over on her side so that she was facing Alex. "I love you—and your sexy ass glasses."

Alex giggled. "I love you, too," she replied, kissing her on the nose. She got off the bed. "I'm gonna go clean my glasses now. Try to behave while I'm gone."

Olivia grinned at Alex and teasingly slid her hand back down to her crotch. "Liv, I'm serious!" Alex said, shoving her arm away. Olivia just laughed.

Alex came back and laid her head on Olivia's chest. After a few minutes, she propped herself up on her elbow and asked, "Liv…do you ever miss having sex with guys?"

Olivia looked at her in amusement as she gently stroked Alex's arm. "No, sweetie. Why would you think that?"

Alex looked down. "I dunno…but didn't you like having sex with guys?"

Olivia shrugged. "It was all right. But it lacked the intimacy that I feel when I'm with a girl. I dunno…I can't fully describe it. Being with a guy was satisfying if all I wanted was a quick stitch, but there was always something missing to truly take me to the next level. You know what I mean?"

"Well…kinda. But it's not like I can really compare since you're the only one I've ever been with."

Olivia sat up on her elbow and frowned. "Are you saying you wanna sleep with a guy to see what it's like?"

Alex looked at her like she was insane. "No, Liv. I was just stating the obvious." She looked down again and added, "And sometimes I wonder if I'm enough for you."

Olivia lifted her chin and forced her to make eye contact. "Sweetie, if you weren't, would I keep coming back for more?"

Alex smiled sheepishly. "I guess not."

Olivia waggled her eyebrows and pulled Alex close to her. "Speaking of coming back for more…"

* * *

The next morning, Olivia yawned and stretched without bothering to open her eyes. As a reflex, she turned over and absently reached for Alex but was disappointed when all her hand met was wrinkled sheets. Frowning, she opened her eyes and looked around the room but saw no sign of Alex. Crawling out of bed, she shielded her eyes from the hot rays of sunlight bursting through the arched casement windows and padded downstairs into the kitchen.

A huge smile crossed her face when she saw Alex attempting to make breakfast. "Mmm…something smells good."

Alex turned her attention from her omelettes to see Olivia standing naked in the doorway. "Liv! What are you doing in here?"

"Well, I woke up and saw that you weren't beside me, so I decided to investigate."

"And you couldn't bother to put on a robe while you were at it?"

Olivia began walking toward her. "Why? Am I distracting you?" she asked with a grin.

"Liv…I can't cook when you're naked," Alex whined.

Olivia pulled a stool over and plopped down happily beside Alex at the stove. She wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and rubbed her cheek against her arm. "I missed you," she cooed.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Liv, you're not even supposed to be up! I got up early just so I could bring you breakfast in bed."

Olivia smiled, touched that Alex wanted to do something so sweet. Nonetheless, she couldn't resist teasing her. "Well, I just came in to supervise. Your mom told me about the time you set the stove on fire."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "Are you serious?"

Olivia grinned. "Yep." She looked over into the skillet. "But I can see that's not an issue anymore. You're doing very well."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Glad I have your seal of approval," she muttered sarcastically.

Olivia planted a kiss on her cheek. "Baby, don't get offended. I was just teasing you. I think you're a great cook."

Alex felt a small smile begin to cross her face. "You really think so?'

"I know so," Olivia replied, reaching into a small bowl and throwing a few ham cubes into her mouth.

"Hey, don't eat them all," Alex scolded. "I need those for the omelettes!"

Olivia's stomach growled. "I'm hungry, Al," she said with a pout.

"Your omelette will be done in a minute," Alex said, adding some diced tomatoes to the cheese, ham, and baby Portabella mushrooms before folding the omelette over. She then reached down and patted Olivia's stomach.

Olivia gave her a lopsided grin. "I didn't get a good morning kiss."

Alex leaned over and planted a quick kiss on her lips. "There. Satisfied?"

Olivia shook her head. "Nope." She took the spatula from Alex and placed it on the counter. Then she pulled her close and softly captured her lips. Alex tenderly returned the kiss. After a couple minutes, Olivia pulled back and said, "Now I'm satisfied."

Alex grinned and transferred the omelette to a plate. "Can you go turn off the oven and get the muffins out?"

"Sure," Olivia answered, giving her a quick kiss before jumping off the stool. She got an oven mitt and then opened the door to take out the muffins. "Ooh…strawberry! My favorite!" Olivia exclaimed.

Alex grinned. "I thought you'd be pleased."

Olivia walked back over to give her a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now go get back in bed so I can still pretend I'm surprising you by bringing you breakfast," Alex said, slapping her on the ass.

Olivia giggled. "Ooh, the chef likes to play a little rough."

Alex shook her head. "Bed. Now, Liv." Olivia gave her one more quick kiss on the cheek and then ran up to the bedroom.

In a few minutes, Alex brought in a tray with a glass of orange juice, an omelette, and two muffins. Olivia grinned as Alex carefully placed the tray in her lap. "I love you, sweetie."

"I love you, too," Alex replied. "Now eat up."

Olivia began wolfing down her food while Alex went back in the kitchen to get her own. When she returned, she took her place beside Olivia and started eating as well.

When Olivia finished eating, she put her tray aside and pulled open the sash of Alex's satin pink robe. "You're so beautiful."

Alex blushed. "Liv, aren't you too full to be horny?"

"No." She pulled Alex into her lap. "Besides, I just wanna cuddle."

"Somehow cuddling with you always has a funny way of you ending up on top of me or between my legs."

Olivia laughed. "Alex, just because we're naked doesn't mean we have to have sex. We can just hold each other."

Alex smirked. "Is that what it's called nowadays? Liv, I thought you'd never let me go to sleep last night."

Olivia grinned. "Hey, you're the one who said I have magic fingers." She waggled her eyebrows and added, "And a magic tongue."

Alex laughed and shook her head. "Remind me never to encourage you again."

Olivia smiled. "Trust me, I don't need any."

"So what do ya wanna do today?" Alex asked her, twirling a lock of Olivia's hair around her finger.

"Stay right here all day with you." She pulled Alex's robe off her shoulders and marveled at the way the rays of sunlight reflected off her skin. "Did anyone ever tell you how the sunlight gives your skin a certain glow?"

Alex laughed again. "Liv, you don't have to use pickup lines with me."

Olivia giggled. "It's not a pickup line. It's just another thing that amazes me about you."

Alex blushed. "Aw, you're so sweet, Liv."

Olivia planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I'll be back in a few. I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok," Alex replied, flashing her a smile.

Olivia had only been in the shower a few minutes when Alex started getting restless. Smiling to herself, she climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When she came in, Olivia had her back turned to her and was shampooing her hair. Humming softly to herself over the roar of the shower, she did not hear Alex approaching. Alex pulled the shower door open and quickly stepped in behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Pleasantly surprised, Olivia turned around in Alex's arms and stepped back a little to pull her directly under the shower spray. "Nice of you to join me, Alex."

"Mmhmm…" Alex moaned, slipping her tongue into her mouth. Olivia pressed their bodies tightly together and battled Alex's tongue for dominance. Alex ran her hands over the slippery terrain of Olivia's back before reaching down to grip her ass. Olivia always liked her showers scalding hot, and the steam from the water seemed to surround them both in a sensual fog of desire and passion.

After pulling away to catch her breath, Alex poured some body wash into her hands and soaped Olivia's breasts. Trailing her hands down her abs and over her dark thatch of hair, she gently took a washcloth and traced circular patterns in the soap. Olivia moaned loudly as Alex's nimble fingers traversed her center. When Alex let her fingers move back up to caress her breasts, she let them linger on her fully erect nipples before taking one into her mouth and sucking hard. When Alex let go, Olivia shuddered a little at the simultaneous sensations of blood rushing to that nipple and Alex's teeth raking over the next one.

"God, I love it when your nipples are erect," Alex mumbled.

Olivia smiled. "And I love it when you suck on them." Alex gently bit it. Olivia added, "Mmm…and that, too."

After mercilessly teasing her nipples, Alex got down on her knees and flicked her tongue between Olivia's legs. Olivia placed her hands on Alex's shoulders to steady herself against the sensations she was igniting inside her. Alex delighted in the rush of water blending with Olivia's arousal as she easily slipped her tongue in and out her opening and along her folds.

"Mmm…Alex. A little to the left. No, my left. Yeah, that's it," Olivia instructed her, closing her eyes.

"Tell me how good it feels," Alex demanded.

"Good. So good," Olivia breathed.

Alex continued pumping her tongue in and out Olivia. Olivia gasped sharply when Alex unexpectedly slid a finger in her anus and began moving it in rhythm to her tongue in her sex. She tried hard to contain her impulses because she never wanted the sensations to end, but after a few more minutes, she couldn't stand it any longer. "God, Alex!" she cried out as she fell forward against the glass.

Alex gently pushed her back upright and said soothingly, "It's ok, sweetie. I've got you."

Once Olivia had caught her breath, she began running her hands up and down Alex's torso. Alex pulled Olivia tightly to her and consumed her mouth, leaving virtually no space between their bodies. When Olivia slipped her tongue inside her ear, Alex jumped into her arms and then loosely straddled her waist. Olivia leaned back a little at an angle and then arched her sex to meet Alex's. Holding onto her strong shoulders, Alex repeatedly thrust her clit against Olivia's. She desperately tried to maintain contact but the water was making it slightly difficult to keep her center from slipping off Olivia's. Olivia placed her hands against Alex's hips to provide better friction until she brought them both to orgasm.

"Are you tired, Liv?" Alex asked, sliding off Olivia.

Olivia shook her head. "Not at all. Just give me a minute."

After they had both recovered from their orgasms, Olivia turned Alex around, planting several kisses at the nape of her neck. She picked up the washcloth and began gently washing her back. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, she poured some on her hair and sat the bottle back down. Olivia then massaged the shampoo into Alex's hair and scalp with one hand while slipping her fingers inside her with the other.

"Oh god, Liv," Alex moaned.

"You like that?" Olivia asked, sucking the side of her neck.

"Yes. Shit, yes."

Turning Alex back around, Olivia flicked her tongue over her nipples and resumed thrusting inside her. Dragging her tongue down her stomach, she stopped and flicked it inside her navel. Alex felt her knees get weak and grabbed onto Olivia's hair. She wanted to come, but she never wanted the pleasure she was feeling to end. Deciding to do something completely spontaneous, she yanked Olivia's hand out of her and roughly pushed her up against the tile.

Olivia was clearly annoyed at being interrupted and stared at Alex as if she had lost her mind. "Alex, why the hell did you just do that?"

"Shh," Alex whispered, running her hands over her breasts and tugging her nipples before pulling Olivia forward to suck on them. After she was satisfied that they were at maximum erection, she firmly gripped Olivia's shoulders and pulled herself up her body until her center rested atop her right breast. With one leg wrapped around her back and the other dangling between Olivia's legs, Alex began a gentle gliding motion.

Olivia looked at her in surprise. "Alex, what the—"

"Just let me fuck you," Alex growled as she increased her rhythm.

Olivia thought she was going to faint under the water at the sensations of Alex's center sliding back and forth over her nipple and her leg brushing against her sex. "Shit, Alex! Man, that feels good!"

Alex had never felt anything like it before either. She never knew that such simple motions could have so much erotic power. It was as if someone had taken all the nerve endings in the most sensitive areas of their bodies and fused them together permanently. She was so caught up in what she was feeling that she almost didn't notice herself slipping. She braced her hands against the tile to catch herself just in time. "Damn, Liv! A little help here!"

"Oh shit! Sorry, Alex," Olivia said, pressing her hands against Alex's hips to steady her. She then arched her back a little more to push her nipple harder against Alex's clit.

Olivia came first, the violent waves of ecstasy coursing through her body and causing her to collapse against the shower floor, bringing Alex down with her. When Olivia finally was able to form coherent thoughts again, she exclaimed, "Oh my fucking god, Alex. Holy shit!"

It wasn't long before Alex was shuddering right on top of her. The rush of the water served to only intensify her orgasm and she had never felt so connected to Olivia as she had at that exact moment. She held onto Olivia tightly and frantically tried to catch her breath while her trembles finally abated.

"Ok, Alex. I am officially exhausted," Olivia announced.

"That was insane," Alex commented.

"Tell me about it," Olivia muttered, standing up and helping Alex up as well.

The girls finished cleansing each other and then stepped out to dry off. "Liv, is your boob sore?" Alex asked.

Olivia smiled. "Just a little. But it was well worth it."

Alex stuck out a finger to gently touch the nipple. Olivia jerked a little. "Still sensitive?" Alex asked with a grin.

Olivia chuckled. "Yeah…probably will be for the next couple of days."

Alex pulled her to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You up for some snowmobiling?"

Olivia shrugged. "Sure. You know how to drive one?"

Alex laughed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Liv. Now go get dressed."

The girls dressed, bundled up, and then went outside. Olivia helped Alex get the snowmobile out the shed, and then Alex refilled the fuel tank. After they climbed on, Alex started up the engine and Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around her waist. "Ready to ride?" Alex asked with a quick glance over her shoulder.

"Yeah!" Olivia shouted over the roar of the engine.

Alex pressed the gas and they went sailing over the snowy trail. Gliding around the bend of a mountain, the girls felt faint flakes of snow brush their faces. Olivia deeply inhaled the mountain air and laid her chin on Alex's shoulder, marveling at all the gorgeous scenery. She held on tighter as Alex guided them down a steep slope, laughing at the rush of adrenaline pumping through her veins. _This is the vacation of a lifetime_, she thought happily.

After about an hour and a half of snowmobiling, Alex drove back up to the front of the cabin. "So what did ya think?" Alex asked, brushing some snow out her hair.

"Wow, Alex! That was so much fun!" She hugged her to her side and added, "And you're a great driver."

"Told you," Alex said as they went back into the cabin and changed. Olivia started up a fire and the two happily cuddled up to each other to get warm. Alex laid her head on Olivia's chest as Olivia stretched her hands out over the fireplace. Smiling, Olivia placed her hands on Alex's cheeks, bringing about a rosy flush.

"Liv, your hands are hot!" Alex said, giggling and burying her face in Olivia's sweater.

"You're so cute," Olivia cooed.

Alex got up and stretched. "Man, I'm starved! You want paninis for lunch?"

Olivia stood up beside her. "Sure."

After grilling their chicken panini sandwiches, they took them into the living room and Alex popped a movie into the DVD player. She took her place next to Olivia on the sofa and they began eating. "These are pretty good, Alex," Olivia complimented around a mouthful.

"Thanks," Alex said, taking a napkin and wiping some honey mustard from the side of Olivia's mouth. Olivia smiled and planted a big kiss on her cheek.

About 30 minutes into the movie, Alex fell asleep with her head in Olivia's lap. Olivia smiled down at her and stroked her hair. _She looks so precious when she's sleeping_.

Three hours later, Alex lifted her head and looked around. Stretching, she turned to Olivia and asked, "How long was I asleep?"

Olivia smiled. "You were knocked out for a few hours."

"Sorry about that," Alex apologized.

Olivia smiled sweetly at her. "Don't be. I love watching you sleep."

Alex blushed. "What do you wanna do for dinner?" she asked.

Olivia shrugged. "Well, I make a mean lasagna."

Alex smiled. "Sounds yummy. Besides, I always love the chance to observe your culinary prowess."

Olivia giggled. "How about we make it together?"

"That would be fun, Liv," Alex replied, following her into the kitchen.

Olivia browned the ground beef in a skillet and then added the tomato sauce, spices, and herbs. "Do we have any brown sugar?" she asked.

Alex got off the stool and went to search the cabinets. "Yeah, there's light and dark. Which one do you need?"

"Either one will be fine."

Alex brought over the box of light brown sugar and handed it to Olivia. Olivia smiled and gave it back. "You can add the brown sugar."

Smiling, Alex leaned over and sprinkled a few pinches of brown sugar into the meat sauce. "Is that enough?"

"That's good. Now go boil the noodles."

Alex put the lasagna noodles in a pot of water and then resumed her position next to Olivia. Olivia held out the spoon for Alex to taste the sauce. "How is it?" she asked expectantly.

Alex swallowed the sauce. "Liv, that is the best sauce I've ever tasted! Can I have another sample?"

Olivia grinned proudly. "Thanks. And sure you can." She fed her even more sauce and then tasted some herself. "Do you think it needs anything else?"

Alex shook her head. "Not at all. It's perfect the way it is."

Olivia mixed together the eggs, ricotta, Parmesan, and parsley. She turned to Alex and said, "I think the noodles are done. Can you drain them for me?"

"Sure," she replied with a smile. After draining, Alex took the steaming lasagna noodles and made a layer in the glass baking pan. Olivia poured some sauce on top and then added the ricotta cheese mixture and shredded mozzarella. After they had finished stacking the layers of noodles, sauce, and cheeses, Olivia put the pan in the oven to bake.

"Liv, I feel like we're living together or something," Alex said with a grin. "You know, waking up with a place all to ourselves, making meals together…it's a nice feeling."

Olivia came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. "So this is what it's gonna be like in a few years?"

Alex turned around and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I look forward to that."

After the lasagna was done, Olivia scooped big slices on two plates and then brought them to the table. "Dig in," she said, slicing the French bread and placing the pieces alongside the lasagna.

Alex ate a forkful of her lasagna and nodded her head approvingly. "Wow, Liv! You really outdid yourself! This is seriously the best lasagna I've ever had!"

Olivia grinned. "Thanks. But I can't take all the credit. You were a big help."

Alex jumped out of her chair and went over to the wine cabinet. She got a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and two wine glasses and brought them over to the dinner table. After uncorking it and pouring herself and Olivia a glass, she held up her glass and said, "I'd like to propose a toast to our love."

"To our love," Olivia said, clinking their glasses together and taking a sip. She swirled the wine on her tongue and savored its rich flavors. "This is really good, Alex. I've never had it before."

Alex smiled. "Thanks. You deserve the best."

Olivia reached across the table and grabbed her hand, looking intently into her eyes. "I already have the best."

As they were cleaning up after dinner, Alex asked Olivia, "Liv, do you think we're soul mates?"

Olivia put down the dish she was holding and took Alex's hands into her own. "With every inch of my being."

Alex grinned. "Good to know. I think so, too."

Olivia smiled and pulled Alex into a warm embrace. "You complete me."

Alex rubbed her back and replied, "And you complete me, too."

* * *

When the girls got back Monday, it was late evening. They were preparing to take their things upstairs when Alex's mother suddenly came around the corner and stood at the end of the staircase.

"Good evening, Mrs. Cabot," Olivia said, somewhat surprised.

"Good evening, Olivia," Madeline answered, regarding her pensively.

Alex stared at her mother in shock. "Mom…I didn't know you were still awake." _Thank God we weren't holding hands_.

Madeline offered them a wry smile. "Well, I wanted to stay up to make sure you girls got in safely. I was in the reading room."

Alex smiled and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thanks, Mom. Goodnight."

Her mother returned the kiss. "Goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, Mrs. Cabot," Olivia stated.

The girls turned to go up the stairs again when Madeline grabbed Olivia's arm. "Olivia, may I see you privately for a minute?"

Alex and Olivia exchanged panicked glances. Olivia turned her gaze back to Madeline. "Sure, Mrs. Cabot. What about?"

Madeline put her hand on Olivia's back and led her into the dining room. Closing the door behind her and folding her arms, she looked at her sternly and asked, "Olivia, what is going on with my daughter?"


End file.
